IRO NO OO YAMADA
by squalo king
Summary: A man invades seireitei defeating all in his way, his goal is but one soul reaper, but what they both get is so much more. old debts re-payed, power discovered and allies you wouldn't believe come to Hanatarou Yamada as he trains with one of the oldest soul reapers alive and as he does Soifon makes sure he's not a potential Aizen.
1. Proluge: Cerulean

Disclaimer: I Squalo King, do not own bleach, only MY OCs, I will accept any criticism from any authors, especially my favorites Baelparagon, Sixsamchaos, Dragon Wizard 91, and ExodineTheDestroyer. I'm new at this. This takes place a month after the fight with the fullbringers

Prologue, Cerulean

* * *

Hollows

Said to be the greatest and oldest threat to the soul society, even before the creation of the 13 court squads, soul reapers alike have eliminated the threat too many time to count, hollow are saw as impure beasts that feed on other innocent souls as instinct, hunger, or (even sickly enough) fun, soul reapers do not do so which is why they are seen as the protagonists the kill hollows, save souls, and transport the souls to the soul society.

This is how things have always been, but the former bears more pain than the latter, unlike hollows when a soul is taken to the soul society or becomes a soul reaper they remember nothing from their past lives, but hollows do, they remember the happiness and pain, but are unable to return to it. They have to devour souls or the souls they have eaten will eat them from the inside and they will be lifeless shells no different from those who suffer from Apathy Syndrome, cursed to wander until they are eaten, but what if it wasn't that way.

This story is about one who was pitied by a soul reaper who saved him from his hollowed and about how he will repay the debt; this is the first true hollow turned soul reaper.

A large man(tall as 7.5 feet) in a black cloak stands outside the walls of seireitei feeling nostalgia. He has blue mane-like hair the reaches his shoulder blades he wears a helmet like Komamura used to wear(only smaller) to hide it and his face out of fear of being recognized in the aftermath, his zanpakuto has a blue handle, it has no guard and its slim as a regular katana, but longer than any ordinary one, the scabbard is long like the katana, also unlike other shinigami it is placed on the right of his side(this indicates he is left-handed) he bears a kasa that rests on his back while the string is around his neck supporting it, he bears blue metal shoes that are similar to Captain Koamaru's, but they have two studs protruding them, he has gloves much like Captain Komamura, only somewhat a little larger to fit his hands they are also blue. He carries a case of full of yellow stones made for one purpose and that purpose is that when it begins no one from the outside may interfere.

For hours this man has composed what he is about to do, many ways he has gone about this, but all failures, he refuses to break the promise he made so long ago, this will not be the last time he attempts this he may go at it a different way, but never like this. He places his hand on the barrier that surrounds seireitei, this will the eighteenth-thousandth time that he has ''snuck" into seireitei or the two-thousandth time, (chuckle) he found it funny that the soul society's shinigami had never noticed how he had always been there though he remembers all of them, but none were the one he was looking for. He knows he is powerful enough to attempt this, he takes off his kasa, his keepsake, and places it on a large nearby stone out of fear it would be ruined. He remembered all to come given the nature of the bait that he laid which used the only one name to make sure they would come. Sensing their reiatsu he knows they are all here. He places a strange black stone with green glyphs on it in his cloak.

He Shunpos to the designated areas a places the stone in the right spots, then before placing the last stone he walks through the barrier undetected (again) and throws the last stone over his shoulder and he clutches a silver arrowhead in his pocket this is the item that will grant his escape and bliss to the shinigami. He goes in search for this one person, before he walked in invisible as if one of them, but now he walks in as RYOKA.

His name is Cerulean and he broke from the hollow fate

* * *

Please review and tell me how i did, I know its short, but I'm new at this, give some ideas about pairings if you would, and NO YAIO!also check out baelparagon's hanatarou stories their amazing especially yamada clan, I heard after he updates total drama stories he'll update those too. also tell if i did anything wrong like spelling

and for future references for Cerulean's voice, imagine Azul's voice off of Final Fantasy 7 Dirge of Cerberus, his English is voiced by Brad Abrell

"Squalo king singing off"


	2. Compass logic: Enter Ryoka, Exit Yamada

Here's my update, thanks JulCan1987 for my first review

Anyway here is the mandatory disclaimer, but now I'll do a funny one

Squalo king owns only the OCs, he doesn't own bleach, he cannot pass go and can't collect 200 dollars

By the way there will be small anime references, but not big enough to make it a crossover, I don't own that anime either

Chapter 2: Compass logic; Enter Cerulean and exit Yamada

* * *

_A man invades in the east. A boy flees in the west. Shinigami plan their counterattack in the north .From there everything goes south._

* * *

_**Exactly 25 minutes before Cerulean entered the barrier that surrounded **__**Seireitei**_

Hanatarou Yamada, 7th seat of 4th squad, was called into Captain Unohana's office. As he walked through the halls of his squad HQ he had many worries and fears swirl in his head, so much that he wasn't paying attention

_"Did I do something wrong, d-did I forget to clean the squad 12 barracks , no I did that first thing in the morning, s-so why does Cap-"_

His thoughts were cut off by the door in his face also by the action of him hitting the floor courtesy of Isane Kotetsu who was unaware of Hanatarou heading that direction, when the bowed to her captain before leaving and after taking three steps to the left strangely enough she heard "Ouch "looking down she felt panic and guilt all in the same fashion, the only things Hanatrou felt was a sore nose and the paneled floor of Squad 4 HQ on the back of his head. Due to it being an accident Isane did what was expected.

"Hana-chan, are you alright, are you hurt?" she helps him up, dusts him off and checks for any damaged areas."Forgive me I-"never liking to hear someone blame themselves for what he assumed to be his own fault he interrupts.

"I-It's not your fault, I wasn't watching were I was going, besides I'm okay." he sighed knowing sickly enough that he had suffered a worst beating from this morning on his way to clean the squad 12 barracks some squad 11 members caught sight him and well you know the rest.

Isane still checking for damaged areas dismisses his words and now awkwardly with her hands on his cheeks "Are you sure, maybe I should-"she was cut off yet again but , only this time by-

"Captain Unohana!"

Captain Retsu Unohana walked out of her office with her usual smile on her face and composed posture, she looked strangely enough to seen her two if her best healers only to chuckle at the position that Isane had placed herself in checking on Hanatarou. "Why Isane, I had no idea."

Hanatarou and Isane quickly caught on to her comment and both quickly stood up blushing like there was no tomorrow. Isane quickly bowed to her superior officer and took her leave to her squad 4 duties. Hanatarou dusted himself off, and spoke

"Y-you wished to see me Captain Unohana?"

"Yes, please come in I wish to speak with you." She entered her office with Hanatarou trailing from behind. Once inside she presumed to sit down at her desk, while he stood trying not to panic at anything he did wrong if he did anything wrong.

"I want you to take the day off." Were the words to come out of his captains mouth.

"B-but Captain Unohana I have so much to do: I have to stay in case Squad 11 goes on a hollow hunt, I have to sweep the top to bottom floors, I have to lead the relief division in cleaning the sewers (he sighed knowing that they never listed to him anyway) and-"he was interrupted by his captain by her simply raising her hand.

"This is why I want you take the day off, you do much and think of it as a reward for helping us to restore Kurosaki's powers."

Hanatarou hung his head,"B-but captain, my power wasn't much difference. Captain and lieutenant level fighters with high reiatsu gave help him as well, compared to them mine was the size of a dust speck."

His captain smiled at this "The amount doesn't matter, you volunteered knowing it could harm you, not many would do that, whether you are aware or not you do more than any other squad member." _"And besides you heal at a lieutenant level" she thought._

He nodded knowing full well he couldn't disobey her"O-okay I will, t-thank you, may I go to the Human world", "Yes, but be careful, normally Squad 4 members do go there" And by her command he took his leave. Then she did her paper work preoccupied in her thoughts.

_"Your one of the youngest shinigami, in the division that sees more pain and harm and you entered at a young age. You will get stronger; it will just take a while."_

* * *

**18 minutes later**

Hanatarou decided to go to the Human world on his day off because, he wanted to see Ichigo and the others, but just he was about to reach the Senkaimon normality struck and three squad 11 members noticed him. _"And here comes the beating"_, he thought. They approached him and then big one in the center spoke first

"Where are you going shrimp?"

"T-The human world, captain U-",the spiky haired one on the left-hand side interrupted.

"Let me guess, she finally decided to dump you in the world of the living for good realizing what a total disgrace you are!"

He sighed, "N-No she gave me the day off."

The three laughed and then the scruffy haired one answered, "For what being a piece of-"He was interrupted by a scabbard smacking him and the other two in the backs of their heads.

The large one spoke in rage "What the hell?" they turned and horror filled their faces, it was none other than their 5th seat Yumichika Ayesgawa.

With an annoyed look on his face. He spoke "What are you doing to this 4th division member, are you aware that he is seated, has higher authority than you and technically is in his right to kill you if threatened?", hearing this the horror on their faces was replaced by smiles and the sound of laughter, Hanatarou sighed because of Yumichika's attempt to better the situation only to make it worse. Without a second though they walk away laughing and patting their fifth seat on the back thinking that it was an insult toward Hanatarou.

He sighed wiping the parts his Squad mates patted and looked down at Hanatarou and asked "Are you okay Hanatarou?", he answered with his head up forcing a smile, "Its fine they didn't beat me up yet."

Yumichika then said with a look of surprise and disgust "Didn't beat you up ye-, are you saying you knew they would hurt you?"

"Y-yeah most of the time if not every day (he under exaggerated they did beat him up every day) squad members pick on me whenever they get the chance, but I can heal myself so it's- OW! "He was cut off by a scabbard hitting him in the head.

"What's wrong with you, have you no self-respect, why don't you tell your captain about this?!" Hanataro was never asked this question before he was rescued by bullies by Ichigo and the other whenever they were around, but they never asked him, he knew the answer, but he knew that no one would like it, but he owed Yumichika an answer for voluntarily helping him so he answered.

"Captain Unohana has the other squad 4 members to worry about, s-she shouldn't waste her time on me, whether you are aware or not it's always been for squad 4, but it also happens to me because I'm small and we- O-ow!" was the sound made by Yamada getting hit by Yumichika(again).

The Fifth seat sighed, but then with a smile he spoke," Hanatarou do you remember the mission you assisted me on in the world of the living when that baker nearly turned hollow and that menos Gillian showed up?" Hanataro nodded with a smile reminiscing about how he was useful to him. "You helped me, a squad 11 member; you saved the baker too and help him with his problem. If I had gone alone like I wanted their would've been no closure for that soul or his mother and I thank you, because for all my regality, style, and skill I can't bake a cake, you should stick up for yourself more, and besides your zanpakuto is worth more than 14 members of Squad 11, even me."

Hanatarou was in awe from the fact that he was being praised by someone like Yumichika who was usually know for his vanity "Thank you lieutenant Asegawa!" he said bowing, Yumichika sighed annoyed at Hanatarou's formality and said, "Just call me Yumichika, now off with you to wherever, I have elsewhere to be." And Yumichika used shunpo to go to another destination, leaving Hanatarou to open the Senkaimon and to go off to the World of the living to see Ichigo and the others, little does he know that they had entered the soul society minutes before.

Ichigo along with his friends: Orihime, Uryu, Yasutora Sado a.k.a Chad, Urahara, Yoruichi, along with Ganju and Kukaku Shiba walk through the soul society for the same reason they were called. They had walked for awhile until finally seeing a familiar face and tattoos Lieutenant of squad 6 Renji Abarai standing next to the Lieutenant of Squad 13 Rukia Kuchiki , seeing him Ichigo broke the silence. "Hey Renji, get the captains- "

He walked up with a surprising mix of impatience and annoyance and answered Ichigo "Now you show up! I get this note from you guys telling me to wait for you this morning and it's been 8 ho-" he was interrupted by Uryu who asked a question with wide eyes,

"What note, no one sent any-"

Renji retaliated by pulling out the note which Kisuke gladly took from him and read,

_Renji,_

_Tell head captain Yamamoto that we need to discuss something about Aizen's seal we have fear that it may give way so we and the other captains must discuss how to deal with it, tell the other captains to wait until we arrive to discuss further information, we will be arriving with all available forces and those who wish to participate._

_Signed Kisuke Urahara ;)_

Kisuke(who had dropped his fan from the shock) couldn't believe what he saw, it matched Urahara's handwriting even the smiley face at the end for effect, but that wasn't the thing that had them worried, Rukia broke the silence with a worried and confused face

"Kisuke why did we have to wait, if Aizen can break free then we would have come to you, I know you made the seal,but if you have a pla-"

"I didn't send this Rukia." He interrupted

"Wait you didn't send that Kisuke? I thought that's why you wanted us to come with you, we got this same message," Ganju responded, and then Kukkaku looked at Yoruichi because of the fact she went to pick them up.

"No, he couldn't have." Yoruichi protested, "We got a message telling us to come here and to get Ganju and Kukkaku, something about some High level arrancars working to free Aizen."

Before anyone could say anything else Chad spoke looking up "Hey, does anyone else see that?"

Orihime speaks worried "See what?" this caused everyone to look up and around to them nothing was there, then Ichigo trying to break the strange moment spoke "Chad are you OK, I don't see anything?"

"HE MEANS THAT!" Kisuke said with wide eyes.

Every one began to catch on as they saw tiny orbs of light in the air above them, they began to spin creating a high pitched sound that everyone in the soul Society heard, from the Zakari district to the squad 1 HQ then suddenly they exploded in the air, creating a wave of blinding light that stretched all over, all of the seated and unseated shingami looked up stopping whatever they were doing. Every one aside From Chad, Uryu, and Orihime reached for their Zanpakuto from of this being an attack.

When the light vanished all present shinigami and friends noticed a single man appeared in between Ichigo's group, Rukia and Renji, at first they though The Captain of the 7th division had gone back to his old look, but those thoughts were dismissed when he raised his right hand and said in somewhat of a garbled voice( his helmet disguises his voice).

"Bakudo 61: Rikujōkōrō enhance"

Just then the stones he placed began to glow and from them several yellow walls rose and surrounded the barrier of Seireitei, and then joined together creating a barrier within Seireitei sealing everyone in.

"Who is this guy, he's got no spiritual pressure?"Uryu said and upon the attempts of the others to sense what spiritual pressure this man may have they realized that Uryu he was right.

Kisuke spoke, "Whoever he is, he's got us trapped the spell he used us high level but, judging by its size and density I'd he's improved it, we're sealed in, no one can get out!

"Damn it, it's Hueco Mundoe all over again!" Rukia yelled

"Renji, GRAB HIM!", roared Ichigo

Just as Renji,Ganju and Ichigo charged for him the stranger shunpoed away leaving the group in dismay and confusion. All of Seireiti was in a panic from this phenomenon, some were ready to battle, some sighed knowing that this happened too often, and others seem to scramble reporting back to their squad HQs.

* * *

**Squad 1**

"What is the meaning of this, report!" this order came from none other than the unmoving pivot Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, a response quickly came from Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe of Squad 1 "Reports say that a new ryoka has invaded." He kept a composed face with his eagle eyes facing his captain giving him the known facts. "It is not yet known how many, but one has been spotted south along with Kurosaki and his allies, strangely enough reports also say that this man has no reiatsu level what so ever."

"What of the barrier?"

"No information has been obtained, but it seems to be similar to sealing kido."

The head captain then spoke with a voice of thunder understanding the severity of the situation about having an enemy they cannot sense, "Send the Hell Butterflies have all Captains report here to discuss a plan of attack!"

And without a moment spare several Hell Butterflies were launched echoing "Squad Captains 2 through 13 reports to Squad 1 at the orders of Captain Yamamoto!"

* * *

**Squad 2**

Captain Soifon doing paper work when she heard this and walked out of her office feeling the intense atmosphere, then lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda walked up a said, " Captain are we being attacked, there was this light-." With an annoyed face she looked at her 2nd seat and said "What do you think you fat idiot." Then she left with stern a face remembering the winter war _"I will not fail twice."_ She thought as the memory of Aizen cutting her and the other captains down still haunted her, when she exited her squad base and shunpos to her destination.

* * *

**Squad 3**

Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi(Rose) was in his office laid back in his chair with his feet on the table reading Manga, talking to himself "He he he Go- " then upon hearing the Hell Butterflies he fell backwards hitting the floor causing his guitar that was resting on the nearby wall to fall hitting him on the head. At this time Lieutenant Izura Kira of squad 3 entered worried, but seeing his captain in the position he was he only sighed, "Captain Rōjūrō the-", he got up rubbing the back of his head and moving the guitar off himself smiling saying "Kira I told you before call me Rose." Kira sighed at the fact that he held the somewhat laid back atmosphere that Gin had. "I heard the Butterflies, relax I'll be off." Then he walked past Kira to his destination, then curios the lieutenant walked in his captain's office picking up the manga that Rose had dropped and looked at one of the characters feeling confused, _"Why does that guy have three zanpakuto?"_ he thought.

* * *

**Squad 4**

"Isane watch over squad 4, I have to go." Unohana said as she walked out of her office,Isane bowed, "Yes Captain, but what about-" Uohana rose her hand interrupting Isane, "Don't worry Isane, I remember Hanataro, I can't sense his reiatsu so he made it to the human world." Isane expelled the air she held in relief _"At least he won't get taken hostage this time."_ Unohana smiled and left, but not without teasing Isane again about earlier, "My goodness, so my suspicions about you two were correct." Isane stuttered blushing in retaliation "C-captain I was only checking to see if he was hurt!" Unohana chuckled "Calm down Isane I was only joking." And she left to the 1st division.

* * *

**Squad 5**

Momo Hinamori Lieutenant of Squad 5 saw the light caused by the Ryoka and immediately reported to Captain Shinji Hirako only to discover her knocking into him, she gets up and apologizes, "Forgive me captain, but there are Ryoka here.", He then responed rubbing his forehead from the pain "I know, Head Captain Yamamoto has called a captains meeting, if you see the enemy don't engage them.", Momo nodded and of they both went, but Shinji was caught in his thoughts as he left_ "We just got finished with the fullbringers and this happens, why can't we ever get a break, wonder what psycho has a grudge against us this time."_

* * *

**Squad 6**

Captain of squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki was already on his way to see Yamamoto having already noticing the orbs. As he hears the Hell Butterflies he quickens his pace, suddenly he remembers something about when Kurosaki was the ryoka and he changes his direction sighing, _"I need to make sure he shows up too or we can't start."_

* * *

**Squad 7**

Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba of squad 7 was sitting drinking from his gourd when he heard the butterflies, then Sanjin Konomura Captian of the 7 division walked past him saying "Iba make sure that the squad is ready in case they attack, I must go to Yamamoto." Iba responded still sitting,"I'll make sure we don't engage the enemy yet." Konomura nodded and quickly left.

* * *

**Squad 8**

Sleeping at his desk (on his desk actually) with an empty sake bottle and a smile was the infamous skirt chaser Captain Shunsui Kyōraku. Not seeing the light or hearing the Hell Butterflies. His only show of vigilance seems to chasing after Lieutenant Nanao Ise of Squad 8 who walks in the room, knowing her captain sleeping habits she precedes to kick him off his desk waking him up and when does he yawns and begins to flirt as if on schedule, "My Lil Nanao! If you wished to join me why didn't you say so?"

She fixed her glasses with an annoyed glint in her and spoke "Captain Shunsiu, Ryoka have invaded and the captains have been called to a meeting, you have to go **now**."

He responded with another yawn, "Can't I have just five more min-"he was quickly cut off by a book hitting him in the head courtesy of his lieutenant, out of fear of being hit again left, but not before attempting to get free glance of his lieutenant's ass only to get hit again by an even bigger book, "Alright, alright I'm going just no more books!" Then he left as promised.

* * *

**Squad 9**

Captain Kensei Muguruma was sparing with Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi and suddenly they heard the Hell Butterflies. Hisagi was relived because his drill sergeant had forced him to use his shikia despite his dislike for it, "Sir you should get going." then his Captain spoke with an annoyed and angry face, "I heard the Butterflies, you trying to tell me what to do?!" Hisagi panicked, "N-no sir I-",

"Shut up, I'm off!"

Hisagi sighed when he walked away realizing that this postponed their training and felt glad, at least until his captain spoke, "Don't think your off the hook kid, when I get back were doubling the exercise, in fact don't you dare put away Kazenshi!", Hisagi sighed as his captain took his leave.

* * *

**Squad 10**

Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya was about to do month's load of paper work with Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto when the Hell Butterflies sounded while both kept a composed face when Toshiro left out of ear shot his lieutenant cheered jumping out of her seat, "Yes, no more paper work!", then she saw her captain look at her having not yet left, sensing the awkwardness she sat down getting her captain's famous cold stares, then he took his leave.

* * *

**Squad 11**

"Out of the way Kuchiki!" was the demand which came from no other than the infamous battle hungry captain of squad 11 Kenpachi Zaraki excited to see a good fight in such a long time, with his Lieutenant and adopted daughter Yachiru Kusajish hoisted on his shoulder who supported Kenpachi's demand " Yeah! Kenny's got to go beat up the Rykookies!"

Byakuya responded with a stoic face, "We have been summoned by the Head Captain,as Captain of the 11th Division it is your responsibility to come, but if you wish to burn to ash from from the Head Captain's wraith that's no concern of mine."

Kenpachi thought this over, as tempting as it was to fight the old man he knew he couldn't match him, he had no intention of dying before fighting the invaders and he no intention of leaving his daughter's life, so he sighed angry and annoyed as hell, then threw his daughter to 3rd seat Ikakku Madarame who caught her and at this his daughter whined, "Aw that's not fair!"

"Shut up Yachiru I'm off, but when I get back get ready, because those ryoka are gonna get a fight they won't forget! Ikakku look after her and get the squad ready, you too Yumichika!"

"Yaaa, Kenny's gonna squash the Rykookies!" His daughter cheered.

Yumichika and Ikakku bowed and smirked to their captains orders and Kenpachi along with Byakuya took their leave with Kenpachi half-hoping that they'd run into the Ryoka, he wasn't wrong.

* * *

**Squad 12**

Mayuri Kurotsuchi of the research division was smiling, because of the fact that he could obtain new specimens that could benefit him further and if any of the Ryoka came his way then he would keep them in secret for experiments. "NEMU, come to me you worthless creature!" and in no seconds flat the lieutenant of the 12 division, Mayuri's lab assistant and daughter Nemu Kurotsuchi came and spoke with those un blinking eyes "Yes father?"

"If you see or capture any Ryoka don't let anyone know." And without another word he left.

* * *

**Squad 13**

Captain of squad 13 Jūshirō Ukitake heard word of the Ryoka and immediately left his squad HQ to see his freind. As he made his way to see Shunsui he stopped when he saw his good friend fleeing his own HQ in fear. He chuckled addressing his friend, "Um Shunsui, why-"

"I don't wanna talk about it, let's just go." He said with a light smile.

"Let me guess, Nonao woke you up again?"

Shunsui nodded and they both left to meet with their fellow captains.

* * *

**The Captains Meeting Hall**

All captains of the 13 court guard squads were there at attendance, they all were silent due to the fact that not only were they being invaded again, but they didn't see the enemy coming. They all kept composed faces aside from Kenpachi and Mayuri who were smiling in excitement about the new Ryoka, for their own reasons mind Yamamoto breaks the silence, "All captains call in for attendance, Head captain of Squad 1 present." he said with his thunderous voice.

Soifion: "Captain of 2nd squad at attendance."

Rose: "Captain of 3rd squad, here."

Unohana: "4th squad at attendance."

Shinji: "Captain of 5th squad, present."

Byakuya: "Captain of 6th squad at attendance"

Konomura: "Sanjin Konomura of 7th at attendance."

Shunsui: "8th squad is here."

Kensei: "9th squad at attendance, sir."

Tōshirō: "Squad 10 reporting."

Kenpachi: "11th's here old man now let me loose at these new Ryoka so I can kill them!"

Mayuri: "12th Squad is here as well and don't you dare kill them all Zaraki, I need to examine them!"

Ukitake: "Squad 13 present."

Then an unfamiliar voice spoke "Ryoka, present and invading." everyone looked around in confusion then in Captain Yamamoto's direction where it came from, said captain turned to see a large disguised man behind him. This man had his back leaned against the wall with his helmet looking at the 13 Captains, some felt dismay and surprise at the figure they saw aside from Mayuri and Kenpachi who were happy to see their target had come to them. Then suddenly the Ryoka held up his hand and said, "Hado: 33 Sokatsui." And before anyone could react a blinding light engulfed them at the surprise of an already powerful kido spell do so much damage than any other shunugami could dish out.

All of the allies of the soul society and shingami below seated and unseated alike turned and looked up to see the Captains meeting hall at the top of the Squad 1 HQ had been destroyed and all had on thought in mind _"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!"_

All thirteen Captains managed to escape in time unscathed, they had shunpoed onto the roofs below their once proud captains hall, and in its place coming out of the fire and smoke that had bee ignited was the Ryoka still and unchanging while the others began to process what had happened his zanpakuto spoke to him,_"I will always be with you, let us go and find the one we seek and repay our existence to him, yours and mine. remember how this works?"_, his master nodded and spoke,''SHINIGAMI, FIGHTER, HEALER, AND CASTER ALIKE, COME AT ME WITH ALL YOU HAVE AND IF YOUR SPIRIT IS SILENT, I WILL COME TO YOU, AND IF YOU DON'T FIGHT WITH ALL YOU HAVE YOU WILL DIE!",_"This is the last option I have, the other methods took to slow, I have to check, he must be here!", _and without a moment sparred he dove toward the 13 captains, the shinigami and hopefully his target.

* * *

**Karakura town**

In the human world Hanatarou walked the path to Urahara's shop before seeing Ichigo to see if he can help around when he sees a kiosk and a man in side, the man speaks, "Hey kid you wanna buy something, I got real cheap prices."

Hanatarou nodded, he thought this it wouldn't hurt, but mostly he thought he could bring something back to Captain Unohana for giving him the day off.

He looked around and saw a silver metal compass and just as he was about to pick it up, the glass shattered and he panicked, "I-I'm so sorry, I'll pay for it!" the man tried to resist the contribution, but hanataro had already given his the money for it, taken the compass and left.

* * *

_"The points of the compass are set in stone, even when the glass breaks nothing changes, but the needle has other plans"_

* * *

This took soo long to right you wouldn't believe, also in the reviews see If you can name the anime reference, this story is not a crossover.

Also I'm not hinting Hanatarou/Isane pairing, like I said not yet decided

And Thanks again JulCan1987 for my first review

again tell me if i did anyhting wrong

Give me Ideas

and as for what Unohana thought about the way hanatarou heals I think thats why he got to help restore ichigo's powers

also please review and tell me what you think


	3. You just missed him

It's been a few days since I updated, so thanks for your patience, also in this chapter is very long and I won't describe all the fights.

And I also want to thank and response to the sent reviews

**Mr. Hourglass: I'll update as much as I can, I just hope you all like it.**

**JulCan1987: thanks for the compliment, I love making stories even though my writer's mechanics may be off, and I'll keep rukia x hanatarou in mind, but there will be no Ichigo pairings.**

**Bizithana: thanks for leaving a review, I'll update, but I'm doing this in secret.**

**Ebony58: stay intrigued, you wanted another chapter, and you got it!**

**She who wears the tainted halo: thanks for putting this as a favorite.**

**Torgue7: Thank you for following the story I'll update just please be patient  
**

**Also I apologized for the chapter if it's not promising; It's my first time writing action scenes and I couldn't write every fight so if you want me to do this chapter over please say so in the reviews and I will.  
**

**And if you have any questions about the story please ask them**

AND THE ANIME REFERENCE FOR THE LAST CHAPTER WAS ONE PIECE, how could you have figured it out simple, when Rose was reading it He was gonna say **"Gomu gomu no pistol"**, but was interrupted and When Kira wondered why a character in the Manga had** 3 Zanpakuto** he was referring to Zoro.

if you try and find the reference again in this chapter put the answers in your reviews and again the references aren't big enough to make it a crossover

Here's the disclaimer:

? : Squalo king does not own bleach, only the oc-

Squalo King: What are you doing here; you don't show up till much later, are you trying to throw me off?!

? : Fuck you! After what that blue bastard's gonna do to me, you should just skip ahead and as for Cerulean he didn't even help all those-

Cerulean: You're gonna spoil the whole thing kid!

? : Shut up, what you end up doing to me makes-

Cerulean: I told you I'd help you get back what you lost and more. Now, quit trying to spoil the story and finish the disclaimer!

?: *Snarling* Squalo King doesn't own bleach, nor does he own the character or settings, only the OCs and CS "Created settings".

* * *

Chapter 3: You just missed him

The ryoka dove toward the captains deciding which one to do battle with first_:" I know taking on Yamamoto would be a challenge, Kyoraku would be too laid back not knowing what I can do, Ukitake will be easy with that shikai of his but I've no intention fighting a sick man first, Soifon may be a Captain, but she and Toshiro are just kids, and as for Unohana-"_

His thoughts were interrupted by Kenpachi coming at Cerulean with a a dash of full speed in an attempting to cut him with his Zanpakuto, but when he got in range and brought his blade down on in the invader, "Ha, too sl- what the hell." This came from Zaraki's sudden realization that when he brought his blade down to strike, the Ryoka had stopped his attack cold with his shoulder not moving an inch, Cerulean jumped back a few feet putting distance between them, then the captain laughed, "I was afraid this would end too early," then drastically raising his spiritual pressure, "It's always fun to fight a enemy that takes effort to cut down!"

"Like Nnoitra?" the Ryoka responded, then he shunpoed and reappeared in the same spot, but with Kenpachi's eye patch in his hand,"When he took your eye patch off your spirit energy was no longer restrained and you operated at full power, but you only beat him when you used kendo." and at this Kenpachi questioned, but quickly shook it off, smiling like a shark and said,

"How you know about that fight makes no damn difference to me despite how fun it was, but I ended up cutting him and I'll soon cut you!" then due to having his eye patch taken Kenpachi's reiatsu shoot up like a rocket, Cerulean sighed knowing how Kenpachi wouldn't stop until one opponent was incapacitated or killed, and retaliated at Kenpachi's remark,

"I'm not Nnoitra kid, I can't die yet, and I doubt that you can cut me so easily.", Kenpachi charged at him with twelve steps over haste roaring,

"We'll see about that!" And at this Cerulean charged at him even faster ready to fight. When they collided Kenpachi attacked and fought his opponent with overwhelming force, Cerulean responded with even more force using his fists instead of his Zanpakuto. Flurry of slashes came courtesy of Kenpachi, but all were dodged and responded with powerful jabs not missing a beat and when Kenpachi swung down Cerulean side stepped the attack and kicked the captain's face and grabbed said captain's Zanpakuto and asked his Zanpakuto with his thoughts,

_"Is it him, I know we've checked before but,-"_

"_No."_ His Zapakuto interrupted in a disappointed tone,

Cerulean quickly let go of Zaraki's Zanpakuto, then Kenpachi presumed to fight slahing until he was lucky enough to get a hit, but even when he did get a hit he couldn't penetrate the Ryoka's defense and cut him, the ryoka on the other hand was getting in a significant amount of hits using Hakuda, and Cerulean could feel Zaraki's bone breaking, even though Kenpachi didn't show it he was getting hurt.

* * *

While Kenpachi fought, heavy sigh expelled from the head captain from the fact that Kenpachi jumped into this fight, but is wasn't a surprise to the other captains as well as him.

Mayuri broke the silence that the Ryoka had ensured,"That idiot better not kill him yet, the fact that he has no reatsiu is intriguing.",

Captain Konomura having fought Kenpachi (through bad circumstances) knows how strong he is, but still asked "Head Captain Yamamoto, should we help him?"

Yamamoto answered,"That fool jumped in at his own haste, and we will not help yet. Besides you know Zaraki's battle habits, would you really want him to kill you by accident?" the 7th squad Captain Fell silent to his unnecessary (in other words stupid) question, and the other Captains stood back in watch, until then eyes widen as a sudden realization came to place.

Ichigo and the other were aware of the fight going on being all too familiar with Kenpachi's reiatsu,

"Looks like Captain Zaraki got to him first." Renji said,

then they turned their heads to watch the fight away from them, Orihime asked with a worried look on her face, "Should we help him, I mean we can't sense this man's presence and-",

Ganju interrupted attempting to dispel Orihime's concern, "Relax, Zaraki can-"

"Yes" Kisuke said plainly and bluntly, "Look closely."

At this every one watched the fight, but with a surprise showing its unexpected face.

"The Ryoka is not using his Zanpakuto or any weapon, he's responding to Kenpachi in equal force even without his eye patch."

* * *

**Squad 11**

"Look," a squad 11 member boasted with pride, "Captain Zaraki Kenpachi has engaged the enemy!"and at this proclamation eleven company members cheered at how knowing how strong their captain is and about the fact the this was proof their squad was the strongest, the Yumichika spoke sensing how his captains reiatsu had risen the way it did and not even watching the fight,

"*Hmph*, looks like this invasion is going to end soon, though I must admit the Blue ryoka's attire seems distasteful and that helmet is just ugly." Ikakku responed while Yachiru was hoisted on his shoulders watching the fight, Ikakku was proud of his captain, but disappointment in the Ryoka, "Too bad, I wanted to fight that guy, I was getting bored bu-

"Kenny!"Yachiru screamed with wide eyes and tears,

Yumichika and Ikkaku were thrown off by the little girl's shriek until they sensed their captain's reiatsu level drop dramatically. Looking at the sky where the battle took place and upon looking closely they noticed that the Ryoka not only wasn't using his weapon, but had their captain in a stand still while the Ryoka's right fist had penetrated the 11th squad captain's stomach doing a significant amount of damage, their captain's blood spilled upon the Ryoka's fist, but not enough damage yet to kill him, at this Kenpachi chuckled and said, "Your interesting, you're like the Kensei bastard using Hakuda instead of your sword." Another blow came from the ryoka who had focused his attack into a chop as he struck from Kenpachi's right collar bone to his left side cutting him creating a large gash from which blood bleed.

The other captains couldn't believe what they were seeing, they all had wide eyes of surprise and dismay aside from Mayuri, Byuakuya, and Yamamoto at the fact that the great battle wolf Kenpachi Zaraki was being beaten by an unknown enemy, they watched as his body was covered in wounds big and small (mostly big) and knew he suffered from broken bones due to the Ryoka mainly using blunt strikes aside from the chop.

The ryoka backed up a several paces saying, "Why would I wanna kill you, besides I have no use to fight you with it" At this Kenpachi snarled and then smiled, "I that so?" then raising his sword with both hands he charged at him roaring "I'll just make you use it!" ready to swing his zanpakuto horizontally only to have the Ryoka shunpo behind him and grab the blade with his right hand stopping the swing and Kenpachi's movement, "You can't beat me Kenpachi, if you can't even beat Byakuya," He cleched his fist and wound his left arm back a bit, "then you can't stop me, with or without kendo," His final jab had punctured Kenpachi's back and exited out to the other side of his body; the loss of blood was immeasurable. The Ryoka removed his fist from a now limp but still living body and a large hole took its place, then he finished his sentence, "and told you before, I'm not Nnoitra kid." and then ryoka let go kenpachi's body and as it began to fall and then the Ryoka spoke again "Bakudo 1: Sho" he had used a kid spell to push Zaraki's body over to Unohana knowing she would heal him.

Then he shunpoed down to the 11th squad barracks, only to be chastised and threatened by Kenpachi's men, they all gave looks of disgust, anger, and fear, but at this the Ryoka spoke, "He's not gonna die, I avoided his spine, but I'm afraid I can't stop here."

"Kill this bastard!" one roared and at this all of the 11 company members charged at the Ryoka only to have him completely surrounded ready to kill with zanpakuto in hand.

* * *

**Sereiti Rooftops**

"Head Captain Yamamoto, he'll be fine, but he'll need to rest." Unohana said as she began to heal Kenpachi.

"Captains, have available forces engage the enemy attempt to box him in, and if capture is not an option then show no mercy, now go to your squads and give them said instructions.", then he turned to captain Unohana "Precede to heal Zaraki, take him to your squad and have them on standby.", Then they bowed to their Head Captain And proceeded with his instructions and left, but not without a feeling of worry, even though Kenpachi wasn't the strongest the fact that he went down from just few blows was troubling.

* * *

**Squad 11**

As the 11 squad members surrounded the Ryoka he chuckled and said, "So many of you against one of me, forgive me if your defeat dishonors your captain." At those words all squad 11 members aside from Yumichika, Yachiru and Ikakku charged at him and at this the Ryoka stepped forward only to shunpo and end up in the same spot with his arms now folded attempting to look intimidating and what happened at as a result of that left the Ikkaku and Yumichika gaping at the mouths, all of their seated an unseated members were taken out in a blink of an eye, their bodies were fallen on the ground at the feet of the invader unmoving, none were killed mind you, but still unconscious.

"_Was it any of them?"_ he asked his zanpakuto only to have it sigh in response and then Cerulean responded to said sigh, _"Didn't think so. How should we handle Yachiru then, I know we can take these two jokers, but she's just a little girl."_ his zanpakuto responded, _"You don't need to fight them all remember, just make contact remember? But if it's worth anything the kid just saw you beat her dad and- Oh no, are you gonna try and make up for that now, while we're doing this, are you nuts?" _Cerulean was about to respond when Ikakku slammed his Zanpakuto's hilt into his scabbard releasing his shikai, "Grow, Hōzukimaru!" and then came his Kikuchi Yari in his hands ready to fight and Yumichika followed suit "Bloom,Fuji Kujaku!" then having his four bladed sickle-shaped shikai appear in his hands. At this the Ryoka sighed disappointed that they were going to hold back their abilities and then began to scold the two for it, "I beat your captain, but I guess I'm not as good as Edorad Leones or Charlotte Chuhlhourne or do you not know that I'm stronger than those two and they nearly killed you both?!" at this Ikakku and Yumichika became wide eyed in confusion then Ikakku spoke "Y-you kn- ", Cerulean interrupted "Edorad nearly burned you to nothing Ikakku," then turned his head toward Yumichika, "and you might have suffered at the hands of that white rose if you didn't use it" then Yumichicka swung Fuji Kujaku at him multiple times only for him for his attacks to be dodged with ease and then kicked in the stomach causing him to be flown back several paces . Ikakku followed suit, thrusting Hōzukimaru at the Ryoka's head only to have the spear head broken and punched violently in the face multiple times by the Ryoka and then finally kicked in the chest causing him to fly back a few feet (he ends up next to Yumichika), then Yumichika roared, "How on earth do you know about that fight!", Yumichika was the most surprised given that Chuhlhourne said no one could see inside his Rose Blanca. _"Does this mean he knows about- has he been watching us?!"_

Cerulean looked straight at the two eyes searing with annoyance, "You know, it always annoyed me how your stubbornness will get you both killed. Ikakku didn't Iba already talk to you about this, your still not strong enough to do this your way whether you beat that fullbringer or not and Yumichika are you so self-conscious that you fear being made fun of?" then he pointed his finger at Yumichika, "How your friends think about you means nothing if their opinion gets you killed!"

Ikakku looked at his friend, "Yumichika what the hell's he talking about?!"Yumichika felt shame and terror that this man had found out his true shikai, but the fact he never told Ikakku.

The ryoka formed fists in both hands, shunpoed between the two, and jabbed both in their guts, at this they began to keel over in pain, even though is felt like boulders launched at them they didn't go down, "You should let this discourage you and why,", flash both hands in his faces and spoke, "because I'm easing up, on you two and Zaraki. Bakudo:Tanma Otoshi." The bakudo spell forced both to fall onto the ground unconscious. The Ryoka walked over to Yachiru who looked at him with a stoic face and the she felt his hand on the top of her head courtesy of the ryoka who had kneeled down to her height (as close as possible anyway), his Zanpakuto then spoke to him _"It's not her either"_, she didn't move, scream, or did anything as she looked at her father's possible killer, to this there was a strange awkwardness then Yachiru broke the silence, "Is Kenny dead?",

Cerulean answered, "Do you think so?"

She shook her head; the Ryoka chuckled knowing no matter the odds Yachiru would always support Kenpachi. "You wanna go see him he's at squad 4 getting healed, he might wake up if you head there." She nodded, "Yeah, I wanna see Kenny, you meanie Rykookie, then once he wakes up he'll beat up you and the other Rykookies!", He chuckled at her remark and said, "I'm the only Rykookie in the Soul society jar, I'll take you to see Kenny If you want.", he held out his hand to take the girl with when suddenly, "Capture him, he's attempting to kidnap Lieutenant Yachiru, show no mercy!" At this the Ryoka sighed from the fact his attempt to make amends to the little girl for hurting her father being interrupted, but he did have a goal and couldn't afford any distractions, he turned to Yachiru and said, "See if you can get one of them to take you, if they're awake of course ." Then Cerulean rushed through the Shinigami covering the exit of squad 11 and the screams of agony and defeat filled the air.

Yachiru looked as the man took down the shinigami, but felt happiness in knowing where Kenpachi was and when the Ryoka left the Squad 11 HQ, after defeating the shinigami that interrupted, she smiled for the man who spared her father and said, "Bye blue Rykookie.", and then she left for the squad 4 HQ screaming in joy and convection, "Here I come Kenny!"

* * *

As Cerulean ran through the paths of Serieti, those who attempted to stop him were defeated. He was made his way through squad 12 the one he sought still wasn't there, he had easily defeat all there including Lieutenant Nemu and if was even more satisfying when her father tried, because when he did none of serums effected neither could the poison from his shikai or bankai and when he asked about the other Ryoka with a hopeful face he told him he was he only one and left, but it wasn't any of them (He thanked the soul king it wasn't Mayuri). He had rushed through the 8th division and incapacitated Naono and Shunsui by beating his games(they were surprisingly fun) and still not there, he even got lucky when Yoruichi , Kukkaku, Orihime and Ganju attempt to intercept him but he beat them easy, upon entering the 2nd division he took down the entire stealth squad, defeated Omaedea by wrapping him in his own shikai's chain and smashing him into a wall and as for Soifon, when she used Suzumebachi it had no effect because he claimed his skin to be too hard and before she used the shunko he knocked her down and out despite her agility, but still none were the one he was looking for. Shortly after he ran into Uryu, Chad and Kisuke who had decided to intercept him, but he quickly made quick work of them by dodging all of Uryu's arrows, taking on Chad's La Muerte with his finger and took out Kisuke before he used his Shikai, still no luck, he cursed his bad luck today, the fact that even though he came in as a Ryoka nothing will change unless he finds the one he wants.

He easily infiltrated the Squad 4 HQ from the back window and made his way up and down the medical ward and when he approached Unohana she raised her spiritual pressure and at this the Ryoka laughed_, "You know I thought it was you a long time ago and I think if I checked again I might be right."_ He shunpoed over to her faster than she could react and placed two fingers on her forehead and asked, "Are you married little miss?" She gained wide eyes at his question and blushed a bit, _"And still flustered at the question too."_ Just as Unohana was about to move she soon discovered it was impossible

"Bakudo: Shibireyubi." He uttered and when Isane turned from the corner she saw her captain with the Ryoka and attempted to capture him only for her to suffer the same paralyzed fate as Unohana "Don't worry; it'll wear off in a while." And proceeded down stairs to the other shinigami making "contact" with all of them and the patients as well even said Hi to Kenpachi, but to no success. Cerulean exited the medical ward disappointed, "I was really hoping it was her too."

His Zanpakuto interjected, _"You always were sweet on her, ever since she was a little girl and you asked her that dumb question too."_

"_And she reacted the same way, but it's not how you think , now let's go." _And proceeded to fight the shinigami, but stopped hearing a familiar voice.

"Kenny!", he heard then turned to see little Yachiru running toward him with a face of determination to see her father. Then she saw the Ryoka and said, "Blue Rykookie! Is Kenny in there?", she said pointing at the squad 4 barracks, he nodded and she preceded inside the medical ward.

* * *

**Squad 3**

As he made his way to the 3rd division he was about to enter when suddenly, "Raise your head, Wabisuke!", was the sound made from Kira who had shunpoed in front of the ryoka, and got four lucky strikes on him in an attempt to Cerulean heavier, but the Ryoka jumped onto a rooftop, showing no change in weight, only to be greeted by this, "Bakudo 62:Hyapporankan!" fifteen kido rods rained down on him courtesy of Hisagi who was in the air, said Shinigami made his way down onto the roof then launched his shikai at the ryoka.

Cereulean chuckled, "I can see why you don't like your shikai, because this can happen." Just as the ryoka was about to be cut by Hisagi's shikai he disappeared along with the rods that were supposed to have bound him, looking around Hisagi couldn't find him until-

"Hisagi heads up!" Kira shouted, and then looking up Hisagi saw the Ryoka with the Hyapporankan in his hands, before he could react the Ryoka threw the kido rods in the chains that connected Kazenshi causing Hisagi to become stuck, then the Ryoka dropped down, ran on top of the rods that he threw toward Hisagi and when he got into reach grabbed Hisagi by the Shihakushō pulled him in and then fiercely kneed him in the chest and punched him in the throat (but lightly so not to kill him), having such high endurance it was surprising for Kira to see Hisagi go down like that. As Hisagi keeled over in pain gasping for air Kira shunpoed in front of the Ryoka and used the explosive bands in an attempt to blind the enemy and save his comrade, but in the flash Kira felt a hand on his throat choking him and when the light cleared all he could see was the Ryoka, he swung Wabisuke at the Ryoka hitting him until the Ryoka gabbed Kira's shikai and struck his own legs and hitting his left and right arms saying, "I've lifted heavier than this kid, times three weight or not, now release the weight or I'll use my new weight to crush Hisagi, NOW!" Kira released the weight transfer from his shikai fearing the Ryoka would keep his threat and passed out from the lack of air and the Ryoka set him down then speaking to his Zanpakuto, _"Is it any of these two?"_ his Zanpakuto answered, _"No, keep looking, *sigh* look who showed up." _

Turning around he saw Rose and Kensei both shikais released, for some taking down said captains' lieutenants would be considered a bad move, but not today.

"Could you surrender please?" Rose asked politely pulling on Kinshara

"If you think your horrible music and the man with the iron fists is gonna be able to beat me than you-"he was cut off by Shinji's Shikai attempting to cut off his head, only for the Ryoka to duck by squatting down, then said captain spoke, "Sakasama no Sekai." then his shikai began to rotate creating a pink mist that engulfed the Ryoka and Shunpoed to Rose and Kensei, "*Hmph* Beat you to him, just capture him onse-"

"I'm not done.", The ryoka said while stepping out the mist, "and just for the record I did breath it in," he then shunpoed in between Rose and Kensei grabbed their shikai and said, "Bakudo 88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō!" and the electrical kido spell shocked both captains in a large blue light and they fell unconscious.

Shinji was shocked (unlike his fellow captains, but you get the point) from the fact that his gas had no affect on the ryoka, "How can you-"

"Long time ago a found away to dispel illusions without using that curtain stripping spell you used on Aizen." Cerulean said.

"How do you have that information?", Shinji questioned pointing his shikai at the enemy. Just then a fireball courtesy of Momo and with her was Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya, Rukia, and the remaining lieutenants and captains aside from the ones he defeated.

"Hey Kurosaki good to see you, a month ago you nearly bit the dust and you would've had to stay here for good, but I digress."

"How the Hell do you know that and why are you doing this!" Ichigo roared.

The ryoka shook his hands backing up a bit, "Relax, it won't matter when it's over, I'm almost done all that's left is you all and Yama-chan."

Konomura spoke, "You will not touch Head Captain Yamamoto invader!" he said activating his phantom like shikai. Cerulean sighed, "I don't know why you hide your appearance before, I think you look cool as hell, but seriously though it'll all be over soon."

"Scatter", He heard, and was then hit by a wave scattered blades of reiatsu they toppled him in an attempt to kill him but-

"I already told Soifon my skin is to hard!" then with a swipe of his hands blew away Byakuya's shikai, "A thousand blades or a million you can't cut me and don't even think about using Senkei the same principle will occur, Byakuya kept a stoic face despite the invader's knowledge of his shikai and was about to acvitvate his bankai but-

"KIN, First song" uttered the Ryoka then spiritual fabric began to tie around Byakuya and just as said captain was about to escape its grasp the ryoka Shunpoed behind him grabbed the back of his hair and slammed him into the ground creating a huge crater and shunpoed away, just as Byakuya was about to get back up the Spiritual fabric had already tied him up.

"Byakuya!", Ichigo said as he was about to try and free him, but Byakuya interjected.

"After him, I'll catch up."

"But bro-"

"Go Rukia and be careful, he knows about us somehow and we can't sense his presence."

"Let's go rukia!" Renji said noticing the Ryoka getting away and off they left after the invader.

* * *

**Training grounds**

Cerulean then Shunpoed toward a clearing and they all followed suit after him. When he entered the clearing he discovered that it was the Shinigami training ground that Renji and Byakuya trained their bankai before Marumasa showed up it was big, it was open, it was a palce to get ambushed and it was perfect, Cerulean looked around and thought, _" Here they have me boxed in, they'll all come at me and try to take me down that way I can test them all."_ And then they all came every shinigami he hadn't fought on this day had surrounded him, and then his Zanpakuto spoke _"Here they all are aside from Yamamoto and Squad 4, you ready?" _He nodded clutching the arrow in his cloak pocket knowing full well what do when this ends. He looked around at all the captains, shinigami, Lieutenants, and their allies and smiled saying "Any of you wanna die?",

"That's foolish question, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" Answered Toshihiro answered activating his bankai, said captain then used his Bankai to freeze the Ryoka in a thick ice prison ( the move he used on the 3rd espada), some believed the invader to be trapped, but others knew better, the thought to be frozen Ryoka broke both arms and hand free in his prison and uttered, "Duo Daiguren Hyōrinmaru." And as he said that fire balls appeared in both hands and he clutched them in his grip and crashed his fists together crating an explosion that destroys the prison, then opened both hands saying "Bakudo 88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō" then firing the electrical cannon at the collective shinigami, then as planned Ukitake appeared in front of the crowd and spoke, "All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade" he then absorbed the blast with his shikai, but that was a mistake, when he pointed his blade at the Ryoka to redirect the blast he noticed that Sōgyo no Kotowari would not fire. The Ryoka stood holding both hands then quickly closed them this, resulted in Ukitake's shikai exploding in a bright light and when the light settled Toshihiro and Ukitake were both down and the Ryoka stood with both over his shoulders unconscious and Ukitake's shikai was destroyed: the blades were broken and the rope was burned as if in a fire, then the invader spoke,

"Ukitake, your shikai may redirect energy attacks, but it was mine to begin with so I decide what to do with it, like using it to make your shikai explode and it gave me an opening to take you and Toshihiro out." He threw the bodies at the collective shinigami causing an uproar, then as if God was with him today Head Captain Yamamoto appeared in front of the crowd, "You have caused enough trouble, surrender or be destroyed.'' The Ryoka merely clenched his fists and spoke, "I'll ask again, Do you any of you wanna die?"

"Hell no you bastard" Renji roared "Hihio Zabimaru" activating his bankai

All the collective shingami stood prepared to fight and before the battle ensured the Ryoka said, one more thing "Then Shinigami, fight me!" and they all charged at him as he looked around Cerulean knew it just had to be one of them he took a deep breath and charged at them knowing That they couldn't kill him no matter what, _"He's here, he's one of them."_

* * *

**Karakura town**

Hanataro had finally made his way to Kisuke Urahara's shop, the compass incident had slowed him down and if it wasn't bad enough it was raining(cold rain), he sighed at the fact that even when he got a break he couldn't get a break. He stepped forward and knocked on it only for the door to be opened by the former Kido Corps Commander Tessai Tsukabishi, he towered over Hanataro with his massive height and greeted him, "Hanatarou, what brings you here?", Hanatarou answered, "I-I came to see if Kisuke-san needed any help with the shop, is he here?",

"I'm sorry he just left for the Soul Society, you might have just missed him."

Hanatarou sighed, but still asked, "Oh, well can do something to help like clean up or-

Tessai shook his head, "Sorry, but I already cleaned; with Kisuke gone I got rather bored and started to clean, we've had no Hollow activity today so no ones come today,but you." He then pointed behind himself causing Hanatarou to look deeper in the shop and what he saw astonished him, everything was cleaned as Tessai said and perfectly organized, the lights had new bulbs, the floor was reboarded, and everything shined and sparkled.

"T-Tessia-san everything looks amazing, I knew you were an amazing Kido Practitioner, but I never thought you could clean so well, there's not a speck of dust anywhere.", then Tessai sniffled a bit "R-Really, you like my work of both Kido and shopkeeping."

Hanatarou nodded "Of co- .um." This sudden pause occurred as hanatarou saw Tessai crying, the man's arm covered his eyes in attempt to stop his tears, but to no avail, his shoulders shuddered as he grasped for breath many a time and looking at this Hanatarou only thought one thing, _"Maybe I should gone to see Ganju first, w-what have I done?"_,

Then Tessai finally spoke "Thank you Hanatarou I-'' he paused his crying and took a quick look a Hanatarou, "Wait a minute why are you all wet?"

Hanatarou looked at himself and realized that he was still wet from the rain and just as he was about to say something Tessai had already given him an umbrella and a red rain coat, "You should be more careful, you may technically already be dead, but you can still die from a cold."

"O-Okay, I-I'll try not to die." He said shuddering a bit from the fact that Tessai scared him a bit, he then put on the rain coat, "I'll just go now, I still have a few hours left of my day off, so I'll just go then." He then, left Urahara's shop opening the umbrella.

_"*Sigh*, Maybe I should try and see Ichigo, now where is his house again?"_ Hanatarou held his head at his continuous steak of bad luck, _"Maybe I should just go to the book store." _he left for the book store it being closer and all.

When he got there he finally caught a break, because it was open. He walked inside took off his coat and went to the Manga section he looked around and saw a peculiar Manga the cover had had boy with a monkey's tail and a dragon in the background Hanataoru put that one back deciding it was too strange, and picked up another book and just as he was about to read it the woman at the counter announced they had to close early so he left, in his mind he had a strange feeling, one deeper than whatever instincts he had that was taunting him, he felt as if though he shouldn't have left the soul society today, but he knew there was one place nearby he could go so he decided to head there while he could.

* * *

**Serieti Training grounds**

As the battle started the Ryoka used the same method he had used on the Squad 11 member to take out all of the shinigami under Lieutenant level, Iba had attempted to attack him first , but was put down by being caught, choked and losing consciousness, the Ryoka then threw him only to be hit by another fireball by Momo and just as he was about to attack her Rangiku used her ash shikai to surround him and once then Momo fired another fireball at him causing a huge explosion, at this they panted Momo then spoke "Did we hit him?"

Rangiku responded relived," Yeah,I think we-" she was cut off by a shot to the gut courtesy of the Ryoka which knocked her out, he then chopped Momo's neck before she could launch a fireball,Shinji attempting to go to the aid of his lieutenant shunpoed toward the Ryoka only for his target to shunpo toward him and stop the attack, as he held griped Shinji's Zanpakuto blade he side kicked him and spoke "Bakudo : Inemuri." causing Shinji to be forcibly put into a slumber.

"SHINJI!", Ichigo roared concerned for his friend then he activated his bankai an was about to swing his sword," Ge-", but was interrupted by the Ryoka grabbing his sword from behind in mid swing,as hard as he tried to break free he then found himself being grabbed at from the back of the neck.

"I've seen this move too much." he then swung his leg at Ichigo feet tripping him and then drop his heel on Ichigo's neck before he could get away, and as Ichigo gasped for breath the Ryoka then kicked him in the side launching him toward the wall."BASTARD!" Renji roared, he then launched Hihio Zabimaru at the Ryoka, but the invader didn't move an inch, as soon as the bamboo bankai got in close to him Cerulean put up his left foot stooping it cold, once then, before Renji could even blink he found himself on the ground with the Ryoka's foot crushing his spine, Rukia charges at the Ryoka in an attempt to save him,but quickly  
found herself being choked, then the RYoka drooped said Shinigami and kicked her in the stomach while she was in the air.

"BANKAI", was all he heard one turning around he saw Konomura's giant bankai tower over him with it's wielder infront, but unfortunatly for said captain it gave Cerulean a sick yet old Idea, "Prepare to die, RYOKA!" roared Konomura he then swung his sword down making his metal puppet do the same action, but the attack failed as the Ryoka caught the giant's blade with great ease, he then quickly let go of the blade and Shunpoed to the Shingami he defeated (Iba and Rukai) and grabbed their Zanpakuto then strangely enough he began to snicker, this Angered the wolf captain, "Are you a fool, what is the meaning of your laughter!?"

"I'm so sorry, but I've always wanted to try this!" he then shunpoed behind Konomura, quickly and skilfully he sliced the tendons on the hand that held his sword causing him to drop his sword which his bankai did as well, Cerulean then caught the giant sword by the hilt with great strength and ease. He then jumped into the air with the colossus sword and added his reiatsu to it, once he added enough he takes both hands and swings the sword downward onto the Giant causing it to be split in two, once then Cerulean dropped the giant sword and vanished, and as both sides of his Bankai fell in opposite directions, Konomura he turned to the Ryoka with his legs spread out, his arms opened wide and laughing like a mad man and to make matters worse his back was turned to him!

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!, It worked just like I thought ,and now for you eagle eyes and Yama-chan." he then charges to Konomura and grabbed him by the neck and flashed his hand in his face, and used Inemuri as he did on Shinji, Chojiro then reached for his Zanpukto only to be downed by the Ryoka in a quick flash. He the stared at Captain Yamamoto, he was olnly four feet away from him, but still he gave off such an aura, Cerulean new he could destroy the Soul Society

"I am the only one left, have you a grudge with great intent to kill us off ?"

"Nope in fact that's the last thing I want, now Ikkotsu!" he then Shunpoed forward at Yamamoto fist in hand in an attempt to us the single bone technique on him, before he got in range Yamamoto Used the exact technique as him only to clash with this invader not overwhelm him as he thought, and as he was about to attack again, but Yamamoto heard something from the Ryoka that he didn't expect,

"Goddammit, you gotta be kidding me, Its not him either." he said speaking to his zanpakuto out loud.

_ "We've tested all available and still nothing, lets get out of here and check in the Human world, nothing left to do here, unless you wanna show him me."_

_"Yeah I guess your right, another failed search, let just use the arrow and go, we won't be able to use it again for a_ while." Cerulean thought, he then Shunpoed in the air and flew upward, soon he broke through the shield that surrounded Serieti and soon touched the ceiling of the Barrier that he created, "I won't be able to do this for a while." he said as he pulled the arrow head from his cloak, he then placed the bottom of the arrow on the roof of the barrier he created, placed the tip of his finger upon the sharp end and applied a significant amount of reiatsu to it and was about to speak the incantaion, but-_  
_

"You will not leave alive." Yamamoto spoke as he appeared behind the Ryoka, but the invader didn't turn to the Shinigami hem merely spoke instead,_  
_

"Could you not interrupt, this takes up enough concentration without having you here."_  
_

Yamamoto, then spoke the words, "Ryūjin Jakka!", then as he spoke that incantation his wooden staff float from his hand, then peeled of the wooden disguise that held it back revealing its katana form, he then grabbed its handle removed the sheath uncovering the blade, most soo deep in a situation like this would be down right scared, but the Ryoka didn't even turn his head, but instead made a smart ass comment,

"Could you get Toshihiro or Rukia maybe, its hot up here for some reason."

"Taimatsu!". he then waved Ryujin Jakka creating a fire attack that aims straight for the Ryoka, as the great flame wave heads for Cerulean he only had on thing to say,

"Done, now to fix everything." the flame then hits a direct attack on him creating a tornado of fire and flame, but Yamamoto could not assume he had won given the fact he could not sense his enemy's presence and he was right not to, because as the flames dissipated he saw a blue figure that was in front of the Ryoka, It was a womanish figure with pins in her hair, she wore a Kimono with image of Sakura flowers stitched into it,she held a huge fan that was open and had a drawing of a swan on it , she bore geta, had a large fan and had a face that would make men go to war: she had supple lips, a perfect nose, a beauty mark above the right side of her mouth and her eyes were completely blue.

"Create Legion:Wind Queen." he removed his hand from the arrow head and said, "Done and now," he turned to Yomamoto and ducked his head and from the arrow head came a small beam that shot Yamamoto in the head, but not killing him, as Yamamoto tried to move he could not, not matter how hard he tried the Unmoving pivot was unmoving, then shortly after million of beams shot from the item hitting all who had resided in the Sieriti then, the Ryoka spoke

**"TO REMOVE PAIN AND GRANT BLISS,**" the arrow then had wave of energy spread inside of the Barrier he created, "**I OFFER UP A QUICK THEFT, ONE BOTH NOTICED AND UNOTICED,"**, the energy soon caused the yellow field to glow white with small streams of energy inside it, then suddenly the barrier began to glow even brighter,**" I CLOSE THE WOUNDS I'VE SHED LIKE, THE GATES OF HEAVEN CLOSED THEIR DOORS TO DEMONS AND ALL TRACES OF MY WORK SHALL VASNISH,**" then the barrier to spin faster and faster and the beams that had pierced everyone had become thicker and brighter, Yamamoto still unable to break free, spoke what he believed to be his last words "Damn you!","**UPON MY BLOOD I OFFER A COWARD'S EXIT, BAKUDO -1: FORGET!", **then a bight light consumed all with its shine and just like that it went as quickly as it came. When it left all the destroyed sections of Serieti were repaired as if new, the barrier the arrow head, and the Ryoka were gone, but that's not all

"Ichigo, what are you all doing here?", said Rukia

"Huh-wha-,Rukia why- how'd we get here?" Ichigo said rubbing that back of his head and looking at his friends

"Does anyone know how come were here, has something happened?" asked Kukkaku

"No, I think we just forgot why were here, you think so chad?" asked Kisuke

"Not sure and my name's not Chad." Sado said

"Maybe we should just go home." Orihime said and the others nodded and agreed with her idea, then all those who did not Reside in the Soul Society left for Senkaimon to go back to the human world and Ganju and Kukka preceded back to the Shiba estate, as they left they had a strange feeling that something had occurred, everywhere in the Sieriti Soul reapers felt strange confused as to the similar feeling, but it was soon brushed off,ust like that all the people that were injured, defeated,humiliated all who Cerulean made contact with were healed and memories of the Invasion were gone as if they had never happened:Kenpachi was never injured, Ukitake's shikai never exploded, Konomura's bankai was never defeated and as far as anyone was concerned thier was no invasion in the first place, in fact the only person who remebered was the Ryoka himself.

* * *

**Outskirts out the Soul Society  
**

Cerulean hung his head in the failure that he had incited, all that was to find a single man and he wasn't there. He sighed then took of his helmet revealing his face to no one,but himself he was dark skinned much like Yoruichi,he bore fangs on the bottom and top jaw , he had dark blue eyes and yellow irises that resembled that of a lion. he removed his cloak showing that he wore baggy pants that were black and on his belt buckle was a skull inside a flame(Symbol for bleach), also his shirt was white short sleeved,but surprisingly fit him well, and he had a blue jacket with fur in the hood.

He placed his Zanpakuto on the ground and put on his kasa, he then moved his to the back of his neck with the string around his neck supporting it, then once doing so he sat on the ground looked at his Zanpakuto and said,"He wasn't there, he might not even be alive anymore, we tested them all, how am I-", his Zanpakuto interrupted,

_"Look I miss him too, but even he said you'd never see him again, but what do you wanna do now?"_ just as he was about to respond Cerulean's stomach rumbled as a sign of hunger, Legion(his Zanpakuto) chuckled knowing his answer_"Food?"_ and Cerulean Answered

"Ha Ha Ha HA, Yeah I'm hungry, you'd be too after what I did, in fact I think I'll go out to eat." he said as he took off his jacket

"Hey I worked too, remeber you won't be able to recognize him without me, come on lets take the Senkaimon you made." Cerulean then pulled from his pocket a small door, he then applied some Reiatsu to it and threw the door to the ground creating a smaller version of the Shinigami's Senkaimon. "Don't forget to use the stone that hides your reiatsu on the door", he then took the stone from his cloak and placed it in a small compartment on the door, he then openend the door and went off to the human world.

* * *

**Karakura Shrine**

Even though it was raining Hanatarou thought even though everything else went wrong he decided to actually pray for good luck at the shrine he approached the offertory box, he put money into it, held his breath and silenlty prayed for the rest of the day to be good,"O-okay, relax Hanatarou, j-just because everything went wrong today doesn't mean this will go wrong too." he put his hands out below the box closed his eyes then a Fortune appeared and it said,

"An old friend will see you again."

"Old friend?" Hanatarou was puzzled by the fortune , but suddenly 20 bucks appeared where the note was he looked around"Hello, did anyone drop this" he asked out loud, but no one answered he tried not to question he luck,"I guess I can use this to get food." and off he went to the nearest Restaurant possible, before it was time to go home.

* * *

That's the chapter again if you wish or me to do it over tell me what i did wrong and in the Reviews see if you can

also I need Pairing Ideas for hanatarou and tis story, I'll be doing a poll later ,but I'll need ideas first

Also see if you can find the anime reference in this chapter

please review

"Squalo king signing off."


	4. What's you're name kid

This is Squalo (Shark) king with another chapter with another chapter, I would like to thank the reviews for the last chapter, follows, favorites, and respond to them as the following:

She Who Wears The Tainted Halo: I didn't mean to make him seem cocky, but the fact that you thought he was funny was points won for me girl, keep reviewing

Ruon jian: Thanks for following my story, It's good to have people who like my work, I'll try to keep it interesting for you.

He Who Dreams: thanks for following my story dude

JulCan1987: let me thank you for the private messages, and for showing me the new story The Blood Flower, I want to read more of that, I know you want hanatarou paired with Rukia and I'll think about it, but I need more Ideas from the majority readers and so far you the only one giving me anything also thanks for helping me with my spelling problems.

Mr. Hourglass: Please update your stories, I'm begging you especially "Venia" sephiroth is one of my favorites

WhiteSheWolf17: Thanks, s a writer it's always good to get that kind of recognition, good luck with the pairing song I gave you.

And the anime reference in the last chapter was Dragon Ball, how, when hanatarou went to the bookstore, the first book he picked up had a boy with a monkey's tail and a dragon in the background on the cover; it was referring to Goku and Shenron. If you find the anime reference in this chapter then post it on the reviews and again the reference isn't big enough for it to be a crossover.

I almost forgot the Disclaimer: Squalo King does not own bleach, its plot, characters, or settings whatsoever, this story is merely done for fun not profit

* * *

Chapter 4: What's your name kid

Hanatarou was finally catching a break on his day off, despite it still raining and the bookstore closing there were still restaurants open so he could at least end the day with him getting something to eat and with the 20 bucks he found he could spring for some food, but despite his good luck he felt a little unease, he put his hand in his coat pocket and pulled out the fortune that he received,

"_A-An old friend will see you again, what does that mean, I mean I might see Ichigo and them before I-I head back but that's kind of vague?"_,

He put the fortune back in his pocket and approached a restaurant with the name, "H.D.H= Hunger dies here." In red paint on a sign next to a picture of a man eating, "*Chuckle* P-perfect, at least the day won't end with me being hungry." He said, as he walked inside.

Inside it was just four wooden tables, 3 ceiling fans, red tiles on the floor and orange on the ceiling, a TV perched on the top corner of the room with a show with a blond haired boy screaming that he will become a fire shadow and it was very empty, no people, no customers which would bring only one suspicion for the healer they were closing, he quickly went to the burgundy counter where a woman stood she looked a little over 17 and was casually dressed for an employee, she had long curly hair, red eyes, and a white blouse with a name tag that with the name "Mitsuru" on it, when Hanatarou approached her he blushed a bit at how pretty she was, the girl noticed and gave a light smile and said,

"Anything I can do for you cutie?" Hanatarou lowered his head to hide his now huge bright red face and spoke,

"I-I was w-wondering are you still open?" The girl then answered back,

"You're in luck cutie, were closing in 30 minutes, the news said there's a storm up ahead,*Sigh* no surprise with all this rain and its kept away customers.", Hanatarou lifted his head with the news with happiness that he could eat, he hadn't had lunch with all the work at 4th squad, then the girl asked, "Now what do you want to eat?" Hanatarou looked at the food board behind her and saw French fries, Hamburgers, Fruit pies, stew, mash potatoes, steak, and fish. He looked at the prices and since they were closing in 30 minutes he decided to get one thing,

"I-I'll have a Cheeseburger please and some Berry mix Minute Maid to drink please." He said in a happy tone

"All right that's 14 dollars, but you know," she then leaned close to Hanatarou's face almost enough to touch him, at this Hanatarou blushed like no tomorrow, then the girl leaned to his ear and said, "If you give me a kiss, you might get a discount." And when Hanatarou heard this he was a red as a thousand tomatoes covered in blood and responded . . . sort of.

"N-No I- m-mean, I'd l-like to b-b-but,- y-y-our very pretty, but n-not that no one w-"

She laughed lightly at his reaction, "Relax, I was only kidding, give the money and I'll have your food ready, we prepared food to save time, and all I need is to get it."

"O-Okay." Hanatarou said with a still red face, and then he gave her the 20 dollars and told her "You c-can keep the change miss."Which she gladly kept, then she prompted to the back of the kitchen to retrieve his order and quickly returned with his burger and his drink and then handed it to him, "Hope I didn't take too long, sweetie."

"N- no you were quite fast, I appreciate it ma'am." He said with his blush now gone. "Sure thing," she then pointed at the table closest to window on the left of the door (Which is wide), "People love to sit there, best seat in the house.", then Hanatarou bowed in gratitude which the girl off a bit and he proceeded to sit down with his food ready to eat.

* * *

**In an alley in Karakura town**

A small senkaimon appears in an alley in Karakura town next to, "H.D.H" his was very different from the Shinigami's senkaimon, for one his was could not be detected, also his smaller, and finally his was shaped as octagon door white intervals inscribed on it. Cerulean steps out of his personal gateway and places his kasa on top of his head and groans, he had no idea it was raining today and since a storm was coming every place to eat was about to close or already closed, than at his nonverbal complaint his Zanpakuto(Legion_) responded, "I told you to search yesterday, but nooo you had to get cold feet and as many times we've done this, now not only is it raining, you forgot your jacket now you'll be wet and hungry."_

Cerulean retaliated to Legion's nagging, _"I didn't know it would rain today and anyway we've never done it that way before and I don't plan on doing it that way again and besides,"_ he walks out of the alley and turns to see the death of his hunger, _"we can eat he-I mean I can eat here, I forget that as my Zanpakuto you can't eat outside your katana form."_

"_Shut up and get some food so we can go home, seeing you hold back your spiritual pressure to human level is downright unnatural to see and at least if I could I would be able to wear a gigia so I could hide my weapon."_ , it was true Cerulean always had trouble with gigia because of his large size so he could never hide his true form or Legion(his Zanpakuto)and at this Cerulean retaliated,

_"You know I can never find them in my size, look I'll make it quick so that we don't attract much attention,"_ He looked inside H.D.H, _"see there's only one customer here, just one kid and it looks like its closing soon, I'll get in, get out, no sweat."_

"_Whatever, just hurry up!"_ Then Cerulean proceeded into the restaurant and when he opened the door, Mitsuru froze in fear, given Cerulean's appearance he would scare anyone and he frightened Hanatarou a bit, but considering the Arrancars, Bounts, and Hollows it surprisingly it didn't bother him well at least to a level that Mitsuru was in. Cerulean then walked over to the counter where a still frightened Mitsuru stood behind and said, "Excuse me miss, could you please give me some mash potatoes and steak?" Mitsuru just stared at him in fear of him going to eat her or worse Cerulean saw the fear on her face with her just staring at him and all then waved his hand in front her face saying "You conscious ma'am or am I just good looking?" this question caused Mitsuru to crack out of her frozen state of fear (keep in mind she's still scared out her mind) and preceded to ask what he wanted to eat

"W-What would y-you like t-to eat s-sir?"

"*Chuckle*, Steak, Mash Potatoes and Lemonade, please." His Zanpakuto then laughed inside his inner world_, _

_"Your scaring the crap out of her, you really need to get a gigai that fits you."_

"O-of course, t-that-t-t'll b-be 16 d-dollars sir." Mitsuru stuttered now ready to faint from horror, Cerulean then gave her the exact amount of money for the food, Mitsuru then proceeded to get his food even more quickly than she did for Hanatarou out of fear that if she kept him waiting then Cerulean would eat her if she kept him from his food and when she came back she hastily gave him his order and he proceeded to sit down at a table on the other side of the room, were he sat down and then placed his kasa in a chair next to his and began eating.

Hanatarou had finished his burger, but forgotten about his drink when the stranger who had entered the restaurant and sat down to eat, he was gaining a strange curiosity for this man and something deeper than his instincts was causing this, it wasn't his animal like appearance either he had gotten used to this due to the 7th squad captain no longer wearing his helmet, but he couldn't place it in fact he was caught up in his thought for so long that he didn't notice the man already done with his food and drink, but when he snapped out of his haze of curiosity he saw that the man had gotten up from his seat then walk past him saying,

"She's closing shop kid, time to go." He said in a hastily fashion,

to Hanatarou it seemed the man was in a hurry, but since it was closing time he decided to go. As he slides his chair out to leave, he turned his body and his elbow accidentally knocked his unfinished drink over, spilling it on the floor. Quickly he and Mitsuru got paper towels to clean up the mess and as he got on the floor to clean the mess he made, he saw the open seat that had been opened by the strange man that he opened, and upon a closer examination he saw that the man had forgotten his kasa in the rush out when he was leaving,_"That man forgot his kasa! He probably isn't too far either." _He thought he then quickened the haste cleaning the mess he made and went over to the chair the kasa and picked it up from the inside putting his hand in the middle hoisting it up he then put on the kasa and let it hang from around his neck, he then waved goodbye to Mitsuru put his coat back on and left after the man. He looked up and down the street until he faintly saw the man many feet away, he then chased after the man yelling "Excuse me sir, SIR, you forgot-,"

But Cerulean was too caught up in his conversation with his Zanpkuto to hear him, as he walked down the street in the rain he stretched his arms out from sitting in the chair for so long, _"That was good food my hunger did really die there,"_ then a sound of thunder crashed in the sky _"So what now we can't check now with this storm coming its chasing everyone in their homes?", _Legion then responded,

_"*Sigh* I don't know, maybe we should give up, I mean I know why you doing this, but- um you feel different, is something missing."_

_"No I don't think I-"_, Cerulean then paused feeling something gone from his person, he was missing something, but didn't know what so he checked:

He patted his pockets: nothing gone

His arms: nothing to be missing from there except his arms of course

And finally he patted his head, the back of his neck and was wide eyed with surprise and fear he knew what was missing and did what anyone would do, he remained calm "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!," in his own manner, he began to scream, "Where is it! It's gone! Where is my-,"

"Kasa!"he paused his panic hearing a faint voice, but he didn't know from were.

Hanatarou kept calling out to the man who had stopped in his walk cold, but unfortunately for Hanatarou now of all times his clumsiness kicked in, he trips on the wet street due to all the rain and slides on his belly toward the man in a rocket like fashion, he wanted to scream out and warn the man, but he could't, lucky for him(despite the situation) he slowed down and didn't crash into him he merely stopped short an inch behind him, then he grabbed Cerulean's leg and said,"S-Sir you forgot y-your kasa."

Cerulean then turned around and looked down to see a small boy grabbing onto his leg and his kasa on him he, then picked up the boy, he the then brushed the dirt and mud of the boys coat and looked at him, to him he appeared to be a small boy nothing more, but sensing his spiritual pressure he sensed he was shinigami,

_" Its the kid from the reasturant and he's a shingami too. He probably came to Karakura town after I made everyone forget, but this kid brought back my kasa, and I would have cried long and hard over it too if he hadn't." _He thought,

Hanatarou then took off the kasa and gave back to the man saying"Y-you forgot this in your chair at the restaurant.",

which said stranger gladly took and when he held in his hands as if though it was a lifeline, Hanatarou watched as the man held his kasa the way he did and felt confused as to the importance of this straw hat of his, then the man spoke, "Thanks kid, I love this thing, oldest item I love, my most favorite too,"

his Zanpakuto then cleared its throat inside Cerulean's inner world,

"I mean second favorite item."

Hanatarou smiled at the man's gratitude rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, "It was nothing mister – um," Hanatarou then felt awkward in not knowing the man's name,

"Cerulean's the name, and thanks again kid." Then suddenly thunder boomed in the sky again only this time more continues and was accompanied by lighting. "You should probably head home kid, this storm's gonna hit hard."

"S-sure" Hanatarou said while nodding nervously he then walked the other way to find a place to open the senkaimon until suddenly,

"Hey kid!"

he then turned to see Cerulean an few inches behind him which caused him to stiffen in fear, "I didn't catch your name." Cerulean said with a somewhat kind face, then Hanatarou answered out of common given courtesy,

"H-Hanatarou Yamada, sir."

Cerulean then placed his hand own Hanatarou's head which caused the boy to panic a bit in nervousness, "Well Hanatarou, I owe you big." He then removed his hand from the teen's head and let him leave and then proceeded to walk away_ "Good kid, don't you think Legion?",_ he had been with his Zanpakuto for a long time and usually when Cerulean talked to him Legion would respond, but now he was silent this worried Cerulean, _"Legion what's with the silent treatment, I told you I'd be quick an-_

"_Him."_ Legion said interrupting

"_Huh?"_ Cerulean questioned

_"You deaf, it's him." Legion said_

"_What are- what wait him, are you serious?!" Cerulean asked _with eyes as wide as the sun.

"_I'd know him anywhere, DON'T doubt me!"_ Legion said now with an angered tone.

_"No way it can't, we checked everyone already, the field we set up let no one escape or enter!"_

_"He must have slipped through before you started, we hadn't checked him before, this is the first time you've even met the kid!"_

"_Impossible I didn't even make cont- no wait!"_ Cerulean then thought back to, but a moment ago:

_/Cerulean then placed his hand own Hanatarou's head which caused the boy to panic a bit in nervousness, "Well Hanatarou, I owe you big."/_

Cerulean then had his hands clamped on his head in anger at his stupidity_, "I did make contact with the kid, now that I think about it with that kasa on him- it was him and I let him get away, no I can probably still-" _his thoughts were cut off when he sensed a senkaimon open up prompted with the disappearance of Hanatarou's spiritual pressure and it quickly closing. Cerulean then fell to the ground on his knees, _"That's twice I owe him now, God damn I should've known it was him, If I had checked yesterday like you said-_

"_Shut up, this isn't the time for that, he's in the soul society now which means he's not gone for good, unless you're too scared to sneak in again."_ Legion said interrupting in a smart tone.

"_Hell no, I seeing him and so are you, let's go home and fast, we have much to do tomorrow." _Cerulean thought, then without a moment wasted he went into a nearby alley opened his senkaimon and in he went back to the soul society.

* * *

_An old friend will see you again._

That type of fortune is meant for two people.

* * *

And that's all he wrote, again please review and give me pairing ideas

and as for polls after the next chapter is done I'm doing a poll won't tell you on what though.

also tell me if there is anything you want fixed in this chapter

"Squalo King signing off :)"


	5. a spider and a Idea

***He rises from the water with a new chapter after several days of writing, smiles like the king of sharks he is and says,***

Hello this is squalo king (Shark King) with a new chapter coming at you, First I must apologize for my absence for the past weeks I know I gained a pattern for Updating on the weekend and I missed some weeks so I am sorry, also for anyone who reads the story just don't read and leave at least put a review please, now without further a dew the non mandatory yet very kind response to the reviews, favorites and follows given to me by people who are nice enough to read my stories between updates;

**Neomistress: Thanks for following my story, I like doing this**

**SouleRaperNinja713: I love the feed back yo gave**

**RoseJustice: I hope you keep interest, because in this chapter Cerulean and Hanatarou meet again**

**Mr. Hourglass: thanks for the compliment and I know I based last chapter on something that happens every day, sorry.**

**JulCan1987: I tried to give them a sort of brotherly theme to how siblings can be, its hinted in the third chapter that cerulean is older than Yamamoto, so he's way in touch with his Zanpakuto Spirit and thanks for the help in the PMs**

**She Who wears the tainted halo: Please read and review more, also in your profile it says you like the song MAKE MOVE BY ICON FOR HIRE, I LOVE THAT SONG, ALSO TO THAT little message of yours, I don't hate your guts**

**Doctor Doc: If you're reading, please enjoy**

**Baelparagon: If you're reading this than thank you **

** .528: Thanks for following**

**Sixsamchaos**** : you're one of my favorite writers, and for that review I thank you, good luck updating your stories**

Now for the disclaimer, but before that I want to point out a few things:

First and foremost anyone excited about the pairing poll I said I was gonna do, I'm sorry to inform that it has been canceled and I will Pair **Hanatarou up with Soifon,**

Secondly There are a few stories that I need to get the word out on, these are made by authors that are writing Hanatrou fics,** (I don't own these fics);**

**Venia by Mr. Hourglass: ****Forgiveness is something that everyone must****earn****if they truly want it and Sephiroth is no exception. To be forgiven for his sins, he must help Hanataro become the thing he once was, a Hero**. /Only the first chapter is up, it leaves you wanting to know how it turns out

**The Blood Flower by Doctor Doc:**** After the defeat of Aizen, the Shinigami enjoyed the peace that came after but peace never lasts forever. Now with new enemies against them, Ichigo and his friends find themselves in a war against Demons all of them after the one person who can stop them. Unfortunately that person is... /**it's got sort of a naruto theme to it which makes sense for hanatarou

**Bleach The Last Jinchūriki by Mr. Hourglass:****Most people prefer to leave there past where it belongs, in the past but one person's past refuses to stay dead and its coming back to hunt him down. Forced to face the horrors he wished he left behind, its up to one shinigami to save the world from a threat even more evil and dangerous than Aizen, The Omnivident./ **one chapter into it and I want more to read, review and spur the man to keep going

_**AGAIN, I DON'T OWN THOSE**_** FICS.**

_**Finally the first poll is on a undiscovered power of Hanatarou's zanpakuto, one he wouldn't know about due with little to no practice with Hisagomaru, in the next chapter I'll already have one, but the poll is for which one he gets after that. I'll be doing all the abilities in the order from most voted to least voted. It'll start from the updated date till January 20. I'll hopefully have a new chapter about that ability that way you'll know who won.**_

Now for the quiz show** "GUESS THAT ANIME"** for the last chapter and the answer is "Naruto", how? In the restaurant H.D.H there was a TV that showed a kid saying that he would become the fire shadow, HOKAGE means fire shadow

Now for the Disclaimer;Squalo king doesn't own bleach or its characters, settings, or plot, only the OCs and Os.

and try to find the anime reference

* * *

Chapter 5: a Spider and an Idea

The very next day after Ceruleans introduction with Hanatarou, he was sitting in his living room inside of his house, now one thing to know about Cerulean is that he lived in a house at the edge of the wood near a clearing miles away from Serieti to avoid detection from the Shinigami, he even had special stones placed around his house to hide his reiatsu (He was practically invisible), he preferred his privacy from them, but still it was kind of lonely and unchanging and as Cerulean was caught up in his thoughts about this unchanged way of his life Legion, who was leaned against the wall, decided to help him, he lifted himself over to Cerulean who had not noticed him and acted

_"Hey! Blue baka, wake up!_" He said and then whacked Cerulean on the head with himself (while his scabbard coated him)

Cerulean then gasped in surprise to Legion's attempt to awaken him from his slight depression and Chuckles

"Ha Ha Ha, sometimes I forget that you can float, O.K. so what should we do, I mean sneaking in is fun, but we never actually found him before."

_"Yeah and when he told you about the Rebirth cycle, you thought it'd be easy."_

"Don't patronize me … you still remember his name from before?"

_"Are you telling me you forgot!?_" Legion said ready to bust his head open

"No, I could never forget." He said in a sad tone,he then took off his Kasa and turned it upside down and looked on the inside and saw the symbol of his old friend, a lotus flower stitched in the middle. He sighed looking at it, he knew that it and Legion were the only things reminding him of his name, he then turned to Legion with a question,

"So Legion, you probably gave this more thought than I ever did so I got to ask, do tell him right away or-"

Legion immediately interrupts whacking Cerulean on the head again and then appearing in front of him saying_, "Hell to the almighty no, and for three reasons!"_And before Legion could speak, Cerulean gave his opinion,

*Hmph* this is always fun to listen to." His said in a monotone voice, the two things that Legion always did that annoyed Cerulean and that was whacking him in the head for forgetting and acting smarter or wiser.

*Whack!* was the sound of the former

"OW, what's with you today, you upset your scabbard because your got soggy from yesterday's storm?" Cerulean said while in a bit of pain.

Now one thing to learn about Legion is that when annoyed he won't hesitate to hit Cerulean if needed no matter he situation, He has a good heart nature like his partner, but he could get a bit snippy at times, but this had to be due to him needing to remind Cerulean things he had forgotten, or pointing out thing cerulean Wouldn't notice, of course the latter was very rare

_"Yes, now shut up and listen: 1. I can already tell that kid is a nervous wreck, so if you tell him everything then, he'll probably get a heart attack and die, which means we'd have to search all over again."_

_2. We don't know the kid very well and we don't know what he'll do if he finds out, I mean do you really what the Aizen incident repeated, he went nuts over knowing the soul king isn't a soul reaper, not saying we've seen him but, how do you think that kid will do?"_

Cerulean thought over the first two reasons and realized Legion was right, he couldn't tell Hanatarou upfront why he was looking for him or who or what he was, which only made the situation harder, and he didn't know him very well so he wouldn't know what to do about it or how to pay him back. "Okay those are reasonable reasons just one question, what's the last reason?"

_"*Sigh*, When he first told you about it we thought it was true, but over the many millennia we' ve met many others know for sure it hasn't been truly proven, the only reason I could tell is because I could match his soul with you making contact with him and the kid feels just like him."_

Cerulean arched his eye brow, in confusion, "But we found him, it's proven, so what's the problem?"

Legion then whacked him in the head again and said,_"The point is, since it hasn't been proven no one knows how to respond to it, in the Shino Academy it said that it is most likely untrue and not to rely on it, so basically if you do tell him how you found him, why you searched for him, what you are, or even how many times you've snuck into Serieti and not to mention Yesterday then the kid just won't faint, he just won't turn nuts, his Brain will turn to strawberry pudding just from the goddamn shock!"_

Cerulean scratched the back of his head in surprise and confusion, "So basically the first reason and second reason put together?"

"_Pretty much, Yeah."_

Cerulean sighed in disappointment and confusion, he had no idea what to do , when he began looking he thought for sure with a little hope that he would he would remember him, but Hanatarou looked him dead in the eyes and didn't know who he was, Cerulean saw that. He had searched in the human world; Hueco Mundo and Soul Society for so long he never gave any thought to how he was going to pay him back or even tell him who he was. He then stood up and paced around the room with his hand under his chin scratching it in hopes that it would help him think of something, Legion the followed example by pacing behind him as well.

"What to do, like you said we know nothing about the kid and it's not like I can tell him right away." Cerulean then placed his hand on the back of his head, "and after yesterday we won't be able to use the arrow again so invasion is out of the question, I wish we could spy- Ow quit hitting me!" This came from Legion hitting Cerulean again which caused him to stop pacing, "What did I do this time, I'm just being realistic?!" he said shaking his fist at Legion.

"_Have you forgotten my shikai ability? Just make me into something that can spy on the boy and we'll both see what we can find out about him, that way we'll know what to do."_ This was one of the things that annoyed Legion, he and Cerulean had been together for so long that his master would sometimes forget his abilities, one time in the first Hundred Years of being his partner Cerulean had to enter a dark hollow cave in Hueco Mundo in hopes of finding the one he was looking for, it took Cerulean 12 hours of wandering till Legion Reminded him he could become a Lantern or make one, of course these were one of that having light in a dark cave bad because when he did they woke up a horde of sleeping Menos Grandes.

Cerulean then smacked his own forehead at his stupidity and forgetfulness "Why do I keep forget forgetting crap, " he then grabbed Legion, "Come on, I got an idea!" and the rushed out of his house, placed his kasa on his head, but not before grabbing his special stone that helps him stay undetected. He runs through the woods of the soul society weaving through the trees, over lakes and upon fields with great ease, all was quiet until-

"_Hey you haven't told me your plan yet, what is it"_

Cerulean said nothing which ironically caused Legion to talk again

"_What are you gonna make, a cat, bird, a mouse- you listening to me"_

But Cerulean didn't respond only smirked, now to most this would be a good sign to a bad idea, and if Legion knew him well he knew he wasn't going to like the idea, as Cerulean shunpos a long distance putting him a mile away from Serieti behind a tree, he peeks over to see two guards that guarded the entrance to make sure only those with a affiliation with the soul society ma enter, *Scoff* the same guards a yesterday too, he didn't even use the gate last time, Cerulean smirked at this and thought his plan was going to be a piece of cake. With that in mind he drew Legion from his scabbard, but a still impatient Legion spoke at what was happening,

"_Will you tell me your plan already, I can already tell-_

Cerulean Interrupted Legion speaking, "Reconstruct Legion,-

Legion then sighed in relief from his impatience, _"Finally so just do it so-_

"Anancy, Spider!" Cerulean finished his order,

This caused Legion surprise and anger, He hated having to transform into to insects, but before he could retaliate had had already been engulfed with a blue light and been shrunk down to a small spider: he had grown 6 legs, he seemed to look a tad mechanical (But too small to notice), he had a large thorax, multiple eyes that were blue as marbles, was blue, much smaller than a thumb tack, shorter than a paper clip and the overall appearance of a spider.

Cerulean then put his open hand on the ground and Legion then traveled onto his index finger, then Cerulean picked him up and put his hand near his face, then Legion calmly spoke to his master about the decision of form he made,

"_You King of asses, why'd you do that? I should go wolf form and bite the hell out of you!"_

Cerulean snickered like a cheesier cat and a jester who had pulled a glorious, successful and funny prank on Loki and said, "Come on you know how this works, the only way for me to establish a link with you and see through your eyes is if you transform instead of making something.''

Legion then folded his two front legs as if they were his arms and gave and annoyed look with an irritation tick mark on his head and spoke, "_I know that my ability is to create things from weapons, people to pretty much anything, it's what we used on Yamamoto, you think after more than 6 thousand years we've together I'd be so out of practice not to? What I don't understand is why this form, I mean the multiple eyes and legs are quite convenient, but you know I hate being small insects!"_

Cerulean then moved his hand closer to his face and answered the question, "Because a dog or a cat would attract too much attention, as a spider you'll be able to go in and out no problem, remember the stones he made just don't hide my reiatsu, but yours too, now remember you need to follow the kid and I'll see and hear everything you do and then we'll learn what we need to about him before confronting him again," Cerulean then closed his eyes much like Gin would, smiled and said, "and besides spiders are arachnids not insects."

Legion then shouted as loud as he could (being small he had a small voice, but legion could hear him_)_ while shaking is two front legs in an angry fashion_, " I DON'T NEED AN IDIOTIC BIOLOGY LESSON!" _

"*shhhhhh*, you want them to hear," Cerulean said jokingly, he knew that those guards couldn't hear him, "look would you rather me kidnap him, because I doubt he'll want to listen to me after that, let alone pay him back, I already owe him for getting my kasa."

Legion thought it over, he hated his insect forms because he would get stepped on, he was indestructible, but it humiliated him, especially if a dog or animal ate him, it would take so long to get out you don't even want to know and the entire experience would leave him shocked. "Fine I'll be the Goddamn Spider, just sense where he is using that tracking kido so I won't have to travel all over the place or worse split myself in many copies."Another thing about Legion he can spread his consciousness into many copies, but if the original is defeated the the copies vanish, Of course him losing is unlikely even on his own legion's creations and transformations are near indestructible.

As requested Cerulean used tracking kido, Kakushitsuijaku, to locate Hantarou remembering the feel of his reiatsu, then Cerulean paused realizing that his felt like- he shook away those thoughts and continued and before you could say, "Where is he"-

"Found him, he's at squad four, with Isane and Little Miss."

"Unohana is his Captain, well we can assume he's not a fighter or that he's very strong.''

"Well that gives me one Idea on how to pay him back, but let's not assume anything, beside I've always liked squad 4." he then place legion on his finger nail and prompted to place his thumb on his finger ready to flick, "I can launch you over there just hold on and get ready for some spidey action." And just a Cerulean was about to fling his Zanpakuto over to squad 4,

"What a minute, I got one more question."

"Okay, shoot."

"Why a spider? I mean I could become a bird and fly my way over, or better yet you could have given me a human form and have me just walk right in to lead the kid out to meet you, even a butterfly would've worked, I still don't get it."

Cerulean then gave an evil smile and responded, " Oh that's simple," he then without warning flicked Legion far away to squad 4, and when he was mile away Cerulean answered his question,

"It's payback for whacking me in the head," and as Cerulean celebrated for 3 seconds he overheard a far away scream, which caused a thought to form,

"Oops I forgot to tell him not to scream, this may complicate things,", then out of nowhere he pulls out a take out bag with that reads, "H.D.H" and inside was five cheese burgers,"but hopefully it won't, as long as Legion keeps his cool and not get discovered I won't have to step in." Cerulean then pulls out a burger and looks at it hungrily and bites into it, "I mean *Munch* what could *Munch* possibly go wrong?"

* * *

**Squad 4**

"How was your day off Hanatarou?" asked Unohaan with her trademark smile that would calm her squad mates, but scare others

"I-It was great, t-thank you." Hanatarou answered, despite it raining, the bookstore being closed and getting soaked the first half of the day, he thought it ended pretty well, after all he did help that man, Cerulean, with his kasa, hews glad how it turned out.

"Now since your back," she pulls out a folder from her desk, " Here-

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" One more thing about Legion, when HE transforms his voice can be heard.

Unohana was interrupted by a screaming sound that startled her and made Hanatarou almost fall over.

"W-What was that?!" Hanatarou asked scared as hell.

They both looked around seeing if they could find the source of the sound, but after a couple of seconds of looking they gave up and continued their discussion.

Unohana held out the folder to Hanatarou again, "Here are your assignments today."

"Hai ,Captain Unohana, I'll get them done right away!" then Hanatarou bows to his Captain and leaves.

* * *

**Roof of squad 4**

_"Damn that Blue baka, when I get back after finding that kid I going to smash his head open."_ he said silently and angrily as possible, he then crawled his way over to the edge of the roof,_"Now where is Hanatarou, his probably still in-"_

Legion's thought were interrupted when he saw Hanatarou exiting the medical ward, he then established his link with Cerulean, Fun Fact, one of Legion's shikai abilities was when he transforms into something he can establish a link with Cerulean that helps him see and hear whatever Legion does," Cerulean you see this, I found him."

*Munch* that's good *Munch* keep following him."

Legion then gained a tick mark of frustration and dared to ask, "Are you eating, Cerulean?"

"No *Munch* of course *Munch* not don't *Munch* be ridiculous *Munch*." Cerulean said with a cheese burger in his hand, He was sitting indian style resting near a tree

"I heard that you Son of a bitch, *Ugh* never mind I'll just follow him." and with that jumped of the high roof and on to another quickly as he could(the extra legs made it easy), then out of no where the boy trips and falls nervously, then gets back up to resume to his destination, "Well he's clumsy, that one thing he had in common with him."

"Tell me about it, Don't falter, keep it up" Cerulean said

and at Cerulean's command Legion followed Hanatarou and after a coulpe of miles of trailing soon discovered it was incredibly easy due to a fact that zanpakuto and master discovered.

Cerulean and Legion in unison, "He can't use shunpo."

"Ha ha ha ha!" Cerulean laughed at this

"What are you laughing at?"

"The same idea on how to pay him back keeps popping in my head, and before you ask I'll tell you later."

Soon after Cerulean's discussion and miles of running Hanatarou arrived to the destination to his first job of the day, cleaning the squad 7 hallways.

* * *

**Squad 7**

"*Sigh* C-Captain Komamura has been shedding this month."Hanatarou said as he swept up the dog hair on the floor, it was a at least 50 minutes in his first job and he had quickly swept up all the hair that was in the hallways of Squad 7,

"T-This was really quick,'" he said in a cheery voice "everyone said it would take at least 3 hours.", it was common knowledge that Captain Komamura shed given his canine fur, and usually it would take a long amount of time to do so, but Hanatarou was good with a broom so the job only took more than half the time,

_"C-Captain Komamura shed a lot of fur,*Chuckle* I guess he really is a dog, w-which means he doesn't go to squad 4 to be healed, he must go to a ve-''_

Hanatarou's thought were interrupted by a kick to the back, delivered by some 7 division member, this caused him to fall to the ground hard, the man then put his foot on Hanatarou's back digging his heel in his back and said,

"Hey weakling you missed a big piece of trash on the floor." then the man then walked a way laughing satisfied

Hanatarou picked himself up not feeling distraught from the taunt and the kick the man delivered, he felt no anger spite the fact it was not the first time it happened,

"*Sigh* Another trash joke, m-maybe I should finish faster to go home early."

Hanatarou then swept up the remaining hair and resumed to his next job unaware that Legion was following him and that he saw the whole thing.

"Poor kid, didn't do anything either." said Legion

"Its like that for all squad 4 members, but," Legion then scratched his chin in question," it seems to be more aggressive than most-Legion?"

Legion was silent, irritated and angry which was a deadly combination for a Zanpakuto that could talk on its own,

"That bastard, I"ll-"

"LEGION!"

Legion then snapped out of his rage due to his master's voice

"I know how you feel about this sort of thing, but please calm down. If you go nuts I'll have to interfere and I can't do that yet, so please no fighting or biting, you got that."

Cerulean knew that Legion hated bulling on those who did nothing, so he knew there was a big chance that if this continued then he'll blow his cover.

"Fine, I'll keep my cool for now."

"Thanks spider man."

And with that Legion followed Hanatarou to his next set of jobs

* * *

After his jobs were finished Hanatarou made his way home for the day, soon he was on the path home in the woods,While he was doing his jobs Legion attached himself to Hanatarou's medic pack, and rode on him the whole day, and as he did he saw the boy diligently do all his jobs and as he did Legion saw him get taunted, beaten, and tricked all day by his fellow shinigami and even though it was enough to make anyone angry Hanatarou didn't, not one time did Legion see him fight, snap at anyone, or even yell which astounded him, in every way he was like Cerulean's old friend,Soon after his jobs were finished Hanatarou made his way home for the day, soon he was on the path home in the woods

Cerulean's view on the boy was the same, he was actually glad that Legion spied on him today, He got a clearer view on him and how to pay him back, exactly how his old friend once did.

"He weak, can't use shunpo, only healing kido, doesn't use his Zanpakuto and is probably the nicest kid in all the 13 court guard squads who wouldn't hurt a fly." Cerulean said to Legion

"Brings back memories, except he wasn't a soul reaper and the weakling bit didn't last long, so what now?"

"I know what to do, though it might take a long time."

Cerulean then got up after sitting for so long and stretched his legs, and arms which fell asleep and thought about his plan, it wasn't strange, but its something that most would see possible.

"Hop off the kid and head ba-"

"Hey runt!" Cerulean and Legion's discussion was interrupted when they heard a trio Squad 11 member call out to Hanatarou with insult.

Hanatarou sighs at this and as he tries to walk the other way, but the three ran after the him grabbing him by the back of the collar and lifted him up, then upon a closer look Hanatarou discovered that they were the same men from yesterday, the spiky haired one spoke first

"You think you can get away from us by running to the human world?", then man then dropped Hanatarou and punched him in the gut in mid air,

when the boy hit the ground, he struggled to get up and as he did he spoke,"I-I wasn't running, I had-"

*Whack* was the sound of Hanatarou getting hit in the face with a scabbard knocking him on the ground again, courtesy of the scruffy haired man, "Does it look like we give a fuck!?"

Hanatarou tried to crawl away, but was foiled when the leader put his foot on his back, crushing him.

"Cut off his hands!" one said, at this grew wide eyes in fear hoping they were just joking around, but unfortunately

"Good idea," the man then drew zanpakuto and then placed his foot on hand placing it still,then he'll be even more useless!"

at hearing this Hanatarou tried to break free, but the other two held him down, this caused hanatarou to go into a mental panic he knew if he had his hand cut off the wort possible thing would happen; he would no longer be able to heal, he'd have to quit squad 4, and worst of all being a shingami all together,

"PLEASE NO, I'M BEGGING YOU!" Hanatarou screamed in horror.

"No one here to help you this time." the man said,

But what he and Hanatarou didn't realize was that someone was watching,Legion, and he was mad as hell, as soon as they bullied Hanatarou he wanted to tear them apart, and a soon as they said they were going to cut his hands off every single piece of will power that retrained him the whole day vanished,

_"Cerulean turn me into a wolf,lion or even a bear and let me tear these bastards apa- Cerulean you there?" _usually when Legion was angry Cerulean would stop him like he would usually does, but this time he didn't, in fact Legion could sense that Cerulean wasn't in the same spot he was, now he was hidden a mile away, just as Legion started to become worried Cerulean finally spoke,

"So much for no kidnapping."

Just as the man was about to cut off Hanatarou's hands, the boy closed his eyes with just one thought,_"Somebody help me!"_  
, and before anyone knew what happened the assaulters were pushed away by a force of air that knocked out and away from Hanataro, as soon as hanatarou opened his eyes he saw the bullies were gone,

"You okay Hanatarou" said a familiar voice, soon after getting up Hanatarou turned to his savior and answered,

"I-I'm fine thank, you?!" was Hanatarou's reaction to getting a better look him and realized that its was the man he met in the world of the living,Cerulean,"W-What, h-ho- how did you g-get to the, how c-can yo-"

"Ha Ha HA HA HA, nice to see you too kid, Legion" he held out his hand,"were busted time to go."

Hanatarou was confused when that statement was made, looking around he saw that no one was around, until-

"Finally, no more spider form!" Hanatarou then sees a spider come out of nowhere and hop onto Cerulean's hand, and what happened next looked strange to Hanatarou, Cerulean was having a conversation with it!

"You did good, no once after I warned you did you try and kill someone."

"It was nothing, you see I'm just on hell of a zanpakuto, now what's your plan?"

"E-Excuse me," Cerulean looked back at Hanataro, said medic then put what ever nerves he had together and continued "but h-how are you even here, are you a soul reaper?"

Cerulean then put his hand under his chin(in a foolish attempt to make himself look distinguished) and said, "Well, yes and no, but that's not the point to why I'm here, you see Hanatarou Yamada," Cerulean then pointed at Hanatarou and finished, "I'm here to train you."

* * *

And that's all, sorry for the cliffhanger, now before you turn this away please note the fics mentioned before the chapter started, please give the a chance and check them out(I don't own those fics)

and don't forget the poll, you pick 2 out of 4 choices and in the event of a tie i flip a coin

Squalo king signing off


	6. Question,Reason, and Response

YOSH, this is squalo king coming at you with a new chapter of **Akeiro Yamada, **All right, as I said before, I'll announce the winner of the poll in a chapter introducing its ability through training or through other means,

NOW FOR THE CREDITS FOR NEW REVIEWS ;

**CrimsonStainedDragon****: Mind games Huh, your pretty cool **

**Allie cat: your reviews are always so cute**

**RoseJustice: Yep training and trust me, Hanatarou gets new abilities you wouldn't believe**

**JulCan1987:They got what was coming to them**

** :Spiders are awesome, pet fluffy for me, and I was happy to mention those stories they're good**

**She Who Wears The Tainted Halo****: You think Legion is funny, mission accomplished**

**And now for the Anime Reference from last chapter, the answer is "Black Butler", when Legion says, "I'm just one Hell of a Zanpakuto." It stems from Sebastian's catchphrase "I'm just one Hell of a butler." **

**And by the way, I notice that no one has participated in finding the anime references, so here's what I'm gonna do, If you find this one then I'll answer any questions about predictions you have for the story, You have to be logged in the site to enter and put the answer in your reviews, I'll PM you if you got it right.**

**I've also decided to build up the story before he gets his first ability, sorry.**

**Now for the Disclaimer: Squalo king owns no anime or bleach or bleach the anime, only oc's and os' (original settings)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Answer, Reason and Response**

Hanatarou just stood there at the sudden proclamation that was placed before him as he healed himself, a man he had only met once had decided that he was going to train him for no reason what so ever so what he says next can't come to a surprise,

"W-What, m-me." Hanatarou asked pointing at himself with eyes as wide as the sun

Cerulean then gave a hearty laugh and pointed at Hanatarou, "Those guys hit you in the ears or something, yes you kid!"

"B-but why, I-I mean I'm grateful for you saving me and you can p-probably tell I'm not very strong so, but I don't even know you , so why?" Hanatarou asked a bit taken back by the situation

"Um, well y-you see," Cerulean was in the Pincer Hold now, _"Damn, I didn't think he'd ask so early!" _he needed advice on an explanation that would better suit (a lie that's not a lie because the truth would give Hanatarou a heart attack) he put his kasa on his head, "could you excuse me ,I'll answer your question," he lifted the hand he had Legion in," but I need to consult my spider."

Hanatarou was taken aback by the request for the man's need to talk to his pet spider that could talk, but he just nodded slowly at this and Cerulean walked back a few paces an turned his back to the boy put Legion near his face(He's still a spider) and spoke with his Zanapakuto(well whispered actually),

"legion, help me! i didn't expect him to want to know so early, i don't want to lie to him and I certainly can't tell him the truth either what do I say?" He whispered (lower-case only sentences is whispering)

"well how am I supposed to know what to say, technically I'm not supposed to even talk!" Legion whispered

"come on i don't- what a minute i got it an idea!" Cerulean said with a smile, he then turn Legion back into his sealed sword form. He turned back to Hanatarou, he walked toward him and spoke,

Because I owe you big remember," he takes off his Kasa, holds it with both hands and stops three feet from Hanatarou, "you don't think I forgot about what you did or did you forget after all I said I owed you big?"

Hanatarou was confused until he remembered how he'd returned Cerulean's kasa, "Y-Yes, I remember, but you already paid me back now by saving me just now."

Cerulean shook his head causing his blue hair to whip around a bit and spoke, "Nope, not good enough." He the flip his kasa over and gave it to Hanatarou for him to see. "See the insignia on the inside of my kasa?"Hanatarou looked around the straw hat to see what he was talking about until he say under it on the inside, there he say a lotus flower inscribed in the middle of the kasa.

"That hat and that symbol mean a lot to me, their older than you are and that lotus is the symbol of someone important to me, my friend, my teacher and like I said, it's my oldest and most favorite-"

Legion clears his throat in Cerulean's inner world

"I mean second favorite item." And Cerulean strained with a bit of anger saying that due to Legion's jealousy.

Hanatarou though about what was told to him, despite Ceruleans fickleness as to the rating of importance of his item he sort of understood what he meant, he took of his medic pack and looked at the bellflower inscribed on it the insignia of the 4th Division, the 13 squads all had flowers for insignias so any item held by someone with that mark or shinigami that bore it took great pride in their squad so whoever his friend and teacher was must have been of great importance.

He nodded, "I-I think I understand, your kasa is to you like my medic bag is to me," Hanatarou then gave Cerulean back his kasa, "It represents the pride a-and honor you have toward your teacher, just like how I feel toward Captain Unohana." Cerulean nodded in confirmation,

"Yeah, it and Legion are all I have left to remember him, so like I said I owe you kid." Cerulean said with a big smile showing his fangs

Hanatarou smiled at this and realized he had helped more than he thought, but one thing kept itching at the back of his mind, "But none of the 13 court guard squads have a lotus for a symbol, and I thought you were a shini-"

"I am, technically speaking, and it's from an old division," Cerulean interrupted and looked at the lotus symbol and felt peaceful and old nostalgia, "really old, in fact there were only 3 of us, but that's beside the point, I want to train you because, you returned something precious to me and besides I don't believe things happen on accident maybe I'm meant to train you I mean," Cerulean puts his kasa on and points at the unconscious squad 11 members, "do you really want something like this to happen when no one can help, I mean they almost took your hands kid!"

Hanatarou looked at the situation and both of his hands, he didn't want anything like that to happen, but, "If you do train me, aren't I at risk of hurting people, I mean I work in squad 4 I'm not supposed to be a fighter?"

"I'm not trying to make you a killer kid I just want to pay you back for what you did and besides that don't stop Isane or Little Miss." Cerulean said.

"I suppose, but what if I'm forced to figh- Umm, Little Miss?" Hanatarou questioned at the last part

Cerulean stammered for a counter to his slip of tongue, "um –well , I-I meant to say Unohana, but um Little Miss is just a little girl I know, just forget it okay," then Cerulean put his right hand on his heart and eyes closed, "I won't make you use your power outside of training unless needed I swear, you can stop at anytime, no one even needs to know, but how you want to use it is up to you," he points at Hanatarou and looks at him with his lion-like eyes, "It'll be your power after all."

Hanatarou lowered his head and thought about it, he was trained in the Shino Academy, but they had assigned him to squad 4 because of his healing abilities and Zanpakuto, but he never exactly practiced with Hisagomaru like anyone else when it came to battle it barely touched another blade and deep down he knew Cerulean was right, his friends would not always be around to defend him and he needed to grow strong without them defending him and so with all that thought his answer is,

"O-Okay," he looks up and straight at Cerulean, "I-I'll train with you." And bows as a sign a respect, Cerulean keeps his composure and bows as well, but in his mind he was all giddy because, he never had the chance to become a teacher but, there was one more thing,

"Also kid, you can't tell anyone I'm training you." Cerulean inputted

Hanatarou was confused and asked, "H-Huh, w-why not I mean I understand anyone else, but I can't tell my Captain."

"No, Where I live and my existence I what I want to keep secret, and besides if people found out they'd want me to train them too, understand." Cerulean said

The thought of keeping this secret made Hanatarou feel a bit uncomfortable, but he like anyone else are entitled to their secrets and it's not like he wanted to be captain or lieutenant, but the thought still bothered him,

"O-Okay, but can we work on healing kido too?" he asked

"Of course," Cerulean then points at Hanatarou's medic pack, "would want you to forget you're a healer no would we?"

Hanatarou nodded again in confirmation of his new secret, "T-then I'll keep it and you secret." He said

Cerulean smirks at this, he knew that training Hanatarou would be hard, but what's the fun in teaching a genius, plus he would get a chance to know him without spying "Perfect, when do you want to start?" he asked

Hanatarou questioned what to say next, thinking of an answer he scratched the back of his head and says"Um well y-you're the teacher so-"

"Today." Cerulean said interrupting

"Huh?" Hanatarou said surprised with wide eyes

"Today, you were on your way home right." Cerulean pointed out

Hanatarou was taken aback by the sudden rush into teaching, also Cerulean's knowledge of his destination and answered, "Y-Yeah, but-"

"Good, that means you've got no more squad duties and we can start now." Cerulean said proud fully

Hanatarou stammered a bit"B-but I-", but was silenced when he heard a growling sound which came from his new teacher.

Cerulean scowled at this, "You questioning your Sensei, I said were starting today and that's what we're doing!" said in a stern tone, but Legion was laughing in his head,

"_You only said that to call yourself 'sensei'." _said the zanpakuto

"_Yep, you know me so well."_ Cerulean thought

"H-Hai sensei!" Hanatarou answered startled and quickly bowed

Cerulean put his hand on the sid of his head and "*Chuckle* relax I was just getting my point across, just Cerulean ,but keep bowing its respectful, now were going to go somewhere we won't get bothered anything you need to do before we go?"

Hanatarou nodded and walked over to the three squad 11 members and checked their injuries if any, this made Cerulean smile when he saw his duty as a healer, "T-They're alright , just knocked out, but we need to get them back to the 11 squad barracks." Hanatarou said

"_Even through are conversation he kept thinking if those guys were hurt even thought they nearly took his hands, I guess you don't need god for miracles." _He thought and then said "Create Legion: Shingami statues." Then out of nowhere three shingami they had the same uniform they normal shingami wore and looked the same, they go and pick up the three ruffians to carry them back, now Cerulean was used to this sort of thing , but Hanatarou gapped at the mouth at what he saw,

"W-What, where did they-"

Cerulean spoke up to explain "It's my shikai ability they weren't real and don't worry about those three Legion'll carry them back, I'll explain later."Cerulean then began walking, "Now anything else?" he asked

Hanatarou still dumbfounded shook his head, "N-no, I've got my zanpakuto with me so we can practice."

"Perfect, follow me." Cerulean said and soon they began walking for a good thirty minutes, as they walked they didn't speak or talk in fact the silence was good until,

"Umm, where is this place?" Hanatarou asked

"It would call it a just some place since it's where I live which is far away from serieti, why?"

Hanatarou stopped in his tacks and Cerulean did as well then turned around and looked at Hanatarou, "I should p-probably let you know I-I can't use s-shunpo, not even a little." The medic said a bit embarrassed

Cerulean snickered, "Don't worry we'll work on it, but for now we'll do this." he picked Hanatarou up by the back of his shirt and this made Hanatarou worry and shake in fear,

"W-What are you doing?!" Hanatarou asked in fear and shock.

"Giving you a ride!" Cerulean said and then he shunpoed,

* * *

**Outskirts of the Soul society**

Now Cerulean had done his shunpo so many times that it surpassed if not rivaled the Head Captain, to him it felt like a light wind that wished to be called a breeze, but to Hanatarou it was sort of like a hurricane trying to invade his lungs,

When they arrived Cerulean was perfectly fine he looked at his house and felt proud he lived in a deep forest away from the Shinigami and his house nested near a clearing to a desert land, it had four stories, several bed rooms, one bathroom (He never needed to share with Legion anyway), a special downstairs for training, a kitchen, and a living room ect. Legion then spoke to Cerulean,

"Hey, those guys are back at Squad 11, they woke and didn't remember a thing, I see we're back at home, but where's the kid?

Cerulean put up Hanatarou still holding in his hand, which had passed out when he woke he was dizzy and disoriented, Cerulean put him down to let him stand on his own and as the world spun in circles in the boy's eyes and as he attempted to balance himself he looks up at the house before him and regains himself, he was astonished at the place he saw, he always thought that was what a member of a royal family would live in.

"Cool huh, when you close your mouth off to flies you can come in , once I give you a tour of the house we'll start." Cerulean said noticing Hanatarou's astonishment he then walking into his house leaving Hanatarou by himself,

Hanatarou shook himself out of his trance and spoke noticing Cerulean had entered his house, "Y-Yes Cerulean-san!" and then he ran in after him

"It's Cerulean!" Hanatarou's new master yelled back.

And as Hanatarou entered and closed the door behind him he unknowingly opened a door he had no idea what was inside.

* * *

**Now in the next chapter we'll start the training,**

**Remember, guess the reference right and you can ask any question about the story and I'll answer**

**Review, it feeds my writer's soul**

**And check out my other story called True Timid Love review that one too  
**

**Don't forget the poll, remember it ends on January the 20th  
**

**"This is squalo king signing off"  
**


	7. It starts now, Shunpo

**Hey this is SQUALO KING with a new chapter of Akeiro Yamada or King of Colors Yamada, I don't know yet I can't translate that right yet, help if you can and if you do I'll answer any question you have about any future predictions about the story, just please help.**

**Also don't forget to read my other story, "True Timid Love"**

**Disclaimer: Squalo king Does not own bleach, Tite Kubo owns everything**

**Now for the Review credits (I thank all who review because, it feeds my writer's soul):**

**Missy Muffin: That is one of the greatest compliments you can give to a writer.**

**Mr. Scary face: now that I have your attentions keep reading.**

**RoseJustice: Fighting come later, for now its travel abilities**

**Now this time there is a Manga reference in the Chapter try and find it**

**also the last Anime Reference was TRIGUN the Line "I guess you don't need go for miricals" is the same line used in that anime**

**Also I may not describe how shunpo is done correctly if I don't tell me and I'll correct it**

* * *

**Most believe that life can be like stacked dominoes, if you tip one over than the others go as well, but that's a lie, its only affects those dominoes in front of you and its harder to keep them going than most think, technically speaking it's more like a forest fire, if one tree burns than everything in front or behind it gets hit. That's how life really is, so as you read the chapters before and after this one I want you to know that this fire was started years ago even before the 13 divisions was started and the thing is Cerulean didn't start it."**

* * *

**It starts now,Shunpo**

As Hanatarou closed the door coming in he looks around and becomes surprised at what he's seeing, the entire inside of Cerulean's house was as big as the outside it looked like the inside of the homes that were in the world of the living which was strange to him because most of the places that he'd seen had a more traditional look even the Shiba Household that he visited despite the giant sign being held up by stone fists (Which you have to admit is really cool),

"Make yourself comfortable, hopefully you'll be coming here a lot." Cerulean said unseen

Hanatarou looked around at his surroundings and decided to do as advised , e slowly walked into what he would assume to be the living room: it had a flat screen TV, a DVD player rested in front along with a PS2 and PS3 next to it, a dark blue colored couch across from it, on both sides of the TV were bookshelves, but upon closer inspection he discovered that only the one on the right was a bookshelf filled with old books probably good for a nice afternoon and the one on the left was filled with movies and video games for a lazy afternoon,

"What's this one?" he asked himself as he curiously picked one up, as he looked at it he saw a spiky haired boy with a large key, a red haired girl, a silver haired boy with a dark weapon, a dog with a shield, a duck with a wand that had a hat on it, and strangely enough a moon in the background that was shaped like a heart which brought back memories of the winter war,

"T-That moon reminds me of the one in Hueco Mundo, but it's less scary."

"And easier to get to." A voice from behind said

"EEEP" Hanatarou was startled and turned around to see it was Cerulean with a smug smile on his face with his fangs showing and arms crossed, Hanatarou then realized this was due to the fact that he was being nosey.

"You know when I said to make yourself comfortable I didn't say you could touch my games, movies or books." He said chuckling softly.

"S-Sorry," Hanatarou bows in respect, "It won't happen again Sensei."

*Groan* Cerulean pinches the skin between his eyes "I told you Just Cerulean for now no honorifics, but the bowing is good keep that up," he then walks and signals Hanatarou to follow him "come on, I need to give a tour before we start."

"H-Hai" Hanatarou then bowed and began to follow his new teacher through the house: as he did he saw a kitchen filled with food and was clean, there were several empty bed rooms( six on the 2ndd floor and 4 on the second floor, Cerulean's was on the bottom) which made Hanatarou wonder why he had so many,it had a stair case, the hallways were long, and the house had had a single bathroom but it was huge: the tub was large enough for 5 people and it was spacious, Hanatrou was also shown Cerulean's room but only a quick glance and as to why because Cerulean said and I quote,

"When you open a door and see the familiar settings, DON'T go in understand?"

Hanatarou nodded a bit scared, but didn't question it, "Good, no now for the last two rooms."

He then went to another staircase at the end of 2nd floor hallway and walks ups it Hanatarou follows suit, when he reached the top he saw a huge library filled with thousands of books (no video games this time) all very old and new,

"Wow, all these are yours?" Hanatarou asked coming up the stairs and looking around in awe

"Well let's see: this is my house filled with my stuff, it has a kitchen filled with my food, a living room with my TV that has my video games and movies, it also has my bathroom, several other rooms counting my own and I invited you in so yeah they're all mine." He said with a big smile in his attempt at being funny.

Hanatarou rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment _"How could I forget that this is his home, of course the books belong to him."_ He thought,

"No time for reading, come on this place has one more room that you'll see more often than any of these." Cerulean then walked back down stairs and Hanatarou followed, soon they went down to the first floor and over to a wall next to the 1st floor hallway,

"Um, Se- I mean Cerulean where is the room you talked about?" Hanatarou asked

"You need a special way to open, depending on what happens I'll teach you about it now watch." Cerulean then raised his spiritual pressure slightly to his own opinion, but to Hanatarou it was an astonishing thing it felt as high as an elite class lieutenant's level of power,

"_C-Can he really help me get that strong?!"_ Hanatarou thought,

Cerulean then focused energy into his left hand causing it to glow a blue ghastly color and placed it on the wall causing it to glow, then a large door appeared from the shine Cerulean then removes his hand from the wall

"Sorry if I startled you, I had to use a very small bit of my power to open it," He then placed his hand on the knob and twisted it to open it and reveals a set of stairs leading downward, "come on we'll start training down stairs, the next room is meant for it and it's just down stairs." He then began to walk down them.

Hanatarou was nervous about it at first, given the stories in the Human world about the thing that people do to others in their basements, but he was pretty sure he was going home after this so he nervously walked down, the walk was pretty long, but he began to see a light downward to the room.

* * *

**Training room**

When he exited he looked up to see the sun which made him think that he was outside until he turned around and he saw that his way into and out of this room was a stone pillar with the door back up and when he turned around to see the whole room,

"W-Wow, this is huge!" Hanatarou exclaimed out loud and he had every right to,

The room- well it wasn't a room at all it was a grass plain as big and as wide as outside and miles away surrounding it like a big bowl was a mountains, trees and much more, Hanatarou looked up and discovered that there was even a sun, the grass plains seemed inside an area surrounded by a ridge that made it appear to like a big bowl and at the center of it was Cerulean sitting Indian style with a smile on his face,

"Like the place I made it myself, here no one can bother us while we train." Cerulean said and then shunpoed to Hanatarou grabbed him by the shirt and then shunpoed back to his spot, he then put Hanatarou down on his feet and boy was he dizzy,

"P-Please don't do that again." Hanatarou asked

"Until you can use Shunpo properly I'll do it until a bulldog beats a bear, now let's get stated," Cerulean then drew Legion which made Hanatarou nervous, "Create Legion: Wood dummy." Just then 3 training figures appeared with Shinai swords (bamboo training sword), they had no faces and looked like wooden figures used in the Shino Academy,

"H-How did you do that?" Hanatarou asked astonished

"It's my shikai ability, you see-"

*Whack*

Legion had his Cerulean in the head when he said this, "You mean our shikai ability, I don't care if you have to be the one to wield me like a tool in a game of wacky sticks I'm still your partner so it's ours!" Legion said while floating in mid air, now Cerulean was used to this, but Hanatarou on the other hand,

"Aaahhh, wha - h-how is" Hanatarou stammered fell backwards and crawled back away from the talking blade

Cerulean snapped his fingers in realization, "Oh Yeah I promised I tell you, Legion is my Zanpakuto and my- I mean our shikai ability is to be able to create just about anything we can: people, weapons, disguises, tools, ect , if I can imagine it then me and Legion can create it even make copies of something or someone else else."

"W-Wow that's i-incredible, but why can Legion float and talk like that." Hanatarou asked still amazed

"Oh that's simple, Legion is my Zanpakuto, I've had him most of my life and I'm pretty old, our relationship is so strong that I've given him free reign to be able to float and talk on his own, that's only because I'm so old he can even help in battle that way, but that's not what were going to work on today."

"Well what do we start with?" Hanatarou asked

"Simple," Cerulean then Shunpoed a mile away ,"WE," he disappeared and then reappear at least twelve feet from Hanatarou's left sitting down causing the boy to jerk looking at that direction "will," he then shunpos a few feet away appearing at Hanatarou's right only this time doing a hand stand with only one finger with his arm folded and legs perfectly straight up, "start with," he vanishes and appears in front of Hanatarou which startles the boy causing to fall back, "Shunpo, come to think of it we won't need these guys today." he then waives his wand and the training dummies vanish.

Hanatarou's Jaw dropped at the man's expertise and speed he was faster than any one he'd ever seen, it was as if he was a 2nd squad member a veteran even and the frightening part was that Cerulean was playing around as if it was nothing.

"Now we'll start with how shunpo is done: Shunpo is a Sprirtual Pressure powered dash that people use to get from place to place, its also used in battle to evade attacks or land hits of course you already know this being in the Shino Academy and all."

Hanatarou nodded and lowered his head in shame, "Y-Yeah, but I was never any good at it."

"Well lets start with how its done, its starts with raising your spiritual pressure slightly, focusing it while going in a forward motion like walking and then dashing in a forward movement almost like jumping forward you can even shunpo upward or sideways with enough practice, like this," Cerulean then shunpoed from Hanatarou then to Hanatarou and the ten feet away, "now you try."

Hanatarou was very reluctant at first, but since Cerulean had promised to help him Hanatarou then raised his spiritual pressure, atempted to focus and the dashed forward, but only to trip on the soft grass on the ground, Cerulean observed what happen and got a good grasp of what to do,

"S-See, I tried but I can't use shunpo." Hantarou said getting back on his feet

"Don't worry I see your problem, your not focused or motivated enough, but don't worry I have a plan." Cerulean then held up Hanatarou's Medic bag, this cause Hanatarou to search his body for his medic bag he never remembered giving it to him or him taking it from him.

"If your wondering how I got this we'll have a little quiz, is it:

A. When I shunpoed demonstrating how it was done before you tried

B. When I shunpoed then did that finger stand

C. When I shunpoed and reapered sitting down

or D. When I shunpoed to you?"

Hanatarou thought about it real hard and realized when Cerulean was closest to him, and knew the most logical answer was, "A. before I tried."

"*Buzz* Wrong answer Hanatarou."

Hanatarou stammered at his wrong, "W-What, t-then when!?"

Cerulean then held up one finger and said," E. When I shunpoed you to my house,I took it off you while we were halfway there, now for the exercise I want you to try and take back your medic bag from Legion by shunpoing." He then had Legion over and come over and spoke "Reconstruct Legion: Thieving Jackalope." then as commanded a black rabbit with white stripes, red eyes, it had horns pointing forwards and the horns seemed to be at a 90 degree angle.

"W-What is Legion doing?" Hanatarou asked concerned, he had never see a creature like that and since shunpo was all about speed he knew he wouldn't like it,

"Legion will take you medic bag away from you until you can use shunpo to take it from him, he then looked down at his rabbit creature friend, "Legion could you dash around until the kid takes the medic bag from you?" Cerulean asked

"Sure, it'll be fun just put it on my horns and I'll dash off." Legion said happily as he pounded the ground with his foot like Thumper, Cerulean then kneeled to Legion,

"Oh and if he end up getting close to you without using shunpo then you can-" Cerulean whispered the rest to Legion so that Hanatarou couldn't hear, when Cerulean was done he stood back up and then Legion gave his response to his orders,

"*Snicker* Oh Yeah baby this'll be fun!" Legion said jumping up and down,

Hanatarou was used to walking and running,unfortunately compared to this antelope bunny hybrid he seriously doubted he could catch him, but he really wanted his medic pack back so he was willing to try.

"Okay both of you ready, Hanatarou remember you need to catch him and get your medic pack back."

"I-I understand." Hanatarou said

"Now go!" Cerulean said loudly

Hanatarou then went after Legion, but said zanpakuto had already run away, he was a nearly a mile away so Hanatarou went in that general direction Cerulean stopped him

"OH I forgot to mention, then sun in here coincides with the one outside so when the moon rises here its night time outside so try and make it quick because, if you don't catch him before nighttime- well I won't say yet."

For Hanatarou the situation got more dire, he above all else did not want to miss his shift at squad 4 in no way did he wish to let down Captain Unohana he admired her too much, he the quickly went after Legion, Cerulean the other hand sat on the grass trying to relax, "If you need any advice come back and find me!" he yelled

Hanatarou ran after Legionas fast as he could despite him tripping they way he was he did not give up, but Legion was off in a great pace as rabbits do run, this would take a while.

* * *

**5 Hours and 30 minutes later**

Hanatarou laid on his back tired and exhausted from the constant running, he had tried time and time again to catch Legion but failed. Legion was much to fast with his rabbit movements: he would move in zigzags, straight lines and would even jump over Hanatarou although he would admit that his physical speed has increased slightly he was never able to really . As he chased Legion he couldn't help but, look up at the sun and noticed it was leaning away from the east and more to the west,

"*Pant* I-It's getting *Pant* late I have to *Pant* hurry." he said aloud, he didn't know what Cerulean would do to him if He didn't catch him before it was nighttime and he didn't want to find out and just when all hope seemed lost,

"Snore* *Snore*

"Huh?"

Hanatarou got back on his feet slowly and looked around and discovered that Legion was sleeping: he was on his side, his leg was scratching the other one and on his horns was his medic pack.

_"N-Now's my chance!"_ Hanatarou thought,

He then slowly mad his way toward the jackalope, he stepped lightly so not to wake the creature. When he got in arms reach he leaned down, extended his arm toward his medic pack and just when he was about to grab it,

"Nice try kid." *Swish*

Somehow Legion shunpoed 12 feet away before Hanatarou could grab his medic pack and left Hanatarou dumbfounded with eyes wise and and mouth open,

"Cerulean told me to shunpo away if you get close enough with uses shunpo yourself."

"You can use shunpo?!" Hanatarou asked confused

Instead of answering he criticized, "Stop focusing on what I can do and focus on the fact that the exercise is suppose to help you use shunpo."

Hanatarou lowered his head in shame, "But I am focused."

"Oh you're focused alright: You're focused on your medic bag, on what Cerulean'll do to you if you don't finish this, on my abilities, on how much time is left, just what the hell do you think you should be focusing on?" and then Legion left

Hanatarou was a bit hurt,but it did reflect a bit, during his time in the Shino Acadamey he was bullied a lot and was nervous so much that he couldn't focus on what to do, even though he doesn't let it stop his duties in squad 4 it was stopping him now, he was afraid of what might happen to medic pack, of disappointing Cerulean and letting what happened with those bullies happen again.

"Didn't I say to come to me if you need help?" Cerulean asked

Hanatarou jumped up surprised at Cerulean's sudden appearance

"Cerulean, h-how, w-when did-"

"Oh from the time you tried to cheat till Legion burned you, and you know he's right not once today did you ask me for help, almost makes me want to cry" Cerulean then wiped his eyes to install the illusion of crying

"I-I'm sorry, its just-" Hanatarou was interrupted when Cerulean raised his hand

"Your legs, you need to focus your spiritual pressure yes, but most if not a little more of it must go in your legs when you move." Cerulean then walked away

"T-Thank you, I-I'll try." Hanatarou said bowing

"Oh and by the way you've got 2 hours left until night time ." HE the shunpoed away leaving Hanatarou alone.

"*Sigh* I-I suppose I better practice before going after Legion again." Hanatarou said and this time he didn't dare look at the sun,

"My shunpo, t-that's all I'll focus on." He said with determination

* * *

**30 Minutes later**

Hanatarou did as Cerulean said and whenever he practiced he focused his Spiritual pressure but, focused a bit more in his legs and even though he would trip and fall over multiple times he didn't stop his total number of tries was 19 and you know what started to happen?

_"I-I'm starting to get it, I-I think."_ Hanatarou thought as he stood,he had focused his spiritual pressure through his body and put a small bit more in his legs

Cerulean was watching from afar and made sure not to disturb him, "Good Hanatarou, your beginning to understand, now your focusing on the task instead of what it leads to."

Cerulean then walked away, "It'll still take long time, but it looks like that time could be sooner."

As Hanatarou practiced shunpo once more he tripped again, but this time on a rock, he picked it up and remembered Legion's lecture and got an idea,

"F-Focus, maybe I can use that to my advantage." Hanatarou said and smiled at his Idea

* * *

**1 hour and 25 minutes later**

Cerulean and Legion were near the exit, the sun was five minutes from being down and day turning to night,

"Maybe you should have tried a different method to help him." Legion said

"*Sigh* maybe your right go get him and we'll try again tomorrow." Cerulean said sadly

Legion then made his way away from the exit, despite the exercise failing atleast he would be able to take off the medic bag from his horns but suddenly,

*Whip* something flew past his face

"What the hell!" Legion the turned his head toward the direction that the item went, "Cerulean what was that?" he asked, but Cerulean only gaped at the mouth, Legion was confuesed why until,

"Got it!"

just the Hanatarou appeared diving in front of Legion with his Medic pack in his hands, once he land he was on his face in front of Legion

_"My plan worked!" _Hanatarou thought

Cerulean smiled and chuckled "So thats what he did," he shunpos to pick up the thrown item and discovered that it was a rock, "he threw this rock to make Legion turn the other way, once the he shunpoed and grabbed his medic pack, look like Legion needs to learn about keeping focus as well." He then went and picked up Hanatarou by the collor

"C-Cerulean, I did it." Hanatarou said tired and then passed out

"He must be tired, he practiced a lot." Legion said as he hopped to Cerulean

"He'll have to stay here tonight, I don't know where he lives." Cerulean said and the put Hanatarou over his shoulder, he then went toward the upstairs exit

"Hey Cerulean what was going to happen if he didn't get it by night time?" Legion asked then turning back to his sword form

"Oh, then he would've been too tired to head to work." Cerulean said

"You're kidding?" Legion asked

"Nope, I never kid when it comes to being late for work."

Cerulean the walked up the stairs and prepared to put the boy to bed and as he did he only had one thought in mind,

_"Hasuno, I'm keeping my promise."_

* * *

**Who is Hasuno, what does he have to do with Hanatarou, and what old squad was he referring to?**

**these questions and more will be answered if you keep reading the the newly named story**

**IRO NO OO Yamada (****King of Color Yamada)**

**"Squalo King Singing off"**


	8. Suspicious Tactics

**Hey this is Squalo King with a new chapter of Akiero Yamada coming at you, in this chapter you will understand why I chose this certain pairing, and now for the Review credits:**

**Holmesz: Hasuno is a special case**

**Guest: Yeah I have a pattern, pretty cool huh.**

**Mr. Hourglass: Thanks, I had no idea that was a military strategy I thought up, you're flattering me, also as to why I started with shunpo Hanatarou has to make it to and from Cerulean's house someway.**

**Animefreak Amii: Thanks for the three reviews, and as for why Soifon instead of Rukia, you'll know soon enough.**

**Now for the Anime Reference from Last Chapter the Answer is Kingodom Hearts, and I've noticed that people don't really do this so, How about a contest, If you can guess the correct ****,I will tell you who Hasuno is to a degree, so after this it will be the last Anime reference guess I will do**

******and Hasuno means Lotus as in Lotus flower, I had to name him after a Flower not from the Gotie 13**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does**

* * *

**Suspicious Tactics **

Cerulean had put Hanatarou in one of the many spare rooms and once then he stripped him of his clothes aside from his underwear and put him to bed, not once did he leave his side and a second didn't go by to see how long it had been from when he passed out till he woke up.

_"Its been five hours since he passed out."_ Cerulean thought

He wasn't surprised after the many times he practiced ,he had depleted almost all of his reiatsu trying shunpoing so many times, but Cerulean wasn't worried he knew more than anyone that through training your Hakudo, Shunpo, Kido, Swordsmanship and energy control that you gain more and more Reiatsu and soon the time he would take to awaken from such a slumber would be less and less,

_"Too bad the kid will have to go through Reiatsu Overload."_ Cerulean thought,

He shuddered at the memory from when he first got it, that was not a good memory Legion couldn't pull off the excess energy so he had to go through it suppressing it until it passed, it last for 3 days and the only reason it didn't destroy his body is because it was more sturdier than most.

Now Reiatsu Overload was a state in which a soul reaper had gained a certain amount of spiritual pressure that went over the limits of a seated member, usually this happened to someone who had reached Lieutenant or Captain Level and the truth of the matter was it could, would, and did happen to everyone, its true Cerluean had seen everyone Lieutenant or Captain level get it: It happened to Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, Yamamoto, Kenpachi(though he enjoyed and got it as a kid), Unohana and so on, they all got it once in their lives and no mattered how painful it was, its a sure sign of gaining the next level of skill and power.

_"I hope the kid's here when it happens so I can help him, If you can't release the excess energy before its too late it'll tear you apart."_ Cerulean thought

Hanatarou squirmed around in his sleep trying to fight the sleep, no doubt he would wake up soon, but as Cerulean looked at Hanatarou he noticed that he looked a bit more like Hasuno than he was supposed to: He had blue eyes, black hair, an honest face and he was named after a flower, he'd only met four other people with that kind of name one was Little miss Unohana, but he had met her when she was a child, Hasuno, Rose, and someone else very dangerous that the old captains and Squad Zero knew about and he always wondered why Hasuno was named after a Lotus Flower,

"It probably doesn't mean anything, I mean most have black hair and blue eyes, though only a few are born with a honest face, like me for example." Cerulean Said to himself

"Ha! Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately," Legion the appears floating next to Cerulean "but you are right though he does look a bit more like him than he's supposed to."

"Its coincidence!" Cerulean argued

*Groan*

Cerulean then looked to where the sound was made an saw that Hanatarou was starting to wake up, Hanatarou opened his eyes lazily, he yawned and began to lift his body yawning some more and placed his hand on his head as if he had a headache

"W-Where am I, how d-did I-"

Cerulean interrupted with a ready explanation, "Relax, you exhausted yourself with trying to do shunpo so much,*Chuckle*, not to mention the little trick you pulled on Legion, never thought you were that slick, kid." Cerulean then hands him his medic pack

Hanatrou felt embarrassed at Cerulean's compliment toward his tactic he used to get his medic pack back, but that's when he paused and realized at what he'd done, he had done shunpo, after many years of being in squad 4 he was now able to do shunpo, but the celebration was short lived when Cerulean said the following words,

"Hanatarou I don't want you using shunpo to get around yet." Cerulean blantly said

"W-Why, I thought the hole point was to learn it so that I could travel around the Soul Society?" Hanatarou questioned

"Hanatarou even though you can use it now you don't have enough practice to use it to travel like most, also it depletes your energy, so I want you to only use it during emergencies okay." Cerulean explained, there was a sad tone behind his explanation Cerulean new how proud and happy Hanatarou was when he did shunpo and it broke his heart to tell him that he shouldn't use it like everyone else could.

"*Sigh* I-I suppose." Hanatarou said somberly

"Don't worry, all I'm asking is that you not use it till you have enough practice heck practice in secret if you can, I mean you can use it if your at risk of nearly dying, needing to run from a hollow, or better yet if your at risk of being late for work, even though I can't tell you how to use your power I can still advise you." Cerulean reasoned

After the explanation Hanatarou then realized that Cerulean had a point, even though he had done shunpo he was still a novice which implied that he needed more practice, he was fine with walking anyway.

"Which reminds me don't you have somewhere to be Hanatarou?" Cerulean Asked with a smile

Hanatarou paused and considered what Cerulean might have meant, in fact it took him 30 seconds before he had realized what his new master meant and he then responded as such,

"*AAAAAHHHHHH* I'm going to be late for my duties at squad 4, I-I have to go, get my clothes on, g-grab Hisagomaru a-and get there fast!"

Cerulean had plugged his ears when Hanatarou started screaming and tried to calm him down,

"Hey Hey Hey,easy on those pipes of yours kid after all I only have two ears!" Cerulean said

Hanatarou lowered his head ashamed a bit by his reaction, "F-Forgive me Sensei,!"

"*Sigh* I told you the bowing is okay, but the name's- *Ahh* just forget it, but remembering to bow is good, now relax I'll just shunpo you close enough so that you can run the rest of the way."

Hanatarou nodded knowing full well he had no other option, "O-Okay l-lets go."

Cerulean then hands Hantarou his clothes and zanpakuto, "Get dressed, if I'm right you have 50 minute before you end up being late so I suggest you get dressed and fast,I'll be waiting outside for you to be done and don't take too long." he then leaves for Hanatarou to do his business.

* * *

**35 Minutes Later**

Hanatarou runs with all the available speed he had, he was little faster due to his shunpo training but, the whole time he was trying to get ready went all kinds of wrong:

First, he had tripped getting his clothes on and somehow almost launched himself out of the window , Second while he was in the bathroom washing up he accidentally locks himself in and Finally when Ceurlean gave him a lift back in mid shunpo he nods off because he had not slept when he was watching over Hanatarou, when he had got back home from first meeting him and when trying to get ready to be the new Ryoka and in doing so he lands miles away from his original destination and landed in a large tree. He was already so far behind and he had to get to squad 4 and that was 5 miles away!

"15 minutes, that's all I've got left before I'm late, I've got to hurry!" Hanatrou said as he ran, he was anxious hoping not be late he didn't want to disgrace his squad, but one more thing was bothering him,

* * *

**Flashback:**

Cerulean sluggishly tries to climb down the tree he landed in, he had Hanatarou on his back who was quite dizzy,_ "In hindsight I probably should have taken the kid's lead and went to sleep to." _he thought

_''Damn straight, you baka, you hadn't slept for three days: one day to get mentally prepared to do the stunt you pulled being the Ryoka, yesterday you hadn't slept thinking of ways to approach him and finally you hadn't slept looking after the kid after he passed out from training yesterday because you were afraid he'd get Reiatsu overload while he slept I mean really you aren't the kid's dad.''_ Legion said

_"You're just upset because I left you at home."_ Cerulean retorted

"S-Sensei, c-could we get down from up here?" Hanatarou asked while he was hanging on to Cerulean's back for dear life.

"Sure." Cerulean threw Hanatarou off his back and on to the ground below

"Better?" Cerulean asked

"M-Much b-better." Hanatarou answered

"Oh, by the way I'll have Legion come by after your done so that we can continue with shunpo." Cerulean said

Hanatarou nods and bows to his master, "I-I need to do somethings at home first ,but okay." Hanatarou says quite sadly and lowered his head, Cerulean caught on to this and asked

" A bit unsure about this aren't you, is it my fangs because these things are know to scar-"

Hanatarou shakes his hands in front of him and interrupts Cerulean,

"N-No,its just I'm still a little unsure about keeping my training secret."

"Don't worry for now, just focus on getting to squad 4,SO GO!"

Hanatarou then startled runs,but not before asking,

"Do you need me to help you get down?"

Cerulean merely laughed and said,

"Fear not my stout nervous wreck of a student, believe it or not I've been In worse situations, now get going." but Hanatarou wasn't sure due to Cerulean being upside-down with his foot caught on a branch,surprisingly it held him up despite his large size, but he did as he was told and bolted to squad 4.

**:End Flashback**

* * *

Hanatarou ran as fast as his legs could carry him which was faster than normal, he only had a 2 miles and a half to go with only 8 minutes left, he had to maneuver around everyone and tried not to take any routes that may have squad eleven members,not to mention the fact he was still very nervous about training with Cerulean,

"H-Hopefully it won't get t-too out of hand and no one will want to find out, I-I mean why s -should it matter?" he said to himself

Unfortunatley for Hanatarou it did matter, despite his role to others being seen as small, he was in danger of the consequences due to any felons he may commit as a shinigami just like the seated and unseated members of the gotie 13, indecently one of those crimes is hiding any kido,hakudo,shikai,bakai, knowledge or etc from the higher-ups from the 13 captains. There are many reasons fro this: one of the more common is that they have fear of promotion and being forced to leave their squad, another is based off pride and the wish to surpass someone and so they believe that they will have a certain edge against that person, the last one and least common is the overwhelmingly fear of the power that they have, these reasons make the accused is susceptible to two things: they either are forced into a higher position and rank(this one is only if you fess up or said power is highly beneficial) or they are seen as untrustworthy and unfit to be shinigami, they are then stripped of their powers and sent to the Maggots Nest, and one other unfortunate thing is that captains are more likely to make these discoveries.

* * *

**Not too far from squad 4**

Captain Soifon was making her way from her recommended check up at 4th squad, in her opinion she saw it unnecessary, she only went to be sure that she was physically ready to go one any future missions that benefited the Gotie 13, also it was Captain Unohana that told her to go and she like most of the captains are scared of her.

_"It was unnecessary as I suspected, I must head back to my squad." _She thought,

As she was making her way back to 2nd squad HQ, she had no other plans, the SWA meeting had already occurred and all she really needed and wanted to do was her job as a Captain, she made her way around a corner and continued her way there, she then saw something strange, she saw a shinigami male who was running toward her direction

_"What is he doing?"_ she thought as she saw him sprint, she then recognized him from what Rukia and Isane had told her about the Ryoka Invasion, the first of the shinigami that decided to help them,

_"Hmph Yamada."_ she thought, as she saw no true significance at what he had done and saw no reason to and she continued to walk

* * *

Hanatarou was now currently just 1 and a half miles away from 4th squad with 5 minutes left, he was down a long pathway and all he needed to do was make the next turn,

_"I-I'm gonna make it!" _he thought as he ran,

All he needed to do was make the next turn and there was no obstacles and he was only focused on making it to his squad, in fact he was so focused he didn't see captain Soifon in his direction and as for the obstacle part,

"*Swish* Well look who it is?" Just then the same 11th squad members from yesterday appear 40 feet from Hanatarou,

_"N-No, I'm so close!" _he thought as continued to run,

then he got an idea, Cerulean said to use shunpo in case of emergencies and being late is one of them, so he then picked up a stone that was on the ground,

_"I hope this works on them too?"_ Hanatarou thought

"Hey look kid wants to lose his hands this time, he ain't running away!" one said

"Ha HA HA, fine then, I'll make sure to put those hands to good use!" the other one said with a sick smile

Soifon was hearing everything that the bullies were saying, she did not want to interfere with Yamada's business_, _

_"_*Sigh*_ Stupid boy, if they beat him to a pulp, that is no problem of mine."_ she thought

"We get a free kill today boys!" one of the eleven members said

"BELIEVE IT!" one said in approval ready to beat up the medic

Hanatarou didn't pay them any mind,_ "Just stay focused," _he thought, he then threw the stone as fast and hard as he could,

One of the Elevenenth memebers felt something swipe across his cheek, he was surprised and turned around to see what happen, the other two followed suit and forgot about Hanatarou

"What the hell!" one said,

_"Now!" _Hanatarou thought, he then shunpoed at a wall that was beside the thugs and then again as they turned back to where they thought he was.

"What the -where did he go?!" one asked

Hanatarou was behind the the bullies, in fact he was next to Captain Soifon, but he had not noticed her, he too was busy running to the 4th squad HQ, as he made his way there, Soifon was dumbfounded by what she had seen,

"Where the hell did he go?!" one asked

"Forget him, lets just go back and train."

The Eleventh members then left with no idea what happened, but Soifon saw everything that had happened,

Soifon walked over to where the stone landed and picked it up, she couldn't believe what happened

_"T-That maneuver, he couldn't of thought of th-" _she then snapped out her trance and realized that she needed to get back to her squad.

* * *

**Squad 2 HQ**

The 2nd squad members were doing their training exercises, while soifon was supervising them,

"Higher in the knees, your stance must be perfect!" she ordered

Despite her ever unchanged attitude toward her subordinates she was still a bit unsure of what happened earlier, she clenched the stone that she kept in her hand, she had replayed it in her head over and over from start to finish,

_"First he kept running to keep momentum, Second he threw that stone at one of the to confuse him knowing that the other two would follow suit, Third he shunpoed to the wall and again off it at an angle, appearing behind them as they turned back around, and finally he ends up near me, but I remain unnoticed, propably he had a more important objective." _

Even though it was with a basic move like shunpo she couldn't shake it from her head, the way it was used for and the results, it was as if he had stolen it from a handbook of 2nd Squad maneuvers,

"Captain Soifon?" Omedea asked

Soifon the saw her Lieutenant in front of her,"*Sigh* What is it?" she asked annoyed

"Um, you seem a bit out of it, some of the subordinates accidentally got their stances wrong and you stood there just-"

"Just what?" Soifon asked even more annoyed

"N-Nothing , j-just asking." Omedea said a bit scared, he then resumed to eating his food."

After their exercises Soifon retreated to her office to do paperwork, but even though she was focused in her job she still couldn't help, but think about what happend, she set the stone on her desk,

"Is he hiding his true potential, if he could shunpo then why didn't do so earlier, what are his intentions?" she said to herself

She new very well that there were cases that most would hide their power and how most would lose their powers as shingami and it appear that Hanatarou could be one of them

_"I'll need to keep watching him, if he has other intentions then I cannot take the risk of a potential problem."_ she thought

Most would accuse her of being paranoid, but she new that the lack of these types of personal investigations is what caused Aizen to get away with what he did, so she came to a conclusion

"Starting tomorrow, I must monitor Yamada." she thought, she then put the stone in her desk drawer

* * *

**Now you know why I chose Soifon, in a story pairing, you have to give a situation in where the two characters get to know each other better**

**remeber the contest this is "Squalo King signing off!"**


	9. Tracking Day 1 :Research

**YOSH! THIS IS SQUALO KING, and her comes a new chapter of Iro No Oo Yamada, I'm still wanting for someone to do my request for a for Hanatarou/Kukaku story, maybe even a new Ulquiorra/Harrible story and one more thing how come no one has written a Chizuru Harem, like if she becomes a shingami or arrancar, I'd love to see that. For those who don't know I've written my first one-shot called "Kurosaki and Yamada" with my first love scene, tell me if there is anything I need to improve on, so that I do better in the other stories. Now for the review credits:**

**Pirony: don't tell anyone what I told you , I'm keeping it secret,**

**KYVampire: thank you hearing compliments and way to improve my story in the future is the best thing you could do, I know the way Soifon noticed Hanatarou may have been out of place, but later in the story you will see that she and Cerulean are a bit alike,**

**RoseJustice: I knew you'd love this pairing**

**JulCan1987: Thank you, it gets deeper**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach or any anime referenced in this Fanfiction, I don't wish to make a profit, just love to write.**

* * *

_As you read this story I want you to ask one question to yourself, Aizen had considered himself a god, a god of treachery and lies, he had deceived many and all even his tools of war, the arrancar, because of his intelligence, but if he was such a demon then why did he not cast hypnosis on the members of squad 4. With a mere word he could have them all snuff each other out, even Unohana was susceptible to it yet he spared her too, as intelligent as he was he new of their hidden importance of their rare healing ability, he also knew of that not many would volunteer for that squad, taking them out would severely wound the Gotie 13 making thier destruction easier. So ask yourselves and place your answers in the reviews to the question_

_"Why didn't Aizen take out squad 4 before he left?" _

* * *

**Tracking Day 1: Research**

**1st Squad **

The day after deciding to monitor Hanatarou, Soifon decided to look over his record to see if she could find anything about him before making any assumptions, perhaps even a clue as to his know abilities so that she could know what his unkown powers were when seen, as a Captain of the Gotie 13 she like the other captains have access to to the files of many if not all shinigami, which were kept in the Squad 1 HQ, as she made her way to the file storage she wondered exactly what kind of information she would find, honestly she knew nothing about Yamada only the few things:He had assisted the Ryoka in recusing Rukia Kuchiki, he had gone to the human world to help with the attacks from the Bounts and Winter War despite it being against regulation for squad 4 members to do so, he had been apart of the operation to restore Kurosaki's powers, and he had gone to Hueco Mundo to help retrieve Ichigo Kurosaki, anything else besides that was a mystery.

_"The fact he went to Hueco Mundo is a bit troubling, but for now all I can assume is that he's hiding his real power."_ she thought

When she finally made her way to the file room see went to the squad 4 Section of the filing system, every squad had a file on each of its members,but 1st squad, due to it being the HQ of the Head Captain, contained records of all shinigami: their shikai, bankai, battle ability, kido praticioning, shunpo ability and their time in the Shino Academy were all in those filed records in case to look in their track record for any reason for promotion or for use in cases for breaking any iron clad rules, and in this case it was the latter. Soifon soon found Hanatarou's file and opened it to read,

"_Hanatarou Yamada,_

_Birthday: April 1st_

_Age: 170,"_

Soifon then paused to make a quick calculation, "He's the same age as Hitsugaya, but a little younger than me,"

she said to herself, that meant that he was basically alive during the time that Aizen had experimented to make the visords, also when Kisuke Urahara, Tessia and Yoruichi-san had left,

"he was merely a child then, probably the same age as Yachiru is now." she then shacked off any possible affiliation he had to Aizen and continued reading

"_Affiliations: Brother, Seinosuke Yamada(Former Lieutenant of Squad 4) died 90 years ago, whose father was Minato Yamada, first husband of Hinata Yamada, died 200 years ago_

_Mother, Hinata Yamada, died 150 years_

_Father, Camellia Yamada, second husband of Hinata Yamada, missing, perceived to be either dead or alive,"  
_

Soifon thought about it a bit and realized that Hanatarou and Seinosuke were half brothers, she had heard about his brother as Captian Unohana's former Lieutanat, she had also heard about his rude mannerisms toward patients even his squad mates, but he was known for his loyalty to his captains as most Lieutenats, she continued reading and found information about his time in the Shino Acadamey,

"_In the Shino Acadamey he seemed to display much dedication to studying, over a long time he had gained much understanding of healing kido and low level spells, also seemed to have gained kido control equal to a seated member and through such ability he graduated 2 in the top 5 of his classes of healing kido, through the written and simulation tests he seemed to be a somewhat of a perfect candidate as a shingami. Later exercises with combat such as Zanjutsu, offensive spells,Shunpo and Hakudo he seemed to be a a failure. The teachers also say that he was the victim of many assaults by the students."_

Soifon then sighed, if the boy had any reason for vengeance that would be the reason, in the Shino Academy they are taught that the shingami of the Gotie 13 are your allies, despite this shinigami seemed to have put themselves in a high sense of superiority despite this valued lesson, the ones that were much likely to put themselves above this lesson were the 11 squad members, probably due to Unohana's past position in that squad, but that didn't stop them from being scared of her. She then continued reading and found some information about his zanpakuto,

_"__Zanapakuto:_

_Name: Hisagomaru (Gourd), a katana with a circle __guard with a blue handle and a brown sphere attached to it and along the length of the blade is a gauge revealing it to be hollow on the inside._

_Abilities: a Kido Type, its shikai command is Fufill , unlike most Zanpakuto it has no cutting ability unless in its shikai form, it was reveal that it only had the ability to heal wounds, like cuts and slices, when it does hit someone a red smoke of energy goes from the wound into the blade filling up the gauge, even when it doesn't hit a wound the same result still occurs and the severity of the attack determines how much of the gauge is filled, this zanpakuto was also was also the reason he was placed in squad 4. W__hen the gauge its filled it turns into a scalpel which is named _

_Shikai: Akeiro Hisagomaru, thought seemingly harmless, but when swung or thrown it generates a stream of red energy somewhat similar to a Cero, powerful enough to deal a near-fatal wound to a Gillian-class Menos, after the attack is done the scalpel is unable produce it again and is useless in combat,"_

Soifon was in a small bit of interest and fear as she read, as most know a zanpakuto shape and abilities reflect the person, never has there been a zanpakuto that had something along the length of the blade or even one that couldn't cut, what alarmed he a bit more was that it was hollowed on the inside for the gauge to rest, it reminded her of the 3rd Espada's blade that was in the report of the Winter War only his wasn't hollowed all the way through like the arracar's,

"_What kind of person is- there is never supposed to be something on the blade of a Zanpakuto and the fact that its hollowed on the inside is strange."_ she thought, she then continued reading and then widened her eyes at what she read next,

"_even thought it was not known to anyone else Hanatarou's Zanpakuto caused an uproar among the council of nobles and special shinigami, only the highly seated member Captain Unohana and Head Captain Yamamoto knew of this but, the "God of the Sword' Ōetsu Nimaiya was called to examine it due to this strange occurrence also fear out of Hanatarou Yamada being a possible hollow hybrid due to the lack of information known about his father, only his name was known, not even his birth clan name if any, as a member of Squad Zero Ōetsuwas able to examine it without the boy knowing who he was, as to rule the Shino Academy only gave title names so that family members would not be targeted, __Ōetsu stated that it was easy for him to approach him and when he returned to report his examination zanpakuto he said and I quote, _

___'Ain't no fret fools, I know all zanpakuto. So, no need to despise, there is no way this kid is hollowfied.'_

___and when asked about any possible abilities to it he merely said, "Its for healing." and left, this calmed any uproar caused by this."_

Soifon then closed the file and placed it back in its proper place, she then hastily left 1st Squad,

* * *

**2nd squad training grounds**

Soifon was doing her training exercises after much of her paper work and she was 5 hours into practice, as she practiced her Hakudo techniques she was full of energy needed to burn off, after reading his file Soifon asked nothing, but questions about Hanatarou in her head

_"Shunpoing isn't part of his known abilities, I'll have to watch him to see any anotherabilities he may be hiding and how is it that his zanpakuto is shaped that way?"_ she thought

"I'll need to keep others out of this as well, the less that know the least chance of getting disco-"

"W-What up!" said a familiar voice that interrupted Soifon

Soifon then looked over the to see what was making the noise, she saw Hanatarou Yamada running obviously to somewhere and he seemed to have tripped in front of him and he also seemed to be talking to a dog?

* * *

Hanatarou was on the ground, he was running after Legion who taken on a wolf form in order to pick him up from training and he had tripped he was embarrassed for him to be so clumsy at such an age, true he was one of the youngest squad 4 members, but only by 30 years. Legion then went over to him wagging his tail and spoke quietly,

"*Chuckle* Hey if you can't keep up I could always give you a lift, I can shunpo too you know."

* * *

Soifon couldn't believe what she was seeing, her target was actually talking to an animal that wasn't Captain Konomaru, she then saw the dog running away the boy then got up and followed after it, she saw him go as far as five miles away then decided to follow him, they'd stopped at a small structure that Soifon assumed to be Hanatarou's house, he had gone in and after 40 minutes he had came out and continued to follow the dog,

"Where are you going Yamada?" she said as she followed, she sensed his spiritual pressure to follow him, soon she trailed him into the Rukongai district, they were deep in the woods, she then saw Hanatarou talking with the dog, they were out of ear-shot and she was on top a branch to avoid being seen,

_"Dammit, what are they saying I can't hear!_" she thought

* * *

"All right ready?" asked Legion

Hanatarou nodded

_"Alright Ceruean size me up!"_ Legion signaled

Then as if out of no where Legion increased in size, he was now a much bigger dog than before, he then picked up Hanatarou by biting on the back collar of his shinigami uniform,

"Um, are you sure I can't just ride on you?" asked Hanatarou

Legion then snickered like a mad hatter and said,

"Of course you could, but this is fun!"

* * *

As Soifon watched the creature grow larger and pick Yamada up in its teeth she half expected for it to eat him, but then,

*Swish*

_"Wh-What the hell!"_ she thought,

This came from her seeing the creature shunpo away and out of her sight,

"Where'd they go?" she questioned,

She attempted to sense Yamada's spiritual pressure, but she couldn't, for some reason something was blocking her ability to do so, having no way to locate him she went back to her squad angry,

"Damn him, what going on?!" she said angrily

* * *

**Cerulean's House**

Hanatarou knocked on Cerulean's door, his master then opened it,

"Hey kid," Cerulean says with a big fang filled smile, "were going to keep working on shunpo today."

Hanatarou wore an enthusiastic face, even though he was unable to learn shunpo in the Academy, but for some reason he had a feeling that Cerulean's teaching could help him.

"Hai sensie!" Hanatarou the bowed, Cerulean proceeded to let him inside, Hanatarou then asked something that was itching at the back of his skull,

"Sensei, um c-can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!" Cerulean said

"What are you going to teach me that I couldn't learn in the Shino Acadamy and how is it your going to teach me the things I couldn't learned?" Hanatarou asked,

Cerulean paused and thought about it, sneaking in the Shino Academy more time than he could count he realized that they blatantly relied on their traditional methods of teaching and if someone was unable to learn it was pressumed to be the lack of the students ability, he on the other hand was taught how to fight before the establishment of the Gotie 13 and his own training methods were of the basics, the advanced, the elite and a special type of trainig the consisted of energy manipulation that was equal to the quincies and helped him develope his own spells, he had only one student before Hanatarou and he didn't turn out so good, but like him Hanatarou seemed to be a special case. Despite his lack of fighting ability he could probably help him with that, even with healing kido, so to answer Hanatarou's question

"We'll have to wait and see." he said with a kind face,

He then went over to the hidden door to the training area downstairs and opened it,

"Hey want something to eat when we take a break, I've got plenty of food?" Cerulean asked,

He then rubbed hi stomach to simulate his hunger, Hanatarou's eyes widened with a bit of happiness,

"S-Sure, I can make something if you want." he said

Cerulean then blinked 3 times and said quite loudly,

"YOU CAN COOK, NOW THAT'S COOL!"

Hanatarou was then startled at Cerulean's uproar, he fell on his butt stumbling backwards, he then witnessed Cerulean bearing his fangs, drooling at the mouth, he was convulsing and his eyes were much sharper now, like an animal's,

"U-Um, S-Sensei are you alright?" Hanatarou asked concerned for his master, also not wanting to be eaten,

Cerulean then realized his hunger was getting a bit unstble so he calmed down and said,

"Sorry, just a bit hungry, but can you make chicken and beef ramen, with peppers and broth?"

That was one of Cerulean's favorite dishes, in fact it was a dish he had eaten with one of the only people he let remember him, true he would wipe the memory of anyone he had tested, but if be became true friends with that person and they promise to keep him secret he'd let them remember.

Hanatarou smiled his biggest smile, he felt nostalgia at what was asked of him, so he responded,

"O-Of course, that's the dish that Ōetsu-san liked!" Hanatarou said happily, but Cerulean hearing this paused and then asked,

"You know that ba-wait you do know who is right?"

Hanatarou nodded and said

"Yes he visited me once after I graduated the Academy, I cooked for him and my brother at our house, why?"

"Oh,no reason." Cerulean said

He then lead Hanatarou down stairs to train, but not without this thought in mind,

_"Who the hell is this kid?!"_

* * *

**And that's all I wrote,**

**in your reviews try and answer the question i put up there**

**someone please do a Hanatarou/Kukaku story, a ****Ulquiorra/Harrible story or a Chizuru Harem please**

******"This is Squalo King signing off"**


	10. Practice,Past,art of Kind Kendo

**Yosh! Here come Squalo King with a New chapter of Iro No Oo Yamada, now I've had this idea ever since I started this fic ,but first **

** disclaimer: ****Squalo King does not own bleach, Tite Kubo does**

**Now most people are pissed that Hanatarou's blade can't cut, when in reality it is the one of the thing I know Tite Kubo did right, you shall see why in this chapter , now the review credits for the last chapter:**

** ilnk: thanks I fixed it**

**Bigboom550: not even close to my answer, but the clue to it is in that chapter**

**JulCan1987: I figured I'd have a squad zero reference and here is a tiny clue about Cerulean's past**

**RoseJustic: Oh there will be interaction, try stalking**

**Also someone please write a Hanatarou/Kukaku, ****Ulquiorra/Harrible or a Chizuru Harem, just haven't seen those types at all**

******By the way, I changed the four chokuto shikai to two chokuto**

******Also in the reviews I want you to guess who Cerulean's last student was before Hanatarou**

**WARNING:This chapter is long, has time-skip, flash back and leaves more questions than before,I also broke the pattern I usually do since I knew a lot of people would like this chapter, also when you see one spelling mistake its no spelling mistake ;)**

* * *

**Practice,Past,art of Kind Kendo**

**Many years ago**

Cerulean was making his way through the desert mountains ,he was wearing a cloak and his kasa on his head, he had been walking for nineteen days straight and a list of thing made themselves clear: he was hungry, he was starting to get tired, the cloak he was wearing was itchy, the pack he had his equipment in was annoying, he was hungry, and the worst part was,

"C-C-Ceu_l_ n, g_t _e f_ q_ic_, t_ak_ hu_s!" said Legion

Legion was in a worst shape than Cerulean was, he was broken: his back was cracked, his edge was as dull, and nearly destroyed, his tip was gone and only a cracked ridge remained, and he and Cerulean had just gone through an assault from many hollows and the only reason he was destroyed was because Cerulean had fought using Legion while he was in his scabbard, even being on Cerulean's left side didn't comfort him during this time,

"Hang on Legion, just a few more miles, we'll reach a town and with all the hoolows in this area there has to be a weapons maker,*Rumble*," Cerulean then put his hand on his stomach as he was walking, "Oh man, I need to get some food in me quick I haven't eaten for weeks and I can't eat the stones he gave us." Cerulean kept on walking and Legion criticized,

"Y_u _at b_a_t_rd, _o _c g_ w_ f_o_, _e_ _e t_ a _ck_mi_, _o f_s_er!"

Cerulean kept his eyes and spiritual pressure out open, it was called"Pasu"(Path) a special sprirtual tecnique for seeing with or without your eyes by expanding your reiastu outward ,but thinly like a smoke you can feel and see whatever is inside, it was his way of seeing far away and around, taught to him by Hasuno and it was effective in the dark but,

"Nothing, absolutely nothing on the radar, how far do I gotta walk befor I pick up more than just hollows, mountains, dead trees and a tiny hut?"

Cerulean was a bit surprised that there was a hut so far out here, it was at least 15 miles in front of him, and closer concentration he saw the shape of a man with his technique, his movement showed that he was working on something, and was cooking as well.

"Finally some food!" Cerulean yelled.

Legion tried to escape his scabbard to hit Cerulean, but he was too weak,

"No need for that, we'll see if he can fix you up too." he said to legion patting his scabbard,

Cerulean then ran toward that direction at mach 6 making a dust storm of clouds behind him and in at least 1 minute and 20 seconds flat he was there, he then turned off "Pasu"when he was at least a foot away from the side of the hut, he looked up and down the hut sizing it up: it was tiny, made of straw and twigs, dirty and small, his first thought was,

_"Nice, I could hang here!"_

Before he went around to the door, he stopped when he saw a large number of giant stone blocks, they looked as it the hollows had eaten them but Cerulean knew that Hollows would never eat besides souls, if it was anything else it would just sit in their stomach until it became a part of it which took a while, but the wait would be awarded sometimes, the thing they ate would serve as a weapon, Cerulean put his hand on his chin wondering,

_"Errosion maybe, but it hasn't rained for days,"_ he then saw a perfect stone disintegrate,_ "what the hell, that was reishi._" he thought

He then wondered that maybe this would be a bad idea, he had the arrowhead in his pocket ready for use, and prepared Legion

"Legion don't talk until later and no tranforming!", Legion the responded

"F_k _o!" Legion then stopped talking

As Cerulean walked inside,he tipped his kasa off his head having it rest on his back, he then he was smacked in the face by a handful of unfamiliar and strange words,

"Fool, out of my crib if your here for me, ya'll ain't ready for this cause it ain't ready yet!"

Cerulean raised his eyebrows in confusion, he walked in and say that there was a bit of space inside, to be honest he was glad that he could go in and not take out the roof, he then strangely felt something strange, an immense spiritual energy and it was being mixed with Rieshi, he looked around and saw a bunch of scrolls, broken swords, and food, it was a clay bowl of ramen with scraps of chicken and beef inside and it was gleaming with broth, he was about to eat it until he finally saw dark skinned man hunched down several feet away and he was sitting next to the ramen, he seemed absorbed in something, but Cerulean didn't know what, then Cerulean decided to say

"Hey, buddy, you got any-

"Look up." the man said, Cerulean questioned,

"What?", the man then pointed up

"Look up, fool." the man said pointing up

Cerulean shrugged his shoulders and did as he was told, just then a bowl of water came down on his head, Cerulean had no time to respond so in other words he was drenched. his hair and clothes were wet and to top it off he was wearing the bowl as a top hat and not by choice, and all he could hear was laughter,

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA," the man then got up and turned to Cerulean, he was wearing dark tinted glasses, dark think hair and a big smile on his face, he then spoke,

"Whoa, now your bigger than the last punk the walked up in here like a king," He then walked to Cerulean and squatted down, "so which of the families are you from: Kuchiki, Unohana, Kyoraku, Ukitake, the Foins, or even the Shihouins," he then scratched his head, "you might be from the Reisacchi clan, but one already came by wanting to help and when I refused him he gave me some ingredients and fought of a horde of hollows ,nice guy," he then jumped up and knocked the bowl off Cerulean's head, he then lands on his feet," at least he had the manners to knock, so what yo want ya fool?"

Cerulean shook himself dry and answered

"*Sigh* look I can tell you busy with,Um whatever it is your doing, but I was wondering could you fix my friend?" the man then smiles

"I ain't no medic, now out my hair, go to Yachiru if you ain't scared, cause you see, she'll put you and him out of ya'lls misery." Cerulean then started to laugh at the mentioning of her name,

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, I'm not scared of that child, I already beat her 2 times, one time she lost her arm, had to put it back before she woke up!"

The man the widened his eyes, Yachiru Unohana was the most dangerous criminal in history and the man claimed to have beaten her twice, Cerulean then spoke,

"Anyway Little Miss aside its not a person its a sword and-

"C_r_le_n, I_m _or_y." Legion said in pain, the strange man was startled jumped back,

"What the hell!", Cerulean then exploded

"YOU IDIOT," Cerulean then drew Legion, when then man saw this he was surprised at the fact that the blade was so damaged, also the fact that this strange man was s concerened as if the sword was hs partner,, , "IT HURTS WHEn YOU TALK WHILE BROKEN LIKE THIS!"

"C_ul_an ge_ _om_ f_od _t _urts _o _h_n yo_ h_g_r_, w_ d_'t k_ow _f y_o -"

"BE QUIET,WHY THE HELL WON'T LISTEN TO-"

"Hey," the mam said in a serious tone, Cerulean then looked at him almost crying over Legion,"I think I can help, but first let me ask, is that sword an extension of yourself and at tes resembles you?",Cerulean quickly answered

"Of course, Legion is an idiot and so am I,but why" the man's glasses then gave off a glint and he smiled

"Because I've been working on something for the past century and I think you have what I need to actually get done," the man goes through his stuff looking for something, "in the past shinigami depended of exorcism tools for killing hollows,but proved ineffective so I've been trying to correct it, when word got out the noble clans have been trying to catch a peek before they started building that "Goat 14" thing," the man opens a large case in the room and gets what he was looking for, it was a strange looking katanta, the blade seemed to be dull, was a porcelain color had a strange hilt and was very unusual,"by the way, that isn't a zanpaukto is it?"

"A what?" Cerulean asked

"Perfect, before you got here I couldn't get the tool to properly manifest, that's when I got the idea to split the person into, one would hold the blade and one would be it and its shape would vary on the person, but I needed to know for sure that this would work, having it manifest without myself would be dangerous before the blades would break like twigs, but of I can have you test it to see how the bound works then it might work," the man then gave the item to Cerulean, "this is an asauchi, put all your possible power in it and you might be able to transfer that blade of yours into it."Cerulean then asked,

"Really, this can save Legion?" the the said this,

"I haven't tested it properly, I was finished with this model and you came when I tried to make another they're difficult to produce and-"

*ROAR*

Suddenly there was a loud sound of hunger and animosity, this sound those two knew all too well,

"Hollows!" the two said in unison,

Cerulean then took the blade anx went outside, then he saw at leat a thousand hollows surrounding the hut,Cerulean then looked at the item and yelled,

"HEY MORON, WHAT'S YOUR NAME,YOU KNOW INCASE THIS DOESN'T WORK!"the man in the hut then smiled and answered,

"Ouetsu Nimaiya fool, and no need to pray to the sky, cause ain't no chance your gonna die."

Cerulean then put the stones in his pack on the ground, and spoke to Ouetsu,

"I'm gonna kills these thing quick, you may get a bit scared, but you'l also believe what I said about little miss earlier!"

Cerulean then focused his energy into the asauchi, Ouetsu was very taken back by the amount of energy that was being expelled and he started believe that he was as powerful as he said, the hollows started to disintegrate and Ouetsu then put a barrier over his hut out of fear of it being destroyed,

"Come on Legion, SPEAK!" Cerulean begged,

Then the asauchi, then began to mold itself: it gained an edge, it grew longer, the handle turned blue and the hilt vanished. Cerulean then began to feel funny, he was then on his knees from dizziness with his eyes closed, he wasn't tired but,

_"HEY, YOU THERE BLUE BAKA_?" this came from a familiar voice that was no longer garbled, unfinished and clear as hell,

* * *

When Cerulean opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't in the same area,

"LEGION, ARE YOU THERE, WHERE AM I?"

Cerulean the found himself in a weird area, it was night-time, it was much like the desert of Hueco Mundo except the it actually had stars in the sky, the moun, and he was surrounded by millions of statues,: many of were hollows he once knew, people he met and thing he turned Legion into and last of all,

"We owe that guy big Cerulean!" was Legion, he had no face, a large figure, was completely sapphire blue and crystal like, and last of all he was wearing a cloak. Legion was standing between two statues with his hands on the shoulders of both, and their faces Cerulean knew all to well and he started to cry at the sight of them : one was a woman with short hair black hair, she had but a single braid with a hive like item hanging off the end of it, blue eyes, she wore a Kimono with images of bees stitched in it and bore geta, the other statue was a young man with an honest face, long black hair, it was a bit spiky and it protruded downward, had blue eyes, he wore samurai shoulder and shin guards over a cloak he wore, sandals and he had on a Kasa that rested on the back on of his neck his started to cry, just then all the memories he ever had rushed into him: the good ones, the bad ones and the ones he had of the first true friends he ever had, the seniors of his "squad" his captain and his rival for said captain's attention,

"*Sniffle*Hasuno Taicho, baka Hachi-san*Sniffle*." then Legion spoke,

"You remember who I am, I been there since you started your hunger, when your captain curved it, the friends you made, the enemies you fought, a certain woman you love to make blush and when you and I began our new lives, what is my name?"

Hearing this Cerulean only smiled bearing his fangs and screamed,

"LEGION!"

* * *

**Outside Cerulean's head**

Ouetsu was poking Cerulean's head, said man was on the ground passed out,

"_Come on man don't die yet, wake up!" _Ouetsu thought, then as if on cue

"We're baaaaaaack!" yelled Legion with glee,

Cerulean then sprang up and hugged Ouetsu,

"You did it O, that asauchi of yours worked!" Ouetsu then pushed Cerulean off him

"Damn straight it worked, but can you tell me whats going on: how the hell can that blade talk, who are you, and how the hell are you so strong?" he asked in a frantic voice, Cerulean thought about it and decided no to make this guy forget for helping and he answered,

"Okay, but can we eat and talk?",

The man then fell backwards at Cerulean's hunger and then Legion hit Cerulean in the back of his head and said,

"Blue Baka!"

Ceruelan then put his thumb up saying,

"Good to have you back Legion."

* * *

**1 hour later**

Cerulean and Legion told Ouetsu everything over the noodles that he had made, all of the things Cerulean had done, his "squad" what he was doing and what he was, it all surprisingly made sense to Ouetsu, he even let Cerulean touch him on the shoulder to test him, but it wasn't him, he also told Cerulean about Legion's new abilities,which he liked. As they ate noodles , which were tasty to both of them Legion took the form of an monk and sat with them eating(Legion can eat when transformed), while they ate they told jokes, laughed, they even spared together,Cerulean did Jizen to enter his innerworld again but when he did Ouestu drew on his face. While they ate more noodles they Cerulean told a dirty joke,

"Okay, this guy was happy, his friend asked why he was happy and he said it was because he was judging deserts, and when his friend asked why that made him happy he answered," he leans into Ouetsu's ear and whispers the punchline and the he laughs

"HA HA HA HA HA, I'd be happy too,Blue!"

Legion then laughed because he then read Cerulean's mind right along with Cerulean and Ouetsu, the whole day after Legion becoming a zanpakuto was like a party, Cerulean liked Ouetsu's style and Ouetsu thought the same about broke the laughter and continued eating and spoke,

"*Slurp* That's was a long ass story, you used to be a hollow, but that Hasuno guy changed you?" Cerulean nodded and responded

"Yeah,*Slurp* though I kept my hair, eye color and fangs no one could tell that I used to be a hollow."

"*Slurp*And that kasa you got was his and he made it with reiatsu?"

"Yeah, never go anywhere without it.*Slurp*"then Legion spoke toward his part,

"As you can tell from what you've been told I'm not your normal blade,*Slurp* well not any more and these noodles are great, are there peppers in this?"

Ouetsu nodded "Its beef and chicken with peppers and broth, my favorite!" ,

They continued to eat, Cerulean had never had such good food from such a humble home,but then out of curiosity he asked,

"By the way, since you saved Legion I'm going to let you go, so could you not tell anyone I exist, what I told you, especially the part about me beating Little Miss two times?" Ouetsu finished his noodles and answered

"*Gulp* Of course man, you helped me test my invention, now shingami can fight hollows more effectively, I owe you big for helping me, but when push come to shove are you sure you don't want some of the credit when I present this when they make that Gotie 14 thing?" then Cerulean answered,

"You take it, before this Legion wasn't a zanpakuto until now, so I couldn't possibly take the credit, by the way where is the nearest town?" Ouetsu then answered

" 30 miles north from here."

Ceruelan then got on his feet, Legion turned back into a sword and returned into his scabbard,

"Thanks O." he held out his hand to shake his new friend,

""No prob Blue." Ouetsu then got up and instead of his hand he held his fist out for Cerulean to pound it, Cerulean was a bit confused, but then decided to roll with the punches and balled his hand into a fist touched Ouetsu's fist with his own, he then left the hut placing his kasa on his head, but not before one more thing,

"By the way, look up." Cerulean said,

On instinct Ouetsu then looked up when suddenly a bigger bowl of water fell on him, this time he was the soaked one, and at this they both laughed like best friends, even Legion joined in on the fun and threw in a few chuckles, Cerulean left for the next town both with big smiles on their faces, this not only marked the creation of Zanpakuto, but also the day Cerulean let someone remember him and even as a Squad Zero Member Ouetsu kept his promise.

* * *

**Present Day. **

It had been 17 days since Hanatarou had mention Ouetsu, since then Cerulean couldn't help but, think about the first time he ever met him, he fixed Cerulean and he gave shinigami more effective weapons to use rather than those exorcism weapons, Cerulean let him remember and he always knew he'd keep his promise to keep him secret, but the one thing he didn't count on was Hanatarou knowing him, as he sat down and watched Hanatarou practice shunpo he had only one question in mind,

_"How the hell does he know his name, he shouldn't know his real name, only under special condition should a Squad Zero member even say their own name outside the Soul King's castle or even be out of the castle to begin with, and why would he approach Hanatarou anyway?",_

He then eats more of the noodles that Hanatarou had made for him, also over the few days he and Hanatarou have grown closer even though Hanatarou was clumsy and sometimes knocked over Ceruleans things and the fact that Ceruleans' teaching were nothing like in the Shino Academy, Hanatarou felt less nervous around Cerulean like he did with his friends, but he still referred him as,

"S-Sensie, h-how many more times do I have to do this?", he asked as he was shunpoing from the top of one pole to another as they were moving in different directions,

"This is fun!" Legion said

Legion offered to turn into the poles for the training, they were floating a few inches above the ground ,but were 15 feet high so it took Hanatarou 20 times to shunpo on top of one of them,

Even though it took longer than most Hanatarou was able to do shunpo as well as a 3rd seat, he had practiced much while he was at home in the woods, when he was at Cerulean's house and even in the sewers when he was cleaning with the relief team it was easy since they left him behind anyways, but when it came to the fact that he could use shunpo to travel he realized that he didn't want to use it to travel anymore after all walking was healthier, he only used it to get to and from Cerulean's house, through Cerulean's training Hanatarou's speed had increased to a considerable amount, because he made Hanatarou wear leg weights as he did shunpo and when he was on duty, though it was very hard the first 6 days it proved to be effective,but it made running from the 11 squad members much harder. The day that Hanatarou mentioned he knew Ouestu from his Academey days Cerulean assumed only two things: he didn't know who he really was and he probably had a weird zanpakuto, but Hanatarou seemed to forget it sometimes which pissed Cerulean off, so to answer Hanatrou's question,

"Until you start bringing- um, what do you call your zanpakuto?"

"H-Hisagomaru."

"Hisagomaru, I haven't even really seen that blade, tomorrow bring the sword here," he then finished his soup and then tipped his bowl over," now answer me this, why do you forget it when everyone else seems to remember theirs?"

Hantarou was shunpoing to the moving poles with a bit of ease, thought it was hard when they changed directions and it took him 7 days to get it right, but he was getting it right at a slow pace, first Cerlean had to train his balance which was hard and somehow Hanatarou was still clumsy, then he helped him with timing which was even harder, and finally he had to train his ability direct himself in different directions using shunpo,, he stopped on one pole and answered with his head down,

"I-I'm in squad four, so I tend to forget hi,I hardly practice with him and besides m-my power is heali-

"Legion, tip over." Cerulean said

Then as commanded Legion had the poles hit the ground and tip over, when Hanatarou tried to get away he lost his balance and fell landing on the poles, Cerulean then reprimanded him,

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHICH SQUAD YOUR IN, HOW CAN YOU FORGET YOU ZANPAKUTO, THE THING THAT MARKS YOUR EXISTENCE AS A SHINIGAMI?!",Hanatarou was startled, he was scared at how loud and angry Cerulean was, he was trembling in fear and answered,

"H-H-H-Hisagomaru can't cut, only heal-" Cerulean then interrupts again

"It reflects who you are, so the problem is not the blade!" Hanatarou still scared put his head down and his eyes started to tear up in shame,

"I-I'm sorry." he said and started to cry a little

Cerulean then put his hand in the air and summoned Legion back to him, he got up and walked to Hanatarou and spoke to him calmly this time helping him up,

"*Sigh* Look I'm sorry kid, think about me, if I forgot Legion and almost never used him how do you think he'd feel, how do you think a child would feel if their own father or mother misplaced and forgot them like they never mattered, from what you told about how the other squads pick on you and what I saw when I saved you, you don't treat Hisagomaru any better they those thugs do to you."

Hanatarou had never thought about it before, Hisagomaru had also been the reason he had gotten beaten up besides the squad he was on and his personality,because he couldn't cut, but he had only used him when he remembered him, even when he started to remember him more he still forgot him sometimes which was too much, he only did jizen two times before and he never practiced with him. He wanted to be liked by people, ever since he became shingami he wanted to be liked by the seated and unseated members, but despite his kindness they would still trick, tease, and beat him up, they thought him as useless and he didn't want anyone else feeling the same way,but that's probably what Hisagomaru thought Hanatrou believed him to be, useless.

"The next time you come here bring the blade and we'll see what we can do about it, but first do you know any kido spells?"

Hanatarou got on his feet and dried his eyes, he nodded and answered

"Y-Yes, but only the first few Hado, and only the first Bakudo, I've practice them since I met Ichigo." then to Hanatarou's surprise Cerulean smiled a big smile,

"Well what do you know, Bakudo Sho: is actually my favorite spell,watch."

Hanatarou got out of the way,Cerulean then took a fighting stance, he took a horse stance spreading his leg out and squatting, put his wrist on his hip and made a fist, he then drew his fist back and said

"Sho!"

He then shifted his stance punched toward the trees firing a pulse of hair that destroyed them, blowing the trees away in a tornado like fashion, when the air subsided Hanatarou was gaping at the mouth and asked,

"T-That wasn't the original spell!"

"Spell recreate, its when you reform or use kido spells into different fashions than normal, I've done it hundreds of times" Cerulean then remembered when he Shocked Kensei and Rose, also when he broke out of Toshiro's ice prison, "I'll teach it to you after I help you with Kendo, Hakudo and the little thing I have planned."

Hanatarou nodded, but then realized what Cerulean said,

"K-Kendo and Hakudo, but I failed those classes at the Shino Academy, I never even entered to fight I wanted to heal like my brother and grandpa!" he said with fear, but Cerulean only responded as such

"*Chuckle* Come on Hanatarou, you've been coming here for a while, does any way I teach you similar to the way those teachers did to you." Hantarou thought about this,

_"N-No way, the teachers taught the same as everyone else,but Cerulean seems to appeal to the fact I'm a Healer, he had Legion pretend to be a patient in need of transport and he timed me on it so the situation which caused me to use shunpo more effectively, he helped me to curve using shunpo when most can only do it in straight directions and he doesn't stop no matter how much I struggle." _Hanatarou thought,

"N-No, your way different than at the Academy." he said with a bright smile

"Alright," Cerulean then pointed his finger at the artificial sky, there hung the moon," tomorrow we work on Kendo, bring the blade so that I can can teach you and did you say that your blade couldn't cut?"

Hanatarou nodded and got an expected and unexpected response,

"HA HA HA HA H HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, It can't cut, now that is cool!"Hanatarou felt happy, when people saw that his zanpakuto couldn't cut and was hollow with a gauge they all made fun of him only Captain Unohana and the squad 4 members saw this as a good thing,

"What else is about the blade?" Cerulean asked

"I-It has a gauge on the side and is hollow on the inside, it heals wounds and cuts while in its sealed for,when the guage is full it turns into a scalpel called Akeiro Hisagomaru automatically, when I swing it a blast of energy is released at the amount of wounds healed." he said, but all Hanatarou needed to say was that it could only heal in its sealed form for Cerulean to know what to do about his lack ofswordsman ability,but he questioned

_"It has something on the the side of the blade, a healing type in its sealed form too, an automatic shikai change and no incantation is needed to change it, there hasn't been a zanpakuto like that before, no wonder O. talked to the kid."_he thought, he then asked

"You said before you said the you knew Ouetsu, did he ask you about Hisagomaru?" Hanatarou then answered

"Y-Yes,I was a little scared at first but my brother told me it was okay, he asked me about myself and when he was done looking he said the Hisagomaru was for healing."

"When was this?" Cerulean asked

"A-April 1st, A-April F-Fools day, my birthday." Hanatarou responded

_"Ha, I've know that guy long enough to know that he is master of pranks and double talk, whenever we saw each other after he fixed Legion we tried to out trick each other and if he saw him on the 1st of April then he was must have been using his famous double talk: prank style, his own art when he lies but tells the truth in his own fashion,and if he was called to see him he would never reveal Hanatarou's zanpakuto abilities with specific details." _Cerulean thought

Cerulean then took Hanatarou back upstairs for food, after that Hanatarou shunpoed from tree to tree using his training to get home,and when he left Legion hit Cerulean in the back of the head harder than usual,

*Whack* and now that was two times he hit him, Cerulean rubbed the back of his head and spoke,

"Ow, what was that-" Legion then interrupted

"You didn't have to yell at him, and don't say it was because of me either, you did it because not only was him forgetting his zanpakuto disgracing Ouetsu, but it shows that he disrespects himself."

Legion hit the nail on the head, it was true what Hanatarou was doing forgetting Hisagomaru disrespected Ouetsu, but also proved he had no respect for himself. For the past few weeks Cerulean saw Hanatarou as a gullible, nervous, small for his age, clumsy weakling,but he didn't see anything wrong with it, Hanatarou wasn't pretending, he was being honest about his actions, he started to like the boy for who he was, and when Hanatarou told Cerulean about how he helped to save Rukia, restore Ichigo's powers, assist against the Bounts and even going to Hueco Mundo on his own free will to help the stupid kid, he knew Hanatarou was truly strong inside,a healer with a heart of gold, so when he saw that he was disrespecting something that was shaped in his image he got angry, and they way Hanatarou described Hisagomaru he knew it was a rare thing as legion was, though the fact it was hollow on the inside scared him a bit,

"Legion, you know that a zanpakuto that is not truly loved breaks like nothing, which is why your lucky to have me, if Hanatarou doesn't learn to see Hisagomaru as something of value then how will he gain more self respect, and besides I don't think O. was telling him everything like the fact he's Squad Zero,but then again he has to want what his zanpakuto has to offer, whether its hiding something or Hanatarou is missing something."

* * *

As Hanatarou shunped from tree to tree under the light of the moon,he couldn't but trip sometimes, it seemed he still couldn't rid himself of his clumsiness. He also thought about him keeping his training secret, at first he felt guilty, whenever Captain Unohana asked him about his day or what he was doing he said that it was just the regular things; feeding his chickens, watering his plants, getting groceries and his regular house chores, and technically he wasn't lying, he did all those things before he went to Cerulean,

_"I-I don't need to tell her or Isane yet,I-"_

*Rustle*

Hanatarou then stopped only to run into one of the trees hearing this sound,

"Ow," Hanatarou then got on his feet and hid in a bush," what was that?" he whispered to himself,

The night was silent again, Hanatarou waited for whatever was making the noise to reveal itself so he knew what to hid from, but when he saw nothing make itself know he continued to go home,

_"Guess it was just the wind?"_ he thought,

He then shunpoed home,but before he could he started to feel something strange, like a feeling of sternness and a bit of emotional coldness, but these emotions weren't his at all, but he only felt this for a second,and he shook off what had him so stumped and went for home.

Hiding in the leaves on the trees was a figure that was investigating Hanatarou's movements for a while, she knew he was leaving for somewhere,but she didn't know where he was going, sometimes she would lose him, other times she would be unable to follow him from the figure and Yamada losing her in Serieti.

"Damn, where is he going everyday, and why can't I track him."

Soifon then followed Hanatarou home to monitor him some more.

* * *

**Hanatarou's house**

Hanatarou's house was quiet and normal: he had his own garden, there was small, he kept a coop of chickens, a portrait of his brother Seinosuke, some of his paintings of Rukongai district, a living room, a kitchen,a bathroom, and a bedroom.

"*Sigh* Today was rough," he sat down on his couch and take off the leg weights, "I-I hope I can stop wearing these leg weights soon." he said as he sat down

Hanatarou was nervous, Cerulean had said that tomorrow he would start to learn Kendo, in the Shino Academy he got the lowest scores possible in that class, when the other students saw this they proceeded to beat him up when ever they got the chance, when they were sparing when it was over and he lost they still used the practice swords to hurt him,but Cerulean had different teaching style than any of the teachers he had, he started to wonder how he would help him with healing kido.

"*Yawn* I have to work at squad 4 tomorrow so wondering should wait." he said

He then got up and stretched, , brushed his teeth, washed his face, turned off the lights and went to bed and went to bed, Hanatarou was in blissful unawareness, because as he slept he had no Idea that some one had been waiting for him to go home.

Soifon was standing on a high branch, as she watched the lights in Hanatarou's house turn off, she calculated what had she had seen for the past few weeks monitoring him,

_Everyday so far after his squad duties and shift is over Yamada leaves Serieti with something or someone: First it was a dog, 4 days after that was an old man, the time after that was a butterfly, and today was a little girl. Ten days ago I've noticed him moving slower than usual and I've just seen him tack off leg weights that is too extreme of training for a squad 4 member. His spiritual pressure has also increased at a significant level,but he seems to hid it from others even from Captain Unohana. I caught him shunpoing from tree to tree ,but I can't find out where he's going.", _she turned her back to Hanatarou's house and returned to her Squad quarters, as she jumped through the trees she remebered what she saw in the woods and starting thinking,

"What his with him, why his he hiding his shunpo, with what he did in the trees would make him an unseated member of my squad does he fear promotion, either way I'll need to see him doing more than this for effective evidence, if he demonstrates any battle abilities then I step things up a notch.", she then returned home,

* * *

**The next day**

Hanatarou had gone to Squad 4, this time he remembered when Cerulean had gotten angry and the things he said about zanpakuto and the first thing he did was grab his zanpauto when getting ready in the morning, he was making his way there avoiding any possible interaction with the Squad 11 members, he was making great time when,

"Hey,Hanatarou!" said a familiar voice said,

Hanatarou turned to see a familiar face,

"Rikichi," Hanatarou walks over to him,"h-hi, how have you been?"

"Me, what about you, it was easy to find you?" Richiki said,

"What are you talking about?" Hanatarou asked

"Don't play dumb, your spiritual pressure has increased a lot since the last time we saw each other and I've been seeing you less and less!"

Hanatarou started to stammer, he had let his guard, for the past few weeks he had been hiding his spiritual pressure increase to avoid suspicion after all Cerulean told him not to tell anyone he was training him, so Hanatarou came up with another explanation,

"Um- W-Wel I-"

"No need to explain, I already know." Rikichi said calmly

"Y-You do, how?!" Hanatarou asked franticly

"Its obvious, you've got a secret girlfriend and she's been training the crap out of you!" Hanataro held his head down and responded as such

"I-I'm sorry, don't tell an- w-wait a girlfriend , n-no I don't-" Rikichi the interrupts him

"Don't lie, I can tell, and you've gotten a bit stronger, no one else can see it,but I can, I always knew you liked the fighters in women!" he then laughed

"Rikichi, I don't-"

"Relax, I'm just kidding, I've got to go see if Renji or Captain Kuchiki needs anything."

"Okay, bye!"

Hanatarou then ran toward the squad at a high pace, as Rikichi saw him leave he realized how much faster Hanatarou has gotten, he then looked at his zanpakuto and realized that Hanatarou's had a name and shikai,his didn't, because he wasn't able to communicate with his well. Hanatarou was seated and he was not and Hanatarou had done these amazing thing after the Ryoka Invasion, but Rikichi stayed the same even though he stopped trying to be like Renji nothing changed for him and even though Hanatarou was in squad 4 he was much stronger than him,

_"I need to talk to Captain Kuchiki."_ Rikichi thought, he then left for his squad clutching on to his nameless zanpakuto,

* * *

**Squad 4**

Hanatarou was patching up members of Squad 11, as usual after he healed them they would either hit him or make fun of him,

"A-Alright, all done" he said enthusiastically after he healed him,

The man got up and hit Hanatarou in the stomach and said,

"Your turn punk!" and walked away

As Hanatarou grabbed his stomach in pain he started to wonder how Cerulean would help him with his physical and to the fact how he would help him with kendo when he has a blade that can't cut, he also started to wonder what "thing" he had planned for him, but knowing Cerulean's training,

_"It'll probably be somethings nuts."_ he thought

Hanatarou then prepared himself for the next group that needs to be healed

* * *

**6 Hours later**

"B-Bye Isane, C-Captain Unohana." Hanatarou said as he exited squad 4, he ran quickly toward home, he then turned his head to the left and saw a hawk that had flown low, it was brown with a yellow beak and it winked at Hanatarou,

_"Legion, that's the signal." _ Hanatarou thought,Whenever Legion came to pick Hanatarou up for training in any form he would wink at Hanatarou to let him know it was him.

Legion then flew close to him and said,

"Ready to go kid, looks like I won't need pick you up in my beak you've gotten good!" Hanatarou then blushed at Legions compliment to his shunpo and he answered with a smile

"Y-Yeah and this time I remembered Hisagomaru."

"That's cool, alright lets get to your house to feed those birds" Legion said,

Hanatarou and Legion then left for their destination, but not without a tail, Soifon was a mere 12 feet behind him, during her instigation she was carfeul not to shirk her Captain responsibilities or involve anyone else to avoid her being discovered by Yamada,

_"I suppose there is no harm in his shunpo, but what is with the talking animals and they way he hides his raising power, I need to find out more instead of just following him this time. I have duties to perform anyway, I will follow him another time, but I will monitor him when he returns." _she thought,

Soifon then returned to her Squad HQ and prepared for whatever Hanatarou may try,

"Yamada if you are a potential Aizen, I swear I will wipe you from existence " she said to herself clutching her zanpakuto. she then got an idea

* * *

**Cerulean's house**

When Hanatrou and Legion arrived at Cerulean's house Legion let him inside while perched on Hanatarou shoulder,but when entering Cerulean wasn't in the living room to greet him like usual, he then asked out loud hoping his master would hear,

"S-Sensei, are you home?", but there was no answer, he then looked around and discovered that the door to the training room was open,he turned to Legion and asked

"I-Is he home"

He then found a note on the couch and it read,

_"Hanatarou meet me downstairs, I have a way to help you learn Kendo and use a sword more effectively,"_

"I-I wonder how that will work?" Hanatarou asked Legion, but Legion only had a smile on his face and responded

"*Chuckle* Keep reading,kid.",Hanatarou did as Legion said and kept reading,

_"your probably asking how I will be able to do that since the grand teachers of the Gotie 13 and Shino Academy were unable to? Just come downstairs and you'll see._

_P.S. Legion whatever happens you can hit me after he's done."_

Hanatarou looked at Legion for an effective clue to the lesson,but Legion merely shrugged, Hanatarou then went downstairs into the training room

* * *

**Training Room**

Hanatarou and Legion made there way downstairs into the training room, he looked around and saw Cerulean with his back turned to him and Hanatarou walked toward him and greeted him,

"S-Sensei, I'm here to learn K-Kendo and I brought Hisagomaru." Cerulean greeted him back,but kept his back turned to him,

"Hanatarou, your here, good thing too I've been keeping this ready for you since Legion left." Hanatarou then asked

"Keeping what ready?"

"You'll see soon, now you have no Zanjutsu experience what so ever were going to wipe your slate clean, forget what little you know about swordsmanship so that you may learn more. Now the know "problem" is the fact your blade can't cut only heal let me ask what kind of wounds does it heal?" Hantarou then answered

"M-Mostly gashes, cuts, and slash wounds"

"Perfect, now when I turn around I want you to strike me." Hanatarou was very reluctant,but he held his head down and answered

"O-Okay, I-I wil."

Cerulean the turned around, Hanatarou Legion were then scared out of their minds at what they saw, Cerulean had a huge cut from the left side of his neck to his right hip bone, his clothes had blood all over them, he had a butcher knife that was soaked in blood in his right hand, both hands were on his hips, and for some completely strange reason he was wearing a smile, at seeing this Legion spoke first

"YOU IDIOT, I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDDING WHEN YOU TALKED ABOUT THIS!" Hanatarou then yelled,

"S-Sensei, why have you done this!" but Cerulean only responded in casual tone,

"Um, kid I've been bleeding out since Legion left and I'm probably gonna die in an hour so help me out."

Hanatarou then responded by grabbing his scabbard with his left hand, then grabbed Hisagomaru's handle with his right and said,

H-Hold on Sensei!"

He then drew his zanpakuto and held it with both hands and ran toward Cerulean at a high pace having Legion fly off him, when he was in reach he swung in the same direction that the wound was, but out of nowhere,

*Klang*

Cerulean stops the blade with the butcher knife, he then and shupoed 6 feet away from Hanatarou, the medic was wide eyed at this, why would Cerulean stop him, he then asked,

"W-What are you doing?!" Cerulean then responded

"Shunpo, often you will need to shunpo at your opponent to get a hit in, also remember to shift your footing,proper footing is key."

Hanatarou then shunpoed to Cerulean striking diagonally, but it was blocked again and then Cerulean lightly kicked Hanatarou in the leg knocking him down, he then said,

"You need to keep a strong stance, also don't always try to strike in the same place it makes you predictable," Cerulean then repels Hisagomaru then shunpos away saying, "I can smell pennies Hanatarou, either you use that thing on me or I'll die."

"Sensei stop it!"

Hanatarou then shunpoed after Ceruelan, when he caught up Cerulean tried to hit him with the butcher knife,but on instinct Hanatarou blocked it he then tried to move,but found himself unable to, Cerulean then said,

"Sometimes blocking isn't enough, you have to parry the weapon by striking at it and deflecting it, in a fight you must always find an opening, I'm fading fast kid you better heal me." Hanatarou then asked,

"Are you nuts?!" Cerulean then shunpoed away with Hanatarou going after him,

Hanatarou then went for a vertical slash Cerulean blocked it, Cerulean then tried slashing away at Hanatarou in an attempt to break his stance,but Hanatarou stayed strong, Hanatarou then struck Cerulean's butcher knife being at a stand still with him, as their blades crossed niether moved, Hanatarou then shifted his footwork and started to turn right as if he was in mid spin, the direction of this movement caused Ceruleans' butcher knife to move out to the left along with his arm, Hanatarou then struck Cerulean's side and said,

"Fufill" causing the gauge to fill up a bit and shunpoed away and this time Cerulean went after him,

They then crossed blades again and shupoed again in an attempt to strike one another, Hanatarou then shunpoed behind Cerulean and struck downward, but Cerulean shupoed away and behind Hanatarou and struck downward, but Hanatarou quickly sensed this and quickly turned around blocked it, he and Cerulean then shunpoed 12 feet away from each other,Hanatarou then started to think about what just happened

_"What is this feeling,"_he then clutched Hisagomaru,"_no matter, I have to heal sensei or he'll die!" _

Hanatarou the shunpoed at Cerulean striking from diagonally from the bottom left to the top right of his body, Cerulean countered by shunpong at Hanatarou swinging the butcher knife in the opposing style Hanatarou was, after they struck each other they ended up on the other side of where they were standing with their backs turned to each other: Hanatarou's blade was upward with the edge pointing up, his feet,legs and wrists had shifted according to this' his shoulder had a large cut on it, Cerulean on the other hand had his butcher knife pointed at the ground, but a part of his gash was gone. Hanatarou then turned his blade causing the edge to be downward and the gauge filled up more with red energy, Hanatarou then uttered,

"Fufill." Hanatarou then used healing kido on his shoulder and turned facing Cerulean and his master did the same to him

Cerulean then shupoed after Hanatarou causing his student to do the same thing and they clashed blades again,as Legion saw this he was wide eyed at what he was seeing, he didn't expect Cerulean to go through with his plan also,

"I can't believe it, its actually working, Cerulean's idiot "wound myself" plan is actually working!"

* * *

**56 minutes later**

As Hanatarou and Cerulean "fought" for the past nineteen Cerulean saw that his idea was working, he had to keep this up though by letting Hanatarou believe he was going to die,

_"Its working ,I may be holding back to 3rd seat level, but its working," _Cerulean then thrust the butcher knife at Hanatarou's face,but the attacks were dodged, he then swung down to hit Hanatarou,but his student swung vertically to deflect it,_"Hanatarou the reason you could never learn Kendo effective was because your opponents at the academy weren't already injured, for the longest time I've lived all who enter the Shino Academy have some to little intent on fighting, but you didn't,"_Cerulean then shunpoed behind a Hanatarou and swung his blade down diagnolly but,

*Klang*

Hantarou blocked it by drawing his blade far behind his back and stopping the attack,_"I truly believe that is why your blade cannot cut, but that doesn't mean you cannot fight it has to be so that you must heal someone with your blade that fights back," _Hanatarou and Cerulean then shuponed 14 feet away from each other, Hanataro then said

"Stop it, let me heal you now or you'll die!" Cerulean then responded while pointing to whats left of his wound,

"You have to hit me here first kid."

Hanatarou then ran toward Cerulean with his blade low to the ground, thinking that Hanatarou was going for a low strike he went for Hanatarou with the butcher knife holding it high in his right hand, _"that is why for you to become a better swordsman," _when Hanatarou and Cerulean were was close enough they swung their blades but,

_"Now!" _Hanatarou thought

Hantarou then shunpoed in a semicircle behind Cerulean causing Cerulean to miss, he ends up in the air with his blade drawn up, Cerulean notices this and turns around, but he has left himself open,

_"you fight your opponent believing it will save someone like you do healing, healing is the same as killing it can help though some believe it to be unnecessary, even though you hate fighting someday you will realize that you will need to kill to truly protect what you love and when that happens I hope you don't change."  
_

Hanatarou then swung in the same direction as the rest of the wound was healing him completely, he then said

"Fufill."

The gauge then filled up completely, Hisagomaru then changed into a scalpel,Hanatrou felt satisfied when he finally healed Cerulean, he then said,

"Akeiro Hisagomaro!" but,

"HA HA HA HA HA HA, nice job kid, you did kendo!"

"W-What, but I told you I couldn't-", Hanatarou stopped when he remembered what he had done for the past hour, all the moves he had done, and the way he had shupoed, Cerulean then spoke,

"When you said your blade could heal it had me thinking, the gauge fills depending on the damage healed and the damage trying to be done, so I put it in a situation when you would use kendo to help someone." Hanatarou then realized what was going on and asked,

"S-So, when you injured yourself-" Cerulean then interrupts explaining

"I was putting you in a position to use your sword, of course I had to turn it into a fight so that you would want to heal me properly since I didn't hold still, I even attacked you and told you how to fight, your a lot better than you think, a little weak and I was holding back,but with more training you could get better, but I want you to listen,there is nothing wrong with Hisagomaru just like there is nothing wrong with you, you have a healing heart of kindness which is why I'm am healed, for some with a kind heart comes a strong person."

Hanatarou was wide eyed, Cerulean had helped him with two of the things he thought were impossible for him to learn and both appealed to the fact he was a healer,Cerulean was truly a great teacher, he was unorthodoxed and crazy,but they were good, if Head Captain Yamamoto found out about this he would ask him to become an instructor at the Shino then broke the silence,

"Hanatarou, we'll work on kendo some more, next lesson we work on Hakudo then Kido and finally then thing I have planned."

"Hai,Sensei" Hanatarou then bowed and made one promise to himself, he would never forget Hisagomaru again.

* * *

**And that's all I wrote****  
**

**Remeber, I would like for someone to write a Hanatarou Kukaku, ********Ulquiorra/Harrible or a Chizuru Harem please, oh and don't say I requested them, Id feel embarrassed,**

**********The next two updates I do will be of True Timid Love**

**********don't forget to review**

**********This chapter had 9,369 words, long huh?**

**********"This is Squalo King signing off" **


	11. Captains and Disciples

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a Hot new Chapter of Iro No Oo Yamada, now for all who know I like reviews for my work so after you read a chapter please establish the RRR rule: Read, Remember, and Review , please I work hard on these chapters and I don't do this because I'm dissatisfied with Tite Kubo's plot, he's one of the best manga writers, writing this is fun and Hanatarou is my favorite character, now for the Review Credits:**

**Rikion: I did my best to make it interesting; it was my longest chapter so far !)**

**Nightfright2: I will update, keep reviewing please**

**RoseJustice: Thanks, I love that pairing.**

**Animefreak Amii: Hasuno was his captain, no it wasn't Hachi(Hachi was technically his Lieutenant) , think real hard, who was one of the powerful characters, Cerulean sees Hanatarou as a special case just like he was, think of a character whose battle abilities weren't properly explained, think about "Pasu(Path)" Cerulean's technique for "seeing" far away even in the dark, who could benefit more from that than anyone?  
**

**Also if you haven't figured it out yet I'm going to have RIchiki appear in the story so in your reviews say what kind of shikai he should get along with a zanpakuto name, none that are too powerful straight out the bat, if I think one is cool enough I'll use it in my story, if more than one I like then there will be a poll, and if none of them are good I'll think one up myself**

**Also I know I promised to Update True Timid Love twice in a row,but I've got writer's block for that.**

**Disclaimer: Squalo King does not own Bleach, Tite Kubo owns Bleach**

* * *

**Captains and Disciples**

The week after Soifon saw Hanatarou leave with the hawk she decided not to follow him for a while so not to shirk her captain responsibilities, she then spent the week thinking about a way to catch Hanatarou in the act and find out where he is going, instead she decided to get a better perspective of his mannerisms before tracking him, as she walked through the Gotie 13 to her destination these thoughts swirled through her head,

_"This will have to do since I can not properly aces were his true destination is and since I can not approach him yet I will need someone who knows him better than most."_

She then approached the Squad 4 Medical ward and enters and then sees a familiar face, Isane, she walks on the hallway with a clipboard in her hands with information stating all of today's patients and their status, Isane sees Soifon and instinctively walks over to greet her,

"Captain Soifon, what are you doing here?" Isne then took a closer look at Soifon, "You don't seem to be injured."Soifon then answered back saying,

"I am here to see Captain Unohana,is she in her office?" Isane nodded and answered back,

"Yes, she is most likely doing paperwork." Soifon then left for Unohana's office leaving Isane wondering why she would want to see her captain,

* * *

*KnocK* *Knock* *Knock*

As Unohana was doing her paper work when she heard the door knock, she was not expecting anyone, but she instinctively asked the question,

"Who is it?" Soifon then responded with her hand on the door

"It is me, Captain Soifon, may I come in?" Unohana then responded with a smile

"You may."

Soifon then opened the door and walked in, she was prepared for what she was going to do, she then asked,

"I have some questions to ask you, things that have itched at the back of my mind for a while, can you please answer them?" Unohana then answered back a bit confused with a smile,

"It would depend, please sit down," Soifon then sat down on the chair that was across from Unohana's desk,"what is the subject of your questions?"Soifon then took a deep breath and said it,

"Hanatarou Yamada."

At hearing this Unohana gained a bit of worry, at first she wondered inf Hanatarou had done something wrong,but she then remembered that other than the Ryoka invasion Hanatarou was never one to start trouble or at least then asked,

"What interest do you have with my seventh seat, has he done something wrong?" Soifon then kept a stoic face and said,

"Actually its the things he's done that I must ask about, n-not to question your ability as a Captain." Unohana merely smiled and asked with a little curiosity of her own,

"What actions are you referring to." Soifon merely prepared herself and merely said,

"Why was he ordered to help restore Kurosake's power when such an order if meant only for those with Lieutenant power or higher?" Unohana was confused as to how such a thing was relevant,but she merely answered with the truth,

"He volunteered." Soifon was wide eyed at what Unohana had said and she then responed back with a question,

"H-He volunteered,but Urahara said that if anyone touched that blade and their power was too low then they would be severely damaged!" Unohana the responded back,

"He was told, but he insisted on helping, ever since the Ryoka invasion he has started to become more involved, it seems to be that Rukia and Ichigo had inspired him,but he was always so devoted to his duty, that's why I did not question when he asked to go to Hueco Mundo to help Rukia and Renji even though he was injured or when he asked to participate during the Bount crisis," She then tilted her head slightly smiling,"you were going to ask about those events as well if I am correct." Soifon merely answered back a little embarrassed,

"Y-Yes,but about the Bount event, you let him go to the Human world when it is forbidden for them to set foot there."

"He is trustworthy,brave and kind, though I trust all my squad members I only trust a few to go to the Human world if needed,*Chuckle* I even let him take his days off there if he wants, and besides he heals at Lieutenant level by squad 4 standards, if something were to happen to Isane no doubt he would be the obvious candidate to take her place."

Soifon had heard all she needed to hear, she new that Unohana did not know of his new abilities, she could not ask any more questions risking exposing her investigation,she also knew she that if she told her of her investigation she would either believe her and speak to Yamada for her and he'd hid the evidence or she not believe her, she then got out of her seat and said,

"Thank you, I must return to my squad,but I must ask where is Yamada at the moment?" Unohana then answered

"He left for home after his shift was over not too long ago, I believe it was a minute before you came here."Soifon mentally kicked herself,

_"Dammit, I just missed him!"_

Soifon then took her leave but,Unohanahad one question

"Soifon, may I ask what your interest is with Hanatarou, at first I had the feeling that some question me letting him do these things you asked about,but your one of the only ones outside squad 4 to come to me about it,why?" Soifon then said,

"Curiosity, that is all." Soifon then went for the door,she had just opened it when Unohana called back to her

"Soifon." Soifon turned around and spoke back to her,

"Yes Captain Unohana?" said captain the said with a bit smile and blushing a bit

"About Hanatarou, you wanna smooch him don't you?"

Soifon then stumbled back nearly tripping backwards with a red face and began stammering,

"A-Absolutely n-no, I-I'd rather die!" Unohana then said

"Oh, is there something wrong with him?"

"N-No, the way you descirbed him he is a fine m-" Soifon the stopped speaking realizing what she was about to say about her target, she also saw the look on Unohana's face and left her office saying,"do not tell him I asked about him!"

Unohana nodded and when Soifon was out of earshot Unohana said,

"*Chuckle*She's easier than Isane."

Soifon then left Unohana's office with as much composure as possible,as she exited the Squad 4 HQ she had these thoughts,

_"As Unohana described he his devoted to his duty,but that does not change the fact he is a liar.",_

But then she started to question this a bit, as Unohana said he was injured in Hueco Mundo and there would be doubt if he would risk his life trying to keep his power secret, and if so that means that even though he was weak he had always had the sense of bravery and small sense of defiance,but if so what changed now?Soifon shook off those thought and went back to her squad HQ.

* * *

**Squad 6 HQ**

Rikichi was exhausted, he was in the Squad 6 training area, he was on his stomach with his zanpakuto was in his right hand, his body was dirty with bruises and the dirt on the ground that he had gained due to being knocked to the ground so many times, he was wearing a gauze-like head band that covered the tattoo he had gotten as a testament to Renji, at this he had these thoughts in mind,

_"M-Maybe I should have asked someone else, he's strict."_

Standing 4 feet away above Rikichi was Byakuya Kuchiki with his stoic face as always,he had his zanpakuto sheathed, his arms were crossed, and he was looking down at his new disciple, he then said,

"Last week you practically begged me to do this, if your going to insist I train you at least spar with me like your reaping the benefit," he then turned around and went back," meet me again tomorrow, if your late I double the exercise." he then left Richiki alone on the ground with his thoughts, Rikichi clutched his zanpakuto's handle in his hand thinking,

_"I-It's been a week now and still no name,d-dammit ,m-maybe it'll work now."_

* * *

**1 Week ago**

After Rikichi saw Hananatarou he left directly for the Squad 6 HQ to speak with a particular he made his to his captain's office, he was very nervous about what he was about to suggest to his captain,but it couldn't hurt, as he was making his way to his destination he saw Renji, said shinigami caught sight of him and the two greeted each other,

"Renji-san, h-how are, you look great a-and powerful too, a-" Renji interrupted greeting Rikichi,

"Ha Ha, nice to see you too Richiki, where are you heading?" Rikichi answered with glee as to Renji's curiosity as to his destination

"Captain Kuchiki's office, I have to ask him something." Renji then started to walk in his current direction from before saying,

"Well I'll see you later then.",but before he left Rikichi then asked Renji something,

"R-Renji-san, how long did it take for you to know your zanpakuto name?" Renji paused and thought about it,he then answered,

"About 2 days after graduating the Shino Academy, why?" Richiki then answered back,

"N-No reason, just wondering is all.",the two then parted and Rikichi headed toward his destination.

* * *

**Captain Kuchiki's Office**

Byakuya Kuchiki was doing his paperwork when he was interrupted by a knocking on the door,

*Knock* "Captain Kuchiki, I-Its Rikichi, I need to speak with you."Byakuya then responded

"Come in."

Rikichi then opened the door ad walked in, he then walked in. When he was in his captain's office there was an awkward silence, Byakuya didn't know exactly why his unseated member would want to see him, usually if it was something small he would call him for a squad duty,to break the silence Byakuya spoke,

"Why is it that you need to see me?" Rikichi took a deep breath and the started his argument with a fact,

"C-Captain Kuchiki, a-as you know to be seated you must have a Zanpakuto name and shikai otherwise you stay unseated,c-correct?"

"Yes, it is common fact, for you to gain a zanpakuto name you need gain at least a power equal to a seated member, also you must gain a stronger connection with your zanpakuto spirit if possible,but why is this relevant?" Rikichi then answered nervously

"Y-You see my zanpakuto doesn't have a name and I was wondering i-if you could help me,a-as in t-train me." Byakuya thought exactly for 20 seconds about it, he had never been asked by anyone to train him, he also knew about Rikichi's strange attachment to Renji, so before giving an answer he had to ask,

"If you have any frustration toward your lack of power it is very common if you wish for someone that is highly seated to instruct you,but why me, why not Renji?''

Rikichi's the clenched his hands into fists, he knew what the answer was ,but deep down he didn't want to say it, but he couldn't risk not answered so he said,

"Your stronger than him,I don't want to be like him anymore, I want to know what my zanpakuto's name is." Byakuya then replied with a small grin

"Fine." Rikichi heard and asked to be sure he didn't mishear him,

"S-Sir?"

"The answer is yes but, I have 4 conditions that you must follow:  
1. if you are late for anytime I call you for training I will double the exercise.  
2. Get a damn headband or hat to cover to stupid tattoo on your forehead, I already have a Lieutenant that looks like a fool and I don't need a disciple that way.  
3. When ypu are fininshed with anything I have planned for you practice Jizen, you want a zanpakuto name make an effort.  
4. When you obtain an name and shikai you must tell me, understand?"

Rikichi nodded, "Y-Yes Kuchiki-sama"

* * *

**Present time**

Rikichi got off of the ground, he then took his zanpakuto and sat Indian style and placed it in his lap, he then closed his eyes trying to do Jizen and thought,

_"I-It has to work now, please."_

He then drifted into his inner world to see if it was possible to gain a name for his sword.

* * *

**Rikichi's inner world**

Rikchi's inner world was shaped as such: it was a field, it had bright green grass, the sky was blue, there was an eclipse,but that didn't damper the blue color of the sky, there was a road made of the cut grass that went onward to the horizon and there seemed to be no end to it. Rikichi had always wondered why that road was there, as he walked around he saw no one around yet there was no voice until,

"I h_n't tr_y _ anefe_ y_t."

Rikichi turned around and saw somewhat of that blurry figure, it was to strange to make out, he then asked,

"A-Are my zanpakuto spirit?" the figure then responded,

"N_t _et." then the figure started to walk away Rikich the ran after it saying,

"W-Wait, don't you run from me!" the creature merely turned and said,

"N_t w_hy e_uo_h." the figure then emitted a energy from its body knocking Rikichi away.

* * *

**Real world **

Rikichi's eyes snapped wide open, he started to cough, he then got on his feet, when he did he started coughing up blood, he covered hi mouth a caught it before it splattered everywhere.

"D-Damn, what was that, why hasn't it manifested yet?"

He then swallowed whatever blood was left in his mouth and went to do whatever squad duty possible.

* * *

**Cerulean's training room**

Last week Cerulean trained Hanatarou to learn Kendo using healing methods, first he put Hanatarou through a situation to fight to heal Cerulean, then he had Legion transform into a shinigami for Hanatarou to spar with, he told Hanatarou to try a spar with the person and to try and imagine the feeling he had when he had when he spared with Cerulean,Cerulean then told Hanatarou to stop wearing the leg weights but to keep practicing as he did with shunpo. It took awhile and Cerulean didn't let up,but Hanatarou got satisfactory,it even got to the point that Hanatarou could fight without the person being injured, unfortunately for Hanatarou it meant more weird training. Cerulean was sitting Indian-style with Hanatarou sitting across from him with Hisogomaru beside him, Legion had become a small monkey white and perched himself on Cerulean's shoulder and wrapped his fuzzy tail around his then spoke of today's lesson

"Hanatarou since you've gotten good at Kendo through practice here and at home, since then you've seem to have a better sense of respect for Hisogomaru,I've decided that we work on Hakudo and Kido in the same day so that we can do what I had planned. " Hanatarou then meekly asked a question,

"Um,S-sensie if I-I may ask, what is it that you have planned." Cerulean then gave an evil grin and said,

"When we practiced Kendo,you used your shikai,when you used it it sent out a big blast made from the wounds you healed,but then it got me thinking,Jizen!"Hanatarou then asked

"J-Jizen?" Cerulean then answered back

"Yep, Jizen, as you know it is the way to communicate with your zanpakuto and enter your inner world, it is believed that in your inner world you can develop and stronger bond with your zanpakuto spirit, what some know it that in your inner world you can discover new abilities for your shikai and bankai,but for that to be possible you must train with your spirit for it to determine you are worthy, some never discover those abilities." Hanatarou then spoke,

"S-So you've been training me so that when I train with Hisogomaru t-to see if there is anything I might have overlooked?" Cerulean nodded and said

"Yep, a zanpakuto's power will increase as the wielder's does, even the length of the blade," Legion then jumped of Cerulean and onto the ground then transformed back into a sword,"that's why Legion is long than most katanas, even though he isn't a big as Ichigo's he is still longer than most." Hanatarou then spoke,

"So why don't you just have me do Jizen now, I know I not as strong as most, I'm still getting beaten up by people,but I know I've improved a lot so I why not now?" Cerulean then answered

"Because you must be strong enough, you won't get the benefit of training in your inner world with your zanpakuto, you must also talk to your zanpakuto, examine your inner world for any clues to new or undiscovered abilities,but for now we train,understood?"

Hanatarou nodded,Cerulean then got on his feet, Hanatarou followed suit, and Legion transformed into a training doll, Cerulean then stretched and said,

"Today we'll spar before you leave to evaluate how much of my lessons you've taken in, though they seem to appeal to you,now do you remember how I recreated Hado spell?"

Hanatarou remembered all right, he thought about the great hurricane created from what was suppose to be a low level spell, he thought about the destruction caused by Cerulean and the fact he barley used any energy and he then answered

"H-Hai,H-How did you do that?" Cerulean then asked his own question

"How old do you think Retsu is?" Hanatarou looked over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't there and said,

"Everyone says she's one of the oldest of the captains." When Cerulean heard this he laughed,

"HA HA HA HA HA HA,Oldest huh, let me tell you a little something, I'm older than her."

When Hanatarou heard this his mind went into a complete metldown, he never thought such a thing was possible,it also explained how Cerulean was so powerful, that's when out of curiosity Hanatarou then asked,

"A-Are you-" Cerulean then interrupted,

"Stronger, heck yeah, she doesn't remember , but before zanpakuto was even invented I beat that beard looking braid off her,I took her out a total of 3 times, she got so frustrated I I forced her into bankai!*Wild Laughter*" he then pointed his thumb at himself after his laughter,"I've grown stronger with age and have had a lot of practice, through that I was able to create a strong reiatsu manipulation equal to the quincys,today your gonna learn a bit of that."

Hanatarou couldn't believe what he had hear,everyone talked about how Unohana was compared to the other captains, she was regarded as the strongest of all time and the man who was teaching him had beaten her 3 times,even the fact that Cerulean developed a energy manipulation similar to he quincys , he was about to open his mouth when Cerulean stopped him,

"No,I will not tell you what it does or how I beat it,"Hanatarou closed his mouth, "now I'm going to have Legion injure me this time, when you use Hakudo I want you to use healing Kido in your fists, hit the injured spots,this will help you with hand-to-hand combat,but also with more kido control understood."

Hanatarou nodded,but something was itching at the back of Hanatarou's mind, and he then asked,

"S-Sensie, h-have you had any other students before me?" Cerulean then wore a sad face, when Hanatarou saw this his regretted asked that question,

"S-Sorry,I-I d-didn't mean to-" Cerulean the raised his hand interrupting with his head lowered in sadness, at the memory of hearing his first student died,

"Don't worry about, he's dead now,but he was a good student, he did some bad things but, I told him to follow his own path." Hanatarou then asked

"I-If its not to painful, can you tell me about him?" Cerulean's head shot up and he wore a smile, he then said,

"Oh you want to know about your sibling disciple huh, well for one he was dark skinned like me, and like me he fought better with his left hand than his right." Hanatarou then asked

"So when you and I spared, you were holding back?" Cerulean then said,

"Yep, now let me continue, he had what you would call a strong sense of justice, he was a special case like you and soon after teaching him an important technique he was able to enter the Shino Academy," Cerulean raised his head to the sun,"in a way he was kind of like my son,but thats the bond that masters and students share*Chuckle* now that I think about it, your my student which means your my son and his brother."

Hanatarou was in awe at what he was hearing, the way Cerulean described him he must have been a strong person,and the fact that Cerulean considered Hanatarou as his son and his former student to him was thought to be Hanatarou's second brother,that was when to peek his curiosity Hanatarou asked an important with a big smile,

"W-What was his name?" Cerulean's eyes grew wide he promised himself not to tell anyone aside from the people he let remember him,but he thought since he already told Hanatarou about Unohana he could trust him with this,he then looked Hanatarou straight in Hanatarou's eyes and placed his Kasa on his head and said,

"I'll tell you his name,but you can't tell anyone what I told you todayabout my student or me fighting Unohana, especially to Komamura, understood?" Hanatarou nodded,but these thoughts shot into his brain,

_"C-Captain Sajin Komamura, why can't I- wait d-does he mea-"_ Legion interrupted Hanatarou's thoughts, he was floating in the air and said,

"Um, Cerulean, I don't think you should tell him about-" then finishing Legion's sentence Cerulean blurted out,

"Tousin Kaname, the blind swordsman"

* * *

**Well that's all I wrote,**

**Did you honestly not expect Tousen**

**Remeber, help me with Richiki's shikai**

**And the story requests**

**Don't forget to the RRR Read Remember Review**

**Also it'll be a while before I update True Timid Love**

**"This is Squalo King signing off."**


	12. Fighting Blind

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Iro No Oo Yamada or as said in English "King of Colors Yamada", now as you know I have a mind block for my other story True Timid Love, so it will be a while before I am able to update that story, so I apologize for all those who read that story and now the disclaimer,**

**Disclaimer:Squalo King does not own the anime Bleach, Tite Kubo does, and read his manga if your new.**

**Again I ask these types of stories: Harrible/Ulquiorra,Sung-Sung/Ulquiorra,Hanatarou/L oly(Just random) or Chizuru Harem, again do not say that I requested these,I'll feel embarrassed.**

**And for the record its spring break where I am, so If possible I may update twice, ****now for the Review credits;**

**Animefreak Amii: I gave that away, I needed someone whose abilities weren't properly explained which gave an opening to Tousin, I mean come on If Cerulean could teach Hanatarou how to fight then Surely he could teach a blind man how to see or vice verse.**

**JulCan1987: I'm still clueless about what his shikai and zanpakuto name decision, and thank you, I fixed the mistakes.**

**RoseJustice: Yep,but it's just him and not Rin,but I'll keep him in mind**

**I know have a poll up on my for Richiki's zanpakuto name and shikai, it starts from the day of this update till May 3rd**

* * *

**Fighting Blind**

Hanatarou just stood there with his mouth gaping open at what he had just heard, being told two believable and unbelievable things;first it was that his captain,a woman regarded for being the oldest and strongest of the thirteen captains, was defeated by the man who was training him, it would have to be that he couldn't believe he was lying about that,but also he couldn't believe he was telling the truth, and second was that Kaname Tousin,the man who left with Aizen to Hueco Mundo, the only captain in history who could fight blind, Sajin Kamomura's friend and Lieutenant Hisagi's captain was taught by the fanged,dark-skinned, blue manned and kasa lover that was before him. It then came into thought about what Cerulean said about him being like a son and how he was his sibling disciple, he had to sit down to take it all in. When he sat down on the sift green grass with these thoughts in his head,

_"T-Tousin Kaname,S-Sensie taught Tousin and he was like his son,b-but w-what does that make me and w-why didn't he stop him and Aizen?"_

Cerulean was just looking at Hanatarou as his small bottom was on the grass in his training room, he knew that he shouldn't have told Hanatarou about Tousin,but he owed him at least that,Cerulean really saw Hanatarou as his student,but the urge to call him his son was creeping in,true Tousin looked more like Cerulean than Hanatarou did and was good at Cerulean's reiatsu manupulation,but as he spent time with him he saw probably one of the rarest shinigami he had ever seen and in that list he was 4 below Ichigo,but way above Renji (seriously, he actually kept a list of the most interesting soul reapers he kept in his room along with other devices like his stones),Cerulean then sat down Indian-style on the grass with a more composed nature than Hanatarou's, he then thought about what he did telling Hanatarou,

_"I definitely can never tell him about me being a Hollow or about the reason I started training him,"_Cerulean then took his kasa off and held it gently with his hands, he turned over looking on the inside at his squad's insignia,_"he may act like the way he used to and even look like him,but he's Hanatarou and I'm keeping my promise to Hasuno whether he finds out or not." _Legion then hits him in the back of his head and says in Cerulean's inner world next to the statue of Hasuno,

_"You baka,I could have told you that centuries ago, now the kid looks in a bit of dismay about what you told him,since you were in Tousin's presence when he was next to Aizen and Gin in Hueco Mundo I suggest you tell him, well except the part about the Hogyoku, I'm still holding that in. Now tell him!"_Cerulean then spoke aloud,

"Hanatarou," Hanatarou snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his master,"I know what I told you comes to shock,If I were you it'd shock me to and I know you've got questions,but what I told you about Tousin is true; he was my student, I saw him like a son,he used what I taught him to hurt people and when it came down to it," Ceulean flips his kasa over and places it on the grass,"I choose not to stop him."

Hanatarou hearing was at first confused,he was full of all sort of questions,but he didn't want to hit any sore wounds, so with a meek smile he said ,

""I-If you don't want to talk about it its fine,I can tell you're a bit hurt,but if it'll make you feel better,then I-I'll listen."

Cerulean smiled at the boy's concern that he felt and not him getting angry, Hanatarou really was a caring kid, Cerulean then placed his kasa on his head and then let it hang from the back of his head with the string supporting it, he then got on his feet, he then spoke the words,

"Reconstruct Legion:Fight Knight," Legion the transformed into a figure wearing black knight armor with spiked gauntlets, big armor and was almost as tall as Cerulean,"I'll tell you about after we train,spar and you head home so lets be quick." Legion then beat the daylights out of Cerulean for 30 minutes, Hanatarou was wide eyed at what he was seeing, he watched Cerulean get lightly wounded several ways:one on the right rib, on on the chest, on the left shoulder and one on his lower stomach chest,but not once did Cerulean show any sign of pain, it was like watching Captain Zaraki fighting except Cerulean didn't do anything about it, when Legion was finished he turned back into a sword and went into his scabbard, when Hanatarou looked at Cerulean and saw a total of five wounds:one, Cerulean then took a defensive stance and said,

"Now, I want you to focus Healing Kido into your hands like usual except this time you'll make fists and try to hit the wounded spots like with Hisogomaru to heal them, now what you need to remember about Hakudo is that you need to block your opponents attacks and hit in there most vital places, make sure to pay attention to their movements to see what to do next. First close your eyes and raise your spiritual pressure to concentrate,then activate healing kido in your hands, and finally make fists and if I'm right you'll heal whatever you punch,understood?" Then Hanatarou said,

"H-Hai,sensie."

Hanatarou then raised his spiritual pressure causing his body to glow knew what he was looking at, it was Hanatarou's reiatsu, it had grown a lot since the first time he met him and Cerulean couldn't be more impressed, he also noted a few things about Hanatarou's reiatsu: first he had gained lieutenant level by at least normal squad standards, second it was colored green unlike the red stream of energy fired from Hisogomaru,he could only conclude that his reiatsu color would change due to summoning shikai like others do,it wasn't rare the maximum number of colors one could have is 3, and finally to his worry was that Hanatarou had yet to experience Reiatsu overload, on the week of his training through kendo he had sensed that Hanatarou had gone through the point where he was to the level of getting reiatsu overload,but he didn't he just kept getting more strength without that result,but Cerulean didn't worry,Hanatarou probably got it at one point ,but didn't tell him. Cerulean then said,

"Now focus healing kido into your hands and then make fists."

Hanatarou then did as he was told, with his eyes still closed he easily produced healing kido into his hands, they glowed light green with medicinal demon way as he kept it in place, he then carefully clenched his fists keeping it in place, Hanatarou then,fear of not being able to keep the exercise up, put a lot more of his reiatsu into his kido, that's when Cerulean saw something interesting, from his fists Hanataou's healing kido seemed to travel from his fists up a few centimeters up is arm,but Hanatarou didn't notice

_"Well I'll be damned,I didn't need to teach him that one, its weak,but what he's doing is a low-grade form of self-regeneration, its rare to learn that on instinct,"_ Cerulean then remembered the 11th division_ ,he healed himself through those beating they give him, he may get more out of this than expected,in fact he may be able to do something cool." _he then spoke,

"Hanatarou, ease up a bit," Hanatarou then did as he was told and held back more, to be honest to exercise was a little tiring, when he did the healing kido shrunk down from his arm to his hands again,"now open your eyes."

When Hanatarou opened his eyes he brought his hands up to where he could see, they were bathed in light green kido that made his green colored reiatsu look darker, he opened his hands, turning them over,closing and opening them ect. He was used to using healing kido,but he had never done it at such a level before,especially using it offensively, he then made his fists again and looked at Cerulean, his master then said,

"No shunpo during this exercise,this is just to help you get a better feel at fighting hand-to-hand, now remember try to and hit the injured spots like you did with Hisogomaru, a while after this you'll be able fight normally,understood?" Hanatarou nodded and said,

"H-Hai sensei."

Hanatarou then took somewhat of a failing offensive stance, he clenched his fists he placed away from his chest no where near his face, he footing was the only thing good he had due to kendo training,but he still needed a lot of work,Cerulean then said,

"Hanatarou your footing and stance needs work,I'll be holding back and a total of four wounds! Try to hit me with your fists that way and heal the wounds,now lets begin, attack(Heal) me!"

Hanatarou then rushed after Cerulean, when he was in reach Hanatarou took his green fists and aimed for the wound on the lower stomach,but Cerulean evaded the attack, he the put his arm up sideways and dashed forward in an attempt to lariat Hanatarou and finish the fight,but Hanatarou attempted to back away only to trip backwards falling onto the ground, this causes Cerulean to miss and end up a few feet behind Hanatarou, as Hanatarou got up he smiled rubbing the back of his head and had this thought in mind,

_"*Chuckle^I-I guess its good to be clumsy." _

Hanatarou shook off those thoughts realizing that he wouldn't get lucky again, the while Cerulean's back was still turned to him Hanatarou ran after after his opponent to get the jump on him, Cerulean turned around just as Hanatarou was in reach,Cerulean then punched forward aiming for Hanatarou's head,but the medic ducked the blow and lunged his healing fists at Cerulean's rib cage to heal the wound puching it, no healing it just as Cerulean said. Seeing that Hanatarou had healed the wound on his rib cage he smiled and thought,

_"Good, he's better at hand to hand than he thought,his dodging and running away seemed to be assisted by the 11th division chasing him around and beating him also the way this is working is as expected, just like treating a dying patient in need he is identifying the vital spots and then attempts to heal him as planned , I think I should shake this up a bit,for this fight and the spar before he leaves,since he knows about Tousin, I should show him what I taught him so he could fight." _

Cerulean then backed 19 feet away from Hanatarou and closed his eyes, Hanatarou ran after him, Cerulean then spoke aloud,

"Hanatarou," Hanatarou paused his attack to listen to his master," everyone even those who are blind have a path of their own,which is why I didn't stop Tousen from doing what he did, my captain could even fight blind through a special type of what you would call "hearing" or "seeing", with his eyes opened or closed he could read the opponents moves:," Cerulean the held up his hand and counted the names as he spoke,"Shinigami, Quincy, regular soul and even Hollows, my captain could read their moves before they even happened,"Cerulean the made a fist with his hand," he rendered those attacks useless and when I asked about it he said he could hear the voices without their mouths moving, and when he used his eyes he siad he could see foreshadows of the movements. He even said he could hear multiple voices coming from a singe Hollow, he could even tell where the enemy was or how many without sensing spiritual pressure."

Hanatarou was wide-eyed at what he was hearing, Cerulean's captain seemed to sound somewaht special compared to the Captains even Ichigo, then again Cerulean wasn't your average shinigami or what ever he was, being able to read peoples moves is one thing,but hearing voices and Hanatarou then assumed that the multiple voices that Cerulean referred to were the souls that are trapped in a Hollow's body. Cerulean smiled seeing Hanatarou's intrest and continued,

"Of course when he tried to teach me all I could hear was my monstrous screams from being unable to learn it,but Taicho new that I would learn a way to do it,so he came up with an alternative," Cerulean then shut his eyes,"one day me and him went to a lake,the lake was brimming with fish, when I threw a stone in the fish scattered from it, seeing this my captain got an idea for me to learn his sensory abilities or at least copy them ," Cerulean the spread his spiritual pressure out in a large circlular radius," he created a way for people like me who didn't have such great sensory abilities,but high spiritual pressure could fight blind." Cerulean then signaled Hanatarou to attack him, Hanatarou was reluctant to attack Cerulean who had his eyes closed,but he did what his master wanted and rushed after him, when Cerulean was in reach Hanatarou jumped up and tried to hit Cerulean's shoulder,but just then Cerulean,with his eyes still closed side-stepped the attack causing Hanatarou to miss, he then had these thoughts in mind,

_"H-His eyes were c-closed, he really did teach Tousin!"_Cerulean then said aloud

"To see the direction and location of your enemies with out even using your eyes this technique could bring light in the dark through your own way of seeing, this technique is called "Pasu(Path)" Cerulean then swung his arm in a lariat fashion hitting Hanatarou in a gut launching him several feet away, when Hanatarou landed on the ground he grasped his stomach in pain and slowly got up on his feet and said to himself,

"Th-This is how Tousin was able to join the Shino Academy, this is how he became captain."

Cerulean then turned to Hanatarou with his eyes still closed, Cerulean then "looked" at Hanatarou smiled and said,

"Come on, you still need hit(Heal) three more wounds:the shoulder, lower stomach and the chest. For this and the sparing match I'll fight like Tousin and if your lucky I'll teach you Pasu one day,now when you guard cover your upper body, now continue!"

Hanatarou then did as he was told, he struggled to get up,but he eventually got on his feet and charged after Cerulean,but a bit reluctant, he felt as if he was sparing with Tousin himself,he then punched Cerulean's lower stomach,''seeing" this Cerulean then turned causing Hanatarou to miss, he then beside Hanatarou kneed him while he was still in the air,Hanatarou blocked this,but he was launched up in the air,Cerulean the attempted to punch him,but he missed Hanatatou then turned and grabbed Cerulean's fist, seeing this Cerulean reeled his fist back to him to shake Hanatarou off ,but when he pulled him in Hanatarou let go of his arm, he then used the momentum and aimed his healing kido at Cerulean's left shoulder and hit(healed) it,

_"J-Just two more to go!" _Hanatarou though enthusiastically,when he hit the ground he backed 10 feet away from Cerulean to keep his distance, it seemed that Hanatarou was halfway to winning but,

*Pant* *Pant*

Hanatarou was getting exhausted, he had never used his healing kido in such a way before, he had never kept it up in such a way, he knew that he needed to keep his kido in his hands until the training was over,he then looked at his hands and saw that the healing Kido was fading a bit, he had his energy pills inside his medic pack,but he knew Cerulean wouldn't let him use them, Cerulean then spoke,

"Looks like your energy is running out and fast."

Hanatarou then ran after Cerulean going after his chest this time, Cerulean then jumped in the air over Hantarou and dropped like a boulder kicking downward at Hanatarou, seeing the Hanatarou tumbled forward and avoided the attack, when Cerulean hit the ground his foot crushed the land under him creating a small crater with his leg was deep in the ground, Hanatarou then ran after Cerulean, when Cerulean tried to escape he kicked the leg that was in the ground upward causing the ground to break apart and rocks fly out hitting Hanatarou,but Hanatarou evaded the rocks by running around the flying stones,Cerulean then quickly went after his student,when Cerulean was just inches away from Hanatarou he threw a jab at Hanatarou's face,but Hanatarou evaded it was went after Cerulean's chest which was now open, he then turned his fist into a palm strike and hit(healed) it,Cerulean feeling this backed away. Hanatarou panted from near exhaustion with this exercise, he then ran after Cerulean, determined to hit(heal) his stomach,but Cerulean saw just how much Hanatarou was picking up the Hakudo training and thought,

_"He's a little slower than Tousin,but appealing to his healing instincts helps to develop skills, he'll get a better feel of it so that he will be able to fight just like everyone else,though only this kid could fight while healing his opponent," _Cerulean then backed away 15 from his student,_"most think its useless,but I think its pretty cool."_

Hanatarou the slumped and fell to one knee with his left hand on the ground supporting him his body,the glow in his kido fists were dimming at a fast rate and his reiatsu was dropping fast,

_"I-I o-only h-have one wound left,but I'm s-so tired," _Hanatarou then looked at his healing fists as their light green glow was fading, _"u-using my kido in this sort of fashion is more tiring than I thought." _Hanatarou then got up and ran after his master determined to end this.

* * *

**2nd squad**

Soifon was sitting indian-style on the floor, she was stumped on where Hanatarou was going everyday, the information she got about him from Captain Unohana was only a bit helpful, when she heard that he was injured in Hueco Mundo she concluded that he wouldn't go so far as to stake his survival on his secret power, she then came to the conclusion that somehow over the past month he got an increase in power,but how?Soifon then thought of several possibilities,

_" He could be training with someone,but who, as procedure for all who retire from the Gotie 13 the must have their shinigami powers taken from them,so it must be someone like Urahara who ran except to keep there power rather than to prove innocence or maybe it someone like Zaraki- oh God someone like Zara__ki,*Gulp* who gained their powers without the Shino Academy, but there hasn't been someone like that since Ichigo Kurosaki and who could teach him to gain such power over a month?_

Soifon then tried to think of why someone like him would hid his power increase,such a thing would cause him to garner more respect from others than his squad, was it that he feared promotion and leaving his squad, the fact that he would be given more responsibility, she didn't know. Soifon then wondered if the boy who Unohana spoke of existed at all, the way he was, his honest,bravery and sense of duty, she then remembered Unohana's little joke on her she blushed and said

"It doesn't matter how he got this power,I will confront him and if he doesn't confess everything when I do I will report him, no matter how Unohana displayed him as."

* * *

**Location:?**

Seven people were sitting in a dark room, there were in a circle, their looks and gender could not be openly determined,but the leader was sitting in a chair at the center of the circle, he then spoke to his subordinates,

"Soon it will be the day,the anniversary of our precursor made himself the most feared among squad zero and the elder captains, the one who like Aizen stood against the soul king and nobles," them man the clenches his fists on the arm rest," their sins will stain this generation, like his and they will know the darkness of his adopted son," He turned to a skinny figure and asks," do you still have that small piece of Aizen's experiment?" the figure then answers in a feminine voice

"Hai, just a few extra voices, I've increased the power a bit, and as planned I am now able to make garrantars, I will take Glutton with me to Hueco Mundo to "recover" the arrancar, also visiting there undetected I've found some interesting graves that will be as much use to recover before we hunt the live ones." then an angry voice spoke out

"Forget it, I hated dead food, devouring the dead is no fun," the man raises his hand and makes a fist," the true will of the hunt is eating something that has the will to fight back and hearing the agonizing screams it utters as you bit into it,the look it give you as you make it watch you swallow its body parts!" then a figure with glasses talked,

"How much of that hollowfication stuff did you eat and any way we may have a bigger problem than the Soul Society." a man with a bow and mustache then speeks,

"Are you referring to that orange haired punk ,Kurosaki, you know just as well as all of us that boss can take him down easy, he's never faced one like him almost no one has." then a woman with red hair speaks,

"No, he's referring to the one I met in the Human World undercover, the customer who ordered after the cute one, both were shingami,I had the Reisacchi stone on my gigai so they didn't notice, If I'm right than the beast one did that invasion and repaired them,I also saw the sweet boy give him back his kasa." The leader then says

"I apologize to any inconvenience,but you are the newest member of the group and you died only 4 months ago." then Glutton spoke

"Oi Boss! Not to complain,but I haven't even seen this bastard,lets not waste our time on this weakling!" Their leader then pulled out a remote and pushed the button,when he did a screen appeared and played Cerulean's invasion like a move,as the group saw how easily he took down the Gotie 13 and Ichigo Kurosaki they were in fear and astonishment at his skill and power,the legends ,heros and demons of the Gotie 13 were nothing to him, when the video ended Glutton laughed,

"Ha Ha Ha HA, Come on boss let me eat him and Zanpakuto of his, you give Kage the noble capturing mission, let me eat that bastard!" and man with an x-scar on his face spoke coldly,

"I'm not to go through with that until a long while after you do yours, and that's months afterward,baka." the leader the asked with a sick idea, he turns to the skinny figure,

"How big can you make you garrantar?" she then answered

"Huge why?" the leader then answered

"I'll explain later, Glutton you will have you chance,but "fill up first" Glutton then answered

"Yeeaaah, thank you boss,but what about Aizen,you two are like brothers,should we-" the leader then interrupts

"We'll leave him where he is, honoring are leader's wish lead to his defeat, he was the only man he truly respected and that makes thing harder for us,so he'll just rot under squad 1 until we free him,Glutton, Pix go to Hueco Mundo tomorrow and acquire the arrancar dead or alive,no complaining, Roshi make any other preparations for those whose power equals 2nd seats and one more thing and we need to contemplate waking "her" up." the man with the mustache spoke,

"They sealed her away years ago, you have their blood, which means you can wake her up." the leader nodded and said

"Hai,Roshi

"Hey,when we make ourselves know, how many of us do you think they'll think of?" Then leader looked up and suddenly red eyes appear to the millions around the group in loyalty, all very powerful and all former cursed.

"Probably 10 *Chuckle*, the Nobles will pay for what they've done, their deed is our evil."

* * *

**Cerulean's Training room**

Hanatarou was on the ground passed out,he had exhausted all of his energy in the exercise, Cerulean was standing above him and place his hand on his stomach,his healed stomach, he was smiling at the fact that Hanatarou had finished the exercise,but he came to the conclusion that he and Hanatarou didn't need to spar, he was already ready to do Jizen, he walked over to Hanatarou, picks him up and opens his medic bag,he reached inside and took out an energy pill and stuck it in his mouth, he then made Hanatarou's mouth move in a chewing fashion, Hanatarou then woke up,

"S-Sensie, d-did I?" Cerulean nodded and said,

"Yep,but two things:I'll tell you about Tousin and instead of sparing I have an assignment for you." Hanatarou smiled at his accomplishment,but asked,

"W-What assignment and what about jizen?" Cerulean answered

"We'll do that tomorrow,but the assignment has no due date," he put Hanatarou down on his feet,"I want you to try and create a kido spell.'' Hanatarou answered back at this assignment

"W-What,b-but I can't, those who do that are members of the Kido Corp. and I was never-" Cerulean interrupted

"Hanatarou, the form of spell recreation helped me create some of my own spells, you did a example of that today," Cerulean then put two fingers up several inches away from each other, he the focused his reiatsu through both fingers, the reiatsu then traveled from both fingers and went to the center length of each other and they made a smiley face,"the manipulation without a spell is what I call, "True Reiatsu Control"." Hanatarou then asked

"But what type of spell should I created, I mean there is Hado, B-Bakudo and S-Sealing spells,but I'm not particularly an expert at those."

"You decide, but now lets talk about Tousin," Cerulean then sat down and Hanatarou followed suit,"when I was walking through the slums I sensed a high amount of spiritual pressure,when I followed it I found a darkskinned boy being beaten up,*Chuckle* kind of like how I found you, when I scared the punks off, I saw that he was blind, he said they were beating him up because of his power along with the fact he was blind." Hanatarou sighed and said

"H-How horrible, why would they do that?" Cerlean then answered

"*Chuckle* Think of it like why the 11th division hate Squad 4." Hanatarou then asked

"W-What do you mean?"Cerulean gave a big smile and answered

"All of the 11th division:Yumichika,Ikakku and even Zaraki are strong,but they are just like everyone else,they are at the risk of dying in a fight which is what squad 4 is for, they think of themselves as the strongest when all they have to go on ins brawn,but the truth is that they are the one's who's uselessness most shown, you and your squad are constant reminders of their mortality which is probably why they hate you, they see squad 4 as there weakness." Hanatarou then said,

"I never thought of that." Cerulean then answered back

"Not many have, now Tousin was a special case, he had the reiatsu level Zaraki's but it was no good because he was blind, I then saw that he could easily learn "Pasu" so I brought him here to live with me until he was an adult, and it was nice having him here:teaching him, cooking for him, teaching him how to read and write using "Pasu,I even made those goggles for him when he became captain,"*Chuckle* Legion used to call him "Kana the Mane" and it was weird because I've always wanted a family." Hanatarou then asked

"Is that why you have so many rooms?" Cerulean then answered

"Y-Yeah, I met a woman a long while ago,man could she cook, but-I-we couldn't- lets continue with Tousin," Hanatarou gained a sweat drop of awkwardness,"when Tousin was old enough he moved out and joined the Shino Academy and soon after some questionable means, he became captain,but I didn;t know what he was doing at the time." Hanatarou then asked

"You said that he had reiatsu at Captain Zaraki's level,but he lost to him.." Cerulean the answered

"For him, using Pasu took up a lot of energy, for him to see he always had to hold back,like how Zaraki's eye-patch works. When I saw him after he and Gin left with Aizen I asked why he did all those things and would he ever return to the Gotie 13, he said no, in a short while Aizen found me annoying and tried to kill me, we stood toe to toe,but Tousen ended up stopping us both, when he then thanked me for helping ,but he said If I stood in Aizen's way then he would have to fight me," Cerulean then put his head down" I told him to follow his own path like with Pasu and when I got home I cried at how student could turn out such a way."

Hanatarou was tearing up at what he heard, Aizen hurt more people than anyone realized, he didn't just take Sajin's friend or Hisagi's Captain, he took Cerulean's son away. When Cerulean lifted his head Hanatarou saw that his master was crying with a smile, his sensei then spoke,

"I can't help,but take blame, not just when I choose not to take down Aizen,but when he was a kid I-I used to read him books about super heroes, he would always ask why the heroes would bet the villains they way they did and I said,"Son, they fight for justice." and I guess he took that to heart."Cerulean wiped his eyes of the tears, Hanatarou the said,

"I-I'm sorry." Cerulean then said,

"Its fine, its nice to see you ask about your sibling disciple ," Cerulean then got up of the ground,"alright time to go home, its getting late." Hanatarou wore a smile at Cerulean's happiness despite the conversation,through his eyes it looked like Cerulean let out a little steam, he then said,

"H-Hai,sensei."

* * *

Hanatarou was at the door and waved goodbye to Cerulean and Legion,but before he left,

"Hanatarou I forgot, If you get something out of doing Jizen tomorrow I'll give ou something and don't forget the kido spell!" Hanatarou sighed and Shunpoed into the darkness on his way home, when he left Legion spoke,

"At least you didn't tell him about how when you fought Aizen you accidentally took some of the Hogyoku's power when you punched through Aizen's gut, I've still got it under control, so whenever you want to use just say so,by the way what kind of spell do you think he'll think up." Cerulean then responded

"He's a healer,no matter how strong he got he never forgot that and for the best spells it'll come to him when he knows it, every spell starts as a dream and then reality."

Hanatarou was Shunpoing from tree to tree getting home, as he does his sleeve gets caught on a branch and it rip a large piece of cloth of his sleeve, he stops looking at his ripped uniform and thought,

_"O-Oh, I just washed these, now I'll need to get these st-" _Hanatarou then gained wide eyes at what he was about to say, that's when he got the idea for his assignment, he then thought,

_"S-Stitches, that's it!"_ He then went home to get the needed rest to work at squad 4 tomorrow, unaware that the ripped piece of cloth was still on the branch

* * *

**And that's all I wrote**

**please review**

**Go to my profile and vote on the Poll on my profile for Richiki's zanpakuto**

**and I still have these requested stories:****Sung/Ulquiorra,Hanatarou/Loly(Just random) or Chizuru Harem, again do not say that I requested these,I'll feel embarrassed.**

**"This is Squalo King signing off." **


	13. Jizen Knight

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a brand new chapter of Iro No Oo Yamada(King of Color Yamada, as you know I'm still waiting for someone to do my request stories:****Harrible/Ulquiorra,Sung-Sung/Ulquiorra,Hanatarou/K ukaku or Chizuru Harem, do not say that I requested these, I'll feel embarrassed.**

******Now for the Disclaimer: Squalo King Does Not Own Bleach,Tite Kubo Does**

******And now for the Review Credits;**

******Animefreak Amii: maybe,maybe not, read and find out**

******RoseJustice: thanks for the review and don't tell anyone what I told you.**

**JulCan1987:No problem,you think I forgot you were my first review**

**Also there is still a poll for Richiki's Zanpakuto, the poll will stay on my profile page until May 3rd,here are the choices:**

** /Command; Attack (Batsu tora)/melee-type\ Richiki's sword spits into three blades, his spiritual pressure increases, he is able to use the three blades in one hand or two in one hand or one in the other hand, he is able to launch two of the swords by hitting them with one of the blades,**

** /Command;Follow the path of Light/Darkness(Tsuizui sono keiro no ranpu/ankoku Watarimono) /special-type\ shikai change type like Yumichika's and Hanatarou's(In the story) Depending on how he says the command,whether with the word Ranpu(Light) or Ankoku(Darkness) Watarimono will become one of two different blades: The light blade will create gold slash shockwaves, create an energy shield, make flash bombs, light pillars and even his reiatsu color will be dark blade create black blasts, shadow attacks, create a dark area and his reiatsu will be black**

** Demon/Command;Create Destruction (Juritsu Kujo Kaze Oni)/wind-type\ Richiki's sword turns into a large gunbai(Japanese war fan) that is able to create wind attacks, he will also be able to ride on it like a flying surfboard, create tornadoes, he will also be able to use it to block**

**PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE AND VOTE, YOU MAY GIVE YOUR OPINION ABOUT THE CHOICES IN THE REVIEWS,BUT THE ONLY WAY YOUR VOTE WILL COUNT IS IF YOU GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE AND PICK 1,IF YOU WRITE IN THE REVIEWS AND THINK IT COUNTS AS A VOTE I WILL NOT COUNT IT.**

* * *

**When you explore the depths of your mind you will find things that surprise you find things that surprise you,scare you, things you wish to deny,things you know are true and a reflection. The reflection will be shaped grotesque, shaped beautifully, given a persona, be filled with wisdom or even darkness,but do not fear it for it is shaped in your image;when the vagabond in your reflection reaches out your hand take it, when you see a mountain in your way climb it, when you are lost you are not lost for your essence created the way and when you hold a reflection of your self be wary,because if you drop it,you just might crack. -Anonymous **

* * *

**Jizen Knight **

It was in the afternoon,Hanatarou was patching up his patient, said man had been involved in a Hollow Hunting mission with Ikkaku,Yumichika and Zaraki,they had faced the regular sort of Hollows at first: Adhucas and Menos Gillian,but awhile during the assault a Vasto Lorde appeared, what seemed to be strange was that the remaining Hollows seemed bow to it and leave. The Vasto Lorde was described as such; humaniod figure with three spear-like horns, two long fingers that resembled blades and the mask was the shape of a ram with twin horns. It severely injured any members under the seat of Captain and Lieutenant with much ease, even Ikkaku and Yumichika and before Zaraki even had the chance to kill it the creature left in a garantar leaving the Squad 11 members injured aside from Yachiru and Zaraki(Which really pissed said Captain off). As Hanatarou used his healing kido to repair the squad 11 members he thought back to when he tried to develop his kido spell before he slept.

* * *

** Flashback:Last Night at Hanatarou's house**

Hanatarou separated his hands causing focusing several small strands of healing kido from his fingers that connected to the other hand,it was as if he had tied green strings to each finger and connected to the opposing finger on the other weren't thin,they were thin green wires like he had planned,they were too thick and unstable,

"C-Come on, p-please work!"

His hands trembled from the concentration, sweat beaded from his brow, he kept trying to stabilize the spell,but he couldn't make the stings thinner, and the connection was weakening with the loss of concentration until finally the strings disappeared, Hanatarou panted from exhaustion from practicing the spell or at least trying to make it into fruition but,

_"I-Its not just the control, but to do this spell you also need a fast movement of hand work."_ Hantatrou thought,he then imagined himself getting tangled in the spell.

*Sigh*

Due to Hanatarou feeling this sense of exhaustion he immediately went to bed feeling like a bigger failure than most associate him as.

**End Flashback**

* * *

As Hanatarou finished healing the patient said man hit Hanatarou in the stomach and left, at this Hanatarou started to feel a bit sad,but when the man opened the door he saw just how injured they 11th squad members were and how close they were to death,he also saw how the other squad 4 members were carefully healing them, he saw the scowls that the 11th members wore because of this and thought,

_"T-This is what Cerulean meant, I-I never-"_

"Hanatarou!" a familiar voice says, Hanatarou snaps out if his gaze to discover it was Isane who was talking to him,

"Hanatarou, please tend to the next patient, Captain Unohana is at a captain's meeting so we need all available help." Hanatarou then answered

"H-Hai!" he then continued working

* * *

**Captain's Meeting Hall**

"Captain Zaraki, explain what happened again." Head Captain Yamamoto orders,Zaraki smiles madly and says,

"I told you old man, me and my boys were fighting the usual weaklings when this big shot, no taller than me, came out of no where, then the other piss ants backed off as if it were a freaking god, then ran off. It took every one,but me and Yachiru, out, even Ikakku and Yumichika and then it just left." Captain Mayuri then asked Captain Unohana

"Interesting, Unoahana how many are dead?" Captain Unohana shook her head and answered,

"None, they were serverly injured,but not a single one is dead." Yamamoto the asked

"Zaraki, why is it that you were uninjured?" Zaraki the answered angry as hell,

"Because the damn coward avoided me and Yachiru, it went right for everyone else except me, even when I tried to get in a scrap with the thing it ran from me and let me tell you that little shit was fast!"Yamamoto then said,

"This is not Hollows usual behavior," he then turned to Mayuri,"do you have any information on this type of Hollow?" Mayuri spat,which disgusted the captains and he then said,

"The way those brutes described him while crying like children who just had a circumcission,"Zaraki scowled at Mayuri," it may have been a Vasto Lorde, a rarely seen evolution of Hollow,they are know for having a highest amount of power compared to lesser Hollows and higher intelligence. I suspect that the weaker Hollows were scared of it and fled,it also had different behavior than other Hollows, which woud explain its more strategic fighting." Ukitake then asked concerned

"So is it something to be concerned about." Mayuri then answered back,

"Of course not you dying snowball,like I said Vasto Lorde have different behavior patterns than normal Hollows, it probably avoided Kenpachi and Yachiru due to their reiatsu level, it was scared of those two." Zaraki the smiles at Mayuri's final statement,Head Captain Yamamoto then proclaimed,

"Do not exclude any possibility of anything else, if anything like this happens again then report it, Vasto Lorde or not it, it is not normal for any Hollow to spare lives or to have any specific target."he turned to Zaraki and asked, "Is there anything else,even the tiniest thing?"Zaraki scratched the back of his head thinking of anything else, he then stopped and said,

"Yeah,before the bastard left he said some dumb shit!" Toshiro Hitsugaya then asked,

"What did it say?"

"Sea." Zaraki said bluntly

"Sea?" Soifon questioned, then Zaraki snapped back annoyed

"Sea, you think I'm deaf,the damn thing said sea,like the damn ocean!"Byakuya then spoke,

"That makes little sense, there is no water in Hueco Mundo,its a godforsaken desert." then Kensei asked

"Did it say anything else?" Zaraki then yelled

"No you piss ant,all it said again and again was "Sea"!"

All,but three captain's were confused, they do not know the significance that a Hollow would have for a body of water,but Yamamoto,Shunsui,Unohana and Ukitake knew the significance of the name: a name that was used to scare noble children,a name that cause Unohana to clench her fist,Ukitake's throat to go dry,Shunsui to tremble slightly, Yamamoto's brow to sweat slightly and that defined the true definition of Ryoka,but it was also a name that was not being used correctly at the moment,Yamamoto then spoke,

"If any of you see this happen again, capture whatever Hollow speaks this name and send it to Squad 12's lab." Sanjin Komomaru then asked concerned,

"Head Captain Yamamoto, do you know what is happening, the Hollow's behavior and "Sea"?" said captain then answered,

"I am not allowed to say,do not speak of this to anyone,not a soul." Rose then asked,

"Why can't you say?" Shunsui then answered in a uncharacteristically serious tone,

"Restrictions by someone higher up,don't question it." hearing this the other captains were silent and curious,Yamamoto then continued,

"If it is as suspected than you will be informed,until then keep everything you've heard here a secret,you are dismissed."

The captains then the left to there respected squad HQ's except for Unohana,Shunsui and Ukitake, they left together and walked among the other captains were out of earshot the three of the 4 eldest captains spoke of what may be occurring,Shunsui spoke first breaking the silence,

"How long as it been since I've heard that name or atleast an incorrect version of it?" Ukitake then spoke

"I may have been in you early life that you've heard of him,but my brothers told me about him to give me nightmares,you and I have never seen him but,"he turned to Retsu,"d-did you really fight him Senpai?" Unohana nodded,

"Y-Yes, he was wearing a mask,but he was ust as described,he's not just a dead story." she then thought angrily

_"I had not been rendered so useless by a man beside Zaraki, and h-he - I should be dead,but he tried to make me suffer!" _she then clenched her zanpakuto, Shunsui then said,

"We don't know if its him yet,he might be dead and it could just be a copycat." The three then walked there separate ways hoping that it was Shunsui's theory.

* * *

**6 hours later at Squad 2**

Soifon was doing paper work, she was caught in question at happened at the Captain's meeting:Why did the hollow not kill the the 11th squad members,why did it avoid Zaraki, what did "sea" have to do with any of it and id Yamada involved? She could only do as Yamamoto ordered and keep it secret,despite the little information that was given she could only suspect that it was an old enemy like the others that believed they could conquer the Gotie 13, she then looked at the clock and got out of her seat thinking,

"Yamada will be leaving at any moment, I had better go." She left her office and went down the hallway to the exit,she ways halfway there until,

"Captain Soifon!" Soifon turned around and saw Omadae walking toward her and asked

"What is it?" Omadae then answered

"You've been leaving a the same time almost every day, If its anything I can do for yo-" Soifon interrupted coldly

"Its none of your concern, a personal matter,think nothing of it,you want to do something go train." she then left

* * *

**Squad 4**

Hanatarou was exiting the Squad 4 HQ, his daily shift was over and he was set to go to Cerulean's house to finally do Jizen with him, as he looked around for Legion he didn't see any sight of him winking,Hanatarou walked around Seireiti he looked at every person and animal and couldn't find him,

_"W-Where is he,m-maybe we won't train toda- Ow!" _

That came from Hanatrou's leg hitting something prickly,he looked down to see an adorable hedgehog whose spiky back was on his leg. It was brown, had a cut nose and big round eyes,Hanatarou seeing this responded as such,

"Aww,"he then picked it up in both hands," what a cute little guy you,would you like to see my chickens?" then the Hedgehog then smirked and said

"Who the hell are you callin' cute!?"

"AHHH!"

Hanatarou then fell backwards on his back due to being scared out of his mind hearing the talking hedgehog and was confused until it did the following actions:First it climbed on his belly,then it winked at him and finally it said,

"Sorry I'm late, long story short Cerulean and I played Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja STORM 3(Squalo King does not own that game.), he played as Madara,I played as Itachi, I won,Cerulean got pissed and made me come get you as this thing."

Hanatarou laughed nevously and said,

"I-I perfectly understand,I think." Legion then said, he then hopped on the ground

"For the record,today is the day you do Jizen,but unlike the other days we'll be working outside instead of in the training room." Hanatarou then got on his feet and asked worried about his master

"H-How come,I-Is something wrong? Legion smirked saying,

"He said he needed room to let his excitment escape, let it be know if Cerulean goes crazy in a small confined space like his house he pretty much levels the place without knowing." Hanatarou then asked confused

"B-But the training room downstairs-" Legion the interrupts

"Not big enough," Legion then hops on Hanatarou's shoulder,"now you know which way to go,lets get crackin!" Legion the pointed forward signaling Hanatarou to go as well,but unbeknownst to Hanatarou behind a nearby corner was Soifon eavesdropping on the two and she had heard everything,

_"Cerulean, is that who he is seeing, if I capture the talking rat the I'll get some answers." _

Soifon then saw that Hanatarou was leaving with the hedgehog perched on his shoulders and followed, after leaving the the area of the Gotie 13 into the slums she then witness Hanatarou running with high pace through alleyways that were devoid of people that would see, she with her training with Yoruichi following his was a walk in the Hanatarou went into the entrance of the woods Soifon hid her presence as she hid behind a tree 14 feet away, Hanatarou stretched before he shunpoed into the trees so not to pull a muscle as he did Legion jumped on the ground and spoke to him,

"Your getting better at running and hiding,I'm starting to think your a genius with evasive movements." Hanatarou chuckled and said

"*Chuckle* Actually I've had a lot of experience from running and hiding from the shinigami who would beat me up." Legion gained an agitation mark on his forehead,

"Yeah sure,just next time when they try and take you hands again hit them with a little healing kendo and let Hisagomaru loose on them!" Hanatarou then said

"I-I'm not sure I should do that!" Hanatarou then asked out of curiosity,"Legion,what did Cerulean discover when he used Jizen?" Legion smiled,he then jumped on Hanatarou's shoulder and said and said,

"Jump in the trees and I'll show you."

Hanatarou then did as commanded and jumped onto a branch,he was surprised at how his jumping power had increased, he then shunpoed from tree to tree in the same direction as yesterday,Soifon followe suit trailing behind him keeping track of his movements,

_"I will not lose you this time Yamada!" _Soifon thought,but unbeknownst to her Legion had noticed her presence while in the slums,but he didn't want to alarm Hanatarou so he kept quiet about it,

_"Looks like bee butt found out about use,I better lose her."_ Legion thought,he then got an idea,he then spoke to Hanatarou

"Here is what Cerulean discovered, Bakudo 26:Kyokkō!" Hanatarou and Legion the disappeared from Soifon's view, at this Soifon reacted as such in her head

_"His kido skill has increased as_ well,but I will not lose him." Soifon the looked closer at the braches,se saw the leaves falling tha the branches bending slightly and she followed this sight knowing that it was Hanatarou,even though she couldn't sense or see him she knew where he was going,but Legion didn't let up, Hanatarou then asked

"L-Legion,d-did you just use kido?!" Legion then spoke in false embarrassment

"Sorry,that was a bad example,what I should have said was, Bakudo 21:Sekienton!" the Legion's body glowed red,he pointed his foot behind him and sudden a cloud of red smoke flew into Soifon's direction blinding her:she couldn't see Hanatarou,sense his presence,or even the branches.

"Damn that rat!" she said to herself, she then stopped to avoid an accident,she didn't know this ,but Legion had good hearing and while on Hanatarou he responded in his thoughts,

_"I'm not a rat,I'm a hedgehog*Chuckle*" _Hanatarou the said,

"I-I can't believe you can use Kido!" Legion then said

"No time for pleasantries,head for Cerulean's house and go behind it,go faster!" Hanatarou then did as Legion said and shunpoed at a greater pace unknowingly leaving Soifon in the dust.

When the cloud of smoke dispersed Soifon found herself alone and Yamada nowhere to be seen,but she wouldn't accept it,she refused to let some boy and his rat(hedgehog) defeat her, She then talked to herself angrily

"I will not give up today,Yamada I will search all over the Soul Society until I catch you!" She then search for Hanatarou not lettinp up in anger or convection

* * *

**Cerulean's Backyard **

When they arrived at Cerulean's house Legion hopped off Hanatarou's shoulder and led him behind Cerulean's house, behind his house was a clearing that showed to be led to a barren wasteland, also Cerulean's house seemed to be perched on a hill that led into the wastland, the outline of the hill seemed to be a crescent shape,the hill was abundant with trees and grass. Hanatarou did his best to avoid going down hill, he then saw Cerulean perched on the edge of the hill sitting Indian-style ,he walked over to him and greeted him,

"S-Sensei,I-I am here t-to do Jizen.",Cerulean then looked at his student and said,

"Good, now assume the position: sit down,place Hisagomaru in your lap,close your eyes and concentrate."

Hanatarou nodded,the doing as instructed he sat down across from Cerulean did and place Hisagomaru in his lap and closed his eyes. There was quiet,it was calm while the two sat near each other they did not say a word,but Hanatarou had one question,

"S-Sensie,why are we doing this outside,I know its nice up here,a-aside from the nearby desert,but Jizen can be done anywhere,so why outside?" Cerulean then answered with his eyes closed,

"Simple,I have afeeling you'll benefit from this, you've come here for a while and treated me so nice and like I said your like my commemorate your new found skill nd growth I made somthing for you,and whe you get it I'll explode with happiness and I like my house."

Hanatarou gained an awkward feeling and continue to concentrate, he then slowly drifted to his Jizen state,sensing this Cerulean opened his eyes and got on his feet and walked over to Legion(who was still a hedgehog ), perched him on his shoulder and said,

"We watch over him as he does Jizen,got it?" Legion nodded and said

"We've got a problem, me and Hanatarou were tailed ealier."Cerulean the asked

"How bad is it?"Legion only responded by poking him twice in the neck,thats when Cerulean said on instinct,"Soifon Huh?" Legion nodded and said

"We've got bigger problems, while on my way to pick up the kid I went by the 11th Division and I heard about an indecent with a Vasto Lorde that you need to hear."

* * *

**Location:?**

A man sits in the center of his room were he and his subordinates speak to another,this time there were 3 missing,off to do the current assignment bestowed on them,the one called Roshi speaks to Kage,

"How long must we wait, they were ordered to call as soon as they reached Hueco Mundo." Kage then spoke just as annoyed

"Its been five hours,if Glutton and Pix start without the bosses say so I'll personally slice ther-" the leader stops kage in mid sentence by holding his hand up

"Have patience, remember not all of use were here yesterday and you do not scold them. I've known Glutton for a while and he has more restraint than you believe,he is most likely starving himself to make the dinner sweater, he's probably waiting until his hunger is at his peak." another member wearing a cloak and samurai armor speaks,

"Is it safe for Pix to be around him like that?" the Leader nodded, one more member that seems to have a long nose speaks,

"And what about Mitsuru,when you ordered her to deliver that blue warrior I could swear she was planning to bring that stupid kid here too,"he turns to the man wearing glasses,"Shizuo is that tape really valid?" Shizuo nodded and said

"Yeah, its all true,the man took down the Gotie 13 and Ichigo Kurosaki in just one day,he's most likely the most powerful ever,but we can't trust him because he used the arrows to restore them." the leader then spoke

"Which is why Mitsuru is sending him to Hueco Mundo for Glutton to feast on him,to gain such strenght and zanpakuto will be an advantage." then a man wrapped in gauze speaks,

"What if he can't devour him?"

"Then I will personally see to him,Oh and Shi,how was the mission with the Vasto Lorde?" the bandaged man smiles and says

"Perfectly,he passed on the message quite well and fought as instructed,but there is one more matter." the Leader then spoke,

"If your concern is about whether or not I will awaken her then the answer is-"

*Riiiing* *Riiiiing*

The leader then reached into his pocket and pulled out a cellphone, he then answered it

"Hello?" his female subordanite the answered back

"Its Pix."

"Oh Pix,me and the others were just talking about Glutton, he's almost ready,correct?"

"Yeah,just 40 minutes until he goes nuts,we found most of the graves and I located the remaining arrancar,but we haven't received the blue man yet,is Mitsuru waiting."

"Not sure,she may be waiting for the precise moment,in any case do not use any of the soldiers we acquired, you may give us away." the Leader then hung up.

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

A man was sitting on the sand of Hueco Mundo, he had a close cut hair-stlye, he was very large and bulky, he had shark-like teeth, he had baggy pants on, gray skin and black eyes, this man was Glutton and whe was preparing to gorge,

_"Just a little longer, just 39 minutes before I go wild!"_ he thought

A few feet away from him was a a woman,she was wearing a Kimono with a camera in her hands, the kimono was pure white with tiny pictures of fairies at the bottom,she bore geta,she had brown hair,black eyes and wore blue lipstick. Behind her making making shadows from the moon light were graves,big and small, each with a number on them in this order,

"0","1", "5","7","8","9."

"All that's left is the batty one,but where is it,"She then takes a picture of the graves with her camera," It can't be that hard to find." then Glutton speaks,

"Forget it, all that was left of him was an arm,I had already eaten the other available meals including that guy in a coma, that Telsa guy was chewy." Pix then speaks,

"You had to eat them while the shinigami were dealing with those Fullbringers,it was easy why would they care about those dead puppets in a godforsaken world,but that raises the question of who buried these guys?" Glutton smiles and says

"Who ever did it, then I thank them for the meal I'm about to recieve."

*Alones by Aqua Timez plays as Pix's ringtone,(Squalo King does not own that song)* Pix then looks at her caller ID answers her cellphone

" Misuru, finally you call,"Pix thee twirls her hair,"how long before you send them here."Mitsuru then answers

"Awhile,I hid myself far away, its hard not being able to get close, with or with out the stones masking my presence." Pix then asks

"Where in he?"Mitsuru then answered

"He's outside with the boy I saw."Pix then smiles sickely and says

"If he's with that blue man then send him here along with him." Mitsuru the says in a sad tone,

*Sigh* he was such a cutie too,can't we recruit him like I wanted?" Pix then says,

"Glutton is almost ready,make sure to send them here and I may think about letting you keep him, just as long as Glutton doesn't eat him.'' Pix then hangs up on Mitsuru and laughs.

* * *

**4 miles from Cerulean's house**

Mitsuru was on a very tall tree, she was perched on the tip of the tree ,she was dress in a red ninja outfit that had samurai shin guards, her long hair hair was still that same red with curly form,but it was tied back and she wore red held her cellphone in a firm grip until she broke it at Pix's last comment and she screamed in her head,

_"That bitch,she knows the bastard Glutton will swallow the damn sun if he could!"_

Mitsuru then used her binoculars to look at Cerulean's house,it wasn't difficult to locate it, it was in the same direction as when he escaped during his invasion, she then saw him having a conversation with a hedgehog which was strange to she saw him go inside his house leaving Hanatarou alone,

"Where are you going?" she asked herself,

She then looked at Hanatarou and smirked,she had a feeling that he was shinigami,her sensory abilities were strong enough to go through gigai,but it was still hard to sense Cerulean's reiatsu with those stones around his house.

_"*Sigh*, Maybe if luck loves me you'll beg to join us, well if your not angry when you see your buddy being eaten."_ the thought

* * *

**Hanatarou's inner world**

Hanatarou's inner world was a brown grass plain, dying trees, a sky covered with clouds that blocked the sun and fog everywhere and an empty crater just a 10 feet away, he then called out,

"H-Hisagomarru,w-were are you?" none answered

Hanatarou then walked over crater in a short time,Hanatarou was starting to feel scared,he hadn't been in his inner world in ages,but it was just as he had remembered, as he walked he started to wonder if Hisogomaru would hate him for neglecting him so many times,what would he say to him and would he despise him,

"*Gulp* I need to apologize." he said to himself ,then a voice called out

"H-Hello master."

Hanatarou turned around and saw a tiny toy robot behind him:it had rectangular feet,a circular head, a cylinder body,tiny arms,round clamps for hands,he was pure white and his right eye was round while his left eye was a gauge and its name was Hisagomaru, Hanatarou looked down and greeted his zanpakuto spirit,

"H-Hello Hisogomaru." said zanpakuto bowed to his master only to fall forward,Hanatarou bent down to help him and asked,

"Are you okay?" Hanatarou then helped Hisagomaru up, when he did he realized that Hisagomaur's spiritual pressure had increased a high amount,knowing what Hanatarou was thinking Hisagomaru then said,

"My power has increased over the past month, you've been training with Sensei, its nice that you been practicing with me." Hanatarou smiled,but he felt a sense of guilt for abandoning his zanpakuto for so long,so he got on his knees and lowered his head,Hisagomaru was a bit taken back at what Hanatarou was doing until Hanatarou started to apologize,

"I'm so sorry, before I met Ichigo or Sensei I left you under my bed, I forgot you, I never wanted to know more of what you could do and I-I regret treating you that way." Hisagomaru walked over to Hanatarou's head and tried to lift it from its downward Position which proved useless,Hanatarou felt this and lifted his head up and saw his zanpakuto spirit, Hisagomaru then spoke to Hanatarou,

"I-Its fine,I know that you'd get pick on because of me,but I was hurt when you never used me, that's why when you started to remember me more I was happy and when you practiced with me fighting Sensei I knew that you didn't mean to hurt me.I was happy because you started to appreciate me,which means your having more confidence in yourself." hearing this Hanatarou got up and blshed saying,

"I-I' not that strong,I mean I'm still clumsy, I don't stand up for myself, I still get beaten up and tricked." Hisagomaru then said,

"Sensei said that you didn't need to change that part of you,your already so brave and kind, a-also about the strength part," the sealed version of Hisagomaru appeared in its hand,"I believe y-your here to practice." Hanatarou then asked

"Hisagomaru,i-is there anything I've overlooked by abandoning you?" Hisagomaru the says,

"You need to draw your sword,you must earn whatever power I have." Hanatarou widened his eyes in surprise,he then realized that this was what Cerulean was talking about, he then drew his sword prepared to spar with his partner,he then said

"A-Alright,I-I'm ready." Hanatarou then charged at Hisagomaru and said zanpakuto did the same, when he was close Hisagomaru shunpoed at Hanatarou swinging his blade,

*Klang*

The two clashed blades,Hisagomaru's tiny body was in the air,even though he was smaller he seemed to be able to keep Hanatarou at a stand still. Hanatarou jumped back,he then spun around trying horizontally slash Hisagomaru,but Hisagomaru jumped up, he then dropped down on Hanatarou slashing down on his shoulder hitting him,seeing this Hanataro backed away and saw Hisagomaru's eye and blade gauge was filling up a bit. Hisagomaru then said,

"My own strength is similar to yours,your Kendo,your Hakudo,your shunpo and your spiritual pressure,I will not go easy on you Hanatarou."

Hisagomaru then shunpoed at Hanatarou doing a vertical strike, Hanatarou parries it and stabs Hisagomaru's eye,

"Fufill.",he uttered,

Then the gauge on his blade filled up with more energy than Hisagomaru's, said zanpakuto backed away freeing himself from Hanatarou's blade, he then charged at Hanatarou, Hantarou strikes vertically,but Hisagomaru shunpoed behind Hanatarou and and stabs his back,the guage on his eye and blade this fulls up more. Hanatarou turns around and takes the stance again and attacked Hisagomaru again,but unbeknownst to Hanatarou the crater was filling up with red energy every time the two hit each other, it was crimson red,bright andwas same as the red energy that was filling in there blades, the guage on Hisagomaru's blade was closer to being full than Hanatarou's was ,Hanatarou didn't notice,but Hisagomaru did,

_"Just a little more master,then you'll see it."_

Hisagomaru then shunpoed in the air away from Hanatarou,Hanatarou then appears behind Hisagomaru,but Hisagomaru predicted this and stabbed Hanatarou with his back turned to him causing the gauge to full up completely causing the eye gauge to be full as well,Hisagomaru then took the blade out of Hanatarou and went onto the ground and Hanatarou followed, the two were 15 feet away from each other, Hanatarou's back was to the crimson filled crater and Hisagomaru was facing him, Hisagomaru then uttered

"Akeiro Hisagomaru!" said zanpakuto then opened its chest revealing a huge an enormous cannon from its chest,it was ebony black,had duo pod metal legs to support it and it looked as if it could swallow Hanatarou. Hanatarou was scared, he had no clue what to do next, he attempted to run,but his back was to the crater, Hisagomaru then spoke,

"Its over Hanatarou,forgive me." to barrel of the cannon the started to glow

Just when Hanatarou's back was to the wall or to the crater fill with crimson energy, he got an idea,he took his blade with both hands and pointed it at his stomach, he then says

"Seppuku,Fufill!"

He then stabbed himself in the gut,the gauge on his blade the filled up completely,he then removed the blade from his stomach,his sword then took its scalpel him the crater was glowing brighter than before, the red energy was spilling was about to swing his shikai,but

"Sosogi!" Hisagomaru said, he then fired and energy attack at Hanatarou,all Hanatarou could do was run, he tried to shunpo back,but he ended up tripping backwards and falling into the crater filled with liquid crimson energy, due to this Hisagomaru misses,but he was happy for some reason,

"Perfect." he said to himself

As Hanatarou drifted downward head first in the red water,he felt strange was nearly blinded by the glow of the liquid,he then saw images of his battle with Hisagomaru, he saw the strikes he his Hisagomaru with and he saw him stab himself, he knew what this was,

_"T-This is the energy that fills in Hisagomaru."_ Hanatarou thought,this then brought nostalgia,when Hanatarou first did Jizen Hisagomaru showed him the crater when it was full,whenever Hanatarou looked into it he saw the damage the he healed and he was too scared to go in it,because he thought it would hurt him and combined with the fact he couldn't swim, while he was deep in the crimson water and he didn't feel the pain,or cuts,gashes or injuries,in fact,

_"T-This feels nice, i-its warm, like a hot spring."_ he thought

As he fell down in the water he started to feel relaxed,as he did he then felt as if he content with the liquid energy,as if it was his own,he then remembered what Hisagomaru said before he fired his cannon at him and then instinctively uttered it out loud while in the crimson energy,

"Sosogi." his eyes then shot wide open.

Hisagomaru the looked at the crater and saw that it was glowing brighter with energy,he then looked around and saw that the heavy fog was lifting a little, when he walked over to the crater he looked inside and saw that the energy was gone,but it was still glowing.

"He did it." he said to himself,

As he sensed that Hanatarou's spiritual pressure had shot up a considerable amount,then something shunpoed out of the crater at a considerably high speed,Hisagomaru looked behind him saw saw Hanatarou with a certain change to him,

"H-Hello Hisagomaru." Hanatarou uttered

Hanatarou looked different than before,his entire body was covered in a crimson energy,the puplis on his eyes were glowing crimson red, then energy seemed to linger around him like a crimson flame. Hanatarou was standing in a definite posture,his back was straight,his arms were hanging downward,his left hand was placed in a open grip and the hand that had Akeiro Hisagomaru in it gripped its small handle as if it were a then uttered a new shikai command

"Sosogi: Akai Bakushin(Infusion:Crimson Rush.)"

* * *

**Real world**

Hanatarou then woke up from his Jizen and smiled,he had done it,when he looked up he saw Cerulean smiling with his hands behind his back and Legion in his sword for in his scabbard,the man then said,

"I see you've gotten a new power." Hanatarou then asked surprised

"H-How did you know that?" Cerulean then answered,

"Simple,when you were in Jizen you body glowed red, your power shot up a lot too and our regular spiritual pressure has increased as well.I called it when I said you'd benefit from it,but it took about 30 minutes."Hanatarou then said,

"B-But was only in my inner world for 5 minutes." Cerulean then said

"Doing Jizne is like having a dream,the time you think passes in there in completely different than how it passes in the real word, I was almost tempted to draw on your face,Ha Ha Ha."

Hanatarou smiled at Cerulean's joke and Cerulean follow suit smiling,but Hanatarou then asked nervously

"S-Sensei,w-whats behind your back?"Cerulean then said,

"Show me what you learned and I'll show you." Hanatarou nodded and said

"H-Hai S-Sensei."

Hanatarou then drew Hisagomaru from its scabbard, he the took it with both hands and stabbed his heart and said,"FuFill." causing the gauge to fill up at a high rate, when it was full he removed it from his body and it took its scalpel form, Hanatarou then called out,

"Akeiro Hisaomaru."

Hanatarou then put his arm down to his sides and took a defensive stance he held Akeiro Hisagomaru in his right hand as if he was holding a katana single handed, he then said the command aloud,

"Sosogi: Akai Bakushin!"

Hanatarou's body then started emitting red reiatsu like a fresh flame,it covered his body like an aura,the gauge on the scalpel was now empty, his body felt warm as if he could melt a glacier if he attacked it and the pupils on his eyes glowed crimson red, his reiatsu was surpassing Ikkaku's level and he unknowingly gave a look of seriousness,Cerulean was impressed,

"Very cool,very cool indeed,now attack me." Hanatarous serious looked the faded and he then responded,

"W-WHAT!" Cerulean then said,

"Just punch me is all,I want to know what else it does to you."Hanatarou then retailiated

"B-B-B-B-But,I don't know what else it does!"Cerulean then answered back pointing at his gut

"We'll know when you punch me."

Hanatarou sighed, he then charged at Cerulean and punched him in the gut,when he did Cerulan felt that Hanatarou'ss power had increased,but he widened his eyes at something else that had occurred,when Hanatarou placed his colored fist on him Cerulean felt a sharpness from it,as if someone was trying to stab his hard body with their Zanpakuto,Cerulean thought about this,

_"His reiatsu is giving off a natural sharpness, he not focusing it one bit and a punch is suppose to be a blunt attack for breaking bones,only through high power can it penetrate skin,but Hanatarou isn't putting on that kind of pressure."_

Cerulean then pushed Hanatarou on his butt and said said,

"Pretty cool,it looks like instead of letting the energy out in one burst you absorb it and go into state that heightens your normal power,we'll practice more with that later to see what else it does." Hanatarou nodded with a smile and said,

"H-Hai Sensei." Cerulean then pulled out a blood red kasa, it seemed to be Hanatarou's size and under it on the inside was a Lotus flower stitched in with black thread. Hanatarou was a bit startled at this and asked,"W-what is that for?" Cerulean then answered

"Its yours,I spent all of last night and today making for you." Hanatarou then asked with gratitude

"T-Thank you,but why?"Cerulean then shupoed in his house and reappeared in front of Hanatarou,who falls on his butt from then pulled a pair of goggles, they where white and looked very familiar,Cerulean then says,

"These goggles were Tousen's, when I saw him he gave them to me after he broke up my fight with Aizen, I gave these to him when he became captain,I guess the memories of being my son were hurting him, so he gave them back."Hanatarou wore a sad face and said

"S-Sorry,b-but that means even when he was with Aizen he saw you as his dad."hearing this Cerulean smiled and said

"Ha Ha Ha Ha,its nice to hear you speaking about your sibling disciple in a good manner. Now under that kasa is the same one I have under mine, as my student I give it to you, now your officially my student and son."

Hanatarou's eyes widened happy and touched at what he had heard, Cerulean had always been kind to him even when he would accidentally break his things,shown a bit of cowardice and even sometimes foil the jokes he treid to play on Cerulean he wasn't looking at a weakling shy kid,he was looking at his student who he saw great things in,someone like Tousen he considered his son. Hanatarou then started to cry,he then put on the kasa to cover his face in shame that Cerulean would,he then felt tired:doing Jizen and fighting Hisagomaru caused him to be tired,he then fell backwards asleep,Cerulean chuckles and says

"*Chuckle* I could use the sleep too."

He then saw Hanatarou's shikai reverting to its sealed form and his red aura of reiatsu disappearing,Hanatarou's power boost then vanished having his power revert to its regular amount before performing the new ability. He went to pick him up to take inside,but when he tried some of the red reiatstu appeared like a dying flame and close sensory observation Cerulean discovered that not only did the red reiatsu lingering like his green did,but his power had increased slightly,

"It should have left along with his shikai,but its staying,its in him like his regular colored reiatsu*Yawn* how can that be possible, a second reiatsu color with a natural sharpness effect,*Yawn* that stays without the need for shikai?" Ceruean then laid on his back next to Hanatarou and thought,

"Maybe I should follow the kid's lead and sleep too?"Cerulean then went into a deep sleep,but that was a mistake.

_"Got you now."_ Mitsuru thought,

She then quickly went 2 miles closer and pointed her hand at Hanatarou and Cerulean, then a garantar opened up below the sleeping two,when it did Hanatarou and Cerulean slowly fell into the dark abyss and MItsuru jumped in after them, while in the dark abyss of the garantar she slowly floated in the air she summoned 5 Vasto Lorde and and ordered them to catch Hanatarou and Cerulealn and to take them to Hueco Mundo and not to eat them, one carried Hanatarou and the others carried Cerulean to there destination, she then flew out of it and returned to her comrade's base.

* * *

**Deep in the woods not to far from Cerulean's house**

Soifon had been looking for more than half an hour for Yamada and had not found a trace of him,she then thought about the situation,

_"Damn it,I was s close,when I find him I'm going to-" _

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw something interesting, she jumped to a high branch on a large tree and saw a ripped piece of a standard shinigami uniform,she then smiled realizing that it was her ticket to finding Hanatarou, she then climbed the tree,she then looked around the area until she saw a large house and said,

"That house must be where he is going,why is that house all the way out here." She then shunpoed from tree to tree heading in the direction of the strange establishment and thought,

_"I have you now Yamada,no matter where you go there is nowhere in the Soul Society you can hide from me!"_

Soifon then continued to make her way to the house with high conviction to capture Hanatarou.

* * *

**And that's all I wrote**

**Please review and tell me if you wish for better description**

**Vote on the Poll**

**and Favorite and follow the story**

**"This is Squalo King signing off."**


	14. Hueco Mundo Bound

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Iro No Oo Yamada coming at before I place the standard messages the disclaimer must be put into action,**

**Disclaimer:****Squal King does not own Bleach,Tite Kubo does.**

**Now for the Review credits;**

**onlyone42: Thank you for your opinion and that advice is good to know.I'll try not to leave any loose ends,but as seen in this chapter more interesting characters and a great event shall take place**

**Holmesz: Thanks for the many reviews and don't hint off what I told you.**

**RebukeX7: Thanks for the compliment,keep reading, its going to get crazy,poor Hanatarou,Ha Ha Ha.**

**RoseJustice: Thanks for pointing out my spelling mistake and thanks**

**Animefreak Amii: Well Hanatarou gets two things, so does Hisagomaru and Cerulean messes up in a good way.**

**Hazama-Chan: You'll have to wait, at the end of this chapter things get complicated**

**I've decided to end my poll for Richiki's zanpakuto early,but there is a tie,in your reviews help me settle it by picking on of these two choices:**

**Name;Wind Demon/Command;Create Destruction (Juritsu Kujo Kaze Oni)/wind-type\ Richiki's sword turns into a large gunbai(Japanese war fan) that is able to create wind attacks, he will also be able to ride on it like a flying surfboard, create tornadoes, he will also be able to use it to block.**

**Name;Wanderer/Command;Follow the path of Light/Darkness(Tsuizui sono keiro no ranpu/ankoku Watarimono) /special-type\ shikai change type like Yumichika's and Hanatarou's(In the story) Depending on how he says the command,whether with the word Ranpu(Light) or Ankoku(Darkness) Watarimono will become one of two different blades: The light blade will create gold slash shockwaves, create an energy shield, make flash bombs, light pillars and even his reiatsu color will be dark blade create black blasts, shadow attacks, create a dark area and his reiatsu will be black.**

**Also thank you for those who have Favorited and followed my story**

**I am also still requesting these stories: ****;Hanatarou/Kukaku,********Ulquiorra/Harrible story,Sung-Sung/Ulquiorra, or a Chizuru Harem(again do not say that I requested these pairings,I'll feel embarrassed)**

**************Also,I've edited my last chapter a bit**

**************Also in this chapter you will see which shikai change will be first presented for Hanatarou,I made a small change to it so that it could appear in this chapter**

**************And I changed the rating for violence and Language **

* * *

_**There is no place like home.**_

* * *

**Hueco Mundo Bound**

Hanatarou was tossing and turning in his sleep, he was trying to wake up fighting the sleeping state he was on his back just waking up had his new crimson kasa on the top of his face, his body laying on the white desert sand and his hands feeling on each grain and he began to drift back to sleep until,

_"W-Wait, s-sand ,b-but we were on the grass!" _Hanatarou thought,

He then shot is body up and took his kasa of his face letting it fall behind his head and having the string around his neck supporting it, and once he did he felt a sense of nostalgia, his eyes began to widen and bullets of sweat began to form on his him he saw an endless desert of white sand, he looked up and saw a starless night sky with but a single moon hanging alone in the beyond and to make the scene fit perfectly, which placed Hanatarou in even more distress, there was a gigantic dead Hollow with a huge bite mark in its side just 20 feet away. That's when the terrifying reality came into place,he could contain his fear no longer so he screamed,

"I-I'M IN HUECO MUNDO!"

Hanatarou quickly looked around and saw Cerulean laying on his side and Legion(in his sword form coverd in his scabbard) who was up to his handle in the desert ground just a few feet away from him,he quickly ran toward them tripping on the white sand, when he made his way to them he shook his master yelling,

"S-Sensei,S-SENSEI PLEASE WAKE UP"he then looked around to see if any hollows around, then presumed trying to wake his master, "We are in a very bad place now!"

Cerulean only turned over on his back muttering something,

"W-Why did you do that?"

Hanatarou realizing it would be useless to try regular method any further he decided to at least check to see if Cerulean had any wounds from entering the place that no shinigami should wake up in, Hanatarou took off his medic pack and ready to heal the large man.

_"I-I hope Sensei isn't hurt!" _Hanatarou thought

As he focused his reiatsu into hands instead of the green color he was so used to,his hands faintly glowed crimson red,

_"W-What is this,this isn't my reiatsu!" _Hanatarou thought,

But upon examination he focused the energy more causing his hands to glow brighter with even more crimson and felt a familiar warm feeling,but it felt stranger than his regular reiatsu just like when he used the Sosogi: Akai Bakushin .He thought about this strange occurrence,

_"T-This is the energy that I used saying that new command,i-its like reiatsu,but it feels wierd."_

Hanatarou then looked back where he was and saw his zanpakuto, he ran over to it and picked it by the scabbard with his hands still covered in the new then dispersed his new colored reiatsu,but he then looked at his scabbard and felt cut marks in it which startled him. He took out his zanpakuto and saw it was unharmed, he then put it back into its scabbard and put it to his right side.

"W-What is this stuff, I-It can cut on its own?!" Hanatarou asked himself scared, he then willfully put away his new reiatsu and made his green colored reiatsu appear, he then made his crimson color appear and then his regular green color. He then realized that he could make either color reiatsu appear at will and due to this Hanatarou was scared and surprised.

*Groan*

Hanatarou heard a groan and ran back to Cerulean only to discover that he was still sleeping,

"*Groan*, That was too long a sleep."

Hanatarou then looked over to Legion and saw that he was awake, he then ran over to him and said,

"Legion, are you awake and you can fall asleep?" Legion then responded

"Yeah, I'm not like most zanpakuto, in fact Cerulean keeps a trunk full of those asauchi you get for passing the Shino Academy in his room for when something happens to me." Hanatarou then asked

"H-How did he get those?" Legion then responded

"Awhile ago some punks from the slums district stole a couple of them from the Shino Academy and he caught them, he tried to return them to the God of Sword,but he said he could keep them since they were friends." Legion the then saw Hanatarou's eyes widen in surprise, he wasn't suppose to tell him that or anyone,

"S-Sensei knows the man who created zanpakuto?!" Legion answered

"Yeah,they were tight at a time,but don't tell him I told you,"Hanatarou nodded"good now do me a favor and pull me out." Hanatarou then took Legion by the handle and pulled Legion out of the sand,but he falls backwards on his butt. Legion floats out of Hanatarou's hand and says

"Good you haven't shed your clumsy foolishness I like you that way." Hanatarou then responded,

"Um,thanks I guess,b-but we are in big trouble:S-Sensei is asleep," Legion then reasons with this concern,

"That's normal." Hanatarou continues

"I-I've got this weird reiatsu that's colored red and i-it can cut on its own," Hanatarou then raised his reiatsu level covering his body in his green reiatsu, he then changed the color to crimson,but Legion merely said,

"Its fine,Cerulean knows about it, its rare to have secondary color of reiatsu without the need for shikai or bankai and even rarer for it to have a natural sharpness,but it looks like you can change your color at will so its not that bad." thats when Hanatarou hit Legion with the big one,

"Were in Hueco Mundo, there is an uneaten and I have no Idea how we got here!" Legion the gain a sweat mark of awkwardness on its handle, and just a Legion was about to say something but

*Rooooaar*

Legion and Hanatarou then trembled turning around seeing that they were surrounded by 4 adhucas hollow: one had a snake-like neck and head with four legs, a tail a Hollow hole on its neck, a mask that looked like a human face and sharp teeth, the second had the body of a crow with three eyes, its Hollow hole on its stomach, it had 4 wings instead of 2 and its mask gave it a long beak and a hook shaped horn, the third was a black ape with a grotesque mask, with its hollow hole on its chest, the last on looked like a stage beetle,it had multiple eyes, a horn that split into 3 points, six insect legs, its armor was its mask that covered its whole top body . They were growling, whatever beast appendage they had: their tail, wings or even extra arms and they were hungry. Hanatarou and Legion slowly backed themselves to Cerulean,Legion then says

"Um,kid I think you flaring your power that way attracted them, sensing reiatsu is like smelling for them and if I know Hollows then these guys see you as a new food and me a metal toothpick!" Hanatarou then asks scared,

"C-Can't you transform into something and fight them off?!" Legion then yelled,

"Hell no! Not while the blue baka is asleep,you'll have to do it!" Hanatarou then protested against what Legion said,

"M-M-Me,b-but I c-can't-" Legion the interrupts

"What do you think that training was for, your strong enough to deal with these punks your practically Lieutenant, don't let what Cerulean taught be for nothing!"

Hanatarou thought about what Legion said,it was true he was still the same person,but he had grown stronger than before, he had remember all of Cerulean's teachings and like Legion said now was the perfect time to use them, his first official fight!He then said,

"A-Alright,I-I can do this," he placed his new kasa on his head He then drew Hisagomaru from its scabbard with his left hand, he the then took the blade with both hands and took a fighting stance,"I can fight!"

Hanatrou then charged at the crow Hollow, said Hollow responded by flying up in the air, the beetle Hollow then shot a red cero at Hanatrou from its horns,seeing this Hanatarou shunpos up after his first target, when he reached to crow Hollow he tried to hit it with a horizontal strike,but the bird evaded it by flying down, then Hanatarou dropped down after it,

"I-I have to catch-Ahh!" this came from when the long-necked Hollow had wrapped its neck around Hanatarou's body like an anaconda does its prey, it began to squeeze tighter and tighter in trying to kill Hanatarou,but the young medics eyes started to glow red, his crimson reiatsu started to cover his body, he gripped his zanpakuto and said,

"L-Let me go!"

The Long-neck adjhucas then hissed in pain and unwrapped its neck around Hanatarou releaseing him,Hanatarou then fell to the ground on his butt, he looked at the snake Hollows neck and saw blood seeping cut marks all over where it had wrapped him up.

_"M-My reiatsu r-really can cut on its own!" _Hanatarou thought,

The ape Hollow the jumped in the air and and crashed down attempting to crush Hanatarou,but the young shinigami had evaded the attack by jumping back, he then shunpoed at the creature the Hollow put its big arm up in trying to block, Hanatarou stabs its arm and says,

"Fufill." Hisagomaru's gauge filled up 1/5th of the way,

The black ape now had Hanatarou's blade stuck in his arm shook off Hanatarou along with his sword, it then attempted to punch Hanatarou with its big meaty fists,but Hanatarou counter offended with the perfect Kido spell,

"Bakudo 1: Sai!"

The beast hands were then forced behind its back,it hooted and howled in anger,Hanatarou the shunpoed up and stabbed the Hollows mask and said,

"Fufill."

Hisagomaru's gauge the filled halfway,the beast staggered and shook Hanatarou off again along with Hisagomaru, Hanatarou landed on its feet and smiled at his hunch, he knew that if you destroy a Hollow's mask then it dies which is why the gauge filled up so much, the Crow Hollow then flew down at Hanatarou and fired a cero from its three eyes at him and the ape,Hanatarou got out of the way in time,but the black ape Hollow was hit and killed instantly Legion saw this and yelled,

"Watch out kid, the crow was stronger than that ape despite its size, that snake one won't fall for what you did to it twice it's too smart and that freak beetle is with that armor and its cero is potent. You slip up with any of these and you're a dead man!" Hanatarou turned back to Legion and said,

"Thank you Legion." Legion then gained a tick mark of anger and said,

"Baka-boy, don't look at me,focus on the fight!" Hanatarou jumped back startled and said,

"S-Sorry!"

The long-necked Hollow then swung its tail at Hanatarou,Hantarou ducked the attack and then jumped back, the stag beetle Hollow the walked closer to the fight very slowly and fired another cero at Hanatarou, said shingami dodged it and stabbed himself in the stomach saying,

"Sepuku,Fufill.",

The gauge on his blade then filled up completely,Hanatarou then removed his sword from his gut and his blade transformed into its scalpel form, he then said

"Akeiro Hisagomaru."

The crow Hollow then flew past the long-necked hollow and after its shinigami target, Hanatarou then threw his scalpel past the head of the crow and the neck of the snake,he then shunpoed in the air behind the three-eyed crow and long-necked Hollow and caught Akeiro Hisagomaru while he was upside down before it could get away,Legion saw this and though,

_"Amazing,he tricked them by having them think he missed,but in truth he was planning to catch his shikai and hit them from behind,cool." _

Before the two Hollows could move Hanatarou was already in a horizontal mid-swing and said,

"Take this!"

Hanatarou then completed his swing with his scalpel sending a wave of pent up energy that slices clean through then neck of the long-neck hollow and cutting the crow Hollow in two, killing them both. Hanatarou was happy,his first fight after Cerulean's training and it proved effective,but

*Klunk*

This was the sound of the stag beetles shell opening up on its revealing its insect wings, it then flew quickly toward the dead Hollows and began to devour them,Hanatarou landed on his head and quickly got on his feet and watched how the stag beetle ate the Hollows he killed. He was terrified at how the two Hollows were being eaten, he had never seen Hollows eat each other,but he ha heard stories about it from other shinigami who were trying to scare him,but it was much worse than he had heard before,Legion then spoke out,

"Don't look at it,seal your shikai and use it again!" Hanataro was startled and said,

"O-Okay."

Hanatarou then caused his zanpakuto to turn back into its sealed form and ready to stab himself again,but the beetle Hollow had finished its meal and fired a cero at Hanataro before he could stab himself, seeing the cero nearly reach him Hanatarou tried to block having one hand on the handle and the other hand behind the blade supporting Hisagomaru and its gauge facing out in a blocking form,but as he did Legion screamed out,

"No, you can't block a cero that way,your zanpakuto will break!"But it was too late the attack had already reached point-blank range,seeing the red light and what might have been his last sight ever Hanatarou closed his eyes and screamed out with unknown instinct a word he knew well,

"Fufill!"

The cero then hit Hisagomaru's gauge and turned into a bright yellow flash that seeped into Hisagomaru's gauge filling it up with it up with yellow colored energy instead of red,Hanatarou opened his eyes and saw he was safe,but had no idea of what was happening, when the gauge was filled Hanatarou was covered in a yellow light that consumed him before he could do this Legion screamed out,

"Kid whats happening,Hanatarou!?"

* * *

**Hanatarou's Inner world**

Hanatarou suddenly found himself in his inner world,he looked around and saw some changes" first the fog had lifted a bit, second the grass was more green that it ever was and there was another crater diagonally from the first crater. Hanatarou walked over it and looked inside to see it nearly overflowing with yellow liquid like the other crater was with crimson energy, it was a topaz yellow,it sparkled and shined so bright that Hanatarou had to cover his eyes with his red kasa just to look at it, he then turned away from it,placed his kasa behind his back,

_"W-Were did this crater come from?" _ He then remembered someone who could answer his question,

"Hisagomaru!" Hanatarou called out,"I-I can't be here now, please let me out!" then a familiar voice spoke,

"Over here master, this happened sooner than I thought."

Hanatarou turned around and saw Hisagomaru,but his zanpakuto spirit looked much different from before; his was now half Hanatarou's height, his eye gauge had moved to the center of his head and was filled with a yellow energy, his head was a bit larger, he had two eyes this time, his hands had split at in the center of each hand to simulate two fingers and his body was more curved and circle shape that took away its cylinder form from before and made it look a little like body armor. Hanatarou was surprised to see his zanpakuto that way,all he did was look at him. Hisagomaru broke the silence,

"You know the name, its itching at the back of head,"he turned to the new crater that was full of yellow energy,"you'll have to earn that the same way as before." Hanatarou then spoke,

"Is that the cero,but I-I thought you were a healing zanpakuto."

Hisagomaru then created bright yellow lock-on targets in his two eyes and caused a compartment behind his shoulders to open and revealed turbines like a twin jet-pack, he then started to glow with topaz colored energy,finally a yellow energy emitted from the turbines and Hisagomaru then charged at Hanatarou and created a huge flash of light and said,

"I am."

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

Only a few seconds had passed when Hanatarou was engulfed in Yellow light, the beetle Hollow just watched and Legion did as the light around Hanatarou then subsided,but when it did it revealed Hanatarou,his head was down with his kasa pointing up resting on the back of his neck, and his body slumped with the left side of his body with a shining silver revolver in his left hand that was pointed to the ground:it it resembled an old silver western style revolver,it had a long barrel, a pattern handle like a katana's, the cylinder was normal and had 6 chambers in all,but on each of the chambers was a gauge that was shining and full of topaz colored energy(Six gauges in all) just as the scalpel form of Hisagomaru had a gauge that was filled with crimson. Legion broke the silence that had ensured,

"N-No way, i-is that another shikai?" he then looked over to the still sleeping Cerulean and floated over to him prepare to whack away.

Hanatarou then shifted his body to stand up straight, he then aimed his gun at the remaining Hollow,pulled back the hammer and put his finger on the trigger and before he fired he uttered,

"Kiiro Hisagomaru(Topaz Colored Gourd)."

He then pulled the trigger and fired a burst of yellow energy from the gun , the beetle Hollow then used its speed to fly away,but Hanatarou shunpoed behind it where it was open and not protected and clocked the gun's hammer back again and said,

"Fire!"

He then pulled the trigger and fired a second time and this shot destroys the the fight was over Hanatarou didn't feel the sense of pride or happiness most would think he'd feel,he put his training into fruition and he triumphed,but the fact that he had a gun in his hand was troubling,

_"T-This is another shikai, Kiiro Hisagomaru,"_ he looked and the cylinder and saw that 2 of the 6 gauges empty,_"only four shots left,but each shot is weaker than akei-"_

*Whack* *Whack* *Whack*

"OW!"

Hanatarou's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his master cry out in pain,he turned around and saw his master sitting on the sand, rubbing his forehead with one had and putting his kasa on with the other one, he then stood on his feet and spoke to Hanatarou,

"Kid,what are we doing in Hueco Mundo,"he then sees Hanatarou's new shikai,"and where did you get that piece cowboy?" Hanatarou smiled nervously and gained a sweat drop of awkwardness on his forehead and said,

"Well the gun i-is a new shikai and as for why were here,I have no clue."

* * *

**Miles away in Hueco Mundo**

Two figures stood beside one another in the purgatory realm of Hueco Mundo, the figure on the left had light blue spiky hair,blue eyes and below,then rested green eye markings, he had on torn attire from fight from a war revealing a large scar on his upper body,on his abdomen was his Hollow hole and his mask consisted of a right jawbone and his zanpakuto was to his left side, he was pointing to the figure on the right's looks contrasted the other:he is brown skin,brown eyes,wore an orange afro,sideburns, and a goatee,his clothing consisted of his collar and thigh areas having large frills, his Hollow mask were sunglasses-shaped plate with a star in the center on his forehead with four teeth above each eye,his zanpakuto were two pronged punch daggers attached to his wrists via hinges, he was pointing the two pointed they're separate means for direction they both gained tick marks of irritation and anger and an argument over where to go went into place,for the 8th time, the blue haired figure spoke first in an angry voice,

"What the hell do you think your doing you afro haired bastard, that way is best!" the afro haired figure the spoke,

"Your foolish Jaegerjaquez,"he then points were he wishes to go,"every Hollow near here are fleeing in your direction,my path is safer and my name is Gantenbainne." Grimmjow the retaliated

"Exactly, ever since the damn war ended I've been doing nothing,but traveling around with you, I need other asses to kick besides yours!" Gantenbainne then said,

"Hey try and be a little grateful, after all while you were left for dead I helped you."

It was true,when the shinigami had left Hueco Mundo Gantenbainne had searched around for any surviving Arrancars, he was surprised and somber to find his fellow Privarons dead,but after that he sensed a very high spiritual pressure and found it to be Grimmjow, left for dead, after barely tending to his wounds using materials from the Las Noches medic corps Grimmjow proceed to cuss him out about how he could beaten Ichigo if it weren't for Nnoitra. After a while the two traveled together for no particular reason, they would argue and fight with every result of Grimmjow winning,but he didn't go so far as to kill Gaintenbainne,which caused the afro haired arrancar to wonder. Grimmjow then talked back,

"Just be glad your not dead!"

"Same with you!"

"*Scoff* Lets just go straight then you big-ass baby." Grimmjow said,he then walked north,

Gaintenbainne then smirked and followed his "partner" north. As the walked Gaintenbainne the spoke,

"Grimmjow, did you notice that we haven't run into any Hollows all day?" Grimmjow the spoke back in a loud voice,

"Don't be a bitch, we've seen Hollows." Gaintenbainne the answered back at this

"The only Hollows we've seen were the huge ones and the all had a huge bite mark in them,Hollows finish their prey." Grimmjow then said in a low voice,

"Don't think I don't know that you dumb shit."

As the two walked they sensed very large ominous spiritual pressure coming from two beings, both felt very sinister,one felt like they would tear you in half,the other was much longer and gave off a strange sense of nostalgia,because for anyone sensing it would mistake it as the dead arrancar and espada had been revived and are having a demons night parade. Grimnjow gripped his zanpakuto handle then broke the silence,

"Afro-ass,you sense that?" Gaitenbainne nodded he then tightened his grip on his punch daggers and answered

"Y-Yeah,but-" he was interrupted when Grimmjow sonidoed it the ongoing direction of the ominous spiritual energy,but seeing this Gaintenbainne sonidoed in front of him stopping him and asked,

"What the hell are you doing,who ever they are they'll eat you alive!" Grimmjow then answered

"Out of my way,after all this stinkin' time I finally get my fun,MOVE!"Gaintenbainne then slowly moved out of his way, turned his back and said,

"Fine, but you do realize that whoever these guys are,they're head toward 'them' and I only want to avoid them." but when he turned back around he saw that Grimmjow was gone.

"*Sigh* I was really hoping to avoid them."

He didn't know why he was going after Grimmjow,but he also didn't know why Grimmjow put up with him, after all Grimmjow used to be the 6th espada and before he was demoted Gaintenbainne was the 10th espada and at first he thought he would just kill him off,but he didn't and it was very strange to him. He then sonidos after him hoping not to stir up any trouble,despite the fact he was heading after him in the direction of Las Noches

* * *

**North of Las noches**

A child with green hair was riding an eel-like Hollow through the desert after a strange beetle man, large-masked man with black polka-dots and a eel-like Hollow, these four are: Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Pesche, Dondochakka Birstanne and Bawabawa(Not like Bobobo-bobobobo).Then three were running in circles playing their favorite game Eternal Tag and Nel was 'IT'.After the war the four merely played and had as much fun as possible, they avoided Harribel and her fraccion,because of Nel's fear of the "Tres Beasties",of course she was referring to Appacci,Mila Rose and Cyan Sung-Sung,unfortunately they had no idea how close they were in their territory. Nel rides chases after her brothers saying

"Come back Pesche and Dondochaka, I'm gonna tag you!" Pesche panicked playfully not wanting to be it,

"Ahh, run faster Dondochaka,she's gaining!" he then responded

"I'm trying don'tcha know,but Nel and Bawabawa are cheatin!" Nel then cheered

"Yay Bawabawa,Yay!"

This caused the eel Hollow to smile, as the two chased the dimwit tag opponents. Else where Harribel and her fraccion were watching in the was squatting down, Mila was standing up straight, Sung-Sun was next to her with her sleeve covering her mouth as usual and beside her was Tia Harrible. Since the war ended Harribel became the new ruler of Hueco Mundo with her fraccion alongside her, they took Las Noches as thier domain,despite not being able to go anywhere else, time after time they would see Nel and her brother playing and they'd wonder how they could be happy in Hueco -Sun speaks first,

"There they go again, how is it they can be so playful in world that offers death at a turn?" Appacci answered,

"They're nuts, that's the hell how." Mila then said,

"Harribel-sama, they are no threat,but they are still in our territory-" Mila is interrupted

"They are no threat,it is best to leave them alone." and Harribel was right of course, Nel and her brothers were not any trouble causing any harm,

*SMACK*

Loly on the other hand was,she and Menoly were sparing while Harrible was watching the desert wierdos, Meno was smacked down to the ground by Loly hard,as she laid on the with a bruise on her face Loly loomed over her to gloat,

"Piss ant wealking,get up!" Menoly meekly answered,

"Y-Yes Loly."

Harribel shook her head hearing this, she had only allowed Loly to join her fraccion to make sure she wouldn't cause any trouble for the shinigami, Menoly only joined to be with her time Harribel and her fraccion and aside from Loly's homicidal attitude it was quit comfortable to have them around, she kept to two in line and she had hoped not to have any trouble,unfortunately she didn't account for,

"G-G-Grimmjow!" Pesche shouted

Harribel and her fraccion looked back over to Nel and her brothers to see that Grimmjow and Gaintenbainne standing mere feet away from the desert siblings,Pesche and Dondochaka were in front of Bawabawa who wrapped himself around Nel,Nel was shacking and tear eyed in fear at the sight of the blue haired Panther King,but at the sight of Gaintenbainne she pointed and said,

"Pesche, Gimm-chan has an orange lollipop next to him." the was an awkward silence until the following laughter,

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA,"Grimmjow turned to Gaintenbainne you should really cut that shit of yours!" Gaintenbainne turned to his idiot jerk 'friend' and said,

"Well you should put a damn shirt on, no one wants to see that." Grimmjow then spoke back

"Aizen's fucking castle was destroyed, how the hell am I suppose the get a damn shirt in this goddamn place?!" Gaintenbainne then pointed to Nel and said,

"And quit that talk around the little girl!" Grimmjow then said,

"What you say Lollipop head?!"

As the two argued,Pesche, Dondochaka, Bawabawa, Nel, Harrible and her fraccion just watched as the two had their dispute, Harribel the felt a sense of familiarity to this,it was almost like watching Mila and Apacci fight without Sung-Sung jumping in, Menoly rubbed her face and asked,

"What the hell is Grimmjow doing here?" the Sung-Sung asked,

"I believe the better question is, what is he doing with the remaining Privaron?"

Before anyone could get a good answer wave of onimous spiritual pressure wash over and startle them, as it did all the arrancar,excluding Nel, felt as if all the possible arrancar who were supposed to have died in the war was approaching them from the direction that Grimmjow and the others were in. In a flash a large man appeared a few feet in front of Grimmjow and Gaintenbainne, Grimmjow merely smiled drawing Pantera and said,

"Right on cue!" The man merely chuckled and shouted,

"You think I'm lazy Pix, the boss said not to use the Vasto Lorde to get the coffin!"

Harribel then felt a high spiritual pressure behind her,she and her Fraccion turned quick around and saw a woman with a Kimono with a camera in her hands,she took pictures of the female then yelled out,

"What the hell was that for.",but the woman merely answered her partner,

"I didn't Glutton, I used the adjhucas,but I'm sure their dead now." Harribel then asked reading her hand on her zanpakuto

"What do you mean,using the adhucas and Vasto Lorde?" Pix then gave an evil smile and said,

"I would think you would know,"she signaled Glutton to begin and his spiritual pressure shot up like a rocket causing the arrancar to back away a bit, Grimmjow and Gaintenbainne the realized that it was these two strangers who were scaring away the Hollows,"in Hueco Mundo it is the fate and rule for all Hollows to obey the strongest, just like its their fate to be eaten." Glutton the lifted up his shirt revealing a handle to a katana stuck in his gut and said,

"Just like its your fate to get gobbled up," he then twists the handle,"I think I'll rough you up before chowing down,I already had appetizers before coming here."

Grimmjow then remembered the unfinished Hollows and realized it was this man who ate them, he then said,

"You think your gonna eat me small fry?!" Glutton then said

"Itadakimasu!"

He then starte to grow larger and larger casting a large shadow over his and her brothers tried to slowly get away,but suddenly behind them was Harrible and her fraccion all battered and bruised with their zanpakuto drawn and ready to fight,in front of them was Pix slowly walking over to them with an evil smile. Glutton had reached an enormous height of the zero espada's release form and said,

"Time to eat!"

* * *

Hanatarou and Cerulean were sitting inside a stagecoach,both on the opposites sides of each was a white 6 legged horse that was pulling it,instead of wheels it had large boards that resembled skis, its color was black and had a lotus flower mark on the outside of the door and for some strange reason resting on top of it was a coffin with only this number on it,

"4"

Hanatarou broke the silence with a very reasonable question,

"S-Sensei where are we going?" Cerulean tipped his straw hat with a smile and answered,

"Were getting out of here, that's where!" Hanatarou then gained wide eyes and asked,

"B-But were trapped in Hueco Mundo, no one knows we're here and we have no way to get home!" Cerulean then put his hands behind his head and said,

"I have a way to get back,a ride."

"A ride?" Cerulea then spoke back,

"Yeah,long time ago I made a machine that could ride in and out of Hueco Mundo and left it here, its pretty far,but I think it still works." Hanataro then said in amazement,

"You built something like that!?" Legion then said,

"He made the training room with a little help,but it was to his design, he created a stone that enhances kido to monstrous levels, he made a senkaimon that he used to go the Human world the day you two met and he has a whole bunch of materials in his room to make more."

"Yeah, and a few other things,but lets just focus on getting home." Hanatarou nodded and then asked a question that was bothering him, in fact it creeped him out, He then asks with comical tears coming from his eyes

"S-Sensei,w-why are we bringing that coffin with us, I-" Cerulean interrupts

"Relax,I know your concern."

"Y-You do?" Cerulean smiles and says

"Of course,your a medic,so you hate coughin'!*Mad Laughter*" as Cerulean laughs Legion shakes his horse head in a bit of embarrassment,Hanatarou the said,

"That's not funny Sensei." Cerulean stops laughing and says,

"I-I'm so sorry,but you made that so easy,but really whats the matter?"

* * *

**Flashback,**

After Hanatarou had told Cerulean about his new shikai, his fight and waking in Hueco Mundo,Hanatarou then fires off the last of his ammo and causes Hisagomaru to return to its sealed state,Cerulean then said,

"That gun you got was from absorbing a cero,but I thought Hisagomaru was a healing type?"Hanatarou then answered

"H-He said he was,but I don't understand the new gun,this red reiatsu and yellow color." Cerulean pondered this and said,

"We'll work it out on the way back,"Cerulean then called Legion to his hand and said,"Create Legion:Stagecoach." Suddenly a large stagecoach appeared, it was black, has boards below where the wheels should be and it seemed to be large enough for Cerulean to sit up straight in. Hanatarou the walked over beside Cerulean in awe,no matter how many times he seen it he could never really get used to watching Legion's then asked,

"Why not a car,they're faster." Cerulean then said

"They're louder." Legion then said

"Good luck finding a horse to pull this stupid-" Cerulean interrupts and says

"Reconstruct Legion;Hell Horse." he then threw Legion to the ground, there Legion shined and transformed into a white Six legged horse with blood red eyes,Legion then said,

"You know I kind of like this one, now all I need is a remake of a Norse God on my back and I'm cool." Cerulean then said

"Good now lets get you hooked up."

As Cerulean hooked Legion to the stagecoach he then saw a large Hollow with a huge bite mark in its side, he found this troubling because of the fact that there was a dead Hollow and that Hollows don't leave food unfinished, when he finished had said,

"Hanatarou, lets get going." Hanatarou nodded and walked over to Cerulean only to trip on something,

"O-Ow,why did- what."

Hanatarou looked at what had tripped him, he saw that there was a wooden corner protruding out fro the ground, Hanatarou crawled over to it and examined it,clearly the rest of it was in the ground,Cerulean then asked,

"Hanatarou,what's up?" Hanatrou answered,

"I tripped on something."

Cerulean walked over to Hanatarou and looked and the corner wide eyed,he had tried so hard to hide them he had failed to find the other arrancar and Hanatarou stumbled on it by accident, he then remembered what Legion had told him about the Vasto Lorde who attack the 11th division, he then knew that those four adhucas were not here for Hanatarou and the name that the Vasto Lorde said,

_"C., are you really alive and what the hell are you doing here?" _

Cerulean then dug into the ground for the item,after 50 seconds of quick hard digging he uncovered a white coffin with the number 4 inscribed on the top of it,Hanatarou looked at it with fear, he had no idea who or what was in picked up the coffin with one hand and threw it on top of the carriage and said,

"Lets get going." he then walked to the carriage and Hanatarou followed

**End Flashback**

* * *

"S-Sensei,do you know who is in there?" Cerulean then answered

"I'll tell you later." Hanatarou then asked

"B-But what about my cutting reiatsu and my other shikai?" Cerulean then said

"Looks like you'll have to rat me out kid." Hanatarou gained wide eyes and said in retaliation,

"Wait,w-why?"Cerulean then reasoned,

"I'm the best excuse for you getting this strong, I'll go with you so they'll believe you."Hanatarou then asks

"T-Then what?" Cerulean then answers

"*Sigh* Well when they see how strong I am they'll either ask me to join or Lock me up,I won't voluntarily join them because I like my privacy so they'll most likely lock me up." Hanatarou then said,

"Wha-N-No, I can't do that,I won't do that!" Cerulean then tried to reason

"If you hide that from the Gotie 13 and they find out they'll put you in the maggots nest and take your powers, it best if you rat me out and let whatever happens to me happen. Besides you'll probably put in another squad and get less picked on if people find out about your po-" Hanatarou interrupts yelling,

"I SAID NO!"

Cerulean was startled at Hanatarou's shouting, he then saw the desperate look that Hanatarou held,he had the look of a man who was a risk of losing someone then said,

"I don't care if I stay 7th seat, o-or if I'm beaten and picked for the rest of my life I'm fine with that,but please don't make me tell them about you they might put you away,*Sniff* please."

Cerulean then saw Hanatarou's eyes tear up a bit and his teeth gritted,he then realized that he was important to him just like Hanatarou was to him and he didn't want to leave him in such a left in death,but Cerulean wouldn't without a bigger fight, he then said,

"*Sigh* Fine,I suppose I should help you with that new reiatsu of yours anyway, those guys wouldn't know what to do with it." Hanatarou wiped his eyes and said with a happy face,

"H-Hai." Cerulean then said

"Mold it, you making a kido spell right,can you show me?"

Hanatarou knodded and proceeded to demonstrate, he clapped his hands together and procceded to use Healing kido in both hands covering them both in green aura,he then placed the tips of his fingers on top each other to make his hands create a cage, he then quickly seperated his hands from each other creating a screeching sound that wires would make if pulled, there Cerulean saw from each of the fingers were green strings made Healing Kido and he was impressed,

"That's cool, you created stitches from healing kido,whats it for?"Hanatarou then answered,

"its called "Chiyu no Sutecchi (Stitches of Healing)" for severed limbs." Cerulean then said,

"Oh, you mean for decapitation." Hanatarou gained a sweat mark of awkwardness and said,

"A-Actually for torn off arms and legs."Hanatarou put his kido away and Cerulean asked,

"Can you use it yet?" Hanatarou then answered sadly,

"N-No,its not ready yet,but why do you ask?"

"If you can do that then maybe you can do the same with your Akeiro reiatsu." Hanatarou then asked,

"Like what?" Cerulean then answered

"Some shinigami use their reiatsu to increase the cutting power of their blade,yours has a natural cutting ability so maybe you can do something with that scalpel of yours." Hanatarou then said

"T-To be honest, having that kind of reiatsu inside myself scares me."Cerulean then asks

Cerulean was about to say something else,but suddenly,

*BOOOM*

Legion stopped when this sound was heard by him,Hanatarou and then got outside the stagecoach and looked around, seeing nothing he then used Pasu to better understand the situation,

_"What the hell happening, this __spiritual pressure, this is no normal fight."_He then focused on the figures,_"Okay, there are 13 figures, one the size of a child, 3 weird shaped ones, there are three males and judging by their curviness 6 women,but two of them are huge compared to the other 11 and ominous too,plus one of two is huge just like, *Gasp* Yammy!" _Cerulean then snapped out of his thoughts,he then jumped back into the stagecoach, he then folded his arms and said,

"Kid, hold on to your medic pack," He then hit the ceiling of the stagecoach,"Legion we head in that direction!" Hanatarou then asked concerned and scared,

"S-Sensei, what is going o-" Cerulean interrupted,

"Sorry kid, Legion we head in the direction of that sound." Legion then said,

"Cerulean its in the opposite direction of our way back." Cerulean then said

"Just do it, shunpo like Yoruichi with a drug kick!" Legion then responded

"*Chuckle* You got it Baka!"

Legion then trotted into a running start,he then made a turn in the direction that Cerulean commaded, he then ran faster in that direction and continued to go straight. Hanatarou then asked Cerulean,

"Um Sensei,is this going to be like when you shunpoed carrying me?" Cerulean then said,

"It'll be different,for one you may puke,hit it!

Legion then shunpoed at an incredibly fast speed, Hanatarou felt like he was on a rollercoaster,

* * *

**Las** **Noches**

Hanatarou was glad the trip only lasted 4 seconds otherwise he really would have then gotten sick

"Blue get out here!"

Cerulean then jumped out of the stagecoach, when he looked back inside he saw that Hanatarou was swirly-eyed and leaning back and forth from then grabbed him and got him out, he then dropped him and looked at his giant opponent and a woman in a Kimono floating near the giant's head. When Hanatarou got his barrings back he saw injured arrancar, their zanpakuto were broken, clothes were torn and injuries were great and near them were a little girl crying over her Hollow brothers who were injured Hanatarou then spoke to his master,

"S-Sensei-" Cerulean interrupts saying,

"Hanatarou,heal these guys and get going,I may need to fight and when I do I can't have you near me!" as Hanatarou tended to the arrancar,Pix then spoke to Glutton,

"Look its the Blue man,"she points to the coffin on the stagecoach,"looks like he's brought your meal," she takes a picture,"I think the kid is the one Mitsuru spoke of, he seems like a little weakling." then Glutton retorts at what Pix said,

"*Sniff* *Sniff* No,he's Lieutenant level,I can smell it on him, he may not look it,but Roshi is gonna have to deal with him." Pix then asks,

"So you won't eat him like Mitsuru wanted." Glutton grins and said,

"No,I'm gonna use his body like a tooth pick after I eat the blue guy."

Cerulean then summoned Legion in his sword form and re-sheathed him saying,"I'm age perfection and as much as you'd want to gobble me and savoir my thick juicy meat with a side of red wine, marinated with-" Legion interrupts,

"Are you trying to get me,you and the kid killed?!"

"*Chuckle* sorry, its just I know the guys food love." Glutton then said,

"Lets get going."

Glutton then caused tentacles to grow from his back,they were slimy,green and to set it right, they looked similar to the Aaroniero Arruruerie's release form,in one of the tentacles was the trident that was Kaien's shikai,from each of his shoulder grew a single gun that belonged to Stark, his huge arms grew holes in them loke Edorad's release form did and finally 4 more arms grew from his body similar to Nnoitra's release form. Glutton then said,

"You and those punks are next are my full course meal."

Cerulean then dashed at Pix and Glutton prepared to take them both on.

Hanatarou healed Gaintenbainne first as Cerulean was fighting, he was very careful and after a while he had healed the arrancar. Opening his eyes Gaintenbainne struggled to get up,but he was fine, he then spoke to his healer,

"Shinigami, what are you doing here?" Hanatarou the answered a bit scared,

"W-Well y-you see I woke up in Hueco Mundo and-" Gaintenbainne interrupts,

"Stop, saying you woke up in Hueco Mundo is enough explanation,but why did you heal me?" Hanatarou answered with an grin,

"I-Its m-my job,n-now I have to heal every one else."

Hanatarou then went over to Pesche,Dondochaka, Nel and Bawabawa and healed Nel's brothers using Hisagomaru,but Nel misconstrued this and responded by hitting Hanatarou with her tiny fists and screaming,

"No No No No No, stay away meanie,don't hurt my brothers!" Hanatarou tried ignoring Nel's tiny plight as he healed Pesche and said,

"Its going to be fine,but you have to let heal them." Nel merely said crying,

"Meanie, meanie bak-" she was interrupted by Pesche,

N-Nel its fine, he's making the pain go away,I-I'm feeling better."

Nel then stopped and saw Hanatarou use Hisagomaru on Dondochaka causing the gauge fill up more, as he haa his wounds healed Dondochaka the said,

"Thank man, you know, I feel real nice now." Hanatarou smiled and asked,

"Y-Your welcome,but what happened?" Pesche answered

"That guy and his sexy friend came here and corner us, he took down every one using arrancars powers. Gaintenbainne then walks over to Hanatarou, Hanatarou then says,

"Y-You shouldn't be walking,um-" Gaintenbainne finishes

"Gantenbainne Mosqueda and thanks for the help,"Hanatarou smiles,"you're friend over there seems strong." Hanatarou then said,

"Y-Yeah,your telling me,b-but I need to get you all out of here,S-Sensei said for him to fight for real I have to get you and everyone else far away from here!" Gantenbainne then

"Fine but," he points to Grimmjow,"I need to get my idiot friend out of here." Hanatarou then said,

"O-Of course,"

Glutton fired a machine gun cero from Startk's guns at Cerulean, Cerulean used a defensive spell to block the attack, he then Shunpoed to Glutton and punched his gut sending him back a couple of feet. Pix then fires a bala from her hands at speeds that made them seem like bullets,but Legion launched himself from his scabbard and sliced them in two before they hit Cerulean and said,

"Nice try witch!" Pix then responds saying,

"Hey Glutton, how do you feel about talking food." Glutton swings his tentacles at Cerulean who dodged them by dropping to the ground and says,

"A lot better than those arrancar I ate,they were all dead, especially the ones in those coffins." Cerulean's eyes shot open and said,

"Wait, that's how- you dug them up and ate them!" Pix then says,

"Oh, it was you who buried the espada,well thanks you made it easier,especially bringing that 4th coffin here." Cerulean grits his teeth and clenches his fist and says,

"Why would you eat them?" Glutton then says,

"Why would you care,the shinigami didn't care,you actually car about these wrenched bastards?" Pix then said,

"It was actually nice hearing that Aizen found a better way to lead them to death and-" Cerulean interrupts,

"SHUT UP!"

Hanatarou was healing Grimmjow using Hisagomaru when he heard his master shout, Gantenbainne was helping by bringing the wounded in one spot to make it easier for Hanatarou and Nel was puking on Menoly to help when they heard this,Menoly slowly got up hearing this stranger, Cerulean then turned his head and spoke to Hanatarou,

"Hanatarou listen close, its true Hollows need to die,but only to release the souls inside, to purify and release them of the horrid fate that is worse,but arrancar or not, what these guys did," he clenchess his fists and cracks his knuckles causing the lens on Pix's camera to break and for Pix to get startled,"CROSSED THE GODDAMN LINE!"

Hanatarou was confused to his sensei's compassion to Hollows, the arracnar who hear this;Menoly,Pesche,Dondochaka,Menoly and Grimmjow couldn't belive there was such a person fighting who actually cared about there past lives,but Grimmjow couldn't believe how strong he was. Hanatrou spoke to himself about this,

"S-Sensei."Grimmjow then yelled the Hanatarou,

"Stupid bitch,heal me faster,you slower than that woman!" Hanatarou was using Hisagomaru, it filled up all the way a turned into a scalpel. Glutton sees this and says,

"Little bastard, hes ruining my food!" Pix then says,

"Forget them,we can always come back, just get the 4th espada's body."

Glutton then sends multiple tentacles after the stagecoach,seeing this Cerulean Roared,

"Hanatarou don't let his get that coffin!"

Hanatarou obeyed,she then shunpoed to the top of the stagecoach in front coffin, as the tentacles got to the stage coach Hanatarou spoke the words

"Sosogi: Aki Bakushin!" He then started emitted his crimson cutting Reiatsu like a flame,when tentacles reached him he saw that when they touched him they would get cut,but it wasn't enough to go completely through and his scalpel wasn't large enough. The tentacles reeled back with a bit of pain. He then remembered what Cerulean said,

* * *

**Flashback**

"Some shinigami use their reiatsu to increase the cutting power of their blade,yours has a natural cutting ability so maybe you can do something with that scalpel of yours."

**End Flashback**

* * *

Hanatarou the focused his Aki reiatsu to his scalpel, as he did some of the energy traveled from the tip of the scalpel and started to grow,slowly and surely a crimson katana started to form; a hilt, handle and blade began to form. when the tentacles returned for the coffin in a single slash they were cut into pieces, feeling pain Glutton spoke

"What the hell!"

He looks over at the stagecoach,Pix and Cerulean followed suit and saw how it happened. Hanatarou was standing in a offensive stance with a crimson katana in his hands: it had the grip, guard and slim sharp blade and it was very similar to the sealed form of Hisagomaru without the guage, it had formed around the still existing scalpel,Hanatarou's body no longer had a flame emitting,but streams of crimson smoke that resembled the stream of energy that entered Hisagomaru, his eyes were red with reiatsu and he said,

"Aki Soudai Rikou(Grand Crimson Fulfillment)" as Cerulean saw this he only had one thing to say,**  
**

"Cool as hell." in his head he thought about what he saw,

_"He formed a katana with that cutting reiatsu,if I'm right the cutting power should just increase,but the amount of cuts with an the equal force of the attack and pressure." _,but Glutton felt the multiple cuts and said,

"Pix lets kill the kid, he reiatsu is weird,it freaking cut me and whet he got that blade it really did it,he could grow to be dangerous!" hearing this Cerulean said,

"Kid, get out of here!" but Hanatarou was passed out on the desert ground,doing that new attack from nowhere exhausted him, then suddenly a garantar opened up behind the medic,Cerulean turned and saw Pix's hands open,Pix then said in a homicidal manner

"Lets cut him in half, a space rendered portal should do it." panicking Cerulean only knew of one thing to do,while the garrantar was opened he turned to Hanatarou, he the round his fist back and punched the air at Hanatarou and said,

"Sho!"

This fired an air pulse that launched Hanatarou through the garrantar at high speeds,he then threw a kido rod into the garrantar before it the garrantar the kido rod caught Hanataro by his clothes and caused him to travel like an arrow from a bow and for his kasa to fly off his body.

* * *

**Soul Society**

*Shatter*

Hanataro had gone back to the Soul Society,except he was miles away from Cerulean's house, as he woke up he saw that he was no longer in Hueco Mundo but in the Soul Society during nighttime ,but he could no longer see Cerulean, he tried to get up,but discovered that his clothes were pined to the ground by a kido rod. He then said,

"W-What happened,S-sensei?!"

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

After Hanatarou went into the garantar,Cerulean smiled and said,

"Good, he should land back in the Soul Society, if not a few miles from my house." he then turned his head to Gantenbainne,

"YO AFRO!" Gantenbainne the looked at Cerulean, "Get that coffin,if they get that its over!" He was reluctant to trust him,but for some reason he felt something familiar from him,he was already fighting to protect them so,

"Fine, no problem!"

Gantenbainne Sonidoed to the coffin and brought it over to Nel and was puking on the Tres Beastias when this happened,when she saw the coffin she climbed on it and said,

"Is this a big piece of chocolate?" Cerulean heard this and said,

"That's not cho-" he sees Bawabawa, Pesche and Dondochaka next to him,"what the hell are you three doing?!" Pesche responds,

"Let us help protect Nel-sama." Cerlean said

"Look, this guy ate the espada I buried aside from the second and fourth, he's holding back for fun, truth is you'd get killed!" Dondochaka then asks,

"Why'd you bury'm yo?" Cerulean then answers,

"Feelings of Kinship,look just-" Cerulean was interrupted by a tentacle going past him and after a still unconscious Loly, as it wrapped around her and jerks back to Glutton before Gantenbainne or Menoly could stop him,

"Listen you blue bastard, give up the coffin or the girl dies." Menoly then screamed,

"Loly, put her down!" Cerulean then says,

"I don't negotiate with your scum,are you working for C.?" Pix then lands on Glutton's shoulder and says,

"You know of our leader?"

Glutton then Charges up for a huge Cero at a fast rate,by the time Cerulean realized what was happening he dug into his pockets and picked out a kido stone and said,

"Danku, enhance!"

Then a Bakudo shield was put up,but it was bigger that the original and in went in a curved shape,protecting him and everyone then fired his cero and it was huge,It surpassed Yammy's cero by mountains when it his the wall it struggled to keep the cero in place,it began to crack,Cerulean looked over to the arracnar who were awake and asleep, he knew that if it hit them they'd die in an he had an idea,it was Centuries since he last made a garrantar,but perhaps he needed a little help,

"Legion, you know the little bit of Hogyoku's you kept locked up,use it to make a door way to get these guys out!" Legion the said,

"We've got no practice, with it Cerulean we don't know what it'll do and if we make a gate then-" Cerulean interrupts,

"Just do it!"

Legion then uleashed the tiny amount of the Hogyku that was stored away Cerulean's body then started to glow,Pesche then asks,

"What are you doing?" Cerulean answered back,

"Something I haven't done in ages!"

Then behind them a garrantar made of light appeard before the arrancar,it was glistining with rainbow color, it wasn't much of a tear in space, it was more of a window to worlds, Cerulean then spoke to Pesche and Dondochaka,

"I need to get them out of here, these guys want arrancar,dead or not and I won't let them do have them,sorry about the girl!"

Cerulean then fired a pulse of air at the unconscious and conscious arrancar,sending them in the portal along with the 4th Espada's coffin along with their shattered zanpakuto, then closed the gate saying,

"Sorry,but you won't die here." He then turned back to Glutton and Pix prepared to fight. "I'll still have to hold back due to these knuckle heads!"

* * *

**?**

As the arrancar and the 4th espada's coffin passed through a energy tunnel of light the conscious arrancar passed out, and energy began to seep into their skin and they slowly undergone a great change and their zanpakuto fragments disappeared. The energy went into the coffin, focused on a singled black-colored arm and went into it, from the arm a shoulder began to form,then quickly a torso,an opposing arm, a lower body,and its skin was pale,then a head formed:with messy black hair, green eyes with silt shaped pupils and and teal lines descending below the figure slowly closed his eyes,little did he know that he would soon have to open them again.

* * *

**Soul Society**

Hanatarou had finally succeeded in escaping the kido rod that stuck him to the ground, he passed around thinking about the situation before him,

"O-Okay, Sensei is stuck in Hueco Mundo, that big guy is trying to eat him, those arrancar are still in danger and I'm all alone,this is very bad!"

Hanatarou then saw the night sky flash a bit, he looked up and saw a rainbow-colored rip appear in view of the moon above him,

"I-Is that a garrantar?!"

Then from the rip came several figures and the coffin from before fall from the sky, they fell in all sorts of different way, some head first, others fell like a wet washcloth backs first. When the figures and and coffin crashed to the ground. Hantarou reacted to this by running over to the figures, he then looked over at the figure with dark-skin and blond hair he looked at her,she look like one of the arrancars from Hueco Mundo,but there was a huge change to her,

*Groan*

This came from the dark-skinned arrancar with blonde hair, she slowly got up with her body hurting, Hanatarou then said,

"M-Miss,please don't move around so much, your hurt!" she then said,

"What happened to use?" Hanatarou then said,

"Y-You were in Hueco Hueco Mundo,b-but now your in the Soul Society." Harrible looked over and saw her fraccion,Ne, Grimmjow and Gaintenbainne then started to get up and said,

"We want no trouble,just let me and my fraccion-*GROAN*" Hanatarou then began to heal her,

"P-Please let me heal you,you were badly hurt by that man." Harrible was reluctant,but she new that those strangers had severely injured them so she didn't have any other choice,

"Very well,but do not harm them." Hanatarou answered,

"Y-Yes mam." Hanatarou then placed his hands on Harrible's stomach healing her,but when he did Harrible half expected his hand to go through her Hollow hole,but he felt his hand, she then shot up on her feet, she felt her face and felt that her mask was gone, she then ran over to her fraccion and saw their Hollow Holes were closed and their masks and zanpakuto were gone. Hanatarou then finally caught on,

"W-What happened?"

He went over to the other arrancar and saw that they were victims of the same result, he then went over to Grimmjow and saw he was no longer was an arrancar,unfortunately for him Grimmjow was not injured just unconscious. Suddenly Grimmjows body shot up and grabbed Hanatarou by the neck,

"A-AHHHH!"Hanatarou's screams wake up the other arrancar,Appaci speaks as she gets up,

"*Groan* what the hell happened." she rubs her head and feels that her mask is gone, she feels all over head a she can no longer find it,

"H-Harrible-sama,what happened?" Mila,Sung-Sung, Gaintenbainne,Menoly,Nel get on their feet and see the occurrence,Nel then says,

"Dondochaka,Pesche,Bawabawa,where are you!" she then gained teary eyes and ran around looking for them calling their names she, then stops and says"T-They aren't here!"Mila then says,

"W-We aren't arrancar anymore!" Sung-Sung then said,

"How has this happened,our spiritual pressure is much weaker now."Menoly then became sad as she got up remebering what happened to her sister,

"Loly, she was still hurt,Oh no." Grimmjow then shouted,

"YOU!"

The collective group then looked over at Grimmjow who was on his feet and still choking Hanatarou, seeing this Gaintenbainne then says,

"Grimmjow,what the hell are you pulling, he healed you!" Hanatarou then said will being choked,

"D-Don't worry,I'm pretty used to this." Grimmjow then threw Hanatarou over to the coffin,as Hanatarou gasped for breath Grimmjow then shouts,

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME YOU LITTLE BASTARD!?" Hanatarou backs up to the coffin and says,

"I-I-I don't know,I was here when you all l-landed here." Grimmjow the continued to shout,

"YOUR LYING,ALL OF OUR SPIRITUAL PRESSURED DROPPED TO NEAR NOTHING." Harrible then says,

"Grimmjow,stop you excessive shouting!" Grimmjow merely said,

"DAMN YOU HARRIBLE, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT-"

As grimmjow shouted and as the other arrancar were shouting back at him aside from Nel, a creature inside the coffin were faintly hearing this argument,his eyes then shot open. Hanatarou stood on his feet in front of the coffin, as the arguing ensued the coffin started to open, as it did Nel saw how the strange box was opening, became tear-eyed and shoke in her dismay Appacci asked the tiny one,

"Hey kid, whats wrong?"

Nel merely pointed behind Hanatarou while shaking like a leaf,Appacci looked over and saw the coffin open more and more,she then tapped Mila and Sung-Sung's shoulders and pointed at the coffin, soon Gaintenbainne and Menoly noticed and so did Grimmjow when he saw Nel pointing behind him, he turned around and saw that the coffin was completely open and that a familiar figure rise from it and ceased his shouting. Hanatarou noticed that the arguing had stopped completely and that everyone was scared,frightened and some wore angry faces, he then saw Nel pointing and looked behind and he turned around and saw a tall pale figure only the get startled and fall on his butt and he scurried back on the ground away from the figure. He had no Hollow hole or mask like the other arrancars and his spiritual pressure was much lower than Hanatarou. Hanatarou didn't know who he was,but the arrancar did,he was the 4th Espada, a powerful arrancar,know for being cold and callous, and for being one of the most loyal to then said his name,

"Y-You,Ulquiorra!"

He merely looked around, me moved his arms, he breathed in the air and he stepped out of the coffin,but Harrible quickly closed her and Nel's eyes,Appaci,Mila,and Sung-Sung cover their eyes too, due to the fact that Ulquiorra was naked. The former dead Espada then asked,

"Why am I surrounded by trash?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger fools,I just going to be straight with you and say that Soifon is in the next chapter and and explination for Ulquiorra's revival.**

**Review**

**I have a new Poll up about Ulquiorra,please vote**

**Then winning shikai is Hanatarou's new revolver**

**In your reviews say which shikai that Richiki should get and finally,**

******"This is Squalo King signing off."**


	15. Familiarity

**YOSH! This Squalo King with a new chapter of Iro No Oo Yamada coming at ya, please review,favorite and follow and now the disclaimer,**

**Cerulean:Squalo King does not own bleach or its franchise,Tite Kubo does and its you can com out now they know**

**Grimmjow:Now you all know why I hate this bastard,he made me weaker than that kid**

**Cerluean: Shut up neko,you'll get you shot again,you'll even get to fight him!**

**Hanatarou: W-What?!**

**Soifon:I can't believe I what I'm going to agree to and who is this 'Sea' person?**

**Hanatarou: Um, I think its pernounced 'C****'**

**Soifon: Silence, you're not trustworthy until I know you not a potential Aizen or at least not have any relation to him.**

**Squalo King:(Whispers)He kind of does.**

**ALL:WHAT**

**Squalo King:Later! *Runs off***

**Cerulean:You get back here!**

**Now there is now a poll for Ulquiorra is now in place, right now go to my profile page and vote for who you believe Ulquiorra should be paired with in the story. Will end on May 6th. Here are your choices:**

**Isane**

**Nanao I.**

**Sung-Sung**

**Harribel**

**You may only pick I have different events based around each one,please pick carefully**

**Now the review credits:**

**Animefreak Amii:Watarimono now has 1, thanks, you'll they'll help Hanatarou with something**

**Holmesz: thanks for the laugh, an explanation for Ulquiorra's revival will be in this chapter, sorry to disappoint,but Kiiro Hisagomaru got 50% of the votes,besides other than Soifon's bankai and Stark's guns there are no other known ammunition-type zanpakuto.**

**RoseJustice: 1 for ****Watarimono(wanderer),Ulqiuorra being a normal soul won't last long, and Cerulean will do something special for the other arrancar and as for Grimmjow,later Cerulean helps the arrancar out with something and Grimmjow too later,Hanatarou is about to get more siblings**

******Stenv;Thanks,good luck with your stories**

******sami217:thanks,I try to keep it funny**

* * *

**Never underestimate empathy**

* * *

**Chapter 14 :Familiarity.**

Ulquiorra just stood there as he was now alive, he did not show through his signature stoic face he was confused and surprised to the fact that he was now breathing,standing, and in the bare. He moved his arms up and down again to see if they were in actual order,he looked at the the faces of surprise and anger coming from the familiar faces,also that the females had their eyes covered in some manner he knew as the arrancar,he then took a closer examination and saw that their usual traits were gone; there masks had disappeared, any spiritual pressured they had before had lowered extremely,their zanpakuto were gone and strange enough their Hollow holes were closed, he placed his hand on the base of his neck sternum and felt flesh instead of his Hollow hole, he placed his left hand on the side of his head and felt hair,not his horned Hollow mask and finally he placed his hand on the left side of his chest, he felt a faint beating,

_A heart,I am no longer arrancar or dead," _He then looked at the small shinigami before him,_"was he responsible for this?" _Ulquiorra then points at Hanatarou causing the boy to jump back a bit, he then asked,

"Are you responsible for this?" Hanatarou just shook his head shaking like a leaf,"Are you aware I should be dead?"Hanatarou shook his head again.

He then turned around and saw the faces directed at this new guest:Harribel kept a stern face,Sung-Sung,Mila and Apacci were wide-eyed,Gaintenbainne had bullets of sweat dropping from his face,Menoly had a face full of fear and distress,first her sister Loly and now one of the most feared of the Espada was alive,Nel was shaking in fear remembering how he had hurt Ichigo and Grimmjow was probably more surprised than any one, he hated Ulquiorra more than anyone;he hated that he interrupted his fight with Shinji and Ichigo, he hated how he thought he was better than him and worst of all he hated how he was stronger than him and that Grimmjow would admit it, he clenched his fist and smiled at the fact he was now much weaker now. Hanatarou then walked back to Gaintenbainne being more familiar with him and asked,

"W-Who is that?" Gaintenbainne leaned down to Hanatarou and said,

"That naked guy there is the 4th Espada,Ulquiorra, he was one of the strongest of Aizen's army and rumor hast it he was the first arrancar he made." Hanatarou the said this,

"*Gulp* R-Really?" Appaci then spoke to Harribel,

"H-Harribel-sama, how is this possible, when we searched for any survivors we found no trace of him." Harribel looked over to the coffin that Ulquiorra had risen from like a vampire(that was the them I was trying to get across in the last chapter) and saw the number 4 on the top of it,

_"A coffin, someone buried him before we could find his remains,but a burial with a mark is a sign of respect for life,who would bury us arrancar?"_

Harribel then walked over to the young healer,Hanatarou looked up at the former arrancar, she then asked,

"Are we in the Soul Society?" Hanatarou answered

"Y-Yes, I-I think my sensei brought me here,b-but I don't know how this happened to you."

*GRRRRR.*

Everyone on looked around to see where the sound came from, Hanatarou readied his hand on Hisagomaru in case he needed to fight,but they discovered that it was from Menoly's stomach, she blushed embarrassed and said,

"S-Sorry,but I'm a little hungry." Hanatarou then spoke with a smile,

"D-Don't worry,I-I'll get you all something to eat." Gaintenbainne spoke up,

"See if you can get Ulqiurroa some clothes." This cause him to gain a glare from Ulquiorra, said man then looked at Hamatarou with an emotionless face and spoke,

"Bring me back appropriate clothing." Hanatarou then said

"O-Okay, m-my name is Hanatarou." Ulquiorra merely said,

"I do not care for your name." Hanatarou said

"O-Okay,j-just stay here,please."

Hanatarou then left for the Rukongai district for food and clothing, then collective group looked at Grimmjow as if they knew he would do something, who responed to this a such, he then responded to this

"What the hell are you all looking at?!" Ulquiorra then said,

"You really are a fool." Grimmjow then said,

"Shut up, your not stronger than me any more and your not allowed to talk to me until you put damn clothes on!"

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

Cerulean was standing injured and in perfect health:he had his kasa on the top of his head covering his eyes slightly,his arms were folded over each other,he was standing up straight,Legion was in the ground in front of him,his hair was blowing in the wind and Pesche,Dondochaka and Bawabawa were behind him with karate poses. Pix and Glutton were in a much worse state:Glutton's tentacles were all cut to stumps, all he had was one of them left for holding Loly hostage, his body were riddled with large cuts and bruises,his left eye was squinting from intense pain and he had his hand on his stomach,Pix was on he right knee panting from exhaustion, he camera's lens still had a crack in it and she was then spoke,

"How the is are you so strong, we got this power to take the Gotie 13 captains even their visords, how are you so much stronger?!" Cerulean sighed and said,

"Maybe because I'm older than them and as for those Visords, they're basically weak in a sense, they get one extra voice in their heads and they go nuts*Scoff*." Pesche then said,

"Don't mess with us you fat bully." Dondochaka then chimed in,

"Yeah,you think your gonna gobble Nel your wrong don'cha ya know!" Glutton merely scowled and said,

"Damn,we didn't count on him being this strong, so much for the plan." Cerulean pointed at Gutton and said,

"Your power is one that is close to a Hollow's,you eat your pray and in doing so you steal their power, you were planning to kill and eat those arrancar to get stronger." Glutton merely smiled and said,

"Yeah and no." Pix then said,

"Glutton don't tell him, its a surprise for the shinigami." Cerulean then said,

"Now I'm only going to ask these questions once and I'll let you go,how did you get here?" Glutton smiled and said,

"A while ago Aizen experimented with hollows by taking the substance from their masks,we copied it except on a larger scale, we inserted it like heroin and we get Hollow powers." Pix then says,

"Though we developed a short term hunger,but we merely ate souls in secret,but Glutton her has actually eaten it like it was some sort of soup."Cerulean then said,

"Okay I get it, you made a garantar to get here,next question:Are you responsible for the Hollows here acting strange?"Glutton nodded and said,

"Yeah, they obey the strongest,I even ate a few before coming her,but Pix stopped me before I could finish them." Pix then said,

"You were ordered to eat the arrancar,Glutton."Cerulean then asked with a stern and serious face,

"Next," he points to Loly,"no this is an order,let the girl go!"

Glutton merely smiled, he then put his hand on the katana that was in his stomach,he then pulled on it,when he did his stomach looked as if it was being pulled, the tenteac the threw Loly in the air and disappeared, when he pulled the handle completely out the was no katana,but a giant,long and fleshy organ that was 13 feet long. he then said

"Itadakimasu!"

Then suddenly it a section of flesh ripped across it revealing teeth, it the shot up on its own going for Loly,seeing this Cerulean shunpoed after her,but he was intercepted by Pix shooting a bala at his eye blinding him shortly,but the time he could see it was too late, the monster had eaten Loly, Glutton then stuck the beast back into his stomach and then said

"Well at least I get some food." Cerulean had lost all his composure at that point, he then roared

"You bastard,you had no damn reason to eat the girl, are you two working for C.?!" Pix merely smiled as she slowly went for her camera and said,

"Yes,but answer my question, do you know are leader's name because you met him or because you lost to him?"

She then then focused her spiritual pressure into her camera making it glow yellow, she then pushed a button making the camera flash the brightest blinding light that engulfed Cerulean,Legion,Pesche,Dondochaka and Bawabawa,blinding Pasu,but when he did both figures went away before he could get to them,when the light dispersed Pix and Glutton were then cussed,

"Damn it, they got away and they're working for C.!" Pesche then asked,

"Hey Blue guy, who is C. someone you beat the lights out of."

Cerulean then used Pasu to detect a Hollow about 40 miles away, he figured that he could frisk a hollow into making a garrantar to take him back to the Soul Society,he then picked up and re-sheathed Legion and signaled the desert monkeys to follow him and said,

"I know him because he beat me."

* * *

**Soul Society(Forest)**

Ulquiorra now had on an old male kimono: it was black, dirty,tattered,smelly, and old,but it was all Hanatarou could find for him in the slums district, after much complaint from the female arrancar about his nudity, due to this Hanatarou quickly flew off to the slums to find something for him to wear and the others could eat,he didn't have the heart to tell Ulquiorra that he found it in the bottom of the trash, he then nervously said,

"S-Sorry, it was the only thin I could find."

Ulquiorra merely looked at him almost paying him no mind, Hanatarou then nervously backed away from him, he then walked over to Apacci,Mila and Sung-Sung and spoke to them,

"A-Are you three okay, you were all still injured whe-" Mila interrupted

"No were fine." Hanatarou then said,

"O-Okay." Hanatarou then looked at the three arrnacar before him, they loomed over him and he blushed, they were very beautiful and he didn't know it but he was staring,seeing this Apacci hit him on top his head saying,

"No staring you little punk!" Hanatarou then apologized

"S-Sorry, I-I didn't mean-" Mila interrupts

"You didn't need to hit him,he's just a kid." Apacci then said,

"I don't want some little bastard ogling us!" Sung-Sung then chimed in,

"He obviously has almost no taste in women if he is willing to stare at you two." Mila then said,

"What the hell, he was looking you too." Apacci then says,

"Yeah!"but Sung-Sung merely said,

"I said almost no taste in women." Appaci and Mila then said,

"You green haired cow!"

As the three women argued Hanatarou walked quietly away from them only to be faced by Harribel,she then said,

"Do not mind them, they are always that way,I apologize if Apacci hurt you." Hanatarou merely chuckled and said,

"I-Its fine,but I'm a bit worried about-"

"HAND IT OVER YOU FRO-ASS!"

Hanatarou,Harribel,Apacci, Sung-Sung and Mila looked over at the shout, only Hanatarou wasn't surprised to see it came from Grimmjow, he was fight Gaintenbainne over a bento box that Hanatarou had bought while in the Rukongai district, he bought one for every one and he said that they could choose which one they wanted, Gaintenbainne picked one that Grimmjow wanted and they fought over it, Harribel,Apacci,Mila and Sung-Sung had already eaten theirs,but Menoly and Nel on the other hand did not touch their food. Menoly was too worried about Loly, she was the only one who wasn't present and the was being held captive by that monster and Nel missed her brothers, they hadn't finished playing tag and they were still stuck in Hueco Mundo, at this she cried a little

"*Sniff* I miss my brothers" Hanatarou saw this and walked over to Nel, he then kneeled down to her and said,

"Are you alright." Nel shook her head,

"My brothers are still in white sandy land." Hanatarou then said,

"T-They're probably fine,m-my sensei is with them and he's plenty strong." Nel then asked

"What is a 'Censilly'?" Hanatarou then said

"Censi- Oh you mean sensei, will his real name is Cerulean,but he's my teacher so I call him sensei," Hanatarou then felt a light feeling in his heart,"I-I guess he's kind of like my dad." Nel said,

"Your daddy, is your daddy going to beat up those meanie baka meanies?" Hanatarou then answered,

"*Chuckle* P-Probably, while we were training he'd beat me up." Menoly then asks,

"D-Do you think my sister is okay,she was taken by that thing and she's still in Hueco Mundo." Hanatarou then answered,

"I-I;m sorry,but if my master is there he'll probably do his best to save her." Menoly nodded and said,

"T-Thank you,I'm Menoly

"Whats your name,I'm Nel." Hanatarou then answered a bit nervous,

"I-I'm...Hanatarou Yamada." Nel thought about it for a minute,she then suddenly had stars in her eyes and shouted,

"*Gasp*You're a flower?!"Hanatarou then responded,

"N-Not really-Ahh!"

Hanatarou was interrupted by Nel jumping on his head, she clung to his hair and shouted,

"A flower Yay, no flowers in white desert, and now I see one!"

As Hanatarou attempted to wrestle Nel off his head the collective former arrancar watched a heard what Nel was saying, yelling Hanatarou's name and yelling in laughed and said,

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha, your name is 'Hanatarou' what kind of name is that, aren't you suppose to be a boy?" Hanatarou answered a little scared,but with a bit of pride,

"M-My brother said my dad named me,but I happen to like my name."Sung-Sung then whispered to Harribel,

"Harrible-sama are you sure we should trust this young man?" Harribel answered watching Hanatarou and Nel play,

"I don't believe so, he doesn't look it, but I sense that he at least the same level of power as the Lieutenants that you fought and he doesn't seem to mean any harm." She continued to watch the two play and Nel chant,

"Hana, Hana, Hana, Han-"

Nel stopped when she and Hanatarou saw a garantar open up, seeing this Hanatarou took Nel of his head,Grimmjow stopped eating his bento box and pushing Gaintenbaine away as said man tried to go after it, Harrible and her former fraccion looked over along with out of it was Cerulean who had a adhucas in a choke-hold Legion was floating next to him and Pesche and Dondochaka were climbing out as well and they went straight for Nel,

"Nel!" Pesche shouted

"We were worried ya know!" Dondochaka shouted

"Yay!" Nel shouted

As the group saw Nel and her brothers hug each other, Cerulean looked over at the former arrancar and saw what he had done,he had turned them into regular souls with no power abilities, brought Ulquiorra back to life rendering him powerless as well and worst of all what he did to Nel, he may have to break her heart,Legion knows what Cerulean is thinking and hits him,

"Its your own fault,I told you not to use it,but you didn't -"

Everyone except for Hanatarou and Ulqiurroa looked at Cerulean and Legion with wide eyes,they had only seen a talking weapon when stark would use his resurrection then thought that this man was responsible for what happened to them,she walked over to Hanatarou and asked him,

"Do you know this man?" Hanatarou smiled from ear to ear and said,

"Yeah,he's my sensei and that's his zanpakuto!"Menoly then said to Harrible and said,

"I saw him fighting the guys that attacked us,but Loly isn't with him!"Legion then stops hitting Cerulean and says,

"Tell them,you know you have to!" Cerulean put Legion back in his scabbard and said,

"Fine, okay listen up,"all of the group looked at Cerulean,"first off my name is Cerulean and,"he looks over at Ulqiurroa,"Hanatarou what the hell is he wearing." Grimmjow chuckled and Hanatarou answered,

"H-He came out of the coffin that we found,b-but he was alive." Ulquiorra shot a glare at Hanatarou causing him to jump,Cerulean then said,

"Okay,but why is he dressed like a bum." Hanatarou answered,

"It was all I could find for him,when he came out of the coffin he was naked."Cerulean nodded, Legion the popped out of his scabbard and hit then said,

"Don't change the subject,you tell them!" Cerulean then put Legion back in his scabbard and said,

"*Sigh* Now listen if you haven't noticed now, you've all been turned into regular souls,"he turned his head to Pesche and Dondochaka who were still hugging Nel,"even Nel."

Dondochaka and Pesche looked at each other and then Nel,her mask was gone, they new what Cerulean were hinting at and they nodded at him,Nel saw this and wore a confused then continued,

"Now, this is all due to,*Sigh* the Hoygoku."

That caught everyone's attention, they new that the Hoygoku was an item that gave Aizen his power and made them into arrancar. All the former arrancar then thought that Cerulean was a product of Aizen,a poor soul that was once close to being consumed by his own hunger,Cerulean knew that was what they were thinking and he smirked,because they were wrong about the Aizen part and only that then said,

"So that explains you power!" Cerulean turned to Grimmjow and said,

"No,I'm strong because I'm old and I trained like hell for a large portion of my life,now look I accidently took a bit of the Hoygoku's power when I fought him,I punched him through the chest and I took some of it." Menoly then walks over to Cerulean with a sad worried face,Cerulean recognized her as the girl who screamed after the girl with ponytails the Glutton ate Menoly then asked

"My sister,what happened to Loly?" Cerulean looked down,he then looked at Menoly and said,

"I'm sorry."

Menoly then realized what he said,her eyes widened, she then started to beat on Cerulean's lower body with her fists,as she did her eyes were squinted and tears were dripping,Hanatrou looked over at what was happening and felt guilty,he had personally told Menoly that Cerulean would help her sister and she was dead,Harrible felt some lament despite Loly's attitude she was a member of her fraccion,Appaci,Sung-Sung and Mila felt the same way and as for Cerulean, he knew just as much as anyone how it felt to have someone you cared about ripped away which is why he let Menoly beat him,he didn't move or talk,he just took the hits." and if matters weren't worse,

*Waaahhhh* They then looked over at Nel who was crying and screaming,

"Why can't I go back?!" Pesche answered,

"Nel,please don't cry you can't go back to Hueco Mundo with us." Nel then asks,

"But why!?" Dondochaka then says,

"Your not arrancar anymore,your mask is gone,all the hollows will gobble you up,and Bawabawa might hurt you,and it'll hurt you if you get through a garantar." Nel then started to cry more. Pesche then said,

"Nel just stay with Cerulean,you know we love you." Nel whipped the tears from her eyes and said,

"I love you too,tell Bawabawa too." Nel then kissed Pesche and Dondochaka on there cheeks,Cerulean then signaled the Hollow to open a garantar,Pesche and Dondochaka then put Nel down, and went in to the garantar and waved goodbye. Cerulean then threw the adhucas in the garantar closing it and said,

"Alright,now lets all head back to my house." Grimmjow then said,

"Why the fuck should I go with you?!" Grimmjow answered,

"Those guys came after you because you were arrancar,but I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen." Ulquiorra spoke,

"What about me?" Cerulean then said,

"If your referring to your revival, did you have any special traits like regeneration " Ulquiorra then said,

"Only in my resurrection form,but I needed to use a lot of my spiritual pressure to use it." Cerulean then said,

"There is your answer,I found your arm in Las Noches and I buried it in that coffin like the other Espada, you had regenerative cells that activated with spiritual pressure," he turned to Hanatarou,"kid listen close because this is actually cool,"he turned back to Ulquiorra,"regenerative cells don't die,they in a sense hibernate, when the Hoygoku's energy made contact with your severed arm it must have spiked those cells out of hibernation and by doing so they created a new body from your arm like starfish."Harribel the asked

"Why would you bury the other Espada?" Cerulean then started to walk and said, "I'll explain much later now, follow me to my house."

Hanatarou the followed Cerulean,Nel jumped on Hanatarou"s head to go with Cerulean because of what Pesche and Dondochaka said,the others didn't move an inch,that's when Cerulean said,

"Even though your not arrancar anymore your spiritual pressure is still the same composition,you may attract hollows and you'll pretty much be unable to fight back if they show up." Cerulean then left.

Harribel and her girls heard this and then followed him,Gaintenbainne and got up a went after the blue haired man,and Grimmjow reluctantly followed,Menoly was a bit begrudgingly to do so,but she had no where to go,so she went with him,Ulquiorra on the other hand was left alone,

"I died already, I'm practically a dead man." Cerulean the snuck his hand behind Ulquiorra and grabbed him by the collar and took him with him saying,

"Your coming with us starfish!"

* * *

** Cerulean's House**

As the collective group stood outside Cerulean's house they looked in a bit of awe, Grimmjow then said,

"This shit-hole is you house?!" Cerulean then said,

"Made it myself, and be nice kid." Harribel then said,

"I looks a bit nice." Nel then said as she climbed of Hanatarou on to the ground,

"It huge."Cerulean then said

"Thank you Nel and um,I'm sorry I guess introduction's will wait till we get inside.",Apacci then asked,

"How long will we have to stay here." Cerulean then said,

"I'll let you know when I find out, the Gotie 13 don't know about me,in a sense so they won't come here."Hanatarou then tells Apacci.

"Sensei has lots of room in his house, you'll have tons of room." Gaintenbainne then asked Hanatarou,

"Aren't you going to get in trouble for this?" Cerulean then answered,

"I already discussed this with the boy,no matter what I do he won't rat me out."

Apacci,Mila,Sung-Sung,Harribel,Menoly, Nel and Gaintenbainne looked at Hanatarou who only smiled and said,

"L-Like I said,he's like my dad."

Cerulean cried tears of joy in his head hearing Hanatarou say this, then went for the door and opened it, he then led his new guests inside inside,Hanatarou was beside the door as they went in,Ulquiorra tried to walk the other way back into the woods,but Cerulean grabbed him by the collar again a pulled him saying,

"Your staying here!"Seeing this Hanatarou goes in front of Ulquiorra as Cerulean pulled him inside and apologized for his master,

"S-Sorry,he can be a bit crazy sometimes." Ulquiorra Just looked at him with an empty stare

When everyone entered the house,as Cerulean,Hanatarou and Ulquiorra(against his will) he saw that everyone was just standing there, three who had entered the house last saw this and wore some confusion,Cerulean then released Ulquiorra and locked the then walked through the cluster of guests and saw why they were just standing there and screamed,

"Hanatarou!"

Hanatarou walked over to Cerulean and saw the former arrancar look at a figure that he never thought he'd see:it was a slim-figured girl with a captain's jacket on,she had two long braids, she was shorter than Hanatarou and she had peircing eyes that were aimed at him.

"C-C-C-Ca-C-C-Captain Soifon?!" said female captain then spoke with scorn,

"You have irritated me for the last time Yamada,I knew that you were seeing someone and I was right."Hanatarou then remembered when he felt those emotions that weren't his, the feelings of emotional coldness, he then realized,

"Y-You've been following me." Soifon then said,

"Yes, for the past month I have monitored you ever since you used that maneuver with shunpo, the gian talking dog, and the rat!" Legion then shot out of Cerulean's scabbard and said,

"Rat,women I was a hedgehog!" Soifon then on her guard said,

"A talking zanpakuto?!" Cerulean said,

"You have no clue." Apacci then asked,

"What the hell,you said no one,"she points at Hanatarou,"but him knew you lived here!" Soifon then said,

"I didn't,but trailing him and his talking rat I was finally able to track him here." Grimmjow then said,

"Should've let that bastard eat me, 12 seconds in this blue bastards house and were already fu-" Cerulean interrupted,

"Shut up punk miester,"he turned to Soifon,"*Sigh* there is no reason to report these guys to the-" Sofion interrupts,

"Silence, you are harboring products of the winter war and you have stripped them of there arrancar powers making them weaklings," Apacci then says,

"What you say!" Cerulean then whispers to Apacci,

"Please don't fan the flames." Soifon then continues,

"There are strange stones around this house that make it unable to sense spiritual pressure outside the area,"she then looks at Cerulean,"and you, just by standing near you I can feel that your power exceeds my own and your merely breathing,why is it that the Gotie 13 has no knowledge of you?" Cerulean then answers,

"I like my privacy." Hanatarou began to quiver and then said,

"C-Captain Soifon,please let me-"Soifon interrupted angrily,

"I finished here,I am going to-" Cerulean finishes her sentence,

"Report me, Hanatarou and these kids to the Gotie 13,they'll let Unohana decide what to do with the kid, Captain Yamamoto will think of what to do with these guys and as for me knowing that my power is stronger,they'll either decide to have me join or try to take my powers and lock me away." Soifon closed her eyes and said,

"Yes,that is correct,strange how you can predict this process." Cerulean said,

"But I can't join the Gotie 13 and I won't,so you'll just have to lock me up and I won't fight it." Hanatarou looked at his master,he then looked at Soifon. Soifon then said,

"Very well, goodbye."

She then walked through the group and out the door, as she did Hanatarou was in a panic from what was about to happen,he was about to lose his master, a person that he looked up to a knew was one of the nicest people he had ever met an act of desperation he ran out the door after her gaining the looks from the others,when Cerulean saw this he merely thought,

_"Damn, don't stick up for me kid and die, not like he did." _

When Soifon was about to shunpo back to her squad she hear footsteps behind her,she gets irritated and reaches for her zanpakuto,but when she turns around she see's Hanatarou running up to her with a desperate look on his face, when he reaches her he sees her piercing eyes and becomes scared,but he shakes that fear away and says,

"C-Captain,please let me explain!" Soifon then says in a stern voice,

"Explain what,lying to your captain about your power, hiding this man from the Gotie 13 and what ever else your hiding!"Hanatarou then says,

"Yes." Soifon then says

"Fine,but you have 5 minutes." Hanatarou then tells her everything as fast as he could.

* * *

**In Cerulean's house**

Cerulean was peeping outside the window. He saw Hanatarou's lips moving,hand gestures and Soifon with a look that showed she was giving Hanatarou down he hoped that Hanatarou would lie and say he came against his will,but he knew he wasn't the type,he was worth as much as any of the shinigami he had met,maybe a little more. He then heard Nel speak,

"OOOh,shiney!"Legion then says,

"No don't touch that,you'll poke your eye out." Grimmjow then shouts,

"Where's the damn food!"Mila then speaks to Apacci,

"What the hell were you thinking,pissing off that captain?" Sung-Sung then says

"The sight of you two is enough to upset anyone." Mila and Apacci then said in unison,

"What did you say bitch." Harribel then said,

"Stop it, this is someone else's home."Cerulean then gained a sweat drop of awkwardness on his forehead and thought,

_"God,What have I gotten into this time?"_

* * *

**Outside**

Hanatarou and Soifom just stood there,after hearing the events that transpired her thoughts were occupied,

_This man taught him for only a month and his power is clearly at Lieutenant level,and his new abilities:cutting reiatsu and a second shikai, and the people he spoke of were in Hueco Mundo to capture the remaining arrancar and by the way he described one of them I can see why,but as for his actions through confession."_ Hanatarou then said,

"Please,I'm begging you don't tell the captains about Sensei." Soifon then said,

"How dare you,you lie to your own captain about your abilities, you keep this man secret and you beg me to keep it secret?" Hanatarou then says,

"I know I have no excuse,but b-but,-" Soifon interrupts,

"Enough, through confession I would have to report you and doing so it may lessen the consequences of being taken to the maggots nest,but that man must not roam free,he is too powerful and if what you said is true not only does his power surpass all of the captains,but he taught Tousin Kaname to fight and stood blatantly aside as he conspired with Aizen and now he teaches you."Hanatarou then says,

"H-He couldn't fight him, he was like his son and Tousin felt the same way,Sensei isn't a bad man,he's nice, he's patient with me and all he ever says and does are kind things,he stood up for the arrancar and he knows its important to fight Hollows!" Soifon then said.

"That's your argument,not only have you associated yourself with this man,but you have betrayed you captain, when I spoke to her about you she only had praise,but no I see it was a lie, as much as a lie that man might be," Hanatarou looked down and clenched his fists,"he is clearly not normal,he may have very well stolen from the Gotie 13 or conspired with past enemies of the Soul Society, his abilities are as frightening as Kurosaki's, give me one reason I should let that man go!"Hanataro then shouts,

"BECAUSE HE'S MY MASTER AND I DON'T WANT HIM TO LEAVE!"

Soifon was a bit startled by Hanatarou's shouting,she didn't think he would do that,she then looked down and saw drops of water hit the grass, she looked up to see it dripping from Hanatarou as his head was still down, she then looked at his fists and saw that they were bleeding from Hanatarou digging his fingernails into his thought about what was occurring,

_"How much does he care for this man,someone who may be-" _Hanatarou spoke interrupting her thoughts

"Please,you can kill me, take me to Head Captain Yamamoto to be executed,take away my powers and even get me kicked out of Squad 4,"Hanatarou clenched his fists tighter, "do what ever you want to me but," he raise head and Soifon saw the look of total sadness and desperation: a stream of tears went down his eyes, his teeth were gritted as if going a wave of intense pain and his eyes wore desperation that she knew too well ,"please don't take him from me." Soifon then asked in a calm voice

"Just what is he to you?" Hanatarou then released his grip in his fists and said,

"I-I don't know if you can understand,but I love coming here, he nice and funny,he loves jokes, and whether he'd teach me or not,he's like a dad I never had." Soifon then asked,

"How?" Hanatarou then said,

"My brother said my father left and all I ever had was Seinosuke,he let me know what a brother was,but sensei is like the dad I never had and if he left for good,I don't know what I'd do."

As Hanatarou's tear still fell, Soifon then felt a moment of familarity,before enemies had begged to let her live,but she killed them anyway,before her was a possible enemy of the Soul Society and she was having second didn't know why,but before her was a person who was begging to let his master live, she knew his desperation,it had happened to her,it may have been different circumstances,but she knew what he was feeling, just as she felt for Yoruichi. She then spoke,

"*Sigh*Wipe your eyes Yamada,...I will keep this secret."Hanatarou's eyes shot open,he quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve and said,

"R-Really,you won't tell the captain's about Sensei?" Soifon the said,

"No,not of him,the former arrancar or your abilities." Hanatarou then went to hug Soifon saying,

"Oh thank you captain soi-Ow!" This sound came from Soifon planting her foot on Hanatarou's face knocking him down on his butt,as Hanatarou rubbed his face Soifon loomed over him saying,

"But if you continue to train with this man,I will not allow a similar incident to occur as it did with Tousin or Aizen,so I will make sure you are mentally stable." Hanatarou then asked

"H-How?"

* * *

**Inside Cerulean's house**

Cerulean along with Gaintenbinne,Nel and Grimmjow looked through the window as Soifon spoke to Hanatarou, when her lips stopped moving Hanatarou nodded and she shunpoed she did Hanatarou walked back inside and Cerulean and Gaintenbainne shot to the sofa so not to seem nosy,Grimmjow just leaned on the wall next to the door, and Nel hid behind Harribel who was reading a book,when Hanatarou walked through the door Cerulean asked,

"So are we going to die,we better not,every one all picked out a room: girls sleep upstairs and boys sleep downstairs,Menoly is sleeping,Ulquiorra is in the shower and Apacci,Sung-Sung and Mila are fighting over which room they want and we introduced oursevles."Hanatarou then said

"N-No, she's going to keep it secret." Cerulean,Gaintenbainne,Harribel and Grimmow wore wide then asked

"You mean, I'm not going to be playing B.I.N.G.O. with Sosuke Aizen in a deep dark place(the joke is that Aizen's hands are bound so he couldn't really play)." Harribel was confused at how he could use his name so playfully. Hanatarou then answered.

"No,I told her everything and she said I could still train with you and keep my power secret,but on one condition." Cerulean then asked

"Well,what is it,I honestly expected to die."

Hanatarou walked over to Cerulean and said something quietly to him,Cerulean signaled him to say it again and Hanatarou did,Cerulean thinking there was something wrong with his hearing asked Hanatarou to say it again,Hanatarou told him more clearly and at this Cerulean had only one thing to say, thi would startle Ulquiorra in the shower,make Harribel drop her book, scare Nel and Grimmow,wake up Menoly and silence the argument between the former tres beasties,

"WHAT?!"

* * *

As Soifon shunpoed back to the Gotie 13 she was aware that what she was doing could cause trouble,

_"Yamada,you better not be a lie."_

* * *

**And that's all I wrote,**

**please review,favorite and follow**

**vote on my profile page for who you wish Ulquiorra to be paired with in the story, here are choices:**

**Isane**

**Sung-Sung**

**Harrible**

**Nanao I.**

**The winner for Richiki's shikai in the next chapter is ********Watarimono**

**"This is Squalo King signing off."  
**


	16. DATE

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Iro No Oo Yamada through the wind, on the net and with **

**And the result for Ulquiorra's pairing poll is as such.**

**Harribel 3**

**Sung-Sung 3**

**Isane 1**

**Nanoa 1**

**Now,I flipped a coin this time to decide and it turned up Heads for Harribel instead Tails for Sung-Sung,so Ulqiurroa/Harribel will be another pairing in the story**

**Now for the Review Credits:**

**Writer of Epics:Thanks, please make more reviews like that.**

**Hazama-Chan: Didn't now you were a fan of the 4th Espada,you'll see who he is paired with in the story,but only a little will and Soifon's condition.**

**Animefreak Amii: He gets it in this chapter.**

**RoseJustice:During the "condition" the pairing will ensure,**

**JulCan1987: It builds more in this chapter.**

**NOW, all of you who read this probably wonder if Hanatarou has any connection with Aizen, you will see a clue to the two's relation,but know this,Hanatarou will not lie to Soifon. See if you can guess.**

** Now for the Disclaimer:**

**Richiki: Squalo King does not own Bleach or its franchise, Tite Kubo ,How was that Hanatarou?!**

**Soifon: What's he doing here?**

**Hanatarou:H-He's my friend.**

**Soifon:I suppose he doesn't know**

**Hanatarou: N-No h-he doesn't.**

**Richiki:I knew it, you do have a girlfriend!**

**Hanatarou/Soifon: T-THAT'S NOT TRUE**

**Squalo King: Richiki get ready for this chapter,you and Hanatarou are going to run into trouble.**

**Soifon: Will I get to know who this "C." person is?"**

**Squalo King: In a way.**

**Cerulean: I don't know what you were thinking about the chapter title,but you thought it was real funny didn't you. **

**Squalo King:LETS START THE STORY!**

**Richiki:Lets show 'em Watarimono!**

**Watarimono:Here I go!**

* * *

**Daily****. Attitude. Test. Evaluation.**

Richiki had swung his zanpakuto at Byakuya Kuchiki who responded by blocking it with his zanpakuto,Byakuya then shunpoed away and Richiki went after him saying,

"I'm not letting you run!"

He then caught up to his captain and proceeded with a horizontal strike,Byakuya merely struck back with equal force putting him and his student at a stand still with his stoic face, he then easily pushed Richiki away and shunpoed behind him to strike from behind, Richiki quickly turned around and quickly swung his blade and clashed with his teacher. Richiki then placed his finger on his master's stomach and said,

"Hado #4: Byakurai!"

This caused Richiki's to quickly show a spark travel up to the tip of his finger,Byakuya then shunpoed away with extreme ease before his student fired, when the azul lighting bolt missed,Richiki looked around to find Byakuya and before he could turn around Byakuya appeared behind him with he his zanpakuto ready to strike and Richiki's back turned to then said

"You are too slow."

Hearing this Richiki mumbled something and turned around and as he did Byakuya swung down his zanpakuto, Byakuya looked at his student and saw several things:the high determination in his eyes that had grown since his lessons started, his reiatsu had increased to 3rd seated level, he bore a headband as he was order: it was white,whenever Richiki tied it on his head the extra length would result in two long tail-like cloths that would sway from the back of his head where it was tied and on it was black Camilla flower symbol for squad 6 that was made to cover his forehead and for some reason he was the blade could hit him Richiki flashed the back of his right hand in the direction that his captain's blade was striking revealing Bakudo #8:Seki ,when Byakuya's zanpakuto hit the round blue shield it repelled the attack sending him up in the air. Byakuya then thought about Richiki's strategy

"*Hpmh* Somewhat adequate."

Richiki then appeared above Byakuya with his zanpakuto being held in both hands placed up to the square guard and reeled behind his head,his legs looked as if the were in mid jump and he had a big grin in he face, Byakuya then clenched his fist prepared to ready to attack then says,

"Here I-"

*BAM*

Richiki was interrupted by Byakuya striking him in the stomach,knocking him out. Richiki's body then fell unconscious to the earth below, the tails of his headband pointed flew with the current of air that passed them as he fell down,but before he hit the ground Byakuya caught him by the shinigami uniform and rested him on the ground on his back, he looked down at his student, he knew full well he was holding back to a great extreme just to spar with him, before he would think nothing of Richiki,but now he sees a small sense of potential in him,if the there were any positions were open he would promote him, but it seemed he would have to wait and look if there were any other positions in any other squads,but for know he'd stay in the 6th and also there was one thing left.

"You best find that name as you slumber."

Byakuya then left the training grounds leaving Richiki alone, when he was in the hallways of the squad 6 HQ he saw Renji who was looking out the window, he then realized that he had not told his own Lieutenant about his training Richiki,Renji then spoke to his captain,

"Hey Richiki is-" Byakuya interrupted saying

"Do not wake him." and he went on his way.

* * *

**Richiki's Inner world**

Richiki laid on his back on the middle road with his arms and legs spread out, he opened his eyes to see that he was in his inner world, he got on his feet, fixed his headband and proceeded to look around, he looked up and saw that there was still on eclipse just above him in the blue sky, he looked left and saw no end to the road, he looked right and saw similar results and continued to look around yelling

"Where are you, I know your here?!"

He then saw a person laying on his side on the soft green grass with his face in his direction, one hand was one his side while the other was supporting his head while the elbow was in the ground: he was wearing a brown kimono, he had a medium sized gourd strapped to his side, he had black long scruffy hair that blew in the wind, he was wearing two-teeth tengu geta,his chin had some stubble and his left eye was black while his right eye was gold. He takes the gourd form his side and uncorks it,

*Plock*

He then drinks from it and sighs

*Sigh* Richiki then put this into mind,

_"Is he my zanpakuto spirit?"_

Richiki was about to ask something,but he was interrupted by the stranger drinking form his gourd again, Richiki then said

"Excus-"

The man drinks from his gourd again,interrupting him again, when the man lowers the gourd from his mouth and scratches his behind. Richiki then says,

"Are you-"

The man drunk from his gourd again,Richiki was gaining a tick mark of irritation from the constant interruption, he then started to wonder if he was really this rude, the man lowered his gourd and spoke,

"Your not much of a wimp any more, sweet." Richiki then asked,

"So,can you tell me your name?" The man quickly answered,

"Nope." Richiki the yelled annoyed,

"NO, WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!?" The man then said,

"Guess, there are tons of names for me: vagabond, waste of space, traveler, the people of the Human World call us hitchhikers,but you know what we are."

The man then got up and walked onto the road,he was now looming over Richiki, he drinks from his gourd one last time and when he puts his gourd down the eclipse spit into a sun and moon:the sun drifts over the the right part of the sky,while the moon drifts over to the right part of the sky. Richiki the says,

"W-What did,-" the man interrupts,

"Your pick,"he points to the sun,"that way," he then points to the moon,"or that way, makes no difference and as for my name," he places his hand on Richiki's head,"I know it all, the day Renji saved you from the Hollows killed your parents, your admiration for him that caused you to free a traitor and the same traitor you secretly wish to surpass."

Richiki imediately knew that he was talking about Hanatarou, he then realized that what Renji did was the real reason he became a shinigami then a name echoed in his head again and he finally said,

"Watarimono(Wanderer)."

* * *

**Real world**

Richiki woke up, he got up off the ground and drew his zanpakuto, he took it in both hands and took a deep breath and exhaled. He had trained weeks for this and he was finally able to reach his goal. He then pointed his zanpakuto forward holding it with his right hand and said,

"Tsuizui sono keiro no hikari Watarimono (Walk the path of light,Wanderer)!"

Just then his body started glow a bit with gold colored reiatsu, then a light emitted from the guard to the tip of the blade engulfing the zanpakuto in a golden light, with a simple move he quickly swiped his blade pointing it to the ground revealing his shikai: the guard was in the same place,but it was now the kanji for light(光), the blade was golden color,it was doubled-edged,it was slimmer it had a sun inscribed on the center of the side of the blade and it shone in natural light. Richiki smiled, he then quickly swiped his blade causing a wave of light to appear and to be sent at the nearest tree,cutting it in half and burning both parts to ash and said,

"Now for the other one!"

Richiki seals his shikai causing his golden reiatsu to disperse and places his zanpakuto in his left hand, he then pointed he blade to the sky and said,

"Tsuizui sono keiro no yami Watarimono(Walk the path of darkness,Wanderer)!"

His body this time began to emit reiatsu that was colored pure black and it emitted from the guard to the tip of the blade in darkness,he swiped his blade downward onto the ground revealing his second shikai: this time the guard was now the kanji for darkness(闇), the blade was colored black,it wasn' doubled edged,but it was wider than the other one,the, it had a moon inscribed on the center of the side of the blade and it gave off an aurora of darkness. Richiki then threw his blade to the ground, it sunk in creating a black shadow, it traveled around on its own until it went into Richiki's shadow, then from his shadow a pure black creature floated from the ground:it just had an upper body,it appeared to wearing samurai armor, it had dark blue eyes,big arms and it wore a shogun helmet. Richiki then look toward a large rock and focused, the creature then flew over to the stone and smashed it in a single blow. He then called the creature to his hand causing his shikai to appear and his shadow to return, he sealed his shikai and he ran to Captain Kuchiki's office wth this thought in mind,

_"What else can I do!?"_

* * *

**Cerulean's House**

It was Hanatarou's day off today, even though he told Captain Unohana he would like to work like usually she motioned the opposite and he obeyed, he immediately went to Cerulean's house early to train and check on the others, he was much more nervous and scared this time because Soifon had found out and the new guests at Cerulean's house, also Soifon's condition. Hanatarou was at his sensei's door with these thoughts in mind,

_"C-Captain Soifon will be here soon."_ He then knocked on the door

*Knock* *Knock*

The door opened revealing Cerulean who had marker drawings all over his face,Hanatarou questioned this and asked,

"Um Hi sensei, why do you have those-" Cerulean interrupts,

"Oh these, I told Nel to draw a mask on my face,she's actually kind of fun,come on in." Hanatarou walked in and as if on cue,

"Hana!"

Nel jumps on Hanatarou's head and begins to say,

"Yay, flower's here!"

Cerulean removed Nel from his student's head and set her down and said,

"Nel, its rude to jump on people without saying hello, now say 'Hello'." Nel looked down and said,

"Sorry, Carali- Culliaa-" Cerulean interrupts and says,

"Just call me 'Blue Daddy', now say 'Hi' to Hanatarou." Nel nodded and said

"Okay, Hi Hana." Hanatarou then said,

"H-Hello Nel." Cerulean then said,

"Good girl, now jump him."

Nel then jumped back onto Hanatarou causing him to fall to the ground,Legion floated up to Cerulean and said,

"Blue Daddy,really?" Cerulean then said,

"What, it reminds me of Bioshock(Squalo King does not own that game)."

Hanatarou got up and walked in the living room and put Nel on the ground to discover to few of the new guests: Gaintenbainne was fixing himself a sandwich in the kitchen, Grimmjow was laying of the sofa and Ulquiorra was drinking tea in a chair. Gaintebainne then greets Hanatarou,

"Hey your back." Hanatarou then said,

"H-Hi Gaintenbainne-san, h-how are you doing?"

"Fine,thanks." Grimmjow then said,

"Shut up, why do you just kiss his ass while your at it!" Hanatarou nervously jumped back and said,

"H-Hello um-" Grimmjow then says,

"Grimmjow, remember it cause I just might kill you." Gaintenbainne then said,

"Don't mind him, he's just hungry and he can't cook." Hanatarou then got an idea in mind,he turns to Grimmjow and says,

"I can cook you something, if you want." Grimmjow then shot up and asked,

"Your dumb ass knows how to cook?" Cerulean says,

"Yep, cooked for me all the time." Grimmjow then mumbles,

"Lazy ass old man." Cerulean then says,

"I heard that, you've got a problem with me?!" Grimmjow then gets off the sofa and walks over to Cerulean saying,

"Yeah I do, you took my power you blue bastard, you made me weaker than than a damn rat." Legion then shots out of his scabbard and says,

"Hedgehog- no wait wrong conversation." Cerulean then said,

"First off," he points at Nel,"don't cuss around a little girl and second it was by accident, I can't do anything about it." Hanatarou then chimed in,

"Y-You could train him like your doing for me." Cerulean and Grimmjow then said in unison,

"NOT A CHANCE!" Grimmjow then pointed at Hanatarou and said

"If that kid is your student, then he has to be weak ass!" Cerulean then said,

"Knock it off, you know he's stronger than you!"Grimmjow the said

"He's strong like that stupid hat isn't ugly!"

"Don't call my hat ugly,this thing is tougher than you too!" Gaintenbainne then said,

"Grimmjow cut it out, this guy is letting us stay here!"

Before the three could continue the female guests: Apacci,Mila, Sung-Sung Menoly and Harribel. some of them were yawing from the long night, they were dressed in their arrancar outfits and they had slept in,Cerulean immediately comment on this,

"AHHHH, female zombies who sleep in!" Grimmjow and Gaintenbainne chuckled, while Ulquiorra merely looked at them and continued to drink his then said,

"Be quiet, its hard to sleep here when there's a huge weirdo like yourself." Cerulean then said,

"Your worried Ulquiorra might suck your blood or eat our brains, undead folks do either one or the other." Ulquiorra gained an unnoticeable tick mark on his head, Harribel then said,

"We were not aware that here was a curfew." Cerulean then said,

"*Chuckle* lighten up, I was joking." he then looks at Menoly feeling guilty, he knew that the girls ,aside from Nel, snuck in her room to see if she was fine ,before he could say anything Hanatarou asks,

"H-Hello Menoly-san, are you feeling better." Menoly then said,

"A little,thanks for asking." Cerulean smiled at this,Apacci then asked,

"Is there any food around here?" Sung-Sung then said,

"How like a pig to for food." Appaci was about to say something when Harribel stopped her. Hanatarou then said,

"I'll fix you all something before I train." Harribel then said,

"Thank you." Hanatarou then went in the the kitchen saying,

"J-Just wait down here please."

The 4 then went in the living room, Apacci sat on the floor, Mila Menoly and Sung-Sung sat on the couch and Harribel sat in a chair that was across the room form then looked over at Ulquiorra as he was in his washed kimono,it was still a shock for her to see him alive, she was worried he still had loyalty to Aizen,but to be honest she didn't know much about what she knew he was the first arrancar that Aizen created, he had no fraccion like Yammy and Zommari and he did not hound her and her fraccion like the other arrancar did,joining Aizen's army nearly every male arrancar hit on her and her fraccion, even Stark tried to talk to her,but she merely brushed him off, over time her and her group proved how fearful they were so no male dared to approach them,but Ulquiorra never did such a thing, whether out of respect or fear. She looked over to him as he drunk tea, he looked at her and she looked away before he caught her glancing,Ulquiorra then got out of his chair, he then put his tea on in the kitchen and left the room. Gaintenbainne then walked in the living room Cerulean then said,

"Hey I don't have a problem,but ya'll aren't' part of Four eyes's army any more so, how about I sneak in the Human World to get you some new duds?" Apacci then said,

"Forget that,there's nothing wrong with my cloths!" Cerulean than said,

"Listen little miss Mohawk,I'm offering to get you some clothes so be a bit nice." Grimmjow the asked,

"Why the hell do we need new cloths anyway." Cerulean answered,

"Well for one your not wearing shirt kitty king ,second the war is long over so why wear the uniforms,also Nel needs new cloths, even the zombie's got some new cloths and I washed ." Nel then asked,

"Can I have some chocolate." Cerulean then said,

"Only if you eat what Hanatarou makes for you." Nel then said with a happy face,

"Thank you Blue Daddy." Cerulean wiped a tear from his eye while the others had a quickly thought,

_"Blue Daddy?"_

* * *

**?**

The group was sitting around a large table:Glutton was eating 40 pounds of food and 40 pounds of Hollows, while Pix was looking through a pictures of people she and the group have hurt and tortured, when she saw the picture of a dead child she chuckled, next she saw a picture of a man who Roshi used his arrows to shoot his eyes out and gave a happy sigh, she then pulled a picture of a family of five that Shizuo and Kage beheaded and snickered,but when she looked at the picture of Cerulean and Hanatarou she clenched her fists,Shi was killing flowers with his grey hand that was free of bandages unlike the rest of his body ,Shizuo was informing Roshi about his mission with the Lieutenants and supposedly dead Quincys, Mifune(The man in the samuria armor and cloak) was sharpening his many swords, Tengu(the man with the long nose) was combing his hair, Kage was writing and preparing for his capture mission and Mitsuru playing with her new cellphone. Roshi then asks,

"Shizuo, will you be able to transfer their powers onto me." Shizuo held a hande sized syringe with said,

"It isn't transferring as it is stealing, the one you really need to take out will be the king ,Yhwach." Roshi then pondered,

"Ah, the king, I'm not sure I'm a match for him." Shizuo the pointed out

"Which is why our leader is going with you." Roshi then asks

"How does it work?" Shizuo then answers

"Basically there are markings on the inside that absorb high amounts of Reiryoku from a Quincy and if you insert it in yourself after absorbing one's powers you can have their ability, if the person is dead it absorbs it quickly." Roshi then asked

"What if he's alive?" Shizuo smiled and said,

"Then it becomes slow and painful, as if he is going to have all his internal and external organs pulled out slowly and one at a time,but the power will be fresh." Roshi then says,

"I will do my best to keep him alive as I take his power." Pix then chimes in.

"Please bring back his head,I want to portray it for my deathbook!" Mitsuru then says,

"Don't be sick Pix." Pix gave a sick smile and said,

"Hows your new phone?" Mitsuru then asked,

"Where's your new camera bitch?"

Pix then tried to summon her Hollow mask,but she was stopped by a hand from her leader, he pulled her up to him and said,

"Save your hatred for the hypocrites." he set her down in her chair and walked to his and sat down, Glutton then said in defeat,

"We couldn't get the other espada, one of the dead one's got away and the blue monkey kicked our asses!" Pix then said,

"He was more powerful than any of us could imagine, the power of shinigami and more." Tengu then asked,

"How is this possible?" Their leader then said,

"Tengu,he is not your responsibility you and Mitsuru are in charge of "Wilting Bellflower." Tengu then apologized,

"F-Forgive me,I overstepped my bounds." Mitsuru the asks

"Which of the healers are we to capture?" the leader the said

"Any capable of healing,humanor shinigami." Tengu the asked

"Even Unohana?" The leader said,

"I will deal with her myself, like the blue man," He turns to Kage,

"You must capture the young noble as planned." Kage nodded and said,

"No problem,but were is Son,isn't he suppose the handle the Fullbringers?"the leader then said

"He is in London, he has the Reisacchi stone so he won't be detected."Glutton then said,

"We've got another problem,there was a kid,the guy Mitsuru talked about,he's got some sort of weird reiatsu that could cut on its own and he ain't no complete weakling." Pix then said

"He had the squad 4 medic pack on him so Mitsuru and Tengu may have to put him down."Mitsuru then asked,

"Leader, may I please ask him to join, not all the shinigami need to die, just a colossal amount of them, all the nobles and theor king." Their leader pondered this and said,

"Maybe,Pix do you have a picture of him?" Pix nodded and threw the picture of Hanatarou to her leader who caught it, he looked at the picture and saw Cerulean and Hanatarou,

"Ahh the blue man, and a bo-"

When their leader looked at Hanatarou he gained wide eyes, he clenched his fists and thought,

_"How is this possible, he looks like him,but he was in the Gotie 13 and if anyone knew than- Aizen knew, that's why he let them live and why that bastard requested it!"_

the rest of the group look at each other in fear,the could feel the hatred oozing from their leader and they were in mental panic,Pix the asked worried,

"L-Leader-sama?" The Leader then threw the picture back to Pix and answered in an order

"Pix,send 2 of the Vasto Lorde to go after him, show them the picture and make sure they bring him here,Roshi you and I leave today after the Quicny king and Mitsuru,"Mitsuru swallowed in fear,"you will have your wish."

Mitsuru then smiled,but Roshi then said the thing that everyone was wondering,

"Who the hell is this kid?"

* * *

**2nd Squad HQ**

Soifon had finished all available paperwork and duties and began to leave for Cerulean's she walked through the hallways of her squad to the exit she had these thoughts in mind,

_"I must keep him in closer observation, this is how it will be done without involving others."_

She continued to walked toward the exit ignoring anyone in her way, she had an appointment to keep with Hanatarou and his master, she could only imagine what he was doing this moment,

"Yamada if you are unstable I will destroy you, if any anger or pride to cause you to betray the Gotie 13 I will not hesitate."

She then remebered Yoruichi and how kindly she treated her and she started to wonder if this man caused Hanatarou to change at all, he seemed to be the same which would confuse people to think he was weak, but she knew a weak mind didn't mean weak strength, but she could not take the chance. She remembered how Hanatarou said that Cerulean treated him with respect she could only imagine how his master felt about his student. She had exited her squad HQ and headed toward Cerulean's home.

* * *

**Cerulean's House**

After Hanatarou made food for everyone they all sat in there respective places to eat and they all complimented Hanatarou's cooking:there were steak, vegetables, ramen noodles,mash potatoes, there was lemonade to drink and for dessert, strawberry cake. As everyone ate they complemented at Hanatarou's cooking,Apacci said,

"Kid,this is good." Sung-Sung then said,

"Very tasty." Gaintenbainne,Mila and Menoly nodded from the food in their mouths,Harrible then said,

"Thank you for cooking for us, it must have been tiring." Hanatarou smiled as he was about to eat and said,

"I-I my brother taught me to cook and its nice to cook for people." Grimmjow the said as he stuffed his face with meat and ramen,

"Pfft,House wife." Hanatarou the said to Grimmjow,

"J-Just let me know if you need anything else." Nel then said as she at cake

"MMMM, tasty, can I have more?" Cerulean then ate the rest of Hanatarou's plate of food and sucked his noodles out of his bowl like a vacuum and said,

"No more cooking, we've got only a while until Soifon gets her and we need to train." Hanatarou nodded and said,

"H-Hai."

Hanatarou then got up out of his spot, but before he left for the training room he discovered that every one had eaten except for Ulqiurroa, he then asked,

"Um where did Ulquiorra go?"Harribel then answered and pointed down the hallway to Ulquiorra's door,

"He left to his room the last time I saw." Hanatarou then said,

"T-Thank you, um I'm sorry I never asked for your names." Harribel the said,

"It is Harrible," she pointed at her fraccion and said their names,"that's Apacci,Mila, Sung-Sung and Menoly." Hanatarou bows and said,

"N-Nice to meet you all."

Hanatarou then got whatever leftover food and placed it on a plate, he poured a cup of lemonade and another plate for a slice of cake he then took the plates and cup and carried them to Ulquiorra's room and set them down at the door, he then knocked on the door and nervously said,

"U-Ulquiorra-san,I-I made some food, i-in case you get hungry."

Ulquiorra was laying on his bed when he heard this,for a second he wondered why he would even be considered by Hanatarou, perhaps it was the emotions that he thought to be a nuisance,and still were. Hanatarou then left for the training room with Cerulean, everyone was marveled at Hanatarou's kindness toward Ulquiorra,Harribel smiled as she remembered that no one including herself Ulquiorra to treat him any kindness she then believe Hanatarou to be trustworthy,but Grimmjow merely laughed,

"Ha Ha Ha Ha, kid's wastin' his time." Grimmjow then got up and took Ulquiorra food earning a glare from Harribel.

* * *

**Training room**

Cerulean was sitting indian-style and so was Hanatarou, Cerulean had his kasa on his head,Legion took the shape of a crow and Hanatarou had his zanpakuto laid out in front of then spoke,

"Alright Hanatarou, for now we move on to kido which is how I'll help you with your six-shooter and healing kido."Hanatarou was sitting across from Cerulean and asked,

"How,I mean I absorbed a cero,but it wasn't a kido spell." Cerulean then said,

"No,but it was an offensive energy attack like Hado spells,here is my theory, Hisagomaru absorbs energy attacks like Ukitake's shikai only the disadvantage to his it that it was still his opponents." Hanatarou then asked,

"W-What do you mean?" Cerulean smiled and said,

"I mean remote controlling your reiatsu,say if some one were to absorb my attack to send it back at me,I can make it so that the attack blows up in their face before they can launch it at me,but if they convert in into their own I'm unable to do so." Cerulean then got on his feet and motion Hanatarou to do so as well, he then said,

"For now we'll work on an easier way than waiting for some poor sap to hit with an energy beam and to do that we need to work on your kido," Cerulean then points a finger at the ground and says,"Hado 4# Byakurai!" he then shot an electrical beam from his finger to the ground startling Hanatarou and creating a big scorch mark on the grassy then said,

"What are we going to do." Cerulean answered,

"First we going to learn some low level spells." Then a familiar voice called out, from the entrance of the training room,

"Yamada, we have an appointment!" Cerulean and Hanatarou looked over and saw Soifon with her arms crossed,Cerulean groaned and said,

"Can't you wait a bit?"Hanatarou then said,

"S-Sensie its fine,I agreed to this." Legion then said,

"Yeah,but everyday?!" Soifon then said,

"Yes,unless you want me exposing you Hanatarou Yamada must do as agreed." Hanatarou nodded and said,

"I-I will."

* * *

**Flashback to last night**

Hanatarou was on the ground wondering how Soifon was going to make sure he was going to stay mentally stable, Soifon then answered his question,

"Until I am sure you are not mentally unstable and I can trust you, everyday you and I will have Daily. Attitude. Test. Evaluations. or D.A.T.E.s."Hanatarou then asked,

"D-Daily. Attitude. T-Test. Evaluations.?"

"I will ask you questions about your past, friends, lessons with Cerulean and anything else I wish, I will record this information and see if you are mentally **stable** or a dangerous and if it is the latter I will not hesitate to destroy you,understood?" Hanatrou nodded ad said,

"I-I agree, will be completely honest with you

he then got on his feet and Soifon shunpoed back to her squad,as she was halfway there she began to wonder how Yamada would fair with this, she then remembered the great things Unohana said about Hanatarou and suddenly heard a shout,

"WHAT?!" She then continued with her thoughts,

_"Yamada,you better not be a lie."_

**End Flashback**

* * *

Soifon and Hanatarou exited Cerulean's house leaving a very Pissed off Cerulean and Legion,Cerulean was angry that Soifon had interrupted Hanatarou's training for this thing, Hanatarou looked back at Cerulean and saw the anger on his face, he looked back at Soifon and saw the seriousness on her's, two then shunpoed away and Cerulean then said with a snicker,

"I don't have the heart to tell the girl that what she said spells out 'DATE'."

* * *

**Rukongai district**

Soifon and Hanatarou went to a small restaurant so not to be bothered, neither ordered any food because it was business and nothing else, the two sat at a tabled alone away from the other customers, they sat across from each other, which was okay for Hanatarou because there was little chance for Soifon to kill him. Soifon then brought up a pencil and notepad,loooked at Hanatarou and broke the silence,

"Now, let us begin,now remember if you lie to me it will affect whether I kill you or not." Hanatarou gave a scared face and said,

"I-I-I know, I'll answer whatever questions you have." Soifon then said,

"Good,now my first question, how do you know your master?" Hanatarou then answered,

"I-I met him in the Human world on my day off." Soifon then asked,

"He was wearing a gigai?" Hanatarou then said,

"I-I'm not sure." Soifon then asked,

"Did you approach him or did he look for you?" Hanatarou then smiled and said,

"I-In a way,I approached him, we were in a restaurant during a storm and he forgot his kasa,so I went to return it to him and in fact that's one of the reason's he trained me." Sofion then asked curios,

"He agreed to train you for that reason,because you returned his hat?" Hanatarou wore a happy face and said,

"Under his kasa there is a lotus symbol, he said it was the symbol of his squad and his captain,so he said he owed me for it." Soifon the said,

"I see,that would make a bit of sense,but no squad in the Gotie 13 has a lotus symbol." Hanatarou the said,

"*Chuckle* W-Well he said it was very old, and that there were only three people in his squad." Soifon then asked,

"Do you know who his captain was?" Hanatarou then answered,

"N-No,but he said that his captain had a special power." Soifon then responded,

"A power?" Hanatarou then continued

"He said that his captain could read his opponents moves, he also said that his captain could hear voices from people when they don't talk, tell how many people there were in an area and that he could hear multiple voices from a single Hollow." Soifon then asked astounded,

"How could his captain do that?" Hanatarou answered,

"I-I'm no sure." Soifon continued writting then asked,

"What kind of teacher is your master?" Hanatarou the said with much glee,

"H-He's so nice and wise, when he was teaching me shunpo he put me in situations that made it feel like a Squad 4 mission." Soifon then asked,

"How so?" Hanatarou answered,

"He placed a dummy and said that I had 30 seconds to get it to a safe area to heal,I could only get to the area if I shunpoed so the situation put more stress on me." Soifon then asked still writing notes,

"And that helped?"Hanatarou nodded,Soifon then asked,

"What about kendo?" Hanatarou then nervously answered,

"S-Since my blade heals he said he had the perfect exercise." Soifon then asked as she wrote down information,

"And what exercise was that?" Hanatarou then said,

"He injured himself with a butcher knife."Soifon's eyes shot opened and she then said with her voice raised,

"HE INJURED HIMSELF!?" Hanatarou jumped up a bit and looked around if anyone heard,Soifon then realized she was far too loud and then asked in a quieter tone,

"He injure himself to better you ability?" Hanatarou then said,

"When I tried to heal him with Hisagomaru he fought me and taught me how to fight as we did,I healed him and now I can fight when the person is injured or not."Soifon was surprised, she wondered just how much of a teacher Cerulean was to injure himself just to make Hanatarou stronger. Soifon then said,

"Alright one last question for today, before his betrayal did you have any contact with Aizen?" Hanatarou shook his head and said,

"N-No, in fact I never talked to him." Soifon then said,

"*Sigh* I should have suspected much."Hanatarou then pointed something out,

"N-Now that I remember, I think he was avoiding me." Soifon then asked wide eyed,

"A-Avoiding what do you mean." Hanatarou then said,

"W-Well, when I joined the Gotie 13 I tried to talk to him,but he walked the other way a-and sometimes when he went to Squad 4 to be healed I was the only one that never tended to his wounds, of course I was prety much a nobody then,, still am." Soifon then found suspicious information,before she could ask anymore, Soifon's stomach growled,

*GRRRRR* Soifon the apologozed,

"Forgive me, I had not yet eaten." Hanatarou then said,

"I-If you want,we can order some food." Soifon then said,

"No, I have done all I needed for today,"she then got up,"remember our appointment tomorrow or I will punish you." She then left the restaurant, leaving Hanatarou alone when he hear a familiar voice call out,

"Hanatarou,there you are!" Hanatarou got up and saw Richiki outside waving at him, Hanatarou then exited the building to see his friend,

"Richiki, how are you?" Richiki then answered pointing at his headband,

"Better than you know, notice anything different?" Hanatarou looked at Richiki's headband and said,

"Y-You got a headband,b-but what about your tattoo?!" Richik smiled and said,

"Don't need it,but what are you doing here, *Chuckle* you on a date?" Hanatarou then said,

"N-N-N-No, I-I wasn't on a date!" Richiki then said,

"Relax, I'm only joking,"he grabbed Hanatarou by the collar and began to drag him away,"come on I gotta show you something!" Hanatarou protested,

"R-Richiki were are we heading?!" Richiki then answered,

The desert plains, not far from here, were no will see!"Richik then drug Hanatarou out of the slums with said medic protesting to it.

* * *

** Desert Plains**

Hanatarou and Rikichi were in the plains, there was dirt on the ground and no signs of plant life,,there were many rocks and ridges in the earth and the wind blew the dust with ease. Hanatarou was standing nervous that something bad may happen,but Rikichi was several feet across from him just smiling like a happy finally asked,

"W-What is it you need to show me, I don't feel alright out here." Rikich then said,

"Relax, nothing gonna happen, now wat-"

Rikchi was interrupted when he saw something very bad occuring,Hanatarou saw the fear in Richiki's eyes and saw he was looking behind him, thats when he wore fear on his face as well. They both saw a garantar open up and from it two Vasto Lorde floated out: one had yellow skin, he had a single eye on his hollow mask that cover his face, he had mosquito wings,his hollow hole was on his chest and he seemed to be wearing a soldiers uniform,the other one was heavily armored, he had green skin and turtle like arms and legs,but walked upright, he wore a thick knights helmet as a hollow mask and his hollow hole was on its right arm. Rikichi and Hanatarou slowly backed way,but the one-eyed Hollow appeared behind them closing them in,the two Vasto Lorde then said a single letter that threw the 2 young shinigami off,

"C."

* * *

**That's all I wrote,**

**Remember to review,favorite and follow**

**"This is Squalo King,signing off."**


	17. Self-Destruct

**YOSH! This Squalo King (King of Sharks) with a new chapter of Iro No Oo, in this chapter Hanatarou will see Richiki in action, but hear something unthinkable, but first the disclaimer**

**Squalo King does not own Bleach the anime or its franchise, Tite Kubo does and he does a great job at it.**

**Now for the Review Credits:**

**JulCan1987**:** Thank you, I expect no less than a good review from you**

**Hazama-Chan:Yep,but not in a way you think**

**Writer of Epics:Haki inspired the idea,because it would be perfect or Hollows and Zanpakuto spirits,**

**Animefreak Amii: I'm glad you like Richiki's shikai, originally I was going to go with the three sword idea for his shikai because of his tattoo,but in the end I decided to let the general public decide. And the D.A.T.E. was the joke.**

**TakaSasuke:I hope you read and review more**

**Now for Hanatarou's other shikia,I had to change them up in these ways:**

** Hisagomaru striked with the back of the blade or the handle, it creates a blue energy that goes into Hsagomaru filling the gauge with blue energy, when full Hisagomaru turns into 2 combat gloves and 2 open toed combat (Shoes), each with one gauge on them(Four gauges in all)**

** Hisagomaru extracts poison,a purple shade like energy goes into Hiagomaru, when the gauge is full of energy Hisagomaru turns into a jitte with 3 kagi(Hook), a gauge is on each kagi(3 guages in all)**

**Now,I decided to open this chapter in a way no one expected, you all who read my chapters must realize a truth, now this may incite more questions,I only leave this message because I don't like the mess with people, now I have told others about this for opinion, I ask that they not spoil it, no one is gonna believe it, I assure you.**

* * *

** Chapter 17. Self-Destruct**

**Under Squad 1 HQ**

There is a man bound in a chair with a powerful seal, he is unable to escape. His mouth is bound, his left eye in shut and sealed,his mouth was forced shut, his entire body was sealed and only his right eye was uncovered,but all it saw was an infinite darkness. He had no clue what time of day it was, what time was, or how long time had passed,he sense of time had distorted long ago, and he had nothing,but the overwhelming sense of of planning, Centuries of sacrifice to model his power after one man, to reshape the world into his dream,but Ichigo and Kisuke had ruined everything,this man was Sosuke Aizen, he sat aloneas he waited for a visitor, one that only few other knew existed, he came within his thoughts and admonished him on his failure. The man thinks as he is trapped,

_"How long has it been,I wonder if h-" _a voice speaks in his thoughts

_"Hello, pin child." _

Aizen was not startled, he had gained several visits from this voice and he knew it well, he followed the usual routine of the visits, he was only able to see the man when he entered his inner world, he concentrated and closed his good eye entering a dream like state.

* * *

**Aizen's Innerworld**

Aizen reopened his eyes and saw the he had entered his inner world, or what was left of it, no one ever knew,but Aizen's inner world was broken apart when the Hoygoku disintegrated his zanpakuto,but he was capable of holding together, in fact it was one of the only things keeping his metal fortitude together. It was pure black, there was a moon above him,but it was shattered, the ground was cover in metal pins,the kind meant for climbing shoes, and several feet in front of him was a table with two chairs and a chess board with white and black chess pieces and on the side with black chess pieces was a man in a chair with his finger on the king: he had brown hair similar to Aizen, facial features very similar to him, he had a necklace with a flower inscribed on it, he had brown eyes, he was his color, he wore had a black inugami mask at his side, he wore a black cloak, underneath he wore a shingami uniform and he had no shoes on. The man then signaled Aizen to take his place across from him using the white chess pieces and said,

"Aizen, its 17-0, you can still win."

Aizen walked over to the table,as he did he walked on the metal pins, it did not hurt him , he had done it so many times that he had been immune to the pain that it caused, he open the chair and sat in it, he then spoke,

"Why do you visit when you can not stand me?" the man the spoke,

"Because you lost." Aizen the moved his white pawn going first and said,

"Its not nice to gloat." The man then moved his black pawn and said,

"You had all the power and strategy to win,but you let up because you were told you to." Aizen then move the same white piece again and said,

"I owed a debt. " Then man moved his other pawn and said,

"You never seemed to care about what you owed that Momo child, you should have sliced her to pieces." Aizen moves his Rook and says,

"She was of no consequence." the man then moves his knight and asks,

"How long has it been since you've seen him."Aizen then moved his rook and said,

"A period of time." Then then chuckles, he moves his pawn again and says,

"You know you can't lie to me, Otouto-chan(that means little brother, involving -kun or -chan is said when looking down on someone)." aizen then says,

"That wasn't a lie." then man then said,

"You know,father taught us to play this game,"Aizen moves his rook again,"he told use that life and war is similar," the man moves his other pawn,"but when it comes down to it, no one knows the proper place of each piece,"Aizen moves his queen," they place the kings with the pawns, the rooks with the knights and the pieces never truly know there place." Aizen then says,

"Why are you quoting him when you hated him so, you committed a sin to him and now-" the man then shupoes next to Aizen,he then shoots his hand at him and chokes Aizen, he then knocks over Aizen's king piece and says,

"You could have done that, you could have killed them,but choose not to because of that boy,"Aizen's eye widened,"I will have him, and will make sure that I cut the bell-flower to pieces like you should have." he the throws Aizen out of his chair and onto the pin infested ground,Aizen was choking and when he stopped he said,

"H-How did you-" the man then said,

"You think because you locked away those important pieces from me that I could never find out?" the man then walks away,Aizen then says,

"H-He can't u-" the man interrupts,

"I can fix that, oh and he's with a blue man." Aizen then asked,

"A-A blue man?" Then man then said,

" You know him,I believe you took his son from him, you should have killed him and that old hag Retsu, just like you should have told them of what they did."Aizen then protests,

"W-We promised-." then man then turned around and says,

"You promise him,as a child, but then you were so gullible, so disgraceful, you even believed in his dream and he left us. You admired him so that you attempted to model his power as yours by using that sphere,I would think seeing what he had done you would want to slaughter them, but you didn't." then man began to walk away, Aizen then said,

"What are you going to do?!" the man then said,

"I'm going to unlock a sleeping nightmare and they will know of it and don't worry, you will play your part." Aizen then begrudgingly said,

"I would prefer the dark." the man then said,

"Originally I was going to let you stay imprisoned,but after our talk I plan to rid you of your immortality, I happen to hate the fact you can't die." Aizen then got on his feet and said,

"Then why not now." the man turned around and said,

"I've bigger targets locked." then motioned shooting a bow and arrow, Aizen then widened his eyes in man the said

"You know I can beat him,my power is old and forgotten, because of that freak king of their's, I'll have the perfect advantage."Aizen tried to reach out to the man ,but the man quickly said,"C. is my name and expect this your last visit before freedom."he the disappeared into dust and with this situation clear to him, Aizen exited his innerworld.

* * *

**Real world**

When Aizen opened his eye, he say nothing but darkness again, judging by his visitor's words things were going to get much worse for the Soul Society than any would believe and not even Ichigo Kurosaki was going to be able to stop it.

* * *

**Cerulean's House**

At Cerulean's house there were various things occurring: Grimmjow was in his room,Ulquirroa was in his room asleep and hungry, Harribel,Apacci, Mila and Sung-Sung were all in there rooms,Menoly was in the bathroom washing her face,Nel was playing with Legion who was in the form of an otter in the living room Cerulean was taking his frustration out in the video game "Injustice:Gods Among Us." with Gaintenbainne playining against him, he was still angry that Soifon had interrupted Hanatarou's training for some silly mental examination, he knew for sure that he was mentally stable, just a little weird is all. Cerulean then spoke to Gaintenbainne breaking the silence,

"You comfortable here, I know its just your second day,but I want to be sure." Gaintenbainne answered,

"I'm fine, you seem like a nice guy." Cerulean then says,

"Thanks,I'll get you guys some new clothes soon." Gaintenbaine then asks,

"Sure,but I have to ask why are you training that boy,Hanatarou I mean." Cerulean paused the game, took off his kasa and showed it to Gaintenbainne saying,

"He brought this to me, this kasa is very important to me." Gaintenbainne then asked,

"Really,just looks like a dirty straw hat to me." Cerulean then protested saying,

",Hey watch your mouth, it was my captain's, it may look like an ordinary kasa,but its made from me and my captain's reiatsu, he helped me get this strong." Gaintenbainne then asked,

"Captain, you mean like with the Gotie 13?" Cerulean then said,

"Nope, we went back further than Gotie 14, he wasn't just my captain, he was my best friend." Gaintenbainne was then about to Knightwing's special attack,but notice something then said,

"You mean "13", right?"Cerulean the said,

"What, whats that you say?"

"Cerulean-san you said "14", its called the "Gotie 13"." Cerulean then realized what he said and responded as such,

"O-Of course "13" s-sorry, I just got a lot on my plate, training the kid, getting ya'll some new clothes, and an old annoyance." Cerulean then thought about his "spelling mistake",

_"What the hell is my problem, sorry Ouetsu." _Gaintenbainne the asked,

"So how did you meet your captain?" Cerulean then said,

"I'll tell you later, you'll love to hear about him, he was nervous, shy, I'm surprised he and I became friends and he was even a little lady magnet." Gaintenbainne chuckled and said,

"He must have been a good man." Cerulean then corrected him,

"Was a great man, he died ages ago,but the kid does have his will in him."Gaintenbainne then said,

"So, he reminds you of your captain." Cerulean then said,

"More than you know."Nel then walks up to Cerulean with the "Odder Otter"Legion in her arms and says,

"Blue daddy, can I go play with Hana?" Cerulean patted Nel on the head, and said,

"No you can't, he's being bullied by a bee lady, but you can squeeze Legion if you want." Nel the happily said,

"Okay, lets go Leggie," Nel then carried Legion away, but turned around and said,"blue daddy whats a capetan? Cerulean then said,

"*Chuckle* A captain is someone who you look up to, he's strong and his ideals pass down to-," Cerulean then saw that Nel was getting a head ache from his large words so merely said,"its like a mommy or daddy." Nel then said,

"Oh, who was your daddy?" Cerulean then felt a little sad and said,

"I'll tell you later." Nel then asked,

"Promise?" Legion looked at Cerulean, he had this story in his head for years, he was really going to tel Nel. Cerulean looked at Legion and smiled, he then said,

"Sure, I promise, now go play" Nel then held Legion in her arms tighter and said,

"Okay, come on Leggie" She the went to play and Cerulean then yelled,

"Stay where I can see you."Cerulean then put his kasa on his head and continued to play against Gaintenbainne when suddenly,

*Knock* Knock* *Knock*

There was someone at the door and everyone responded in there own way: Mila,Harribel,Apacci and Sung-Sung came out of there rooms upstairs and went down the stairwell,Grimmjow woke up and went in the hallway,Ulquirroa merely stayed in his chair annoying the hunger in his stomach and the regret from not accepting the trash shinigami's offerings,Menoly was finished drying her face and was startled hearing this and left the bathroom and Nel took Legion and hid behind Cerulean and Gaintenbainne out of fear. Sung-Sung then asked

"Who's at the door?" Apacci then said,

"His buddies here to snuff us the hell out probably." Grimmjow the said

"I knew it,rotten bastard."but Cerulean merely laughed at this and said,

"Come on, its probably Hanatarou, done with Soifon and came back here to finish training,"Cerulean then put down his controller and walked over to the door, as he did Harribel went in the downstairs hallway signaling her companions to stay upstairs,"I mean really, you all act like this is Hueco Mundo, no Hollow is gonna pop up here."

He opened it,but it wasn't Hanatarou, instead it was two Vasto Lorde with a Hollow holes on their chests: the one who had knocked was very slender, with claws and talons, it, its mask was in the shape of a bird looking down,the other Vasto Lorde was wearing a cloak, his head had only two black orbs for eyes, no nose, no arms, its legs were like long swords protruding from its cloak and his head was was encased by a lantern that was not merely clenched his fist at his own stupidity, of course they knew where he lived, that's how he and Hanatarou were sent to Hueco Mundo. He then jokingly asked,

"You would happen to be the cable guys, would you,of course not your too early."

The Vasto Lorde merely dashed past him and and went after his new guests:the bird Vasto Lorde dashed after Nel and Gaintenbainne, the lantern headed one went after Grimmjow and Harribel, as this happened Gaintenbainne tried to cover and took a fighting stance, Nel was cowering with Legion still in her arms and closed her eyes nd covered Legion's head,Grimmjow grinned and tried to reach for his zanpakuto, Apacci tried to run back down the stairs to help Harribel with Sung-Sung and Mila following suit, Tier Harribel merely backed up prepared to fight,but then a truth popped in ther heads,

_"I'm not an arrancar anymore!"_

Cerulean then sunpoed quickly after the bird Vasto Lorde, as its claws were an inch away from Gaintenbainne's face he grabbed its head from behind and crushes it wit his large bare hands,as he did and the Vasto Lorde dissapered to dust, a bit of his power was made known and Gaintenbainne nearly passed out from thought about Cerulean's power,

_"I- t-that kid said he was strong,but- a-a Vasto Lorde and with his bear hand!"_

The lantern Vasto Lorde was only five feet from Harribel and Grimmjow, the former 6the espada tried to get away,but he tripped backwards and fell on his butt,Harribel tried to run,but was too scared to then thought about what was happening,

_"Even here we can't escape hell, and now while were powerless,"_She then remembered when she was nearly killed by the hammer headed Hollow and pleaded in her thoughts,_"someone help me!" _Mila,Apacci and Sung-Sung then yelled in unison,

"HARRIBEL-SAMA!" Grimmjow then thought back to how Ichigo beat him, how Nnoitra had put him down in one blow, how his fraccion were wiped out in a single feat and how Glutton beat him without even tying,

_"DAMN IT,why the hell I gotta be so fucking weak!",_but suddenly,

*BAM*

A door swung open hitting the Vasto Lorde and causing its head to crash through the door and its head to be in the newly created hole in the door and stop in its tracks. Harribel frightened, but now looked at her savior and discovered it to be Ulquirroa. His had was on the side of the door, he merely gave a stoic look, as if he was completely calm with the situation, he didn't even look at the Vasto Lorde who was dazed by the sudden wood based attack,his head then turned to Harribel and just looked at her. The Vadto Lorde then tried to create a cero to fire at Ulquirroa's head, seeing this Harribel shout,

"Ulquirroa move!"

Ulquirroa merely looked away and down, he did not care, he had already faced something much more frighting than a mere cero, even if it could kill him, before it could fire Cerulean pointed his hand in its direction, he then launched a aura of his spiritual pressure at the Hollow, he then crushed his hand causing the aura to collapse on it and destroy it and blow the door the smithereens, as splinters of what used to be a door flew everywhere, Grimmjow,Harribel and Ulquirroa covered their eyes to protect they uncovered there eyes they saw that there were pieces of wood all over the floor, Harribel's companion then rushed down to her,Menoly ran out of the bathroom wondering what had happened, they rushed past Ulquiroa to go to four expressed concern and apologized at how they could not help there leader,she had told them all that she was then fine,she looked a Ulquirroa, she was about to say thank you,but the Quatro Espada said,

"Such stupidity, over a mere weakling." Hearing this Apacci yelled in anger,

"What the hell you stupid bastard." Mila then chimed in,

"Were not arrancar anymore, how the hell could she defend herself?!" Ulquirroa the responded,

"That is not my concern." Sung-Sung then asked,

"Then why did you help her?!" Ulquirroa the said,

"I was merely annoyed with the noise that was interrupting my sleep." then yelled,

"Are you insane?!" Ulquirroa then said,

"Goodbye." he then walked back in his room despite the fact he had no door to close, he then went on his bed still wearing the washed male kimono that Hanatarou found and closed his eyes. Angry as hell Apacci then attempted to run into his room an clobber him but Harribel stopped her,

"Apacci stop."

Apacci looked back Harribel, she giving her a serious look, seeing this Apacci immediately stepped wasn't surprising to see Harribel stop Apacci from doing something dumb,she disliked confrontation, she then grinned at what had happened: a man that was known for harming his own had saved her, even if it was an accident. Menoly then asked,

"Harribel-sama, what happened?!" Harribel merely responded with her grin,

"Ulquirroa and our new aquatance just saved us, I am fine now."

Then Menoly saw something strange occur,she had seen Harribel grinning,the others were too concerned for her safety to notice and it wasn't the fact she was smiling, it was why she was smiling, it was like there was a strange aura around her .Menoly then had a thought,

_"Could she be smiling at Ulquirroa, for saving her, but he's so-"_Then a sudden shout snapped her out of her thoughts,

"FUCK!"

They all turned around to see Grimmjow on his knees with his fist to the floor,hearing this Gaintenbainne went over to check on his friend, looking at him he could just feel the shame that Grimmjow was feeling, if he was still an espada he would have been able to beat those two,but now he was one of the things he hated, then knelt down to Nel and asked,

"Are you alrighf?" Nel nod her head and cluthced Legion tighter in her arms,said zanpakuto then said,

"Is everyone alright?" Grimmjow then yelled,

"Alright,"he got on his feet and walked over to Cerulean,"nothing about this is alright,these bastards know were you live and you lead them right to us!" Gaintenbainne the said,

"Grim stop it!" Apacci then said,

"No he's right, he shows up and has the power to weaken us right when those bastards tried kill us!" Menoly then interjected,

"Apacci that can't be true, h-," Mila then said,

"He what,that story about him fighting Aizen was probably a front for this!" Sung-Sung then spoke

"Menoly, he probably gave them Loly, we can't trust him." Menoly then yelled,

"Shut the hell up Sung-Sung!" Harribel then said a bit angrily,

"Enough the three of you, you don't open wounds and we don't throw accusations at people who come to our aid." Grimmjow then said,

"Who cares,all I know is that he's the reason we can't fight back, I-I-" Cerulean then said,

"You what?" Grimmjow then said,

"I HATE BEING THIS DAMN POWERLESS!"

Cerulean sighed, he knew that more guys like this would be a problem, he could handle it,but he had already failed to help Loly. He then looked at the faces of the elder former arrancar, he saw that they felt powerless and it was his fault, he knew that hey all wanted to fight the Vasto Lorde for their own respective reasons when they came ,but couldn't. It occurred to him,he had already lost to "C." before,what if he came by himself he'd take those kids out and make him watch, I couldn't be helped at this point, he already had a trunk full of asauchi to spar,but he had to be sure of something first. He walked past Grimmjow and into Ulquirroa's room, then a sound was heard,

*BAM* was the sound of Cerulean hitting Ulquirroa

"Ulquirroa, wake up!" Cerulean then drug the awoken man from his room and in the hallway, he dropped him and then Ulquirroa said,

"I had not fallen to sleep." Cerulean then said,

"Too bad," Cerulean then turned to everyone," now listen, I'm going to ask a question and I want an honest answer can you trust me enough to give it to me?" No one said a word until Nel dropped Legion and ran toward Cerulean, she then said,

"Yes, Yes, Yes Blue daddy." Cerulean looked down at Nel, chuckled and said,

"Nel, that question wasn't for you, but I'll ask the question anyway," Cerulean looked at everyone,"what Grimmjow said, do you all feel the same: yes or no?"

Everyone was silent, the truth was they were not used to not being able to fight, even at birth Hollows were always able to kill,but now they were powered down,when Aizen showed up he offered them salvation throug war,but the man in front of them was actually giving them a noted the silence and said,

"If the answer is yes, then tomorrow as soon as the kid come here, bring yourselves downstairs, when Soifon picks him up I'll start with all of you." He then walks over to Nel,she hands him Legion who turns back into a sword and he picks her up, he then walks upstairs. Grimmjow then asks,

"Where are you going?" Cerulean then said,

"I'm putting Nel down for a nap,remember what I said." Harribel then asked,

"What if we reject your offer."Cerulean stopped and said,

"You'll still stay here, its your choice and sorry about the door Ulquirroa."

He then went upstairs leaving everyone to had there own thoughts about it:Grimmjow hated Cerulean and he disliked Hanatarou for currently being stronger than him, currently in his opinion Cerulean was no better than Aizen,but he hated being so thought it was a good idea, he was starting to like Cerulean, he had like Hanatarou for healing him and his polite behavior which was a rare find being around Grimmjow for so long and it wouldn't hurt being stronger than he was now. Menoly had not completely forgiven Cerulean for what had happened to Loly, even though it wasn't his fault,but she was more angry at the ones who had killed her she secretly wanted revenge and this was the best way to do it and to help Harribel and her new sisters. Sung-Sung, Apacci and Mila had the same reason:to protect each other, that had always been the case,especially when they failed to come to Harribel's aid,Harribel was a bit indifferent about it, true she disliked violence,but fought when necessary, only to protect her fraccion, and it felt like dejavu all over again, saved by a powerful man and offered salvation with another companion,but Cerulean was different case: for one what Cerulean did was on accident, second his companion Hanatarou was more polite than Gin or Tousen,he had no quarrel with the Soul Society and finally he had given them the thing they were promised through war,but gained by fate or something even stronger and it wasn't bad, so far she's gotten protection, her own room and was saved by Ulquirroa,she was still wondering about didn't care whether he would train or not did not matter,still he felt something strange,something was telling him to accept the offer he just didn't know what, maybe in being revived something changed him or maybe he's being put under control by Cerulean or Hanatarou, he didn't have a all then went back to there respective rooms with the decision in there minds,

_"Yes."_

* * *

**Nel's room.**

Cerulean had put Nel in her bed under the covers, like everyone else's room Nel's had nothing but a bed and a drawer which was too bland for Cerulean, once in his life he was in love and if they had not broken it off he would've like to have kids and when imagine there rooms it looked much better than what he was looking at. When he tucked Nel in, he started exited the room, but was stopped by Nel who said,

"Blue daddy, are we in trouble." Cerulean then not wanting to lie told a certain truth,

"*Chuckle* Don't worry, I'm big,strong, and- well big, I'll beat up anyone who tries to hurt you."Nel then asked,

"Like Ichwigo?" Cerluean then said,

"Yep,like Ichwigo." Nel then asked

"Blue daddy, is Hana going to help?"Cerulean then said,

"Maybe, you want him to come by her more"Nel nodded,she then asked a good question,

"Is Hana in trouble too?"

Cerulean was about to answer,but pause for awhil, he then patted Nel on the head and left her room, he cracked the door open a bit and went into to living room, that is when Legion asked,

"You forgot about the kid didn't you?"Cerulean nodded , he then prepared for Legion to it him, Legion prepare to hit Cerulean extra hard, Cerulean couldn't leave them alone least they get attacked then did what he did best,

*BAM*

"OUCH!"

* * *

**Desert**** plains **

Hanatarou and Richiki were in big trouble, they were covered on both side with two Vasto Lorde and could not run, they were back to back at the moment, Hanatarou was looking at the turtle Vasto Lorde and Rikich was looking dead at the Mosquito Soldier Hollow. Hanatarou was scared he knew that he had trained for nearly a month with shunpo and Kendo,but there was still so much to go on, he still needed work with more Kendo, Kido, more shunpo, Hakudo,his new reiatsu and his shikai, there was no way he and Rikich would be able to fight and win these type of Hollows, they were weaker than the ones he fought. Hanatarou the quietly spoke to Rikich,

"Rikichi, w-we need too run, we can't-" Rikich drew his zanpakuto, this scared Hanatarou,

_"W-What, he's not going to try to -" _Hanatarou stopped those thoughts when he saw Rikichi fix his headband and take an offensive stance. He then shook his friend more and said,

"R-Rikich are you nuts we can't-" Richiki then said,

"Hanatarou, I got this," Rikich then put his zanpakuto in his right hand and screamed,"Tsuizui sono keiro no yami Watarimono!"

That summoned a deep darkness that surronded Richiki's zanpakuto,Hanatarou looked at Rikchi's blade in surprise and question, when the darkness subsided it revealed Watarimono's dark form, Hanatarou's jaw dropped, he saw how Rikichi shikai was shaped:the blade, the handle and even Rikichi gave off Black reiatsu, the two Vasto Lorde merely stared at them, they saw Hanatarou and recognized him a their target from the picture and knew what to do. A woman was hiding in bending lights of camouflage was Pix, she had went along to make sure they'd get the job done or the "alternative". She thought about what she was told before heading off,

_"C. is that little trash really going to join us?"_

* * *

** Flashback **

Pix took the two Vasto Lorde,she showed them the picture with Hanatarou and stressed to bring him back and not to kill him, she then went to the corridor to open the garantar,but before she could she heard foot steps behind her, she turned around and saw that it was C.,her bowed and spoke,

"C., I was just about go after Mitsuru's pet." C. the spoke to Pix,

"Good, bring him to me, but don't let yourself be seen, he's already seen you and Glutton so he knows of no other members especially Mitsuru." Pix the turned her nose up and said,

"Please, I honestly don't no why she has any say in this, my ability with light is much more important than her sensory-type nonsense, even with the Reisacchi stones." C. then chuckled and said,

"Pix please be more compliant, I have also asked her to send Vasto Lorde after the blue man, her ability to sense presence even through the Reisacchi stones helped use track himPix merely scoffed," this isn't about her wish, this is more important than you know." Pix the looked at C. and asked,

"How so?" C. then said,

"If you can't capture him or a another shinigami is there when you attempt the operation,a young one, have the Vasto Lorde initiate protocol "Judas"." Pix then said with some question,

" Self-Destruct, are you sure?"C. then said,

"Have them do it slowly,"he turned his head to the Vasto Lorde,"understood you two?" The Vasto Lorde nodded,Pix then asked,

"Why can't I just kill whoever interrupts?" C. them grabbed Pix by the waist and pulled her close, he lowered his hand down to her bottom and squeezed earning a small moan from Pix which he quickly silenced by kissing her hard,as he did he slipped his hand into the torso of her kimono and felt on her, groping and caressing., when he was finished he released Pix and removed his hand from her body, who was disappointed in how short the session was compared to the others. C. then said,

"You felt pleasure from that, for me to feel even greater pleasure and happiness I want all of them to die, to know that they caused this and who better to know and hate their predecessors than the younger generation. The truth will destroy them from the inside and the ones who were placed in charge will be executed and chaos will ensure, that excludes the noble that Kage must capture. Have them self-destruct." Pix then said,

"It is very essential to capture the noble correct." C. then said,

"Ad we won't worry about anyone coming to the rescue,now, have them initiate protocol "Judas"."

"Won't that kill them and-" C. interrupted,

"Yes and when it happens watch him closely you'll see it, now I must go."C. then walked the other directon,Pix then said,

"Visiting family?" C. then happily said,

"More like a disappointment, you know I may change my mind about him deepening on what he says to me and my mood." Pix then asked,

"Will he be joining us?" C. then said.

"Hopefully just his immortality."

Pix then created a Garantar and went into it taking the Vasto Lorde with her.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Pix groaned when she saw Rikichi ready himself to fight, she really needed to bring Hanatarou in,but it wouldn't a complete and total loss, she enjoyed seeing protocol "Judas." in action, she loved to see Hollow bite on there own cero causing themselves to break their own masks,killing themselves, originally it was thought up by Shizuo to keep any information a Hollow learned from getting to the enemy,but not many realized that this meant that any sol trapped inside a Hollow would be destroyed and unrecoverable even by zanpakuto. Then Vasto Lorde nodded at each other and initiated protocol "Fire Star": The single eye-ed soldier Vasto Lorde charged a cero using its eye, the turtle armored Vasto Lorde charged a cero with its forearm and aimed at its helmet. Seeing this Rikich then responded as such,

"Hanatarou get down, now!"

Hanatarou then did as his friend advised and ducked his head, Rikichi the touched his shadow with Watarimono and swung it around causing a barrier to be created out of darkness, in the barrier was completely dark, Hanatarou couldn't see a thing, he was standing up and felt around, he could feel a circular wall keeping then cried out,

"Rikichi what happening?!" Rikich tapped Hanatarou's shoulder causing him to turn around and see him. Rikichi then said,

"Don't worry, its just my shikai,I used my shadow to make a barrier, Watarimono can use darkness."Hanatarou then asked,

"W-When did you get a shikai." Rikich then answered,

"*Chuckle* Today actually, I wanted to show you but all of this happened,sorry." Hanatarou then said,

"I-Its okay, but what now?" Rikich was about to answer,but then suddenly the barrier was destroyed, this caused the two boys to be blown out of their safe place onto the desert ground, Hanatarou coughed at the dust that caught in his mouth he then looked up and saw that the Vasto Lorde had now surrounded him with charged Ceros, Rikich was away from Hanatarou with this thought in mind,

_"H-How did that happen?!"_

Pix smiled, she had shot down the barrier with ease. Hanatarou then realized that he would have to fight, he reached for Hisagomaru,but when he did the soldier Vasto Lorde shut its eye causing the cero to explode and the turtle Hollow fired its cero at its mask, to two then died simultaneously, Hanatarou saw this as strange, he was unharmed he then got on his feet,but suddenly heard a sound,

"C"

Hantarou looked around for a bit and saw that no one but him and Rikich were there,he saw no one else, he then started to believe that he has imagining things, he then remembered,

"R-Rikich!" He ran over to his friend and picked him up on his feet. Rikichi then asked,

"H-Hanatarou,d-did those thing just off themselves."Hanatarou then nodded somberly, he had never heard of Hollows committing suicide and it wasn't any less sad than a human or shinigami doing then became curios and asked,

"Rikichi did you hear anything, a-after they died?"Rikich then said,

"No, why." Hanatarou then knew that it was just his imagination and responded,

"I-Its nothin-" Rikichi interrupted by grabbing Hanatarou by the collar and dragging him back to the Gotie 13,"R-Rikichi what are you d-oing?!" Rikichi then said,

"We have to get to captains and tell them what happened right now!"

When Rikichi and Hanatarou left Pix smiled, she saw Hanatarou's reaction, she had completed her alternate mission.

* * *

**That's all he wrote, please read and review more,**

**now I need your help, in your reviews make a zanpakuto for your favorite former Arrancar EXCEPT for Nel.**

**Also please if anyone can write me a request story PM me**

**"This is Squalo King signing off."**


	18. Siblings,DATE and C

**YOSH! This Squalo King with a hot new chapter of Iro No Oo Yamada coming out the water. Julcan before I continue this story I want to thank you for your support and ideas, RoseJustice you've been around just as long and that goes for all my reviewers, followers and favorites, thank you. **

**Now, As of now a little contest will go into place, for your favorite former arrancar, except Nel, I want you to think up a zanpakuto for each of them along with a name if you can, if it's a good idea I will put it in the story, no God like Shikia that makes them to strong right off the bat, they can't already be on the manga and they have to be original, I really need this help, If you can't I'll just do it myself**

**Also in your reviews, tell me if my story is at risk of being put down, so that I could revise it if necessary.**

**Also I have news, for those who know of the DBZ story Apia, the writer MissOreo has been deceased for 2 months from Cancer, it is a sad thing, during the summer her story Apia was one of my favorites and MissOreo never disappointed, now her story has been passed onto Missy madness will be rewritting the story to finish it. Please read and review that her story, It is one of the best and MissOreo will for now has and will always be one of my favorite if you can read and review her revision of the story to show support. I have made an oath to review every chapter she updates even if I miss an update.**

**Also please review, hey make me so happy, review even if its as a guest, it inspires me to write more!**

**Now for the Disclaimer:**

**Hanatarou: Squalo King does not own the anime Bleach or its franchise,it all belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Menoly: Cerulean-sama, can we have our zanpakuto now?**

**Cerulean: No, you don't get them right away, that's what the training is for.**

**Grimmjow: What do you mean we can't have zanpakuto yet?!**

**Cerulean: You can't just get it in the first day or so, you have to train to get enough power, normally it takes a 4 week to manifest a zanpakuto,even then you need to train with your shikai.**

**Apacci: Are you kidding?!**

**Gaintenbainne: How long did it take for you to get Legion?**

**Cerulean: I got him by different means, so in a way just a day.**

**Nel: Blue daddy, can I have a whacky stick too?**

**Cerulean: No, I don't want you to train or fight.**

**Nel: Aww that no fair.**

**Soifon: You are really going to do this, training them like you did Tousen?**

**Cerulean: Sure,Hanatarou could use more sibling disciples, and he can spar with them and better safe than sorry.**

**Hanatarou: I-I already had Tousen and Seinosuke for brothers, I-I guess more w-would be nice.**

**Cerulean: Great Attitude, now that I think about it, you and Ulquiorra look alike.**

**Ulquiorra:I have nothing in common with him.**

**Harribel:*Looks at Ulquiorra and grins* It kind of nice thinking that these two are alike in some way.**

**Ulquiorra: *Quickly looks away from Harribel and leaves the room***

**Menoly: Um, was Harribel-sama smiling at Ulquiorra again.**

**Mila: No chance you're imagining it.**

**Sung-Sung:Why would she have interest in him or vice versa**

**Apacci: Rude monkey even left when she looked at him.**

**Soifon: Yamada, we leave now, I believe you have something to discuss with me and the captains, and on the next day it will not get you out of our D.A.T.E.**

**Hanatarou: Y-Yes Captain!**

**Cerulean: *Snickers***

**Soifon: What is so comical?**

**Cerulean: *Chuckles* Nothing, let's start the story before I say something I regret.**

* * *

**Siblings, D.A.T.E. and C.**

Hanatarou and Rikich stood aside on another as they looked at Head Captain Yamamoto, they had told him all that had happened;Rikichi's shikai, the Vasto Lorde and their demise. Yamamoto called the Captains there, the other Captains merely stood aside each other in their usual order :Unohana was a bit worried that she was seeing Hanatarou as she immediately thought he had done something wrong,Byakuya looked at Rikichi with siring eyes he knew that his student may have known better and was curios a to why Hanatarou was with him in the first place,Soifon had looked as if she wasn't surprised, at first she thought that Hanatarou was going to confess about Cerulean and his abilities,but she thought about it, he was at the stage where he would admire his master like nothing else and she only theorized he felt that way about Unohana, she then wondered if she would have done the same thing knowing those emotions, no she wouldn't not if her's had not left,despite her innocence at the then wondered,

_"Yamada, what are you doing, I know your not going to confess and why is that other boy here?"_ Head Captain Yamamoto then spoke,

"Now, let use start off by apologizing for calling you all on such short notice,but as I said before,due to the indecent with a Vasto Lorde I asked for you all to report any thing similar." Unohana then asked,

"Head Captain Yamamoto, why is my 7th seat here?" Byakuya then asked,

"And how is my unseated member involved?" Yamamoto then turned his head toward Byakuya and spoke,

"I was about to say why and about the boy,I must speak with you later." Mayuri then said,

"Can we get on with this, I was attempting experiment with inserting Hollows with a liquid that induces madness." Yamamoto then said,

"Its funny that you would say that Mayuri," he looked at Rikichi and Hanatarou,"all right,Richiki tell them what you told me." Rikich then looked at Hanatarou, he nodded a bit scared, Rikich then said,

"Well, earlier today me and Hanatarou went away to the plains." Ukitake then asked,

"Hollows are know to reside that far, why would you go there?" Rikichi then said embarrassed,

"I-Its my fault sir, I dragged Hanatarou there t-to show him my shikai." All of the captain's except for Byakuya were a bit surprised to hear this, unseated members were not allowed to have then looked at Byakuya and asked,

"Byakuya, were you aware of the boy's shikai?" Byakuya the said with a stoic face and a hint of pride,

"Of course, I am training him myself, I was the first he told." Byakuya then thought about why this occurred,

_"He wanted to show_ _off Watarimono to his friend, foolish." _Mayuri then had a curios thought,

_"Richiki,Richiki, Richik- Now I remember he and that boy were mentioned by that candy eating troglodyte." _Mayuri merely gave a sinister grin. Yamamoto then said,

"Now,Yamada, tell them the rest." Hanatarou gulped nervously and said,

"W-Well, a-a-a garantar opened up and t-these two Hollows c-came out-" Mayuri then interrupted,

"What did they look like?" Hanatarou then said,

"O-One had one eye, h-he was dressed like a soldier in the human world, the other w-wore armor and l-looked l-liked a turlte, t-they both stood, u-upright a-and t-they were really strong." Mayuri then said,

"Another Vasto Lorde, this time two, interesting." Zaraki then asked,

"If there were two of those things and one took out my boys, then how are you two punks still alive?" Yamamoto then said,

"There is more to hear, Rikichi tell them more." Rikich then said,

"Well they started to make Ceros to fire at us, so I used Watarimono to protect us,but all of a sudden my barrier was destroyed by something, I-I was blasted away from Hanatarou and when I looked they surrounded him." Soifon then immediately looked at Hanatarou, she then asked,

"Yamada did you try to fight them?" when she asked that everyone immediately looked at Soifon as if she had lost her mind,Hanatarou was the only one who knew what she meant and was afraid she was going to tell them, but was a bit happy when she stayed silent, Unohana was a bit unsure as to why Soifon said this remembering the talk they had."Hanatarou then answered,

"N-No, even if I wanted to I wouldn't get the chance," Hanatarou looked down sadly and said," t-they killed themselves." Everyone then grew wide eyes, this was very strange, they had never heard of a Hollow killing its self, Mayuri then grew frantic and asked,

"Did you do anything to those Hollows boy: poisons, blunt trauma, crack their skulls or even that Healing kido!" Hanatarou then said scared,

"N-No, I didn't do anything to them, t-they just killed themselves without any hesitation." Yamamoto then said,

"Is that all, tell me anymore information." Hanatarou and Rikichi thought it over, Rikichi then said,

"Well, I don't know if it means anything,but after the Hollows came out of the garantar they both said,"C."," Shunsui, Ukitake and Unohana looked at Yamamoto who nodded "before they died." Hanatarou then said,

"A-And when the Hollows destroyed themselves I heard a whisper that s-said the exact same thing." The captains looked at each other, this had been the exact same occurrence as then said,

"So what does the sea-" Yamamoto then interrupted saying,

"C.," The captains looked at the head captain, only three weren't surprised to hear him correct him saying a letter,"you are all excused, Byakuya you need to stay." Then everyone started to leave, Hanatarou left with Captain Unohana,Mayuri left with a demonic idea in his brain and Richiki left as well,soon only Byakuya and Yamamoto were the said,

"How long since he's had his shikai?" Byakuya then answered,

"He had attained it today." Yamamoto then asked,

"What is its abilities?" Byakuya then gave an answer,

"It is two fold, when he says the command he can change the word, Hikari or Yami to determine which shikai he attains." Yamamoto then asked surprised,

"He has two shika?" Byakuya then said,

"Yes, both with different effects, one burns brights and flashes while the other controls darkness: Hikari and Yami, its name is Watarimono." Yamamoto then said,

"A zanpakuto with two shikai, that's rare and you said it was through your training he attained this?" Byakuya nodded,

"Yes, it took a long period of time though." Yamamoto then said,

"Very well, I will see if there are any positions open, now take your leave, " he turned around to leave,"I have important matters to attend to." and before he could leave Byakuya asked a question,

"Head Captain Yamamoto, the V-" Yamamoto interrupted as if he knew what he was going to ask and said,

"Leave Captain Kuchiki." Byakuya then did as ordered and left, Yamamoto then went to his quarters, he wen to his desk and pushed a button under his desk, then a compartment opened in the wall, he walked over to it a pulled out a cage with a sleeping Hell Butterfly inside: it was blue, it had the pattern of stars on its wings, and was much smaller and studier than the standard Hell Butterflies. He put down his zanpakuto cane, he then put a bit of his reiatsu in his finger and slightly touched the butterfly, when he did its wings started to flutter, it stood on its tiny legs,, he then said something to it , it then flew out the window to a specific location. When it left Yamamoto grabbed his zanpakuto and clutched it thinking,

_"To call them here, "he" is the only reason to do so, any who have knowledge were to never speak of him or his crime due to the sadness the King felt at the mere mention of it, they are the only ones who may speak of him and before this they were to never leave his presence, until now."_

* * *

**Squad 4**

Hanatarou stood in Unohana's office, at her desk was Unohana and next to her was Isane with a worried look on her face, Hanatarou stood facing his captain a bit worried,she had asked to see him when they left the Captain's Meeting Hall, she said she wanted to talk to him. Unohana then asked,

"Hanatrou have you been doing anything scrupulous for the past month?" Isane and Hanatarou wore wide eyes at this question. Isane thought about this,

_"C-Captain, does she really think he would be involved in anything criminal?"_ Hanatarou then answered,

"N-No, why would you ask that?" Unohana then said,

"You have been acting strange: you've been getting here faster, I've seen you go straight home, your spiritual pressure has risen a tiny bit and a while ago someone came by and asked about you." Hanatarou then thought,

_"S-Someone- C-Captain Soifon, s-she did mention that." _Hanatarou then decided to tell the truth, at an extent,

"W-Well,I've been trying to better my abilities a bit, so I go home early to do so." Unohana then said,

"Hanatarou I'm hurt, if you wanted help you could have asked." Hanatarou then bowed and said in an apologetic tone,

"I-I'm sorry, I wanted to be private about it, p-please forgive me!" Unohana then said,

"Don't worry, but please try not to associate yourself with any more Vasto Lorde." Hanatarou then blushed and said,

"S-Sorry, I won't if I can help it." Unohana then said,

"Very well, now you may go home, since your day off is almost over you may spend it as you wish." Hanatarou bowed and left his captain's office, as soon as he left Isane spoke,

"Captain Unohana, you really don't believe that he is up to any criminal activity do you?" Unohana then answered,

"No,but I thought he was keeping something secret and I know what it is, he's working hard that is all." Isane then asked,

"But who is this person you me-" Unohana then said,

"Do not worry, just someone with questions, now please return to your duties." Isanme then bowed and left, when she did Unohana was left with her thoughts, several things bothered her:for one Sofion had asked if Hanatarou had tried to fight the Hollows knowing that squad 4 members have no real battle experience, second was that the Vasto Lorde had killed themselves, a hollows purpose was to satiate its hunger for it to die would defy its own instincts and finally it was the mention at the name "C.",just thinking about him made her afraid and angry int the same fashion, it had been ages since his name was heard and now the Hollows were saying it as if nothing,but it was and now she had feeling that something was going to happen.

Outside squad 4 Hanatarou was making his way back to his house, the sun was nearly set and he would have to go to practice his kido spell, go to sleep and go to work the next day. Walking he saw Rikichi, he went over to see if he was okay due to what had happen, he quickly walked over to him. When Rikichi saw him he was a bit a happy and a little disappointed, he thought what had happened was his fault and it wasn't just because of the Hollows, he just didn't want to show Hanatarou his shikai. Hanatarou then spoke to his buddy,

"Rikichi, are you okay, because I-" Rikichi interrupted saying,

"I'm sorry?" Hanatarou questioned this,

"Wha- what are you talking about?" Rikichi then said,

"It was my fault, I brought you out there to show of my shikai and to-," he stops talking afraid of what his friend would think,Hanatarou then said,

"Rikichi, there's nothing to be sorry about, we didn't know that those Hollows would be there." Rikichi then somberly said,

"T-Thanks, I'll see you later." Rikichi then walked the opposite way to his Squad HQ and Hanatarou walked home, as he did Rikichi touched his headband with his thoughts in mind, it was true that he wanted to show Hanatarou his shikai, his thoughts were about Hanatarou even though he was in squad 4, the unofficially proclaimed weakest squad in the Gotie 13, he was by rights much stronger than him, he had spent weeks getting to his amount of strength, to get his shikai and to gain a bit of respect from his captain,but he wanted to test that strength, he wanted to show one person that he deserved it. Rikichi then thought out loud what he wanted,

"I wanted to fight you,Hanatarou."

As Hanatarou made his way home he wondered if something like the winter war was going to happen again, he had not been in many fights with Hollows before,but he never thought that they'd kill themselves. He then thought about Soifon, at first he thought that she was going to expose him,but she didn't, he trusted that she wouldn't break their agreement. As he walked he felt someone grab the back of his collar, he is then dragged to an alley and thrown to the wall, he looks a the perpetrators and discovers it to be a gang of shinigami, they all looked either drunk bored or angry, one of them spoke,

"Haven't seen much of you kid." then men behind him spoke in agreement,Hanatarou knew what was coming so he decided to go along with it, he then said,

"I-I've been busy, I-I w-was just p-passing through." the leader chuckled and then said,

"Well how about we spend some time together, I mean we're bored, looking for fun and you could use some fighting experience." Hanatarou looked at the man's evil smile, he then looked over at the other shinigami and saw that they were cracking their knuckles, reaching for their scabbards and makes faces full of battle lust. Hanatarou sighed, he then thought that he could fight back using his crimson reiatsu,but he then remembered how dangerous it was, he didn't like fighting in the first place and besides they were technically his comrades, they were all Gotie 13 so why would he want to harm them. He then thought,

_"*Sigh* I guess its just the usual."_he closed his eyes and prepared to take what was coming to him.

Elsewhere Soifon walked throughout the Gotie 13, she tried to track down Hanatarou to question him, she wanted to question him about the event to see if he was completely telling the truth. It didn't take long time for her to find him and she was not surprised very at what she saw, Hanatarou was in an alleyway being beaten mercilessly by several shinigami, she didn't help him, she knew from what Hanatarou told her that he could fight, even though his zanpakuto could not cut he could still use his shikai and his cutting reiatsu so she choose not to interfere, but as Hanatarou's beating continued she saw that Hanatarou did not raise a hand to his offenders no matter what they did: they punched him, kicked his face, beat him with their scabbards, insult his squad, his family name and his zanpakuto, he did nothing and it went on for 18 minutes, she watched and waited for Hanatarou to fight back and he never did,

_"What is he doing, why won't he fight back?" _

When the beating was over the shinigami exited the alleyway she shunpoed on the roof so not to be seen by them, when they were gone she went in the alley and saw that Hanatarou was sitting on the ground against the wall, his mouth was bleeding, his left eye was blackened, his had some cut marks on his face, his lower body was covered in bruises, his shinigami uniform ripped and his zanpakuto was thrown in the trash can along with his medic pack. Hanatarou struggled to get up, as he did he used healing kido on himself to ease the pain and rid himself of his wounds, he limped over to the trash can and grabbed his zanpakuto and his medic pack not yet noticing Soifon, he drew his zanpakuto and hit all of his injured places, he said the command, with the edge of his blade, the gauge fill more and more, when he was healed the gauge had not completely filled, he then stabbed his stomach causing the gauge to fill completely and for his zanpakuto to take its scalpel form, he then noticed Soifon and responded as such: he gave a tiny frightened scream,

"C-Captain Soifon?!"

He then tripped backwards on his back startled causing Soifon to be startled a bit as well, he gets ups on his butt and rubs the back of his head, he looks up at Soifon with a question in mind,_"D-Did she watch the whole time?" _Hanatarou then got on his feet, he then went in the trash can and got his medic pack, he then wiped what trash that was on his medic pack and zanpakuto. The two then looked at each other, there was an awkward silence between the two, Soifon got a good look at Hanatarou, he was completely healed from the onslaught despite the many injuries he attained she had expectations of anger from him,but there was none, Hantarou merely looked at Soifon and bowed saying,

"Arigato, Captain Soifon!" Soifon was surprised,but kept a stoic face, she then said,

"Yamada what are you talking about, I did not stop them." Hantarou then stood up straight and said,

"I-I d-don't me that, b-back at the Captain's Hall, you kept your promise, thank you for that." Soifon then widen her eyes a bit, she then said,

"I am not one to break an agreement, though my question toward whether you choose defend yourself my have unintentionally hinted it." Hantarou shook his head and said,

"Its fine, a-after all i-it wasn't on purpose." Soifon then said,

"Very well,I will be more careful, now go home." Hantarou then said,

"Y-Yes, thank you again." Hantarou walked past Soifon and out of the alley, Soifon then thought about what had happened, the man she was making sure was mentally stable had gone through a reason to use his abilities to protect himself,but didn't, she then wondered why she cared, on mission with 2nd squad she witnessed her squad getting killed during a mission and not give a second thought, they knew the cost, but Hanatarou wasn't in squad 2. Soifon then shook off any sense of sympathy and walked back to her squad with these thoughts,

_"He is not in my squad, why should I care, I only need to know if he is a capable traitor." _Despite these thoughts as she made her way her way to her squad HQ she could not help but feel a bit of guilt.

* * *

**Hanatarou's House**

When Hanatarou got home it was 2 hours and 58 minutes before he had to go to bed, he then got his house chores done: feeding his chickens, cleaning the living room, brushing his teeth, taking a quick shower,changed into his pajamas, set his alarm clock for 5:00 and studying his medic books. Hanatarou walked over to portrait of his brother Seinosuke and started to talk,

"H-Hey Nii-sama, I-I haven't talked to y-you in a while, I-I met this g-guy and he's teaching me how to fight, h-he taught Tousen-sama too, so he's my brother to s-sort of, I-I still remember what you said about our d-dad," Hanatarou lowered his head in sadness," y-you sad that I shouldn't think about him, because he hated us a-and mom , because y-you were his step-son and cause I was born, that's why he left o-or that's what you said, a-apart of me never wanted to believe that,but now I-I know what its like to have a dad, b-because he's not just my master." Hanatarou then bowed to the portrait and went to his room, with these thoughts,

_"A-alright, time to practice." _

Hanatarou then drew Hisagomaru, he then practiced his kendo as he did the nights before, he was lucky his room was spacious enough to practice in, he then took a fighting stance, he then held his zanpakuto with both hands, he then practiced a quick hard horizontal strike while stepping forward he then went back to his previous formation, he then did the process again several times and as he did he breathed in and out, he then practiced his vertical strikes, he slashed left to right then right to left several times and finally he practiced his diagonal vertical and horizontal strikes in a single fashion. As he did he had these thoughts in mind,

_"C-Captain Unohana said that she noticed a bit of my growth,I-I need t be m-more careful." _

After 55 minutes of practicing he put rested Hisagomaru in his scabbard, he then took a deep breath, he made a pair of fists, he then focused healing kido in his fists, he then took a horse stance, he proceed by practicing his punches as his hands glowed with green healing kido. He decided to practice his hand to hand ability, even though it was small. As he punched several times he copied what he saw when he walked by the 2nd squad training area one day, one thing about Hanatrou was that his memory was good. Now he stoped punching, he then practiced a face guard with both his hands, he then kicked forward with his left foot 10 times, he then switched over to his right foot and changed his guard accordingly and practiced kicking forward 10 times again. When he was finished he panted,he then sat on his bed and practiced his kido spell: he clapped his hands together and procceded to use Healing kido in both hands covering them both in green aura,he then placed the tips of his fingers on top each other to make his hands create a cage, he then quickly seperated his hands from each other creating a screeching sound that wires would make if pulled, he then attempted to move his hands at a rate and said,

"Y-Yamada spell: Chiyu no Sutecchi."

When he did his hands glowed with healing kido more and started to move faster,but it quickly faded, his hands moved slower and the strings disappeared, he lowered his head in failure, he was so close,but so far. He then took the medic book he was reading and walked over to his bookshelf were he kept his books and notebooks to put his book up, when he did he tripped on a dust speck and fell on his face, when he did the floor shook and the notebooks with unwritten paper fell on his head, when he got up he walked over to the bookshelf and put his medic book away, as he walked over to the empty notebooks he picked them up and sighed at the fact he had not yet shed away his clumsiness,

_"I-I still trip and fall, t-that's a-a bad thing to have w-with that cutting reiatsu, a-and why d-did Hisagomaru look different?"_

Hanatarou then sat on the carpet floor and put his legs in Indian-style with his zanpakuto, he then closed his eyes, he tried to summon his crimson cutting reiatsu, in a few seconds his body was covered in an aura of crimson-cutting reiatsu, as it did the carpet on the floor began to rip and tear and the cover on his bed was cut along with the mattress, the filling spilled out, pieces of his sheet flew all over his room. Hanatarou then attempted to switch his reiatsu back to his original green color, it didn't take much a struggle but it did require some concentration, his red reiatsu quickly turned green when it did any cutting, slashing or ripping disappeared. Hanatarou then did Jizen and went to his innerworld to talk to Hisagomaru, he closed his eyes, second for second and he felt time pass and his consciousness drifted away, his eyes closed and he entered his innerworld.

* * *

**Hanatarou's Innerworld**

Hanatarou woke up on the brownish green hard grass of his inner world, it had changed a little: the grass was a bit more green, the trees were still dying, it was not as foggy as before, but it was still thick,the sky was still blocked out with clouds and the two craters still were in the same place. Hanatarou then got on his feet he then wiped any dirt that could have latched its self on him, he then realized that he was still in his pajama's and sighed. He then said,

"I-I f-forgot a-about m-my pajamas."

Hanatarou then walked over to the craters, as he did he noticed that the fog had lifted a bit more, he then remembered that he first saw this occur when he got Kiiro Hisagomaru, as he approached the first crater he looked inside and saw that it was lined with red energy that glowed a bit, it was the akeiro crater, Hanatarou thought that it might have been due to his new shikai command and his new move, he then sighed remembering how he passed out just from using it, he knew that it would take a lot of practice with it, he then walked over to the new crater he looked inside and saw that it did not glow like the other did. He decided he needed some answers so he called out,

"H-Hisagomaru!" a voice the spoke,

"Yes."

Hanatarou the jumped back hearing the quick response, he then accidentally fell in the crater, he slid to the bottom and Hisagomaru then walked over to the edge and tripped falling inside, at the bottom Hanatarou was on his butt and Hisagomaru knocked into him, the to got on their feet and Hanatarou chuckled. Hanatarou then said,

"H-Hi Hisagomaru." Hisagomaru then said,

"Hello master, I notice your training more these days." Hanatarou then said,

"Y-Yeah, Hisagomaru w-why do you have more than one shikai a-and one of them isn't related to healing a-and why do you look so different?" Hisagomaru then answered,

"My Kiiro form, it is the result from taking in offensive energy attacks, here I gain rocket pack and lock on my opponent, but I in my sealed form turn into a gun and my new for is a result of the discovery." Hanatarou then said,

"Hisagomaru, you said that you were a healing zanpakuto." Hisagomaru then said,

"I am." Hanatarou then asks,

"A-Are there more shikai?" Hisagomaru nodded and said,

"Yes, you have to discover how to get them and prove that you can go the next level with them as you did with my akeiro state." Hanatarou then asked,

"W-What about," Hanatarou stabbed himself with his zanpakuto saying,"Fulfill." causing the gauge to fill with red energy, he then stabbed his knee and did the same thing,as it did the crater lined with energy filled with crimson energy like water, when the gauge was full Hisagomaru took its scalpel form, he then held the scalpel in his right hand and enclosed in his then said,

"Sosogi: Aki Bakushin."

The gauge was then drained and the crater was drained as well, the lining of red energy was still inside and in shone a bit more,Hanatarou's body then gave of his cutting reiatsu at a high rate, his eyes glowed red and his reiatsu rose up,he then held the scalpel with both hands and said,

"Aki Soudai Rikou."

Hanatarou then stood in an offensive stance with the crimson katana in his hands, as before it was the same size as Hisagomaru's sealed form and apperance,but without the gauge, Hanatarou's body gave off streams of crimson smoke that resembled the stream of energy that entered Hisagomaru when it hit someone. Hanatarou quickly dispersed the technique feeling tired from using it. Hisagomaru then said

"This is the Akeiro being molded,I see that you creatd it also increases your power, think of it like a prototype of my bankai."Hanatarou then asked worried when he heard the word "Bankai",

"B-Bakai,b-but why do I have this reiatsu?!"

"It is the result of the damage that I take in from cutting and healing our opponents and allies, you are the only person alive with a reiatsu with a natural effect and you are the only one who can have it without it hurting or killing you, just like the other colors." Hanatarou then asked worried, scared and curios,

"O-Other colors, d-does that mean more shikai?!"Hisagomaru then said,

"Yes, many more, you have to claim them and the like the Kiiro and Akeiro."

"B-But why and how many?" Hisagomaru then asked,

"Hanatarou, you are a medic, how many forms of pain do you think there are?" Hanatarou was about to say something when,

*RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNG*

* * *

**Real World**

Hanatarou woke up from is Jizen, he somberly looked at the desk that was beside his bed and cursed that he set it for so early, he got on his feet and walked over to his alarm clock and turned it off. He then grabbed Hisagomaru and leaned it against the wall, he then saw how he tore up his bed and felt completely dumb, he the went to bed despite the state it was in, he wasn't tired because Jizen was technically like sleeping, he had 3 hours before he would have to report to squad 4. He started to think about what Hisagomaru said, as a medic and someone who was bullied on a daily basis he knew that pain came in many different ways:** blunt attacks**,**poison**, cuts and more, he then realized that there many colors of the rainbow, there were still some things unclear, but one thing he knew was that for him to claim the yellow color and figure out what it did and for him to do that he would have to train more. Hanatarou then thought about it,

_"*Sigh*, It was easier when forgot Hisagomaru."_

* * *

**Cerulean's House**

Cerulean walked around in his room searching and Legion was helping while in the shape of a monkey, when he decided to train whoever came down with Hanatarou in the training room he thought back to the asauchi he kept in his trunk, a red and yellow trunk, the very trunk that he misplaced but at the moment he could find several items: the picture of Kirio Hikufune,when she was amply shaped, with a smile, in that picture he is planting a kiss on her cheek, while his arm is around her waist while he has a bandage on his head from one of her outburst, Legion is in the form of a hammer which was in Kirio's hand's(he was used to hit Cerulean), he also found his notebook of shinigami, his kido books, his reiatsu hiding stone, kido enhancing stone the silver arrow that was not to be used and several of the portable portals he made to go to the human world. Cerulean cursed at the fact he could not find what he was looking for,

"Damn it, I know I put that trunk somewhere, Legion did you find it yet?" Legion said,

"No, but I found a picture with you and Kirio." Cerulean blushed and said,

"I looked over there already, check somewhere else." Legion stopped looked and brought the picture to topic,

"You know all members of squad zero know about you and coincidentally one of them is a prankster with sunglasses, a huge hammer, several women assistances and your best friend,-" Cerulean interrupted and said,

"We are not having this conversation again." but Legion merely continued,

"While another member is a women who fell in love with you along with her, despite the fact she was emotional, hit you over the head and crazy you loved the hell out of her and her cooking even though it could kill you, you even wanted to marry ,but you two broke it off." Cerulean then said,

"She was being admitted to squad Zero,what could I tell her, "Stay with me and increase the success of some maniac like C.", I never held a grudge." Legion then said,

"The only thing that hurt you was that there was never a gigai in your size, you don't still have the ring, do you?" Cerulean did not dignify that with a response,Legion then said,

"I still don't see why you didn't accept their offer." Cerulean then became annoyed and said,

"Will you please look for the-" Cerulean paused thinking about Legion's playfulness and love for messing with him,he then turned around" you already found the asuachi trunk didn't you?" Legion nodded his monkey head he then brought in front of him the red and yellow trunk,Cerulean went over and opened the trunk and it was full of unused asauchi,Cerulean smiled and said,

"Now were cooking,"Legion was about to talk about Kirio again,"shut up about Kirio Hikufune." Legion then said,

"Okay I won't say anything." Legion then held up an engagement ring, Cerulean went nuts, he then charged after Legion trying to get the ring back.

* * *

**Soul King's Domain**

*Achoo!*

Kirio then took a tissue and wiped her nose, that was the second time that she sneezed, she knew that someone was talking about her, she thought abouut it and knew that she wasn't the talk of the town anymore so she knew of two people that would bring her in conversation,

"*Sigh* Legion must be teasing Cerulean about me again."

She blushed at the thought of Cerulean, she had not seen him in ages because they broke of their relationship, she wasn't upset because to be a member of Squad Zero is bigger than two people, but she did love him, she even thought he wanted to marry her despite the fact she would hit liked Legion too, he was like the best friend whose blessings you need to go out with his buddy. She remembered the times they spent together, how angry she would get when Cerulean would grope or kiss her out of nowhere and she would hit him because of it, she remembered when he told her of his true identity and how she pointed out that he would never find Hasuno's incarnation if he stayed with her,she also remembered how jealous she felt whenever he referred Retsu Unohana as "little miss" and she also remembered that she could never make a gigai in his size. She then thought,

_"I wonder what Cerulean is doing?"_ Ouestu then walked in and said,

"I know that look, your thinking about my boy again, aren't you?" Kirio looked at her squadmate with a smile and said,

"Ouetsu, have you ever had you head lumped in?" Ouetsu responded by backing away slowly from the woman and said,

"No need to be hostile girl, he's still nuts about you." Kirio then said somberly,

"Be quiet, do you really think he'd take a glance at he now, I'm so-" Ouetsu the said,

"Enlarged?" Kirio then looked at Ouetsu ready to hit him,but suddenly a light shone above them, it lowered down to the two, when the light dimmed it was revealed to be a Hell Butterfly that the two knew all too well. Shortly after it landed Senjumaru Shutara, Oshō and Tenjirō Kirinji appeared and say it, it was a special Hell Butterfly that was created for a certain disaster. Osho then focused spiritual pressure into his finger and touched the tip of the Hell Butterfly with his finger, the Hell Buttetfly then emitted a sound as if it was a radio then Head Captain Yamamoto's voice spoke form it,

**_"Members of Squad Zero, as you know not too long ago commemorates a great blow to the Gotie 13, a man who had the audacity to attempt to destroy our home and way of life, some of you know of him while others have only heard tales. As procedure to his possiblewe will wait for any more proof pertaining to this man, if there is undeniable proof then two of you must vacate from the Soul King's domain and give the information pertaining to the man C. and his crime." _**The butterfly then dispersed to dust and Kirio then asked,

"The same man that wiped out that clan, correct?" Ouetsu then said,

"Yeah, that broke the bosses heart too and cost us a squad, no worries though we ain't the same as before, we got you this time." Osho then asked,

"So if its him whose going to go?" Tenjiro then said,

"If I remember its more?now how to fight him, I might as well go to heal any fools." Osho then said,

"Don't blame them, it was decreed years ago that they were to never talk about him or them, only we could." Tenjiro then said,

"Whatever,I have family there anyway, he doesn't know I'm squad Zero and I have a plan to keep it that way." Senjumaru then happily said,

"Can I go." the three then said in unison,

"NO!" Ouetsu then said,

"We can sort that out later," he then lowered his head and said," we also need to figure out who tells the boss if it really is C."

* * *

** The next day**

Hanatarou walked to the slums when he did he saw Legion in the form of a snake, when the two saw each other Leiogn wrapped himself aroun Hanatarou's arm. As the two left for Cerulean's house Legion said,

"Come on kid, lets get going." Hanatarou nodded and said,

"R-Right." Legion the said,

"Oh, I almost forgot, there is a surprise at Cerulean's house." Hanatarou nodded, he then widened is eyes in fear and said,

"H-He didn't cut himself again did he?!" Legion then said,

"No,no nothing like that, just make your way there and you'll see."

Hanatarou made his way to the woods as he did he felt something strange itch at the back of his head, it was emotions of emotional coldness, a bit of anger and intent, but these emotions weren't his, Hanatarou quickly turned around to see if anyone was behind him and saw no one, he then walked toward the then asked,

"Is something wrong kid." Hanatarou then said,

"I-I thought someone was behind me." Legion then asked,

"What made you think that?" Hanatarou then said,

"I-I thought I-I felt that someone was angry behind me." Legion then said surprised,

"F-Felt angry behind- oh man." Hanatarou then asked,

"What is it?" Legion said,

"N-Nothing, just head to Cerulean's place" When Hanatarou left a the very person that was watching him stepped out of the shadows, Soifon, she knew she no longer had to hide fro him, she just wanted to test his spiritual sensing, she was a bit surprised that he turned around, because she had not given herself away,but she was not surprised to see that he had not seen. She then said,

"Yamada, you'll need more of that teacher to even be put in my squad." she then left for her squad to wait to head to Cerulean's house, as she did she remembered what had happened the other day, she witnessed him facing a beating, she wondered how often it happened and why he would train if he would not use those skills to defend himself, she would have to ask him later.

* * *

**Cerulean's House**

Hanatarou entered Cerulean's house, when he did he saw that everyone was in the living room, the all sat in their respected spots: Mila was on the sofa along with Apacci and Sung-Sun, Grimmjow was sitting at the table, Ulquiorra was leaned against the wall, Harribel was sitting in a chair, Gaintenbainne was sitting on the staircase and Menoly was sitting on the floor. It was strange to the young healer, their faces were all fixtated on him it was as if they were waiting for him, he then slowly walked in and broke the silence,

"H-Hello e-everyone." everyone except Ulquiorra and Grimmjow said hello or some sort of greeting,but Grimmjow quickly said,

"Shut up you little piss ant!" Gaintenbainne then said,

"Be quiet Grimm." Hanatarou smiled and then Harribel spoke,

"Its nice to see you came Hanatarou." before anyone could say anything else Nel quickly said from the 2nd floor,

"Hana, Hana!" she then to everyone's,except Ulquiorra's, surprise jumped from the 2nd floor onto Menoly's head, when she did the young girl went dizzy from the toddler landing on her head, when she got off Menoly she ran over to Hanatarou and proceeded to hug him Grimmjow laughed at the poor girl's misfortune, Menoly rubbed her head in pain, Apacci,Mila and Sung-Sung asked if she was okay, Harribel then said to Nel,

"Nel it is rude jump onto people, can you apologize to Menoly?" Nel the nervously looked at Harribel she was scared of the tres beasties ,but to her Harribel seemed nice, so she let go of Hanatarou, walked back over to Menoly and apologized. Cerulean then walked in the room with a red and yellow trunk under his arms,Legion got off Hanatarou's arm and slithered over to Cerulean, went in his scabbard and became a sword. Cerulean then said,

"Kid, perfect we've been waiting." Hanatarou then questions what Cerulean said,

"Uhh, "we"?" Cerulean then said,

"Well the ones who wish to join us." Hanatarou the asks

"W-Whats inside the trunk." Cerulean then said,

"Its for training." Ulquiorra then said with a hidden impatient tone

"Lets just begin." Apacci then said,

"Yeah, I've been waiting all day!" Mila then said,

"Calm the hell down Apacci." Sung-Sung then said,

"Impatient monkeys, we can start now."

Hanatarou was confused by what they said, he then saw Cerulean walk over to the wall were the secret door was, he then opened it, when it opened he then said,

"Alright, if you want to, come with me, bring Nel." Cerulean then walked down to the training room, Hanatarou followed Cerulean down, behind him everyone followed him while he wasn't paying attention, Harribel picked up Nel to bring her dwon stairs they reached the training room the former arrancar were in complete and utter awe at how wide and spacious it was, their faces were full of surprise except for Ulquiorra, the fact the there were trees, mountains and grass plains, like they just went to the Human world. As they walked on the grass plains Gaintebainne broke the silence,

"H-Hey are we outside, t-this place i-is whoa."Menoly then asked aloud,

"D-Did you build this place?!" Cerulean put a thumbs up for conformation ,Mila then said,

"This is just like Las Noches,"she looked up even with a fake sun." Nel then said with an obvious tone of awe,

"It huger inside." Grimmjow then whispered,

"The fact he made a place like Las Noches means more he's working for Aizen." Cerulean then said,

"I'm not with Aizen, I'll say it till the cows come home." Cerulean then stopped walking and so did everyone else, Hanatarou then walked up to Cerulean and asked,

"S-Sensei, w-what are they doing here?" Apacci heard this and said,

"What the hell you think we're doing, we gonna train too,stupid." Hanatarou widened his eyes, he looked at the others in question and asked,

"I-Is that true, M-Miss Harribel, A-Apacci-san, Mila-san, Sung-Sung and Menoly-san?" Harribel then said,

"Yes, we all made are own decision about it and we all decided to train." Hanatarou then looked at Gaintenbainne and asked,

"Y-You too Gaintenbainne-san?!" Gaintebainne then said in a cool tone,

"Sure, I'm actually curios to see how strong I can get,"he turned his head to Grimmjow,"Grimm is doing it too." Hanatarou then said,

"B-B_But Grimmjow s-" Grimmjow then said,

"But what, you think I'm staying weaker than your punk ass your mistaken!" Hanatarou back away scared of Grimmjow, he then looked at Ulquiorra and asked,

"S-So you as well U-Ulquiorra-san?" Ulquiorra didn't even look at Hanatarou, he merely said,

"*Hmhp* Trash." Hanatarou merely stepped back. Cerulean then said,

"Allright," he put down the trunk and opens it revealing several asauchi inside, he drew Legion and had him transform into a bunny," Harribel put Nel down so tat she can play with Legion." Harribel then put Nel on the ground who chased after the bunny Legion. Ulquiorra then asked,

"Nel isn't training with us?" Harribel questioned this,but then remembered that Nel was the first 3rd espada and that would mean Ulquiorra knew of her power. Cerulean then said,

"Of course not, she's a kid." Hanatarou then asked,

"A-Are those asauchi?" Cerulean then said,

"They were a gift, now everyone beside Hanatarou come and grab one of these, " he then points at an area beside Hanatarou,"once you do stand next to Hanatarou."Grimmjow then asked,

"Why the hell should I?" Cerulean chuckled and said,

"The shinigami you all have fought and seen before hav had these before in there lives,all asauchi, aside from Ichigo,"Grimmjow clenched his fists from the mention of his name," they are the origin of their zanpakuto." Menoly then asked,

"Isn't it like the zanpakuto we got from Aizen, I mean when we became arrancar we got a zanpakuto,so its the same right?" Cerulean shook his head and said,

"No, these you aren't born with, you need the proper amount of power to manifest a zanpakuto, you have to keep it with you everyday." Sung-Sung then said,

"So how will it be different?" Cerulean then answered,

Technically like ,Ichigo, you've never actually had a zanpakuto so that would mean you could,now everyone but Nel and Hanatarou grab one."

All of Cerulean's new students walked to the trunk: Gaintenbainne grabbed an asauchi and walked next to Hanatarou, Apacci,Sung-Sung and Mila walked to the trunk, they all fought over a single asuachi, Harribel walked over with Menoly and the three stopped, Harribel then gave the gave asauchi they fought over to Menoly, the three then grabbed their own asauchi and them along with Menoly walked next to Hanatarou and Gaintenbainne, Harribel was going to grab one but before she could Grimmjow ran over and grabbed two asuachi including the one Harribel was going to get, Cerulean then said,

"Put it back neko-punk, one asuachi per person and no matter where you go or what you do you keep them with you, that's the only way you'll effectively gain a zanpakuto name and shikai."

Ulquiorra then swiped one of the asauchi the Grimmjow had taken,Grimmjow then got angry and walked to stand with the others, he then walked to Harribel and gave it to her,Harribel was a bit surprised to Ulquiorra's kindness and smiled saying,

"Arigato Cifer-san."

Ulquiorra widen his eyes at what Harribel had said then went to the trunk and grabbed an asuachi, he then quickly walked next to Grimmjow who gave a look of disgust at him,Harribel then walked next to Ulquiorra. Nel sees what everyone is doing she decides to ignore bunny Legion and walks over to Cerulean then asks,

"Blue daddy, what are those sword looky thingies?" Cerulean then kneeled down to Nel and said,

"They're whacky sticks, they can't cut yet." Nel then asks,

"Can I have a whacky stick." Cerulean shook his head and said,

"Nope, not for you." Nel then gave a sad face and Cerulean was about to talk when Grimmjow shouted,

"Hey, what the hell, this thing can barely cut!" Cerulean then walked facing the line of his student and said,

"Because they aren't zanpakuto yet."Hanatarou then says,

"W-When I got my asauchi for graduating the Shino Academy, It had to manifest after a while, I-I was the last in my class that had their's manifes." Gaintenbainne then asked,

"How long did it take you?" Hanatarou then hung his head in sadness and answered Gaintenbainne's question,

"A-A-A month." Every Student's eyes but Harribel and Ulquiorra's eyes shot open at what Hanatarou said, the had no idea that it took so long for shinigami to attain a zanpakuto, they got theirs as arrancar when they were first then said angrily,

"A MONTH, A WHOLE FUCKING MONTH, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Cerulean then asked,

"A month, what did you think I was going to give them to you, you have to gain them at your own pace." Everyone then spoke about the matter,as they did Hanatarou spoke up and said,

"T-There is probably nothing to worry about," everyone then turned their heads to Hanatarou,"I-I was the weakest in my class so it took me the longest, but it did t-take everyone else a-at the longest 2 to 3 weeks, so it fine." Everyone gained a sweat drop of awkwardness, Mila then said said,

"Look I don't know what is exactly positive in your head,but that doesn't make us feel better." Cerulean then said,

"Doesn't matter, with enough patience and training you all can get to Lieutenant level like the kid, maybe even higher since he had no battle experience , though I only had one student before and he never had an asauchi until he entered the Shino Academy." Grimmjow then said,

*Pssh* Oh yeah, well who was that pushover, bet I cut him down." Cerulean then answered Grimmjow's question with a grin,

"Actually my first disciple was Tousen-sama." Everyone's eyes widened aside from Ulquiorra's, they had known Tousen as Aizen's most trusted soldier along with Gin, Grimmjow also knew him as the man who cut his right arm off, just the mention of his name sparked hate in him. Grimmjow clutched onto his asuachi woth a tight grip,then asked in a serious tone,

"You bullshitting me old man?" Cerulean then shook his head and said,

"Nope, I'm the reason he was able fight while blind," he pointed at Hanatarou," and how he's as strong as he is now." Hanatarou then said,

"T-Tousen-sama w-was technically my sibling in fighting arts." Sung-Sung then said,

"I feel so sad for you." Cerulean then said,

"Oh, that reminds me, as I teach you all I want you to remember that you are all now sibling disciples, each person may mean different to you, you may be used to helping them, or can't stand them, admire, hate or maybe all those in a single fashion," Cerulean then took off his kasa and spun it on his finger, he then stopped it and showed everyone the lotus symbol of the undercarriage of the hat,"you are all part of this now, which means your all brothers and sisters now and all equals, so help each other with any lessons if any help is needed." Everyone looked at the the the lotus symbol with a bit of wonder, what Cerulean said was nothing like what Aizen taught them, though they helped each other instictively they were never, everyone aside from Ulquiorra that is, he did not believe that anyone here could be his equal, especially Hanatarou, when he looked at him he say a dust speck no nothing that didn't belong, he saw everyone in the room the same way in fact the only one in the room that deserved to be his equal was Harribel, suddenly the thought of her made his cheeks light up a bit and he had no clue why, he shook it off. Cerulean then turned his head to Hanatarou and said,

"Kid, do you mind staying in pace with everyone here and and help with kendo for a while, before we work on kido." Hanatarou was a bit reluctant at first,but he did love helping people and they are now his sibling disciples, so of course he smiled and said

"S-Sure, anything to help." Cerulean then smiled like a joker happy maniac, he then shunpoed and reappeared in the same spot with nine Shinai in his arms, everyone was in awe at Cerulean's speed except for Hanatarou who had already gotten used to his master's speed. Cerulean then said,

"Alright,"He then threw everyone a shinai," Hanatarou instead of using Hisagomaru I want you to use this when you spar with the others," they all then picked up a shinai,"now I want all of you to spar with on another, now you may have more fighting experience than Hanatarou,but you will have to train to get enough skill and power: Menoly goes against Mila,"the two looked at each other,"Gaintenbainne vs Apacci,"Gaintenbainne sighed inwardly remembering Apacci's anger problem," Sung-Sung fights Harribel,"Sung-Sung then hearing this starts to feel nervous by sparing with a former Espada, especially one she worked under,"Grimmjow *Chuckle* your against me hot shot," Grimmjow grinned glad to have an opportunity to beat up Cerulean,"and finally Ulquiorra will spar with his tiny twin brother Hanatarou." Everyone's eyes widened, especially Hanatarou's and Ulquiorra's, they all looked at Cerulean like he lost his Legion was being hugged by Nel he then reasoned what Cerulean said,

"Come on he's got a point, if you squint your eyes just right they look the same." Nel then walked over the Hanatarou, she then squinted her eyes and stared at him for a few then said,

"*Gasp* I see it, I see it, he does look like Ulqui." Everyone looked at Hanatarou and Ulquiorra, they then squinted their eyelids and looked at them again and say that they did have the most similarities than anyone in the room. Grimmjow then started to laugh,

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha, the brat's right!" Gaintebainne then tried to stifle his laughter and said,

"I-I'm sorry kid." Apacci then started to laugh saying,

"He's like a freakin mini me*Chuckle*" Mila then said laughing,

"A-Apacci, b-be nice." Sung-Sung couldn't even talk straight with the laughter she was inhibiting,"

"Y-You p-pigs, *Laughter*!"

Then everyone,but Ulquiorra, Harribel and Hanatarou started laughing, Hanatarou didn't see what was funny, but then again he saw how similar Ulquiorra looked like him, even his brother and he used to be closed off from everyone just like Ulquiorra is now, he chuckled a bit at this. Harribel smiled a bit, she didn't know much about Hanatrou,but she could tell he was a nervous and shy young man,but he did have chin length scruffy hair black hair like Ulquiorra and for all she knew Ulquiorra may just be a shy boy on the inside. Ulquiorra on the other hand was not amused, just the thought of him being the same apperance as Hanatarou disgusted him. Cerulean, then broke the laughter and said,

"Alright, now that the joke is out of the way, for now we'll practice, I'm going to be honest with you, there are some things you won't be able to learn and things you'll have to learn at a pace and-" Harribel then interrupts,

"Cerulean-san." she points to an area, Cerulean turned his head to the small girl and saw that was swinging an asauchi around while Legion was sleeping. Nel then said in awe,

"Ooh, this wacky stick is smaller than Icwigo's."Cerulean then said,

"Nel you put that down."Cerulean was going to take the asauchi from Nel when Hanatarou spoke and said,

"S-Sensei, i-if you need a certain amount of power to g-get a zanpakuto a-and Nel isn't going to train with us than there really is no harm in letting her have an asauchi, r-right?" Cerulean thought about it, Nel wasn't going to get stronger by having an asauchi so whats the walked over to Nel, he then kneeled down to her and said,

"Nel, do you want to keep that whacky stick?" Nel then said happily,

"Oh yes, yes please ,Blue daddy, please please please please?" Cerulean looked down at her big adorable eyes, he was a sucker for big eyes. Cerulean then said,

"Fine, but don't lose it, understand?" Nel then nod her head very fast, she then walked over to Legion and whacked him on the head waking the bunny up, Legion then hopped away from Nel and the little girl chased after him whacking away, Seeing this everyone chuckled at the sight, if there was any tension then that surely had broken then said,

"Alright, now lets get busy, now since Soifon comes to pick the boy up, the first match of the day will be" he then raised his tone to that of an announcer," Hana the taro vs Ulquiorra the Zombie of Resident Evil( movies that Cerulean loved as much as Matrix), alright the both of you step up!" Hanatarou stepped out to the field, he walked nervously, trembling a bit, 8 feet away from the line of students,Ulquirroa on the other hand stood in the same spot as before,Cerulean then struck Ulquiorra's wrist causing him to drop his asuachi, he then grabbed Ulquiorra and dragged his body five feet from Hanatarou, seeing this Hanatarou gained a sweat drop of awkwardness. Cerulean then sat near his students and said,

"All of you sit down till I call for you." everyone then sat down on the grass setting their newly attained asuachi beside them, Cerulean then turned to the current sparing duo," Alright, now I want you too to have a clean fight: no name calling, no "Yo mama" jokes, Hanatarou you can't use shunpo and no underestimating your opponent, first to land a clean hit on the other wins, now take your stance and wait on my mark."

Hanatarou then held the shinai with both hands with his right hand near the gurad and the left hand near the end, he then placed his left foot slightly behind the right with the left heel slightly raised, both his feet are parallel, his spine was perpendicular with the floor and he had his shinai was pointed at Ulquiorra's throat, which was a higher point than usual because Ulquiorra was much taller than he on the other hand didn't use a kendo stance: he held his shinai with his right hand, he pointed it at Hanatarou's throat, he then had his body face Hanatarou and his left foot was slightly in front of his right. The setting for the fight was right considering how Ulquiorra was dressed, Hanatarou felt like he was about to fight with another shinigami which incited a mountain of fear in him, Ulquiorra wasn't afraid though, he thought himself more powerful than Hanatarou training or no. As everyone looked at the two the were feeling a bit of suspense, no one knew who was going to win and event though the had a feeling it would be Ulquiorra, Cerulean had money on Hanatarou. Cerulean then shout,

"BEGIN!"

Hanatarou and Ulquiorra then charged at each other,Hanatarou had his shinai reeled to his side prepared for a vertical strike, Ulquiorra had charged forward prepared to thrust, when the two got close enough Ulquiorra thrust his shinai at Hanatarou's,but Hanatarou had dodged it and he swung his shinai at Ulquirroa, Ulquiorra blocked it and somehow felt a bit of worry, there was a bit of power behind Hanatarou's attack, the two back away from each other, the two then quickly struck and clashed, the two were in a stand still, Hanatarou then jumped back and charged at Ulquiorroa at a high pace prepared to thrust, when he swung down at Ulquiorra, but he sidestepped to the left and evaded it, Ulquiorra then saw this as an advantage and tried to strike down, but Hanatarou switched the position his hands were on the handle, turned quick, swung left and clashed with the attack. As everyone watched they were in a bit of surprise at what they were seeing for several reasons: for one, Ulquiorra was still very adept at using a sword even though he has been dead for seventeen months though he seemed rusty, also Hanatarou was keeping pace with Ulquiorra, though that wasn't much of a surprise due to the fact they all sensed that Hanatarou was Lieutenant level. Hanatarou then thought as he and Ulquiorra were in a stand still,

_"H-He's so good, I don't think I could ever be as strong as him." _Ulquiorra then pushed Hanatarou away, Hanatarou then ran back to him to attack, Ulquiorra responded in force, the two were then motioned a striking motion but,

"Yamada, what are you doing?!" Hanatarou then distracted stopped and looked at saw Soifon calling out to him from the entrance to the training room, when he did Ulquiorra struck him in the face and knocked him to the ground, his eyes dazed about and he look and saw a beautiful young woman with two long braids in her hair, he then said,

"C-Captain Soifon?"

Seeing this caused then suspense had subsided,clearly Ulquiorra was the winner and as he stood above Hanatarou he wondered just how much weaker he had become, it may have been a short amount of time to him but in truth he had lost 17 months leaving his abilities with a sword dull, meaning he would have to get it all back. Hanatarou then got off the ground, when he did he then looked at Ulquiorra and said,

"Y-you were very good!" Ulquiorra then to his own surprise said,

"You... are slightly above base skill." Soifon then intervened with their discussion, she looked at Hanatrou and said,

"What is the meaning of this, why do they asauchi, you did not inform-" Cerulean interupted and said,

"There was an incident, some Vasto Lorde attacked and the kids want to train." Hanatarou and Soifon widened their eyes and asked simultaneously,

"Vasto Lorde!" Hanatarou then looked at bunny Legion who was being beaten by Nel and asked,

"I-Is this what you wanted me to know?!" Legion then said as Nel hit him,

"Yeah, Ow, yesterday, Ow, two of them, Ow Nel!" Nel giggled, she then hugged and kissed Legion. Soifon then said,

"This is similar to the event with you Yamada." Cerulean then said,

"W-Wait, whoa, what event?" Soifon then quickly picked Hanatarou up on his feet, she then pulled on his arm dragging him to the exit saying,

"He will have to tell you after our D.A.T.E.,goodbye!" she then pulled him by his arm, seeing this Cerulean then said,

"What, forget you midget, I want to hear this!" Hanatarou then stopped Cerulean saying,

"Its okay sensie, I'll tell you when I get back!" Cerulean then turned his back to Hanatarou and Soifon and said,

"Fine, but come back here and Soifon from now on you can observe their training if that makes it better." Soifon nodded and said,

"Very well, come along Yamada!"

Hanatarou then walked to Soifon's pace which caused her to let go of him, as the two walked beside each other Hanatarou was still nervous and afraid of Soifon, he was always that way and he didn't want Soifon to hate him, so he decided that maybe he should do something that caused the two to be more comfortable with each other. When the two left Harribel then walked over to Cerulean and asked,

"You are going to tell her that she is technically going on a date with him, are you?" Cerulean then said,

"Don't you dare ruin this for me," he turned his head to Mila and Menoly," Mila, you and Menoly are up next."

* * *

Soifon and Hanatarou were in the same restaurant again, as before they sat in a table in the back so not to be seen, Soifon had the notepad that she had information attained from the last daily attitude test evaluation, the two looked each other as they sat across from each other. Hanatarou then asked,

"S-So, am I a threat yet?" Soifon then answered coldly,

"Unsure, you haven't lied to me so far." Hanatarou then said,

"I-I don't like to lie." Soifon then said,

"Oh, does that mean you've told Captain Unohana about your activities." Hanantarou smiled and said,

"Sort of, I told her I was training,but not with Cerulean." Soifon then said,

"Well, I suppose that is acceptable, now are you ready for your questions." Hanatarou nodded and said,

"Yes, I swear I will be honest." Soifon then said,

"Very well, yesterday why did you not defend yourself?!" Hanatarou widened his eyes and stammered,

"Y-Yesterdy ,w-w-what do you mean?!" Soifon then said impatient,

"Don't play dumb, I saw everything, why did you not fight back when those shinigami choose to harm you, better yet why did you not admonish me when I merely stood by?" Hanatarou was about to open his mouth when Soifon said, serious tone,

"The truth,Yamada." Hanatarou then said the reason why he had not harmed the shinigami when he could then gave his answer,

"I didn't want to fight them, I can't get my red reiatsu fully under control yet and besides t-they're part of the Gotie 13, they're allies." Soifon then said,

"Allies that harm you, you did not have submit to them." Hanatarou then said,

"I'm fine with it, I used to get beaten up all the time for being in squad 4, my zanpakuto not being able to cut or j-just because." Soifon then said,

"Then why not tell Captain Unohana?" Hanatarou then said,

"As sad as it is to think about C-Captain Unohana won't always be around so I can't always go to her for protection, it doesn't bother me at all I stopped caring a long time ago." Soifon then asked hiding her somber and guilty feelings,

"Then why did you not get angry, I was there the whole time and all you did was thank me for not unveiling your secret." Hanatarou then answered,

"W-well because most really don't care, like I said before I'm pretty much a nobody so if something were to happen to me not many would care." Soifon then said,

"So that is your answer." Hanatarou nodded and said,

"Its the only one I have." Soifon then asked,

"Do you really believe no one would miss you, if you were gone." Hanatarou then shook his head and said,

"N-No, I mean that not many would miss me, but I truly believe that the ones who would miss me are the ones who mean the most to me." Soifon then got a clearer view of Hanatarou, he was very naive, but was honorable and a bit respectful, as she write down the infromation she considered how less and less she would have to worry about, but she still had to be sure. Hanatarou watched Soifon as wrote down what he said, he noticed that as she did there was a silence, and he did not like it, he then remembered the feeling of temperament he felt earlier, he then decided to ask,

"Um, Captain Soifon?" Soifon looked up,

"Yes, what is it?" Hanatarou paused, he then asked,

"Um, how was your day?" Soifon raised her eyebrow at this, she then asked,

"My day, what concern is this to you?" Hanatarou then nervously said,

"W-Well its just common courtesy, I'm just curios." Soifon was then a little annoyed, this was all to get to know him better,but she did realize that he was just being then said,

"If you must know, my day was event-less, you would not want to know." Hanatarou then said,

"Its fine,I don't mind." Soifon then answered,

"Fine, if you really must know before we came here I help train my squad member with Hakudo." Hanatarou then said,

"It must have been nice." Soifon then corrected Hanatarou,

"It was foolish, they were new recruits." Hanatarou then asked,

"Why is that foolish?" Soifon then said,

"New recruits for 2nd squad are either very cocky or highly arrogant, It is my job to break them in ans my lieutenant is barely any help." Hanatarou then said,

"Sorry, how long does take to *Gulp* break them in?" Soifon then responded in a cold tone,

"Not very long, I can easily intimidate."Hanatarou chuckled thinking,

_"*Chuckle* I can imagine." _he then asked,

"Were you that way, f-first joining 2nd squad." Soifon widened her eyes, she was surprised at Hanatarou's curiosity toward her, she never had any one ask her about that. She then answered,

"Me, I was a nervous wreck, it was even so bad that my parents assigned the captain as my teacher and after that I was assigned as her personal guard.." Hanatarou then said,

"S-She must have been a great person." Soifon then smiled which surprised then said in a dreamy voice,

"She was, she was strong, kind and carefree," she then caught her tone of voice and replaced it with a stern one," s-she was an acceptable captain and I am honored to be her successor." Hanatarou was more curios and asked,

"W-Who was that?" Soifon paused immediately remebering her name,

" Yoruichi Shihōin and she-" *GRRRR*

Hanatrou and Soifon's eyes widened, this time it wasn't just the female captain's stomach it was Yamada's as well, they both looked down at their own stomachs realizing that they were both very hungry. Soifon then said,

"I apologize, for this to happen twice is-" Hanatarou then interrupts,

"D-Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Huh?" Hanatarou continued,

"I-I'm sorry, its just that well we are in a restaurant and we're both very hungry, I wouldn't paying for food."

Soifon realized a undeniable truth, she was hungry, at first she thought eating here would distract her from Yamada and so far that has not happened and Hanatarou was being more than cooperative and polite. She then said,

"Fine, but as you said you will pay for any food."

Hanatarou nodded happily, the two then went to order their food. Hanatarou then asked,

"What do you like to eat?" Soifon then answered,

"Rice, you?" Hanatarou then said,

"Vegetables and eggs."

* * *

**?**

All of the members of the group against the Soul Society were present aside for C., Roshi and Son. Mifune was sitting in his seat once again sharpening his swords, Glutton was reading a cook book in his spar time, Tengu was using his magnetic powers to make metal orbs levitate, Shi was re-bandaging his body so not to accidentally kill anyone, Shizuo was reviewing the tape with Cerulean's invasion, Kage was using his reishi ink abilities to hit a target and as for Pix and Mitsuru, they were fighting(verbally due to C.'s forbidding it), because of Pix failing to bring Hanatarou to the then screamed

"He said, that if anyone was with him not to bring him, you want to die questioning him?!" Mitsuru then yelled

"You should have tried again, why did he want you to kill the Hollows anyway?" C. then entered the room with Roshi saying,

"You can ask me yourself." Just then everyone stopped what they were doing and payed attention to their leader and archer, they were both covered in blood, C. carried a whit sack that's bottom was red. Mitsuru then spoke in a softer tone,

"C. I-I'm sorry, I didn't-" C. then said,

"No apologizes, I only needed Pix to determine an alternate decision that determines his worth, we can't bring him here yet,but if you and Tengu do your job during "Wilting Bellflower" he will be here, he will be home again." Shizuo then asked,

"So Roshi, was you and leader-sama's mission a success?" Roshi then said,

"Yes, C.'s power softened his and his group's Quincy abilities." Pix then said,

"Of course, Shinigami, Quincy, Hollow or Fullbringer, no one is safe from his power." C. then somberly corrected her,

"That is not entirely true, but I think we should show a spoil of war." he turned to Roshi," If you will?"

Roshi then dug in his pockets and pulled out the Quincy cross and threw it on the table, it was stained in blood, he then demonstrated blut on his body, Mifune then saw to stab Roshi in the heart only to have the attack be ineffective, Seeing this Tengu said,

"Not bad,but what about the signature bow and arrow, I see you don't have yours anymore."

Tengu then threw his metal orb in the air, Roshi then manifests a huge Yhwaches bow and arrow, he fires at the metal orb and obliterates it to nothing. He then said,

"Though this power is weakened through the transfer, those Lieutenants are finished." Glutton than said,

"So what did the king say when he saw you two." C. then answered,

"He mistook me a Aizen and asked me to join them, as an answer I cancelled out their blut and Roshi killed them all except the king I took his arms and legs and Roshi used the device Shizuo gave him, he died from the pain, now there are only two Quincy's left, again." Pix then said,

"I tried to bring the boy back, but there was another boy with him, he wore a headband, so I initiated protocol: Judas." C. then asked,

"How did he respond or rather did he respond." PIx nodded and said,

"Yes, he heard it,but C.-sama how did you know-" C. interrupted saying,

"Because my brother and father were failures," he then turns his head to Kage," Kage, we are going to lay low for the next two month after that initiate the noble capturing mission." Kage then said,

"Yes,but I have a question." C. then intercepted this holding up the sack saying,

"What is in this sack?"

C. then threw the sack on the table, Mitsuru then proceeded to open it up and inside she saw a severed head, she pulled the head out of the sack for all to see and put it upright on the table: it had a long face, a broad chin and pronounced cheekbones,long black hair, which rested on the table, and reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows and well-kept mutton chops which connect with mustache, it was none other than the head of the Quincy King himself. Mitsuru smiled when she saw this, Pix took pictures of it, everyone else merely grinned and C. merely ended to meeting saying,

"Train hard for your assignments, Son knows this, lay low and prepare to kill." He then sets the mood by putting on his Inugami mask.

* * *

**Cerulean's House**

Grimmjow was on his back in pain with his shinai in his right hand, Cerulean was towering over him with a smile, he on the other hand had no weapon. Everyone,but Ulquiorra and Nel who was asleep, was in great surprise at what happened, they all had already gone through their matches: Ulquiorra won against Hanatarou, Menoly had lost to Mila, Harribel won against Sung-Sung, Gaintenbainne beat Apacci and currently shown now Grimmjow lost against Cerulean. He had used no weapon against Grimmjow, he had only punched his gut taking him down. Grimmjow was filled with spite, anger, malice or anything that inspired hate, it was bad enough that the memory of Nnoitra hitting him with a cheap shot was engraved in his head,but no Cerulean had taken him down in only a few seconds. Cerulean then spoke of this,

"Don't worry about losing, people get there asses kicked all the time, all you can do is train enough to make sure it happens less and less." Cerulean then extends his hand to pick Grimmjow up,but his hand was slapped away by the former then said,

"Damn you, I don't want to lose!" Gaintenbainne then walked over, he took his and Grimmjow's asauchi and helped Grimmjow up , he then said,

"He'll be fine." Cerulean then turned to his other students and said,

"For awhile you'l learn about kido, kendo, shunpo and my other techniques,for now we're done for today." then a voice was heard,

"G-Grimmjow-sama!" Everyone looked behind Cerulean and saw Hanatarou, Hanatarou then ran over to Grimmjow, Gaintebainne sama, place him on his back for me to heal him." Grimmjow then did what Hanatarou said then Hanatarou proceeded to heal Grimmjow with healing Kido, at first Grimmjow wanted to kill Hanatarou, but was unable to do so. Cerulean walked over to them and asked,

"So, does she trust us yet?" Hanatarou then said as he was healing Grimmjow,

"I'm not sure." Cerulean then said,

"Tell me about this event that Soifon mention." Hanatarou then said,

"Please wait until I'm done healing him."

As Hanatarou healed Grimmjow Nel was tossing and turning on the soft grass while she was having a dream, a very strange dream.

* * *

**And thats all I wrote, **

**Please forgive me for not being able to create a chapter in which,C. and the Quincy king fight,**

**Don't forget to read Apia by MissyMadness and support her fulfilling her cousin's wish,**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow**

**Help with the zanpakuto, remember:have to be original, can't be god-like, I will apreciate it and I will mention were I got the idea**

**"This is Squalo King signing off."**


End file.
